Wild Roses, Buch Eins
by Tali1
Summary: Yaoi; AU-Truten; Goten wird als Pfand zu Freezer geschickt und trifft dort auf Trunks, der für den Todfeind aller Saiyajin arbeitet...
1. Kapitel 1

Jahaah, Epos ist nicht übertrieben. Ich plane für dieses schnuckelige Teil drei Bücher, mit mindestens 7 Kapiteln pro Buch (werden höchstwahrscheinlich sowieso mehr, aber was soll's). Aber zuerst einmal die Credits:  
  
Autor: Talimee  
  
Pairings: Trunks/Goten, Freezer/Goten, Vegeta/Kakarott, Bulma/Yamchu... mal sehen, was mir noch so einfällt ^^  
  
Warnings: noch keine, später allerdings lemon, lime, rape, (extreme) violence, sadismus... wer schwache Nerven hat, der sei hiermit gewarnt. Auch Leute, die keinen YAOI mögen, denn diese Geschichte enthält definitv welchen. Discl: DBZ und alle Charaktere daraus sind Eigentum von Akira Toriyama. Ich habe nicht vor, Geld daraus zu schlagen. Original-charaktere und diverse Völker gehören mir, also lasst es mich wissen, wenn ihr sie irgendwo verwenden wollt.  
  
"..." Sprache '...' Gedanken/Telepathie  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Buch eins  
  
Kapitel eins  
  
  
  
Schwärze dehnte sich vor seinen Augen aus, undurchdringliche Schwärze  
  
durchsetzt mit ein paar Lichtpunkten, die er sich nur schwerlich als  
  
riesige, feuerspeiende Sonnen vorstellen konnte. Einige dieser Sterne  
  
hatten Planeten, auf denen Leben existierte, aber die meisten dieser  
  
Sonnen blieben einsam, hauchten nach Jahrmilliarden ihr Leben aus, ohne  
  
jemals die Zündung für das Wunder der Evolution gegeben zu haben.  
  
Er hob zögernd eine Hand und brachte sie nahe an den kälteatmenden  
  
Klarstahl des Fensters, bevor er innehielt und sich mit einem Ruck  
  
abwandte. Es hatte keinen Sinn, wenn er solch müßigen Gedanken nachhing,  
  
weder änderte es etwas an seiner Situation, noch half es ihm, ebendiese zu  
  
verstehen. Ein Blick durch sein Quartier bestätigte, dass er an alles  
  
gedacht hatte: seine wenigen Habseligkeiten und die Datenkristalle, auf  
  
denen alle wichtigen Informationen gespeichert waren, die er für seine  
  
Aufgabe brauchte, waren verpackt, ihre Daten unauslöschlich in sein Gehirn  
  
gebrannt.  
  
Er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als das schiffsinterne Interkom mit  
  
einem Kreischen zum Leben erwachte und der Captain mit der rauchigen,  
  
akzentlastigen Stimme der Muk´rha-jin verkündete, dass sie den  
  
Warp-Transfer in wenigen Minuten beenden würden, bevor er die Durchsage  
  
gebrochen in der Sprache des einzigen Passagiers wiederholte.  
  
Die Lippen schmerzhaft verzogen, drehte sich ebendieser Passagier zu der  
  
schmalen Pritsche um, die ihm während der letzten zehn Tage als Bett  
  
gedient hatte. Als Botschafter seines Volkes, und als ebensolcher war er  
  
unterwegs, hätte er eigentlich die Kapitänskajüte verlangen können, aber  
  
im bescheidenen Luxus verarmten Landadels aufgewachsen und den täglichen  
  
Kampf ums Überleben gewohnt, war es ihm nur recht gewesen, dass er in  
  
einer Mannschaftskabine schlafen konnte.  
  
'Es war fast ein wenig wie zu Hause', dachte er wehmütig, als er begann,  
  
den einfachen Techniker-Overall, den er trug gegen seine Rüstung  
  
einzutauschen.  
  
Langsam knöpfte er die einteilige Kombination auf, ließ den olivgrünen  
  
Stoff an sich heruntergleiten, der sich daraufhin zu seinen Füssen  
  
auftürmte und streckte genüsslich alle Glieder. Dann trat er einen Schritt  
  
nach vorn, griff sich den nachtblauen Bodysuit seiner Uniform und stieg  
  
hinein. Weiße Handschuhe und Stiefel folgten, bevor er nach dem  
  
bronzefarbenen Brustpanzer griff. Unsicher drehte er ihn in seinen Händen  
  
hin und her, immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass wirklich er es war, für  
  
den dieser Ornat bestimmt war, dann aber rief er sich zur Ordnung und  
  
zwängte seinen Kopf durch die schmale Öffnung und anschließend seine Arme.  
  
Fertig umgezogen trat er noch einmal vor das Fenster, betätigte einen  
  
Schalter an dessen Rahmen und betrachtete in der Spiegelfläche, die  
  
daraufhin aus dem Fenster geworden war, seine Erscheinung: schwarze Haare  
  
und Augen, ein kritisch-misstrauischer Blick und vor allem die seidige  
  
schwarz-braune Länge seines Schwanzes zeichneten ihn als einen typischen  
  
Vertreter seiner Rasse aus. Die Rüstung, Handschuhe und Umhang, und deren  
  
Farben, wiesen ihn darüber hinaus als Würdenträger aus, der wichtige  
  
Funktionen zu erfüllen hatte.  
  
Seine Augen sanken vom Spiegelbild abwärts und er seufzte leise. 'Ich  
  
fühle mich wie in einer Farce - als ob ich zu einem Kostümfest gehe!'  
  
Und ein letztes Mal sah er auf und diesmal zeigte ihm sein Spiegelbild  
  
genau dass, als was er sich selbst empfand: einen jungen Mann, fast noch  
  
ein Kind, der gegen seinen Willen auf eine Mission geschickt worden war,  
  
für die er viel zu jung und unerfahren war und von der er nicht die  
  
geringste Ahnung hatte, worin sie eigentlich bestand.  
  
******  
  
"Gaahhh!" Befriedigt hörte Trunks Briefs wie sein Angreifer aufschrie, als  
  
er ihm die Faust in den ungeschützten Magen rammte, bevor er herumwirbelte  
  
und sich den nächsten beiden Gegnern stellte. Der Mann und die Frau  
  
sprangen auseinander, ein schwereres Ziel abgebend und hoffend, dass der  
  
jeweils andere ihren Captain soweit ablenken konnte, um einen der seltenen  
  
Treffer zu erzielen, die den Ruf der Unschlagbarkeit ihrer Befehlshabers  
  
ausmachten.  
  
Doch der Captain lächelte nur in Gedanken, als er bemerkte, wie die Frau  
  
sich langsam in seinen Rücken schob, während der Mann des Teams vor ihm in  
  
eine tiefe Angriffsposition sank. 'Komm schon, Glen', feuerte er seine  
  
Kameradin in Gedanken an und spannte seine Muskeln, 'Nur noch ein kleines  
  
Stückchen..'  
  
Die rothaarige Nordländerin hatte gerade zu ihrem letzten Schritt  
  
angesetzt, als der Gegner, den Trunks zuvor ausgeschaltet hatte, sich mit  
  
einem markerfüllenden Schrei wieder auf seinen Kommandanten stürzte.  
  
Trunks reagierte im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Zu schnell, um von  
  
irgendeinem der drei erfasst zu werden sprang er in die Luft, wirbelte um  
  
die eigene Achse und hebelte seinen vorherigen Gegner von den Beinen,  
  
direkt in Glens Richtung, die sich, gemäß den Regeln dieser Battle Royal,  
  
zuerst um diesen Gegner kümmern musste. Trunks beendete seine Drehung nach  
  
exakt 180 Grad, ließ sich in einer fließenden Bewegung auf den Boden  
  
fallen - die Beine nach hinten gegrätscht - und schloss sie mit einem  
  
Klammergriff um Glens Kampfgefährten. Noch bevor Mason recht begreifen  
  
konnte, dass der Captain, der Sekundenbruchteile zuvor noch vor ihm  
  
gestanden hatte, jetzt auf dem Boden lag, hatte Trunks ihn schon mit einem  
  
heftigen Ruck von den Füßen befördert und ihm auf ebendiesem Boden zu Fall  
  
gebracht.  
  
Nur von Ferne hörte er wie die Zuschauer begeistert jubelten, aber  
  
trotzdem grinste er kurz, vollkommen zufrieden damit, innerhalb weniger  
  
Sekunden drei Gegner ausgeschaltet zu haben. Aber dieses Ziel galt es noch  
  
zu erreichen, und so verstärkte er den Druck, den er um Masons Beine herum  
  
hatte und warf sich herum, das gequälte Stöhnen des Mannes ignorierend,  
  
als er die Sehnen in den Waden des Soldaten überdehnte. Schwung nehmend  
  
und sich mit seinen Händen vom Boden abstoßend sprang er auf, vollführte  
  
einen Salto ehe er sicher auf seinen Füßen landete, herumschwang und mit  
  
einem präzisen Schlag auf Glens Schläfe die junge Soldatin außer Gefecht  
  
setzte.  
  
Glens Gegner bedankte sich bei Trunks, indem er dem Captain eine Serie  
  
kleiner Energie-Schüsse entgegensandte, in der Hoffnung, dass dieser ihnen  
  
ausweichen würde und so direkt in seine Fäuste laufen würde. Aber Trunks  
  
sah dies voraus, und sich auf seine inneren Energien besinnend, ließ er  
  
für kurze Zeit ein Energiefeld um sich entstehen, dass einen Teil der  
  
Schüsse ablenkte und den Rest soweit bremste, dass er sie nun seinerseits  
  
auf seinen Gegner feuern konnte.  
  
"War das schon alles, Rough?", fragte er lachend, während er den anderen  
  
mit dessen eigener Ki-Attacke durch die Ecke des Trainingsraum jagte, die  
  
für ihn und sein Squad reserviert war.  
  
Als Antwort bekam er ein wutschnaubendes Brüllen, als der stämmige Kämpfer  
  
einfach stehenblieb und sich treffen ließ. Trunks drehte sich  
  
augenblicklich um seine Achse, nach dem Krieger Ausschau haltend, der die  
  
Rauchentwicklung des Zusammenstoßes genutzt hatte, um sich unbemerkt aus  
  
dem Staub zu machen.  
  
Aber hier hatte er sich getäuscht, denn als er sah, dass Rough weder  
  
hinter noch über ihm war und sich wieder zurückdrehen wollte, traf in ein  
  
Schlag hart in den Rücken und trieb ihm die Luft aus den Lungen.  
  
Mason war in der Zwischenzeit wieder auf seine Füße gekommen und stürzte  
  
sich nun ebenfalls auf seinen Captain, der den Hieben und Faustschlägen  
  
der beiden Männer gekonnt auswich. Aber obwohl Trunks sich wacker schlug  
  
und auch mehrere harte Treffer landen konnte, wurde er Schritt um Schritt  
  
zurückgedrängt, verlor mit jedem Angriff ein Stück Boden bis er  
  
schließlich mit dem Rücken an die Wand stieß. Seine Bewegungsfreiheit  
  
plötzlich nur noch auf zwei Richtungen beschränkt, sah es ganz anders aus  
  
für den Captain und er verfluchte sich innerlich, als er sah, dass er  
  
einer Niederlage kaum noch würde ausweichen können.  
  
Das Piepen seines Scouters rettete ihn. Trunks hob gebieterisch eine Hand  
  
und joggte erleichtert zu seinen Kleidern, um den Ruf entgegenzunehmen.  
  
Er setzte die kleine Maschine an sein Ohr, dem Anrufer innerlich dankend,  
  
dass er genau rechtzeitig angerufen hatte, um Trunks Ruf zu retten, und  
  
drückte auf den Knopf. Augenblicklich legte sich eine Miniaturabbildung  
  
Zarbons über den Trainingsraum und der Adjutant fing sogleich an zu  
  
sprechen: "Captain, heute Abend um 1800 trifft der neue Botschafter der  
  
Saiyajin auf der Station ein und da es dringendere Pflichten verhindern,  
  
können weder Meister Freezer, noch ich den Abgesandten in Empfang nehmen."  
  
Zarbons Stimme klang kühl und beherrscht an Trunks Ohr und der Mann  
  
spürte, wie die Realität langsam in der Präsenz der Stimme unterzugehen  
  
begann. "Da dies aber der erste diplomatische Kontakt seit fast sechs  
  
Jahren ist, liegt es uns am Herzen, den Botschafter von einer fähigen  
  
Person begrüßen und herumführen zu lassen - Ihnen, Captain.  
  
"Sie werden dem Botschafter sein Quartier zeigen und ihn ein wenig auf der  
  
Station herumführen - danach sind sie frei, Ihren üblichen Aufgaben  
  
nachzukommen."  
  
Ein leises Klicken ertönte und signalisierte Trunks, dass die Verbindung  
  
unterbrochen worden war. Verärgert über die unhöfliche Behandlung setzte  
  
er den Scouter ab, griff sich ein Handtuch und rieb sich damit den Schweiß  
  
von der Stirn.  
  
"Irgendwelche Befehle, Sir?" Er drehte sich zu seinen Leuten herum, die  
  
hinter ihm standen und ihn fragend musterten. Mit Zufriedenheit sah er,  
  
dass sich alle soweit erholt hatten, obwohl bei Glen und Rough schon  
  
Anzeichen entstehender Blutergüsse zu sehen waren. 'Sie sind eben die  
  
besten!', dachte er voll Stolz über sein Squad.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Leute. Ich soll den Babysitter für einen  
  
Diplomaten spielen", er lachte innerlich, als er die Verachtung in den  
  
Gesichtern seiner Kameraden sah, denn er fühlte genauso, "In der  
  
Zwischenzeit trainiert ihr die reguläre Zeit zu Ende und habt anschließend  
  
frei, okay?" Gedämpftes Murren antwortete ihm und er drehte sich schnell  
  
zu seinen Kleidern, um sein Grinsen zu verbergen.  
  
'Wir sind eben Soldaten und zum Kämpfen da - aber nun sitzen wir uns schon  
  
seit einem halben Monat den Hintern breit. Da ist es doch nur klar, dass  
  
sie mürrisch werden!' Der Captain schlüpfte schnell aus seinem  
  
Trainingsanzug in die Uniform, einen langärmeligen Anzug, und zog den  
  
Brustharnisch darüber. Sich nicht damit aufhaltend Handschuhe  
  
überzuziehen, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang, blieb aber in der  
  
Tür stehen als ihm etwas wichtiges einfiel.  
  
"Kann mir irgendjemand sagen, wie Saiyajin aussehen?", fragte er pauschal  
  
in den Raum hinein.  
  
Augenblicklich wurde es still unter den Kriegern und wie eine Person  
  
drehten sich ihm gleichzeitig alle Gesichter zu. Trunks trat unwillkürlich  
  
einen Schritt zurück und ließ einen nervösen Blick durch die Menge  
  
streifen, als er sich verwirrt fragte, ob er etwas falsches gesagt hatte.  
  
In die absolute Stille hinein erklang plötzlich das Geräusch von  
  
zerberstendem Metall und nachdem sie ausgemacht hatten von wem es gekommen  
  
war, trat ein Teil der Menge zurück und machte eine Gasse frei, an deren  
  
Ende die Zwei-Meter-Gestalt eines Iberianers aufragte. Die Kopffedern des  
  
Wesens waren aufgeplustert und vibrierten angriffslustig, während es  
  
langsam die Gasse entlang, auf Trunks zuschritt.  
  
"... Ija ... Sa..ija..jin! Saiyajin!!", zischte es flach und Speichel rann  
  
an den Seiten seines Schnabels herab. Das Wesen hielt die Reste einer  
  
Hantel in der Hand, die es in seiner Wut in zwei Teile zerbrochen hatte.  
  
Langsam hob es das längere Ende wie eine Keule über seinen Kopf, während  
  
es die andere Hälfte einfach fallen ließ. Das mit Gewichten beschwerte  
  
Ende der kurzen Stange schlug eine Delle in den Boden als es auftraf und  
  
Trunks schluckte nervös, als sich seine Eingeweide vor Nervosität  
  
zusammenzogen. Er war zwar stark - aber das galt nur für menschliche  
  
Maßstäbe.  
  
Instinktiv wich er noch einen weiteren Schritt zurück, machte sich für  
  
einen Angriff bereit und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie seine Leute sich  
  
hinter ihm aufstellten, als plötzlich eine kleinere Figur aus der Menge  
  
trat und sich mit erhobenen Händen vor das Vogelwesen stellte.  
  
"Halt!", piepste es, wenig überzeugend, wie Trunks feststellte, denn der  
  
Iberianer trat einfach um es herum, die roten, pupillenlosen Augen fest  
  
auf Trunks gerichtet. Der fliederfarbene Mensch konzentrierte sich,  
  
brachte seine Hände nach vorn und dann an seine rechte Seite, als er  
  
anfing, Ki in ihnen zu sammeln.  
  
"Ka-Me..."  
  
Aber seine Bemühungen stellten sich als sinnlos heraus, denn das kleine  
  
Pelztier, dass sich dem Iberianer in den Weg gestellt hatte, sprang einen  
  
Schritt nach vorn und hieb mit seiner Handkante fest gegen einen Punkt  
  
unter der Kniekehle des Vogelwesens. Mit einem Schrei, der zu hoch war, um  
  
von menschlichen Ohren wahrgenommen zu werden, brach der Zwei-Meter-Vogel  
  
zusammen und sackte dann bewusstlos nach vorn.  
  
Trunks starrte für einige Sekunden verblüfft auf den Bewusstlosen, bevor  
  
er sich fing und langsam aufrichtete. Das kleine Wesen war in der  
  
Zwischenzeit vor ihn getreten und winkte ihm, nach draußen zu kommen.  
  
Verwirrt, aber neugierig folgte er.  
  
Die Tür zum Trainingsraum war kaum hinter ihnen zugefallen, als sich der  
  
Pelzträger umwandte und Trunks mit schwarzen Knopfaugen musterte. 'Wenn  
  
man mal von den Krallen und der Fähigkeit absieht, Riesen mit einem Schlag  
  
zu erledigen, könnte es glatt aus einem Kinderzimmer stammen', überlegte  
  
Trunks verwirrt. Er und seine Leute taten zwar schon drei Jahre Dienst in  
  
Freezer Armee, aber die Zeit hatte noch nicht ausgereicht, um alle Rassen  
  
in Freezers Imperium kennenzulernen. Das Wesen sah zwar harmlos aus, aber  
  
die Demonstration von eben hatte gezeigt, dass es besser nicht zu  
  
unterschätzen war. Trunks machte sich eine mentale Notiz.  
  
"Du solltest vorsichtig sein, wem gegenüber du den Namen 'Saiyajin' fallen  
  
lässt, Mensch - dieses Volk hat sich mehr Feinde geschaffen, als der  
  
Himmel Sterne hat." Das Wesen hatte erstaunlich deutlich gesprochen,  
  
beinahe ohne Akzent und Intonation. Wie mechanisch klappte die kleine,  
  
zahnbespickte Schnauze auf und zu, ließ keinerlei Lippenbewegungen  
  
erkennen, was den Captain verwirrte.  
  
"Iberianer gelten als Delikatesse auf Vegeta-sei. Und auch mein Volk wurde  
  
sehr lange von den Saiyajin gejagt, bis Freezer sie endlich in ihre  
  
Schranken wies. Seit dem Grossen Krieg vor drei Jahrzehnten hat man kaum  
  
jemals einen von ihnen gesehen - viele dachten, sie wären ausgestorben,  
  
aber das ist nur eine trügerische Träumerei."  
  
"Aber warum hat niemand etwas gegen sie unternommen?", fragte Trunks  
  
verwirrt und befürchtete insgeheim, dass man ihn nur deshalb für diesen  
  
Auftrag abkommandiert hatte, weil man ihn für entbehrlich hielt. 'Wer  
  
weiß, was für einer Kreatur ich begegnen werde?'  
  
"Zwei Gründe." Das Wesen hatte zwei Finger an einer seiner viergliedrigen  
  
Hände erhoben. "Erstens: Saiyajin sind sehr stark - eines der stärksten  
  
Völker des Universums, sowohl in reiner Muskelkraft, als auch Ki.  
  
Zweitens: So wie dein Volk momentan auf Freezers Hitliste ziemlich weit  
  
oben steht - bilde dir bitte nicht ein, ich hätte dich aus Sympathie  
  
gerettet - waren auch die Saiyajin einst Freezers Lieblinge. Warum er sie  
  
hat fallen lassen ist nicht bekannt, aber als er es tat begann der Grosse  
  
Krieg. Und danach hat man sie nur noch selten gesehen."  
  
Trunks wartete gespannt, ob es noch weitererzählen würde und er wurde  
  
nicht enttäuscht.  
  
"Du kennst die Legende von Kakarott?", fragte es.  
  
Trunks nickte angespannt - man kam praktisch nicht daran vorbei, von  
  
Kakarott zu hören - dem einzigen Wesen, von dem gesagt wurde, dass es  
  
Freezer herausgefordert und beinahe besiegt hätte. Die Leute sprachen nur  
  
in einer Mischung aus Angst und Ehrfurcht von ihm, aber eigentlich hatte  
  
Trunks nie an Ammenmärchen geglaubt.  
  
"Kakarott ist so wahr wie du und ich - und er war Saiyajin."  
  
Trunks fühlte sich, als hätte jemand eine eisige Faust in seinen Magen  
  
gerammt. "Wa..WAS?", krächzte er mühsam. Freezer war das stärkste Wesen  
  
der Galaxie! Trunks selbst hatte einmal gesehen, wie er ohne einen Kratzer  
  
abzubekommen durch eine Sonne geflogen war. Durch sie hindurch!! Und  
  
dieser Kakarott, dieser Saiyajin, sollte genauso stark gewesen sein?  
  
Der Captain spürte wie kalter Schweiß auf seine Stirn trat. 'Was für ein  
  
Monster muss ich herumführen?', fragte er sich beängstigt. "Wie.. sehen  
  
die denn nun aus?" Er hatte Probleme, sich selbst zu verstehen, so  
  
zusammengeschnürt wie seine Kehle war.  
  
Das Wesen hob einen Finger und zeigte auf Trunks Brust. "So wie ihr, nur  
  
mit einem Schwanz", sagte es einfach, bevor es sich umdrehte und den  
  
Captain links liegen ließ, dessen Kinnlade nahe daran war, auf den Boden  
  
zu schlagen.  
  
******  
  
"Meister..." Freezer drehte seinen Kopf vom Fenster weg und sah Zarbon,  
  
der ihm einen weiteren Kelch mit Wein kredenzte. Gierig griff der  
  
Gestaltwandler nach dem Kristall, leerte den Inhalt in wenigen, hastigen  
  
Schlucken und drehte sich dann wieder zum Fenster zurück.  
  
'Heute kommt er endlich!', dachte er aufgeregt und er spürte wie sich sein  
  
Herzschlag in Vorfreude beschleunigte. 'Nach so langer Zeit!'  
  
Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich, legte all seine Kraft in  
  
seinen Fernsinn und suchte aufgeregt nach einer Aura, wie sie nur von  
  
einem Saiyajin stammen konnte. Lange Zeit spürte er nichts, dann aber...  
  
"Dort! Ich kann ihn spüren - er kommt!", rief er begeistert und sprang  
  
auf. Von Ferne war das Geräusch zersplitternden Glases zu hören, als  
  
Freezer in seiner Hast die Karaffe umgestoßen hatte, aus der Zarbon ihm  
  
servierte.  
  
  
  
Zarbon beobachtete, wie sich die blutrote Flüssigkeit langsam auf dem  
  
Boden ausbreitete und allmählig in die Felle einsickerte. Die weißen  
  
Tressen hingen wie Haare in den Wein hinein, sogen die Flüssigkeit auf und  
  
färbten sich selbst rot dabei. Es sah wirklich beinahe wie Blut aus...  
  
Zarbon schüttelte traurig lächelnd den Kopf - er wusste schon jetzt, wie  
  
es enden würde.  
  
******  
  
Mit einem vornehmen "Pling" zeigte der Fahrstuhl an, dass sie im Außenring  
  
der Raumstation angekommen waren und leise surrend öffneten sich die  
  
Türen. Trunks schwang sich voller Elan aus dem Lift und joggte gemächlich  
  
hinunter an den Andockbereich, der ihm vom "Hafenmeister" genannt worden  
  
war. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm, dass es nur noch fünf Minuten bis  
  
zum Eintreffen des Schiffes waren, also beschleunigte er seinen Lauf ein  
  
wenig und schaute nebenbei aus den Fenstern hinaus ins All,  
  
beziehungsweise auf den Planeten, in dessen Orbit sich die Station befand.  
  
Gerade bog er um die letzte Ecke in den Andockbereich, als neben ihm im  
  
All ein Licht aus Farben explodierte.  
  
Sofort blieb er stehen und wie immer fasziniert von dem Schauspiel des  
  
unterbrochenen Wart-Transits, trat er näher an die Sichtluken heran.  
  
Lautlos schoss ein Kreis aus Licht aus dem Warp-Raum hervor und durchlief  
  
alle Bereiche des sichtbaren Spektrums, unmittelbar gefolgt von einer  
  
blau-irisierenden Stichflamme aus heißen Ionen, in der ein kleines  
  
Scoutschiff sichtbar wurde. Majestätisch rollte es um seine eigene Achse,  
  
als der Pilot es in die richtige Lage für das Andockmanöver manövrierte  
  
und bewegte sich langsam, vom eigenen Schwung getragen, auf die Station  
  
zu.  
  
Wie immer, wenn er so etwas sah, wurde Trunks wieder von der Sehnsucht  
  
nach den Sternen übermannt, die ihn damals dazu getrieben hatte, in  
  
Freezers Armee anzuheuern. Fremde Galaxien hatte er sehen wollen, unter  
  
exotischen Lebewesen wandeln - seit seiner Kindheit hatte er Nächte damit  
  
zugebracht hinauf in diese unendliche Weite zu starren und sich  
  
vorzustellen, was er dort finden würde.  
  
Und jetzt war er hier, im All, und tat Dienst auf einer Raumstation. Er  
  
lächelte glücklich.  
  
******  
  
Das Schiff dockte mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Vibrieren an und wenige  
  
Sekunden danach öffneten sich schon die Luken, durch die die  
  
herbeieilenden Lagerarbeiter die Fracht der Raumfähre entluden.  
  
Aber wie die Tiere einer Herde, die instinktive einen Feind witterten,  
  
wichen sie unbewusst auseinander, ihre Arbeit unterbrechend, um alarmiert  
  
zu beobachten wie der Passagier des Schiffes aus seiner Kabine trat und  
  
langsam den Weg zur Gangway herunterschritt.  
  
Vorsichtig trat der junge Mann durch die Verbindungstür in den  
  
hellerleuchteten Frachtbereich der Station.  
  
******  
  
"Oh jaah... endlich!" Freezer lehnte sich lächelnd in seinen Thron zurück  
  
und sein Blick klebte förmlich an dem kleinen Überwachungsbildschirm, der  
  
ihm den Bereich des Hafenbereiches zeigte, in dem die Fähre gerade  
  
angedockt und ihren Passagier entlassen hatte.  
  
"Willkommen, Saiyajin. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie lange ich auf dich  
  
gewartet habe...", schnurrte der Despot und hob sein Glas, um der kleinen  
  
Gestalt zuzuprosten, die im Frachtbereich stand und sich wachsam  
  
umblickte.  
  
******  
  
"Saiyajin"  
  
Die flüsternden Stimmen wurden lauter mit jeder Sekunde, die seit dem  
  
Andocken des Schiffes verging. Trunks blickte sich suchend um, aber konnte  
  
niemanden entdecken, auf den die Beschreibung des Pelzwesens gepasst  
  
hätte. So folgte er schließlich den Blicken, die die Hafenarbeiter warfen  
  
und bemerkte wie die gespannte Aggression in dem mehrgeschossigen Dom von  
  
Sekunde zu Sekunde größer wurde.  
  
'Ich sollte ihn besser schnell finden!', sagte sich Trunks. 'Bevor  
  
irgendjemand versucht, sich wegen irgend etwas zu rächen.'  
  
******  
  
'Saiyajin...' Er hörte die fluchenden Stimmen, fühlte den Hass, der ihm  
  
entgegenschlug und er sah sich um, vorsorglich einen Fluchtweg oder die  
  
beste Verteidigungsposition suchend.  
  
Sein Schwanz löste sich von seiner Hüfte und schlug nervös ein paar Mal  
  
durch die Luft, bevor er ihn an seinen Platz zurückschnappen ließ und ihm  
  
fest um die Taille wickelte.  
  
Er hörte Schritte, die sich näherten...  
  
******  
  
Endlich entdeckte Trunks eine einsame Gestalt in der Mitte der Halle,  
  
einen freien Bereich um sich herum, den die zurückweichenden Arbeiter  
  
geschaffen hatte, um sich von ihrem ehemaligen Feind fernzuhalten.  
  
Er trat durch die Linie der Gaffer hindurch und näherte ich der Gestalt,  
  
die nervös in eine Verteidigungsposition gesunken war und ließ einen  
  
prüfenden Blick über sie streifen. Des Wesen hatte nicht gelogen - von  
  
Trunks Blickwinkel aus hätte der Saiyajin auch ein x-beliebiger Mensch  
  
sein können. Dann aber löste sich etwas pelziges von der Körpermitte des  
  
Mannes und peitschte wild hinter ihm durch die Luft, bevor es zu seinem  
  
Platz zurückkehrte.  
  
Verblüfft hatte der Captain gehalten, sein Geist fasziniert von dem  
  
plötzlich so katzenartigen Erscheinungsbild, den der Schwanz des jungen  
  
Mannes bei ihm hervorgerufen hatte. Aber schließlich schüttelte er  
  
unwirsch den Kopf und sich an seine Pflicht erinnernd, trat Trunks von  
  
hinten an den Saiyajin heran und hob eine Hand...  
  
******  
  
Da! Der Feind war angekommen und hatte seine Hand erhoben!  
  
Er sprang herum, noch bevor er berührt werden konnte, aber er gefror in  
  
seiner Bewegung, als er den anderen sah, der sich...  
  
******  
  
... nicht bewegen konnte.  
  
Trunks riss seine Augen weit auf, spürte, wie sein Mund sich mehrmals  
  
öffnete und schloss, ohne einen Ton herauszubringen. Was war nur los mit  
  
ihm? Irgendetwas, nein, alles an dem jungen Mann vor ihm erschien so  
  
vertraut! Der Captain ließ einen flüchtigen Blick über das Gesicht und die  
  
Gestalt des anderen streifen, bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass er noch sehr  
  
jung war - mehr ein Jugendlicher, denn ein ausgewachsener Mann.  
  
'Was ist nur los mit mir?', fragte sich Trunks verwirrt, als er spürte wie  
  
er immer tiefer in den Blick der nachtschwarzen Augen gezogen wurde und  
  
die Wirklichkeit langsam um ihn herum verschwand. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel zwei  
  
  
  
Unruhig warf sich Trunks in seinem Bett hin und her. Gefangen in der  
  
beängstigenden Welt längst unterdrückter Erinnerungen und Worte, suchte er  
  
verzweifelt einen Weg zurück an die Oberfläche der Realität.  
  
"Schau bitte hier hinein.... erinnere dich...." Schreie ertönten, mischten  
  
sich mit dem Krach von Maschinengewehrfeuer und zerberstendem Mauerwerk.  
  
"Deckung, Trunks!" Seine Eltern, stolz und kampfbereit und schließlich...  
  
siegreich. Und er sah zum Hundertsten Male wie das verhasste Zeichen der  
  
Red Ribbon Armee in Rauch aufging.  
  
Aber trotzdem... Unsicher sah er sich um. Nichts. Wieso dann das Gefühl,  
  
dass sich die wirkliche Gefahr erst jetzt offenbarte?  
  
"Schauen Sie bitte hier hinein, Captain Briefs..." "Vergiss uns nicht,  
  
Trunks...."  
  
Wirbelnde Kreise und Spiralen, gestaltlose Stimmen, die ihm nie gehörte  
  
Worte zuraunten. Blaue Augen, wie die seinen, die sich aus dem Dunkel  
  
schälten. "Vergib mir, Trunks." Er sah mit Erschrecken, wie das Blau  
  
durchsichtig wurde, verschwand und durch Schwarz ersetzt wurde. Augen, die  
  
er kannte...?  
  
"Saiyajin... Such sie...." "Sei unser Auge und unser Ohr, Trunks." "Bitte,  
  
erschrecken Sie nicht, Captain, wenn sie für kurze Zeit das Bewusstsein  
  
verlieren." "Vergiss uns nicht..." "Das ist völlig normal bei der  
  
Erstellung eines psychologischen Profils." "...Trunks!"  
  
  
  
"Haah...!" Endlich hatte er den Weg zurück in die Realität gefunden.  
  
Heftig nach Luft schnappend und krampfhaft versuchend, seinen rasenden  
  
Puls zu beruhigen, tappte Trunks für einige Momente blind nach dem  
  
Lichtschalter seiner Nachttischlampe, bevor er sich erinnerte, dass er  
  
schon seit drei Jahren nicht mehr in seinem Zimmer in der Capsule Corp.  
  
gewesen war, wo ebendiese Lampe stand, nach der er gerade suchte.  
  
Er lächelte beschämt und mit einem knappen "Licht" befahl er dem  
  
Zimmercomputer sein Apartment zu beleuchten und nachdem seine Augen sich  
  
an die abrupte Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, drehte er sich um und fasste  
  
nach seinem Scouter. Mit einem Piepen erwachte das Gerät zum Leben und  
  
präsentierte ihm stolz, dass es nur noch wenige Minuten waren, bis er  
  
aufstehen und seine täglichen Pflichten in Angriff nehmen musste.  
  
"Hn, typisch für dich - einen Alptraum als letzten Schlaf vor den  
  
Aufstehen...", schalt er sich halbherzig. "So fängt der Tag ja richtig  
  
prickelnd an!"  
  
Unwirsch kletterte er aus dem Bett und stapfte hinüber ins Bad, auf dem  
  
Weg dorthin entscheidend, dass er ebenso gut aufstehen und frühstücken  
  
konnte, anstatt eine halbe Stunde in seinem Bett zu liegen und die Decke  
  
anzustarren. Als er die Dusche erreicht hatte, drehte er den Hahn weit  
  
auf, stellte sich für Sekunden unter eiskaltes Wasser, bevor er den Hahn  
  
für heißes aufdrehte und das Gefühl genoss, völlig durchgewärmt zu werden.  
  
Das heiße Wasser hatte noch einen angenehmen Nebeneffekt, wie er bemerkte,  
  
als er fühlte, wie seine verkrampften Muskeln sich entspannten und der  
  
dumpfe Schmerz in seinen Armen und Beinen nachließ.  
  
Er hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass es soweit kommen würde - aber die  
  
Hafenarbeiter hatten sie tatsächlich angegriffen! Allerdings nur ein  
  
Dutzend von ihnen, oder so, und auch nur für wenige Sekunden, denn schon  
  
bald waren Sicherheitskräfte erschienen und hatten alle Anwesenden unter  
  
Arrest gestellt. Aber nichtsdestotrotz hatten Trunks und der Saiyajin für  
  
eine Weile einem wütenden Mob gegenübergestanden, den sie sich vom Leibe  
  
halten mussten - und sie hatten wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet, besonders  
  
der Botschafter, wie Trunks neidlos zugeben musste. Nachdem er den Jungen  
  
hatte kämpfen sehen, hatte er jedes Wort von dem geglaubt, was das  
  
Pelzwesen über die Saiyajin gesagt hatte.  
  
"Hat 'nen verdammt guten Stil!", murmelte er, während er aus der Dusche  
  
stieg und sich abtrocknete.  
  
Er ließ die Ereignisse des letzten Tages noch einmal Revue passieren,  
  
während er an seinen Schreibtisch trat und ein Frühstück von der Küche  
  
orderte. Mit einer Tasse heißen Kaffees in der Hand, ab und zu an der  
  
dunklen Flüssigkeit nippend, schaute er aus seinem Kabinenfenster hinaus  
  
auf Freezer vier, dem Planeten, in dessen Umlaufbahn sie schwebten.  
  
Er dachte über den Traum nach, den er diese Nacht gehabt hatte. Es war  
  
lange her, seit er das letzte Mal von den angstvollen Jahren geträumt  
  
hatte, als seine Eltern den Widerstand gegen die Red Ribbon Armee  
  
anführten und er praktisch nichts anderes zu sehen bekam, als Waffen und  
  
nochmals Waffen. Verstecken und unentdecktes Vorgehen waren für ihn nur  
  
ein Spiel gewesen, aber schon bald zum blutigen Ernst geworden, als in der  
  
Entscheidungsschlacht die Kampflinien plötzlich in ihrem Lager gewesen  
  
waren.  
  
Trunks war damals schwer verletzt worden und sein Vater fast getötet, als  
  
er versucht hatte, seinen Jungen zu retten. Später, als er nach Monaten  
  
der Rekonvaleszenz, endlich die Klinik verlassen durfte, wurde der Junge  
  
mit einer Welt konfrontiert, die er nicht kannte, die ihm so fremd  
  
geworden war, dass er noch Jahre nach Ende des Krieges innerlich immer  
  
noch darauf gewartet hatte, Gewehrfeuer zu hören.  
  
Seltsam, dass er gerade heute Nacht von jenen Ereignissen geträumt  
  
hatte...  
  
Ihm fiel ein, dass sich die Augen seiner Mutter, deren Blau, dass es nur  
  
in ihrer Familie gab, in samtenes Schwarz verwandelt hatten. Schwarze  
  
Augen...  
  
Er zog verwirrt die Stirn kraus als er sich an den Moment erinnerte, als  
  
der Saiyajin sich umgedreht und ihn einfach nur mit seinen kohlefarbenen  
  
Augen angesehen hatte und Trunks für einige Momente die Beherrschung über  
  
sich und seinen Körper verloren hatte. Noch nie war ihm etwas derartiges  
  
passiert und besorgt fragte er sich, ob noch alles in Ordnung mit ihm war,  
  
oder ob irgend etwas im Gange war, von dem er nichts wusste.  
  
Er nahm einen letzten Zug von seinem erkaltenden Kaffee, setzte die Tasse  
  
zurück auf den Schreibtisch, auf dem in der Zwischenzeit ein deftiges  
  
Frühstück erschienen war. Trunks griff nach einer Gabel und stocherte  
  
lustlos in den Rühreiern herum. Er konnte einfach nichts essen - nicht  
  
solange er nicht geklärte hatte, was der Traum zu bedeuten hatte. Und  
  
warum er nicht aufhören konnte, an den Saiyajin zu denken.  
  
Entnervt ließ er die Gabel fallen und griff erneut nach seinem Scouter.  
  
Das Gerät an seinem Ohr befestigend, ließ er eine Liste seiner heutigen  
  
Pflichten ablaufen - nichts besonderes, wie es schien: Trainingseinheiten,  
  
ein Briefing über ein Volk, dass sich erst kürzlich Freezers Imperium  
  
angeschlossen hatte, eine Sitzung mit den neuesten Informationen über die  
  
Rebellion auf Otoro...  
  
Trunks verharrte einen kurzen Moment, als er einen Namen an seinem Auge  
  
vorbeihuschen sah und spulte dann aufgeregt einige Zeilen zurück:  
  
Begleitung des saiyanischen Botschafters zu dessen Antrittsaudienz bei  
  
Freezer.  
  
'Warum denn das?', fragte er sich verwirrt. 'Was hab ich noch mit dem zu  
  
schaffen?'  
  
Aber obwohl er sich etwas anderes einreden wollte - es gab eine Saite in  
  
Trunks, die ob der Aussicht, dem jungen Diplomaten wiederzubegegnen vor  
  
Neugier und Entzücken (?) zu schwingen begann.  
  
Wieder wurde er an die Augen erinnert, die er in seinem Traum gesehen  
  
hatte. Waren es wirklich die Augen des Botschafters gewesen? Hatten sie  
  
wirklich in solch einem warmen Ton geleuchtet?  
  
Der Captain senkte die Stirn in seine Hand und massierte seine  
  
Nasenwurzel, als er bemerkte, wie er Kopfschmerzen bekam. Er hasste  
  
Geheimnisse - und dieser Saiyajin war definitiv eines.  
  
"Irgendjemand sollte mir schleunigst ein paar Antworten geben!", presste  
  
er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.  
  
******  
  
Unterdrücktes Kichern, ein prustendes Lachen und dann wieder Stille.  
  
Spärliches Morgenlicht brach Bahnen grauen Schimmers durch vorgezogene  
  
Gardinen und hob das Weiß des Linnens nur schwach vom Rest des Zimmers ab.  
  
Spielende Schatten und Formen, als sich zwei Gestalten unter der Bettdecke  
  
bewegten, abrupte Bewegungen glitten in Ebenmäßigkeit, so wie das  
  
Gelächter tieferen, lustvollen Tönen wich. Schützender Stoff glitt  
  
beiseite als die Bewegungen heftiger wurden, die Stöße kraftvoller und die  
  
Seufzer lauter.  
  
Ein Mann, narbig und erfahren im Gesicht, warf seinen Kopf mit einem  
  
heiseren Schrei in den Nacken, stieß sich kräftig zwischen weit gespreizte  
  
Schenkel, bis seine Partnerin sich herumwarf und die Rollen tauschte, auf  
  
ihm tanzte. Finger bohrten sich in ungeschützte Haut, Münder tranken  
  
fieberhaft salzigen Schweiß und andere Körpersäfte, während dazwischen  
  
hastig Liebesschwüre geflüstert wurden.  
  
Die blauhaarige Frau beschleunigte den Rhythmus noch einmal, ritt ihren  
  
Gefährten mit wilder Kraft und Ungeduld und schrie gellend als sie endlich  
  
ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Erschöpft brach sie zusammen, atmete schwer und  
  
hastig in die schweißbedeckte Brust ihres Liebhabers, der ebenfalls außer  
  
Atem war.  
  
"Wow" Yamchu hatte seine Hand zwischen die Strähnen von Bulmas Haar  
  
geschoben und spielte abwesend mit den weichen Tressen. "Was ist denn  
  
heute los mit dir?", fragte er scherzhaft.  
  
Bulmas Antwort bestand aus einem spielerischen Biss in seinen Bauch, bevor  
  
sie sich auf ihre Ellenbogen stützte. Lange Zeit schaute sie einfach in  
  
das Gesicht ihres Ehemannes, froh darüber, dass er noch lebte nach all  
  
diesen Kämpfen, die sie in der Vergangenheit hatten durchstehen müssen.  
  
Sie legte ihren Kopf zurück auf seine Brust und starrte lange Zeit  
  
nichtssehend auf den Boden des Zimmers. "Mir ist einfach klar geworden,  
  
wie glücklich ich mich schätzen kann - meine Familie lebt."  
  
"Was hast du gesagt?" Yamchus Stimme war schläfrig und er nuschelte  
  
leicht.  
  
"Nichts, Schatz", antwortete die Blauhaarige. "Schlaf weiter." Für einen  
  
Moment war sie verärgert, dass er schon geschlafen hatte, aber dann  
  
kreuzte ein verzeihendes Lächeln ihre Lippen. Sie war wirklich froh, dass  
  
sie ihn hatte - da konnte sie ihm seine Fehler ruhig vergeben. 'Und  
  
schließlich lässt er mir auch genug durchgehen...'  
  
Sie rollte von ihm herunter und, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt,  
  
starrte sie Löcher in die Luft, während ihre Gedanken sich auf  
  
Wanderschaft begaben.  
  
Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, kurz nach Trunks Geburt, als sie sich beinahe  
  
ständig gestritten hatten. Er war schwer damit beschäftigt gewesen, in  
  
seiner Sportlerkarriere aufzugehen, während sie hier saß und ein Kleinkind  
  
zu versorgen hatte und nebenbei mit der Leitung der größten zivilen  
  
Gesellschaft beschäftigt war.  
  
'Wir haben einfach nicht begriffen, dass wir nicht dazu geschaffen sind,  
  
in irgendwelche Regeln und Konventionen eingezwängt zu sein.' Sie drehte  
  
den kopf und musterte sein Gesicht, dass im Schlaf entspannter, beinahe  
  
kindlich wirkte. 'Jeder von uns hat schließlich seinen Weg gefunden, mit  
  
der Verantwortung umzugehen und sich Möglichkeiten geschaffen, die uns  
  
helfen wir selbst zu bleiben.'  
  
Bulma schlug die Bettdecke zurück und schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett,  
  
stand auf und zog sich an. Einen letzten Blick auf ihren Ehemann werfend  
  
verließ sie leise das Schlafzimmer und ging in ihr Labor.  
  
Die Jahre im Kampf gegen die Red Ribbon Armee hatten sie gelehrt, dass es  
  
tödlich war, zu lange auf einem Status zu verweilen - sei es nun ein Ort  
  
oder ein Gefühlszustand. Und sowohl sie als auch Yamchu hatten Wege  
  
gefunden, zu überleben. Es hatte sie einander auch wieder näher gebracht  
  
und, obwohl sie sich sicher war, ihn noch genauso wie am Anfang zu lieben,  
  
hatte sich ihrer Beziehung etwas beigemischt, dass sie eher wie Freunde  
  
agieren ließ, denn Liebende.  
  
'Ich wünschte, Trunks würde verstehen, dass man sich auch lieben kann,  
  
wenn man nicht ständig zusammen ist.' Es war hart gewesen für ihren Sohn,  
  
zu erfahren, dass seine Eltern einander nicht annähernd so treu waren wie  
  
er gedacht hatte. Aber das war ein Teil ihrer Abmachung untereinander -  
  
jeder hatte die Freiheit, das Bett mit jedem anderen teilen zu dürfen,  
  
solange sie ehrlich zueinander waren. 'Und schließlich ist das der Grund,  
  
warum wir immer noch zusammen sind. Einfach die Möglichkeit zu haben, vom  
  
anderen solange Abstand nehmen zu können, wie wir es brauchen.'  
  
Nonchalant mit den Schultern zuckend betrat sie ihr kleines, mit  
  
technischem Krimskrams vollgestelltes Büro und knipste das Licht an. Sich  
  
eine Zigarette anzündend, kramte sie in der Kiste, in der sie den Abfall  
  
aufbewahrte, den Freezer ihnen als sogenannte "Innovationen" schenkte.  
  
Yamchu und sie hatten beide sofort durchschaut, dass die Echse nur eines  
  
von den Menschen wollte - ihren Planeten. Und die wenigen Informationen,  
  
die sie durch Trunks bisher erhalten hatten, schienen es nur zu  
  
bestätigen: Freezer verstand es geschickt, die kleinen Rivalitäten der  
  
Völker untereinander gegeneinander auszuspielen, die Sieger so lange durch  
  
Schmeicheleien und Technologie zu bezirzen, bis sie vollständig von ihm  
  
abhängig waren und er die Herrschaft langsam aber sicher, übernehmen  
  
konnte.  
  
Und was mit denen passierte, die sich dagegen wehrten hatte er sehr  
  
eindrucksvoll an den Saiyajin demonstriert...  
  
Sie unterbrach ihre Tätigkeit und stützte sich auf den Rand der Kiste. Es  
  
war eine ganze Weile vergangen, seit Trunks sich das letzte Mal gemeldet  
  
hatte und noch länger, seit er die letzten Informationen gesendet hatte.  
  
Langsam begann sie, sich zu sorgen.  
  
Bulma nahm noch einen Zug von ihrer Zigarette bevor sie die kleine  
  
Papierstange im Ascher ausdrückte. Trunks war alt genug, um auf sich  
  
aufzupassen - und genau darauf baute ihr Plan ja auf. Auf der Tatsache,  
  
dass ihr Sohn ein so schlechtes Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern hatte, dass  
  
niemand auf die Idee kam, dass er....  
  
Sie unterbrach ihren Gedankengang, als die Tür hinter ihr leise aufglitt  
  
und die verschlafene Gestalt Yamchus hereintappte.  
  
"Hier bist du also...", nuschelte er und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die  
  
Wange. "Du solltest schlafen."  
  
Sie lachte leise. "Ich kann aber nicht schlafen und die Nachtstunden sind  
  
die einzigen, in denen ich noch Gelegenheit habe, etwas zu basteln. Wie  
  
das hier, zum Beispiel." Sie hob ein kleines Stück Elektronik hoch. "Wenn  
  
ich es schaffe, herauszufinden wie es funktioniert kann ich aufgrund der  
  
Technologie einen funktionierenden Hochleistungslaser bauen."  
  
Bulma legte das Gerät beiseite und wühlte weiter in der Kiste. Neben ihr  
  
konnte sie spüren wie Yamchu einfach nur den Kopf schüttelte und sich  
  
schließlich zum Gehen wandte. "Geh aber auch bald schlafen, Schatz", bat  
  
er sie, wohl wissend, dass nichts sie zum Schlafen bringen würde, wenn sie  
  
etwas gefunden hatte, dass ihren Ehrgeiz erregte.  
  
Bulma gab ihm einen abwesenden Wink, während sie weiterhin nach  
  
Brauchbarem grub. Plötzlich erstarrte sie für einen kurzen Moment, bevor  
  
sie beide Hände in die Kiste steckte und vorsichtig eine kastenartige  
  
Apparatur heraushub. Sie stellte die Maschine neben sich auf ihren  
  
Arbeitstisch und begann, sie auseinander zu schrauben und jubilierte, als  
  
nach wenigen Sekunden eine Klappe aufging und den Blick auf ein  
  
funktionierendes Innenleben freigab.  
  
Bulma, nun ganz in ihrem Element, schoss herum und schnappte sich den  
  
Scouter, den Trunks ihnen einmal geschickt hatte und nahm auch ihn  
  
auseinander und wie sie gehofft hatte, stellte sich das grössere Gerät als  
  
eine sehr veraltete Vorform des mobilen Kommunikationsgerätes von Freezers  
  
Armee heraus.  
  
"Strike!", schrie sie jubilierend. "Jetzt krieg ich euch dran!! Hahaah!"  
  
Aber dazu musste sie das Labor ihres Vaters benutzen. Sie packte alle  
  
notwendigen Dinge zusammen und klemmte sich die Maschinerie unter den Arm,  
  
bevor sie eilig die Werkstatt verließ.  
  
Nachdem die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen und Stille eingekehrt war,  
  
erwachte ein anderes Gerät plötzlich zum Leben, blinkte frenetisch, bis  
  
sich schließlich ein leises Summen dazugesellte, dass allerdings gemeinsam  
  
mit dem Blinken verschwand, als nichts weiter passierte.  
  
Millionen von Lichtjahren entfernt, wandte sich ein junger Erdenbewohner  
  
frustriert von seiner Kommunikationsstation ab, als er auch nach  
  
mehrmaligen Versuchen keine Antwort auf seinen Ruf bekam.  
  
******  
  
Seit zehn Minuten starrte Trunks schon auf die Tür, hatte die Hand  
  
mehrmals erhoben, um zu klopfen, aber sie jedes Mal wieder sinken lassen.  
  
'Das ist bescheuert, Trunks!', schalt er sich selbst, aber  
  
nichtsdestotrotz brachte er es nicht fertig, sich dem Botschafter  
  
bemerkbar zu machen. 'Was mache ich überhaupt hier? Ich bin kein  
  
Babysitter für irgendwelche Diplomaten! Ich habe einen JOB, den ich zu  
  
erledigen habe!' Er verzog genervt das Gesicht, als er sich daran  
  
erinnerte, dass es genau sein Job war, weswegen er nun hier stand.  
  
'Also bring es endlich hinter dich! Klopf an und bring ihn zu Freezer!'  
  
Der Captain riss seine Hand ein weiteres Mal nach oben, aber hielt  
  
abermals inne. Irgendwie hatte der Gedanke, den Jungen - und wesentlich  
  
mehr war er in Trunks Augen nicht - zu Freezer zu bringen etwas  
  
beunruhigendes an sich. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass irgendetwas an der  
  
ganzen Sache faul war, aber er hatte natürlich nicht die geringsten  
  
Beweise, dass es so wahr.  
  
Andererseits, sein Instinkt hatte ihn bisher nur selten getäuscht.  
  
Er unterdrückte ein genervtes Stöhnen, als ihm in den Sinn kam, wie müßig  
  
diese ganze Sache doch war - er musste den Botschafter zu Freezer bringen,  
  
da gab es keinerlei Auslegungsmöglichkeiten. Seine Hand hob sich zum  
  
dritten Mal, aber bevor sie das Metall der Tür berühren konnte, glitt  
  
ebendiese vor ihm zur Seite und enthüllte das entnervte Gesicht des  
  
Saiyajin.  
  
"Entweder Sie kommen jetzt hinein und sagen, was Sie wollen oder Sie  
  
verschwinden von meiner Tür!", presste er hervor. "Sie machen mich nervös  
  
mit ihrem Herumgelungere!"  
  
Für einen Moment war Trunks sprachlos, bevor er sich wieder fing. "Ähm...  
  
Entschuldigung!", war schließlich seine Erwiderung, bevor die Erkenntnis  
  
in sein Hirn sickerte. "Wie haben Sie..."  
  
Der Saiyajin verdrehte die Augen und griff sich and die Hüfte, die  
  
schwarzbraune Länge seines Schwanzes in Trunks Augenhöhe hebend. "Schon  
  
vergessen? Ich bin ein Saiyajin. Mein Volk verfügt über sehr feine Sinne  
  
und es ist einfach entnervend wenn jemand vor der eigenen Tür auf- und  
  
abschleicht, während man meditieren will."  
  
Nach dieser Erklärung wandte er sich ab und ging zurück in das Zimmer  
  
hinein und Trunks, der dies als Einladung betrachtete, folgte ihm und sah  
  
sich aufmerksam in der Kabine um.  
  
Sie war nicht groß, ungefähr ein Drittel größer als die seine, aber sie  
  
verfügte über einen Komfort, den der Captain nicht vermutet hatte: mehrere  
  
Sessel und andere Sitzgelegenheiten waren lose im Hauptraum gruppiert,  
  
während ein schmiedeeisernes Gitter den kleinen Schlafraum abgrenzte, der  
  
fast vollständig von einem großen, weißbezogenen Himmelbett eingenommen  
  
wurde.  
  
Eine Tür führte in einen zweiten, kleineren Raum, in dem der Saiyajin  
  
verschwunden war, während eine andere Tür zum Badezimmer führte wie Trunks  
  
vermutete.  
  
"So", erklang die Stimme des Jünglings gedämpft aus dem Nebenzimmer. "Ich  
  
nehme an, Sie sollen mich zu Freezer begleiten?"  
  
"Ja." Trunks trat ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein und sah sich weiter  
  
um - irgendetwas an dem Zimmer störte ihn, aber er konnte nicht genau  
  
sagen, was es war. Er blieb stehen und schüttelte nachsichtig lächelnd den  
  
Kopf - er wurde wohl langsam paranoid. Seit er den Saiyajin getroffen  
  
hatte, schien sich alles um ihn herum verändert zu haben, schien irgendwie  
  
merkwürdig geworden zu sein.  
  
'Vielleicht ist die Freizeit, die wir gerade haben, doch keine so  
  
schlechte Idee.'  
  
Seine Gedanken wurde unterbrochen als der Botschafter aus dem Nebenzimmer  
  
trat, vollkommen damit beschäftigt, und wenig erfolgreich darin, seinen  
  
Umhang an den Schulterpolstern seiner Rüstung zu befestigen. Trunks sah  
  
ihm einige Momente dabei zu, bevor er näher trat und vorsichtig die Hände  
  
des Saiyajins wegschob, bevor er den Stoff selbst an den Halterungen  
  
befestigte.  
  
Der junge Mann zuckte kurz bei der Berührung zusammen, bevor er aufsah und  
  
Trunks fragend ansah.  
  
Dem Captain wurde schlagartig bewusst, was er gerade getan hatte und, mit  
  
einem nervösen Räuspern, trat er zurück. "Entschuldigung."  
  
Der Saiyajin winkte ab. "Schon in Ordnung", versuchte er nonchalant zu  
  
antworten, aber Trunks glaubte einen unsicheren Unterton in seiner Stimme  
  
zu hören.  
  
Für lange Momente befiel sie Schweigen, bis der Saiyajin sich schließlich  
  
räusperte. "Wir sind uns nicht vorgestellt worden. Mein Name ist Goten."  
  
Trunks schreckte hoch. "Ähm, angenehm. Ich bin Trunks Briefs - ich führe  
  
eines von Freezers Einsatzkommandos." Er hatte seine Hand schon halb zu  
  
einem Händedruck erhoben, als Gotens Blick ihm sagte, dass der Saiyajin  
  
nicht mit den irdischen Riten des gegenseitigen Kennenlernens vertraut  
  
war. Seine Hand verharrte kurz in der Luft, bevor er sie wieder sinken  
  
ließ. "Sind sie fertig?", fragte er, mehr um seine Nervosität zu  
  
überspielen als wirklich begierig darauf, Goten zu Freezer zu bringen.  
  
Der Botschafter sah sich noch einmal in der Kabine um. "Ja, ich denke  
  
schon."  
  
Trunks trat einen Schritt zur Seite und wies zur Tür. "Dann gehen Sie  
  
bitte voraus."  
  
Der Saiyajin musterte ihn kurz mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, bevor er sich  
  
in Bewegung setzte und seinem Schicksal entgegenschritt. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel drei  
  
  
  
Hoch erhobenen Hauptes schritt Goten die langen Gänge der Station entlang,  
  
ignorierte die neugierigen Blicke und das Flüstern der Bewohner, die ihm  
  
und dem Captain zu folgen schienen.  
  
Natürlich hatte sich seit dem Vorfall gestern die Nachricht von seiner  
  
Ankunft in Windeseile über die gesamte Station verteilt und nun schien es,  
  
als ob sich die Gaffer versammelt hatten, um ihn wie ein exotisches Tier  
  
in einem Zoo anzustarren.  
  
Goten senkte seinen Kopf und knurrte warnend, als einer der Umstehenden  
  
unachtsam in seinen Weg trat und der Saiyajin sah mit Befriedigung, wie  
  
der Vorwitzige erblasste und zurück in die Reihe stolperte.  
  
'Etwas Gutes scheint bei der Prügelei wohl doch herausgekommen zu sein',  
  
dachte er und setzte seinen Weg unbeirrt fort. Sollten sie doch starren -  
  
solange sie ihn in Ruhe ließen, war alles in Ordnung.  
  
Er hob seine Augen vom Boden und blickte gedankenversunken auf den Rücken  
  
des Captains, der zwei Schritte vor ihm ging und ihm im Vorbeigehen einige  
  
Dinge über die Station erklärte, völlig unwissend, oder unbeeindruckt,  
  
gegenüber den Leuten, die sich versammelt hatten und ihren Weg säumten.  
  
Goten spürte wie sich seine Augenbrauen zusammenzogen, als er kurz über  
  
das Rätsel nachdachte, das der Mensch für ihn darstellte. Es war  
  
merkwürdig, für einen kurzen Moment hatte er so etwas wie Verbundenheit  
  
gespürt, als er ihm gestern das erste Mal begegnet war. Eine beunruhigende  
  
Wärme hatte sich in seinen Eingeweiden ausgebreitet, ihn verwirrt und für  
  
einige Sekunden seine Deckung vergessen lassen.  
  
Er hob seine Hand und ließ sie kurz über seine linke Wange streichen. Wäre  
  
der Angreifer ein Saiyajin gewesen, Goten hätte seine Unachtsamkeit mit  
  
dem Tod bezahlt, denn auch so hatte es einige Zeit gedauert, bis die  
  
Schwellung abgeklungen und der Schmerz nachgelassen hatte.  
  
'Und was war vorhin...?', fragte er sich selbst, obwohl er die Antwort  
  
fürchtete. Wieder hatte ihn eine Welle unbekannter Emotionen überschwemmt,  
  
als der Captain seine Hände berührt hatte - hieß das, dass der Mensch der  
  
Telepathie oder Empathie fähig war? Wenn dem so war, was Goten allerdings  
  
bezweifelte, so hieß es, dass er schon wieder in seiner Aufmerksamkeit  
  
nachgelassen und seine mentalen Schutzmauern hatte fallen lassen.  
  
Und das könnte tödlich sein, wusste er.  
  
Andererseits, wenn der Mensch kein Telepath war... Goten weigerte sich,  
  
diesen Gedanken zuende zu verfolgen. Sollte der Mensch nicht über  
  
besondere mentale Fähigkeiten verfügen konnte es nur heißen, dass eine  
  
andere, von vornherein bestimmte Verbindung zwischen ihnen bestand, die  
  
mit ihrer Begegnung ihre Rechte einforderte. Und Instinkte konnte er nicht  
  
bekämpfen...  
  
'Blödsinn!' Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Weg und war  
  
erleichtert zu sehen, dass die Menge um sie herum kleiner wurde, als sie  
  
sich langsam dem administrativen Bereich der Station näherten. Trunks bog  
  
um eine Ecke und als Goten ebenfalls die Biegung umrundet hatte, sah er  
  
einige hundert Schritte voraus einen kleinen Personenauflauf vor riesigen,  
  
doppelseitigen Türen stehen und warten.  
  
Trunks drehte sich um und gestikulierte vage zum Ende des Ganges. "Dort  
  
ist der Eingang zu Freezers Thronsaal", der Mensch schmunzelte und Goten  
  
fragte sich verwirrt, was er so witzig fand. "Scheint so, als ob wir ein  
  
wenig warten müssten, bis wir an die Reihe kommen, aber das wird schon  
  
gehen, oder?"  
  
Goten nickte kurz, als der Captain ihn auch nach mehreren Sekunden noch  
  
ansah und offensichtlich auf eine Antwort wartete.  
  
Zufrieden grinste der Mensch kurz bevor er sich wieder umwandte und im  
  
Vorbeigehen einige der Gardesoldaten grüßte, die im Abstand von mehreren  
  
Schritten den Gang säumten und Goten spürte, wie seine Verwirrung noch  
  
mehr wuchs. Hatte man ihm nicht die ganze Zeit über, in der er auf seine  
  
Aufgabe vorbereitet worden war, eingebläut, dass er zu ihren ehemaligen  
  
Todfeinden ging? Dass er ständig auf der Hut und aufmerksam sein musste?  
  
Er schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf, als nichts mehr mit irgendeiner  
  
Information übereinzustimmen schien. Und wie ein wahrer Angehöriger seines  
  
Volkes beunruhigte ihn das noch mehr, denn wie sollte er planen, woher  
  
wissen, wem er vertrauen konnte und wem nicht, wenn überhaupt nichts mehr  
  
in das Bild passte, dass er sich über seine Aufgabe gebildet hatte?  
  
Sie hatten das Ende des Ganges erreicht und blieben stehen, Goten effektiv  
  
aus seinen Gedanken reißend. In seinem Handschuh nach seiner  
  
Identifikationskarte suchend trat er um den Captain herum zu einem  
  
Gardeoffizier, der die Karte mit einem uninteressierten Nicken  
  
entgegennahm und in ein Lesegerät schob, dass ihm alle auf der Karte  
  
gespeicherten Daten auf den Sichtschirm seines Scouters schickte.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment ließ der Soldat die Daten unbeteiligt an seinem  
  
Auge vorüberziehen, nicht sonderlich beeindruckt davon, dass er einem  
  
leibhaftigen Saiyajin gegenüberstand. Plötzlich aber weiteten sich seine  
  
Augen und er holte scharf Luft als ein wichtiges Faktum vor seinem Blick  
  
erschien. Er erbleichte sichtlich und schluckte schwer, bevor er seine  
  
Gestalt straffte und vor Goten salutierte, der den Soldaten allerdings  
  
weitestgehend ignorierte, als seine Sinne von der Anwesenheit eines  
  
mächtigen Wesens gestreift wurden.  
  
Goten hatte seinen Blick erhoben und starrte mit offenem Mund auf die  
  
Doppeltüren, nicht glauben könnend, was seine Sinne ihm mitteilten. Hinter  
  
dem patinierten Stahl, pulsierend und ruhig, wartete eine Energie, wie er  
  
sie noch nie gespürt hatte. Alles schien in der bloßen Anwesenheit dieser  
  
Kraft unterzugehen, zu verlöschen wie ein Flämmchen in einer Supernova.  
  
Goten schluckte schwer, als unwillkürlich die Frage in seinem Hirn  
  
auftauchte, wie lebensmüde jemand sein musste, um diese Kraft  
  
herauszufordern.  
  
Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde zurückgerissen, als der Soldat ihm seine  
  
ID-Karte zurückgab. Mit Händen, deren Zittern nur mühsam unterdrückt wurde  
  
nahm er sie entgegen und stellte sich wieder neben den Captain. Sein Blick  
  
schweifte unwillkürlich zu den Fenstern, die es auch hier reichlich gab  
  
und starrte blicklos in die Schwärze dahinter.  
  
'In welche Situation hat man mich nur geschickt?', fragte er sich  
  
unsicher, als seine alten Zweifel über seine Mission wieder auftauchten.  
  
'Warum hat man ausgerechnet mich ausgewählt?', schoss ihm seine älteste  
  
und dringendste Frage durch den Kopf. Er war jung, sehr jung, gerade mal  
  
erwachsen, und er war noch nie außerhalb seiner Heimatstadt gewesen,  
  
geschweige denn außerhalb des saiyanischen Heimatsystems, um irgendwelche  
  
Erfahrungen im Umgang mit anderen Völkern zu sammeln. Und trotzdem hatte  
  
man ihn als Botschafter hierher geschickt?  
  
'Und wenn ich wirklich solche Aufgaben wahrnehmen soll, warum hat man mir  
  
auf Vegeta-sei keinen offiziellen Rang verliehen? Oder warum steht dann in  
  
meinem Quartier noch nicht einmal ein Computerterminal?' Wieder und wieder  
  
gingen ihm diese Fragen durch den Kopf, erhöhten seine innere Unruhe und  
  
schienen auf irgendeinen Fakt hinzuweisen, der ihm bis jetzt verborgen  
  
geblieben war. 'Irgendetwas ist faul an der ganzen Sache!'  
  
Und die ganze Zeit über spürte er die fragenden Blicke des Captains auf  
  
sich ruhen.  
  
******  
  
Trunks wurde aus einem Plausch mit einem seiner ehemaligen Untergebenen  
  
gerissen, als er hörte wie der Gardesoldat, dem Goten seine ID-Karte  
  
gegeben hatte laut nach Luft schnappte. Neugierig drehte er sich um und  
  
konnte gerade noch sehen, wie der Mann sichtlich erblasste, bevor er die  
  
Karte aus seinem Gerät entfernte und sie Goten hinhielt, der sie aber  
  
nicht entgegennahm. Statt dessen hatte sich der Junge umgewandt und  
  
starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Türen hinter denen Freezer seine  
  
Audienzen abhielt. Die offene Verblüffung hielt allerdings nur wenige  
  
Sekunden, bevor sich der Gesichtsausdruck Gotens wieder zu seinem üblichen  
  
skeptischen Blick verfinsterte.  
  
Fasziniert beobachtete Trunks wie sich der Schwanz der Saiyajin von seiner  
  
Hüfte löste und begann in ruckhaften Zuckungen hin und her zu schwingen,  
  
als er weiterhin wie gebannt auf die Türen starrte. Wenn der gefasste  
  
Gesichtsausdruck nicht etwas anderes erzählt hätte, hätte Trunks ohne zu  
  
zögern geschworen, dass der Saiyajin nervös war.  
  
Schließlich gelang es dem Soldaten Gotens Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen und  
  
mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln nahm der junge Mann seine Karte entgegen  
  
und stellte sich wieder neben Trunks, stumm und anscheinend völlig  
  
unbeteiligt hinaus ins All starrend.  
  
"War etwas nicht in Ordnung?", versuchte Trunks die gespannte Stille zu  
  
brechen, die sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte.  
  
Gotens Kopf ruckte herum. "Was?"  
  
"Ich habe gefragt, ob irgendetwas nicht mit Ihrer Karte in Ordnung war",  
  
wiederholte Trunks und zeigte mit einem Kopfnicken in die ungefähre  
  
Richtung der Garde.  
  
Der Botschafter folgte kurz seinem Fingerzeig, bevor er sich zurückdrehte.  
  
"Nein, alles in Ordnung", antwortete er steif.  
  
Trunks nickte vage, kaum überzeugt von der Antwort des anderen, erklärte  
  
sie doch nicht im Geringsten die Reaktion der Wache, aber er war  
  
entschlossen, das Thema fallen zu lassen, da der Saiyajin anscheinend  
  
nicht auf eine Diskussion desselben aus war.  
  
Eine Bewegung an seinem unteren Blickrand fing seine Aufmerksamkeit ein  
  
und er hatte das erste Mal Gelegenheit, den Schwanz des jungen Mannes aus  
  
größerer Nähe betrachten zu können. Das haarige Anhängsel hing in einem  
  
eleganten Bogen in ungefährer Kniehöhe Gotens, die Spitze zuckte  
  
allerdings vor und zurück wie bei einer Katze, die aufgeregt war oder eine  
  
Beute belauerte.  
  
Irgendetwas an diesem Körperteil zog Trunks Geist in seinen Bann und zu  
  
gern hätte er die Hand ausgestreckt, um zu testen, ob sich der Schwanz  
  
wirklich so seidig anfühlte wie er aussah. Der Captain räusperte sich  
  
unwillkürlich und ließ damit den Kopf des Jungen zu sich herumschnellen,  
  
der seinem Blick folgte und die Zähne entblößte, als ihn sein eigener  
  
Körper zu verraten schien.  
  
"Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?", fragte Trunks noch einmal eindringlich,  
  
als er sich des Gefühls nicht länger erwehren konnte, dass der junge  
  
Diplomat über irgendetwas nachgrübelte.  
  
Ein leises Grollen entschlüpfte der Kehle des anderen. "Ja, es ist alles  
  
in Ordnung!", knurrte er mit einer Stimme, die zwar etwas gänzlich anderes  
  
erzählte, aber Trunks auch gleichzeitig warnte, dieses Thema noch einmal  
  
anzuschneiden. Goten griff mit beiden Händen nach seinem Schwanz und ihn  
  
mit der einen festhaltend, strich er mit der anderen einmal fest die  
  
gesamte Länge des Körperteils entlang, glättete die, wie Trunks erst jetzt  
  
auffiel, aufgestellten Haare, bevor er den Schwanz, scheinbar beruhigt, an  
  
seinen Platz an seiner Hüfte zurückschnappen ließ wo er auch blieb.  
  
Trunks leckte sich über plötzlich trockene Lippen und seine Augen klebten  
  
weiterhin an dem Schwanz. Irgendeine Faszination ging von diesem  
  
Körperteil, nein, von der gesamten Person aus, die ihn in ihren Bann zog.  
  
Er konnte den Drang, den Botschafter zu berühren kaum noch unterdrücken  
  
und beinahe hätte er gedacht, wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, dass  
  
dieses plötzliche Gefühl, das ihn durchströmte Begehren war. Er riss  
  
seinen Blick mühsam von Gotens Hüfte los und ließ ihn bewundernd über die  
  
gesamte Gestalt des jungen Mannes streifen, erst jetzt bemerkend, dass der  
  
Junge versprach, ein wirklich schöner Mann zu werden.  
  
'Mit seiner dunklen Haar- und Augenfarbe wirkt er sehr wie ein Bewohner  
  
der südlichen Inseln', dachte der Captain verträumt und erinnerte sich an  
  
die Erzählungen über die angebliche Wildheit und Leidenschaft dieses  
  
besonderen Menschenschlages. 'Ob er wohl genauso leidenschaftlich sein  
  
kann?', fragte er sich und stöhnte mental auf, als plötzlich sehr intime  
  
Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchten und er spürte wie er darauf  
  
reagierte.  
  
'Na wunderbar!', gratulierte er sich und riss seinen Blick zur Seite, um  
  
seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Jungen neben sich abzulenken. 'Genau das, was  
  
du jetzt gebraucht hast - feuchte Träume über einen minderjährigen  
  
Außerirdischen...'  
  
******  
  
Unruhig trat Goten von einem Bein aufs andere und ließ, während er auf  
  
ihren Einlass wartete, seinen Blick über die Anwesenden streifen. Er sah  
  
Dutzende von verschiedenen Rassen hier, friedlich nebeneinanderstehend und  
  
denjenigen Lügen strafend, der ihm von der Kälte und Grausamkeit in  
  
Freezers Imperium erzählt hatte. Viele dieser Spezies waren ihm völlig  
  
unbekannt, einige konnte er vage zuordnen.  
  
In unregelmäßigen Abständen öffneten und schlossen sich die gewaltigen  
  
Flügel der Tür und ließen, wenn wieder einmal ein Botschafter hinein- oder  
  
hinaustrat, einen Blick auf den Raum dahinter erahnen, der sich, wie es  
  
schien, dunkel und beinahe leer dahinzog.  
  
Goten wandte sich schaudernd ab, als seine Sinne wieder einmal von der  
  
Gewalt Freezers Macht gestreift wurden. Das Wesen wirkte wie ein Vulkan,  
  
oder besser, wie eine Sonne, kurz vor der finalen Eruption, die alles  
  
Dagewesene in ihren Schatten stellen würde und, obwohl er lieber gestorben  
  
wäre als es zuzugeben, er fürchtete sich, dieser Kraft allein und  
  
ungeschützt gegenüber zu treten.  
  
Sein Blick blieb wieder auf dem Captain hängen und er sah mit  
  
Verwunderung, wie dieser sich schnell abwandte, als er Gotens  
  
Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ruhen spürte. Er wollte sich gerade  
  
schulterzuckend abwenden und dieses Verhalten einfach der Merkwürdigkeit  
  
des Menschen zuordnen, als ein seltsamer Geruch seine Nase streifte.  
  
Unwillkürlich beugte er sich weiter vor, die Augenbrauen in Konzentration  
  
zusammengezogen als er ein weiteres Mal die Luft einsog.  
  
'Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!', dachte er überrascht und ein wenig  
  
entrüstet, als er diese Art von Geruch erkannte: warm, dumpf, voller Odeur  
  
und Pheromonen. 'Wie kann er JETZT an Sex denken?!', fragte Goten sich  
  
verwirrt und überrascht. Prüfend hielt er seine Nase noch einmal in die  
  
leichten Luftströmungen, die von der Klimaanlage ausgingen und sog den  
  
Duft des Menschen noch einmal tief in seine Lungen.  
  
'Er riecht gut...'  
  
Goten spürte wie er sich merklich beruhigte. Ein Schnurren entstand tief  
  
in seinem Brustraum, schickte angenehme Vibrationen durch seinen gesamten  
  
Körper und trug noch mehr dazu bei, dass er sich entspannte. Er fühlte  
  
sich von diesem Geruch angezogen und er bemerkte mit Erstaunen, wie er  
  
selbst auf die Anwesenheit des Menschen reagierte. Seine gesamte Umgebung  
  
schien zu Nichts zu verblassen, als seine Sinne sich auf Trunks Gegenwart  
  
einstellten. Er schloss seine Augen. Alles um ihn herum verschwand in der  
  
angenehmen Schwere, die Trunks Düfte bei ihm hervorriefen. Wenn sie doch  
  
nur allein gewesen wären...  
  
Ein Räuspern in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe riss ihn zurück in die  
  
Gegenwart. Seine Augen aufreißend, sich instinktiv auf einen Angriff  
  
vorbereitend und seine eigene Unachtsamkeit verfluchend, dauerte es einige  
  
Sekunden, bis er den Gardesoldaten erkannte, der seine ID-Karte  
  
entgegengenommen hatte.  
  
"Freezer erwartet Sie nun, Sir", brachte der Mann mühsam zwischen seinen  
  
Lippen hervor, was zuerst ihm und dann Goten einen weiteren verwirrten  
  
Blick von Trunks einbrachte, der aber von beiden ignoriert wurde.  
  
Mit einem Schlag brach seine gesamte Nervosität wieder über ihn herein und  
  
für einen kurzen Moment spürte er nichts als das überwältigende Bedürfnis  
  
zu fliehen. Seine Muskeln verkrampften sich und sein Atem beschleunigte  
  
sich, als er langsam die wenigen Schritte tat, die ihn von der eisernen  
  
Barriere trennten, die sich zwischen ihm und Freezer befand. Mit jedem  
  
Zentimeter, den er sich ihr näherte wuchs seine Nervosität, bis seine  
  
Nerven schließlich zum Zerreißen gespannt waren und mit jedem Schritt, den  
  
er tat, wichen die beiden Flügel weiter auseinander. Klafften auf wie das  
  
Maul eines riesigen Wesens, das ihn zu verschlingen drohte.  
  
Goten spürte eine Bewegung hinter sich und bemerkte, dass Trunks ihm  
  
folgte. Augenblicklich beruhigte er sich ein wenig (obwohl eben dieser  
  
merkwürdige Effekt, den der Mensch auf ihn zu haben schien, noch vor  
  
wenigen Minuten einen Großteil seiner Nervosität begründet hatte) und tat  
  
den letzten Schritt, der ihn von der Ominösität namens Freezer trennte.  
  
Er hörte wie die schweren Türen hinter ihm zuschlugen und für einen kurzen  
  
Moment wurde er noch einmal von Panik übermannt, bevor sich seine Sicht  
  
endlich aufklarte und er einen ersten Eindruck von seiner Umgebung  
  
gewinnen konnte. Der Raum war, wie er zuerst vermutet hatte, dunkel,  
  
beinahe leer und erstreckte sich noch gute zwanzig Meter, bevor er in  
  
einer künstlichen, kristallenen Anhöhe endete, auf der Freezers Thron  
  
stand und auf dem der Herrscher saß. Seine kleine, weiße Gestalt schien in  
  
dem riesigen Raum beinahe unterzugehen, aber jedermann, der auch nur im  
  
Geringsten Energieauren erspüren konnte, bemerkte die Energiewirbel und  
  
-spiralen, die durch den Raum kreisten und alle Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre  
  
Quelle zogen.  
  
Bedächtig setzte Goten einen Fuß vor den anderen, ging langsam die Reihen  
  
der Elitesoldaten entlang, die Wache standen und eine Gang in der Mitte  
  
des Raumes freiließen. Bewegte sich wie von unsichtbaren Fäden gezogen auf  
  
Freezer zu, der wie eine Spinne in ihrem Netz, auf seinem Thron, im  
  
Zentrum der Macht saß und auf ihn wartete.  
  
Wenige Schritte trennten ihn schließlich von der mächtigen Kreatur, als  
  
er, dem Protokoll Folge leistend, auf ein Knie niederließ, um seine  
  
Vorstellung abzuwarten. Er senkte den Blick und musste augenblicklich  
  
seine gesamte Willenskraft aufwenden, um nicht erschrocken aufzuspringen,  
  
denn unter ihm war... nichts.  
  
Goten ließ seinen Blick hektisch durch den Saal streifen und sah überall  
  
das Gleiche: nur dünne Scheiben auf Klarstahl, gehalten von beinahe noch  
  
dünneren Stahlträgern, bildeten das Grundgerüst für diesen Raum. Und nun  
  
wunderte es ihn überhaupt nicht mehr, warum der Saal so leer und finster  
  
gewirkt hatte - kein Licht der Welt reichte aus, um die Schwärze des Alls  
  
zu erhellen.  
  
Der Saiyajin schluckte schwer und hob seinen Kopf, als der Gardesoldat das  
  
Wort ergriff und er riss seine Aufmerksamkeit noch rechtzeitig von den ihn  
  
umgebenen Sternen los, um die allgemeine Verblüffung über seine Herkunft  
  
mitzuerleben.  
  
"Meister Freezer, wenn ich vorstellen darf: Goten, Sohn von Kakarott."  
  
******  
  
Freezer frohlockte, als die großen Türen ein weiteres Mal aufschwangen und  
  
er dahinter die Gestalt dessen erkennen konnte, auf den er so sehnsüchtig  
  
gewartet hatte.  
  
Vorsichtig betrat der Saiyajin den Raum, schob sich langsam und bedächtig  
  
Zentimeter für Zentimeter näher an ihn heran, widerwillig als ob er ahnte,  
  
was seiner harrte, aber wie von unsichtbaren Fäden gezogen, deren Macht er  
  
sich nicht entziehen konnte.  
  
Der Gestaltwandler ließ seine Augen genussvoll über die Figur der  
  
Jünglings streifen und seufzte lautlos, als er in ihm all dies wiederfand,  
  
für das er die Saiyajin schon immer geliebt hatte: eine schöne Gestalt mit  
  
einem ebenso schönen Gesicht, stoische Ruhe, unter deren Oberfläche ein  
  
Orkan der Leidenschaften tobte, Geschmeidigkeit und Feuer.  
  
Vegeta hatte ihm eine Rosenknospe geschickt, ein kostbares Kleinod, um  
  
seinen Hof damit zu schmücken, und Freezer schwor sich zu warten, bis  
  
diese Blume voll erblüht worden wäre, bevor er sie pflücken würde.  
  
Mit einigen energischen Schritten ging der Junge die Reihen der  
  
Elitekrieger entlang, bis er, wenige Schritte vor seinem Thron, zum  
  
Stillstand kam und mit einer fließenden Bewegung auf ein Knie sank.  
  
Freezer musste sehr an sich halten, um nicht laut aufzulachen, als er sah,  
  
wie der Botschafter für einen kurzen Moment die Beherrschung zu verlieren  
  
schien, als er bemerkte, dass nicht nur die Wände des Saales aus Glas  
  
bestanden. Aber beinahe sofort brachte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle und  
  
hob seinen Blick, sah Freezer direkt in die Augen und entrang dem Despoten  
  
ein Gefühl der Achtung vor seiner Selbstbeherrschung.  
  
Freezer stieg langsam von seinem Thron herunter, ging die paar Schritte  
  
auf den Knieenden zu, die sie trennten.  
  
"Meister Freezer, wenn ich vorstellen darf", die Stimme des Soldaten riss  
  
ihn ein wenig aus seiner Trance, in die er verfallen war, als er die  
  
Gestalt des Jungen ein weiteres Mal studiert hatte. "Goten, Sohn von  
  
Kakarott."  
  
'Was?!' Ungläubig riss er seinen Kopf nach oben und musterte den Soldaten,  
  
der ihm eine solch ungeheure Nachricht verkündet hatte, bevor er seinen  
  
Blick wieder auf den jungen Mann zu seinen Füssen richtete. Entfernt  
  
vernahm er das überraschte Gemurmel und Diskutieren seiner Soldaten, als  
  
jeder von ihnen mit der Unmöglichkeit dieser Nachricht rang.  
  
'Der Sohn von Kakarott...' Freezer konnte es nicht glauben, wollte es  
  
nicht glauben, aber doch - er sah die Anzeichen in der Gestalt und im  
  
Gesicht des anderen, sah die Ähnlichkeiten. 'Aber er ist seit über dreißig  
  
Jahren tot - wie kann er dann einen so jungen Sohn haben?', fragte er  
  
sich.  
  
"Mylord..."  
  
Dieses einfache Wort aus dem Munde des Saiyajin ließ seine Gedanken in die  
  
Wirklichkeit zurückkehren. Aus einem Reflex heraus zog er die Augenbrauen  
  
zusammen und trat zurück auf seinen Thron, die Sekunden nutzend, um seine  
  
Selbstbeherrschung wiederzufinden. 'Er IST tot, ich sah ihn sterben!'  
  
Auf seinem Sitz angekommen, sah er, dass auch der Saiyajin sich wieder  
  
erhoben hatte und wartend zu ihm aufsah.  
  
"So so, der Sohn von Kakarott...", Freezer ließ den Namen seines  
  
ehemaligen Todfeindes auf seinen Lippen rollen, genoss den Klang der  
  
Silben, die schwach durch den Raum hallten, als sie von den Wänden  
  
reflektiert wurden. "Ich dachte eigentlich, er wäre tot."  
  
Nachtschwarze Augen hoben sich und verbanden sich mit seinen. "Er ist  
  
tot."  
  
Eine haarlose Augenbraue zuckte in die Höhe. "Gentechnik, also?" Der  
  
Saiyajin senkte seinen Kopf und dies war Antwort genug.  
  
'Anscheinend haben die Saiyajin einen Teil ihrer ursprünglichen  
  
Technologie bewahrt', überlegte Freezer und ein Anflug von Ärger durchzog  
  
ihn. 'Sie waren ja bekannt als Experten in der genetischen Auswahl und  
  
Zucht ihrer Nachkommen.' Er hob eine Hand und bedeutete dem Botschafter,  
  
dass die Audienz beendet war, sah wie der Saiyajin sich erhob.  
  
'Du erstaunst mich immer wieder, Vegeta', adressierte er in Gedanken den  
  
König. 'Welch Ironie des Schicksals, dass du mir ausgerechnet Kakarotts  
  
Sohn schickst. Ob er mir genauso viel Vergnügen bereiten wird, wie sein  
  
Vater?' Er lachte in Gedanken, als Goten sich zuerst verbeugte und den  
  
Saal dann verließ, verfolgt von den neugierigen Blicken der Soldaten und  
  
der Gestalt Trunks Briefs.  
  
Freezers Augenbrauen krochen in Verwirrung zusammen. Was hatte das zu  
  
bedeuten? 


	4. Interlude one: Die Legende von Kakarott

Interlude one: "Die Legende von Kakarott"  
  
  
  
Verschwommene Schatten in Grün und Blau tanzten in wirrer Reihenfolge vor seinen Augen. Kakarott hob eine zitternde Hand und wischte sich übers Gesicht, aber seine Sicht klärte sich nicht.  
  
'Ich brauche nicht unbedingt zu sehen, um zu wissen, wo mein Gegner ist - er ist so ungeheuer stark, dass ich sein Ki förmlich riechen kann!', dachte er halb verzweifelt und brachte seine Beine schwerfällig unter seinen Körper und schob sich, Zentimeter für Zentimeter, aufwärts bis er letztendlich stand.  
  
Seine Augen geschlossen und tief und rasselnd luftholend, stand er schwankend auf seinen zitternden Knien und versuchte er sich soweit zu entspannen, um seine Gedanken sammeln und sich auf den nächsten Angriff seines Gegners vorbereiten zu können. Aber das Greinen eines Kleinkindes ließ ihn seine Vorsicht vergessen und wütend den Namen des Monsters schreien, dass seinen Sohn und seinen Gefährten bedrohte: "FREEZER!!"  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Goten stürmte die Gänge der Station entlang, weder darauf achtend, ob er jemanden umrannte oder ob er verfolgt wurde. Eine Person folgte ihm auf jeden Fall - er konnte die Energie des Captains so deutlich wahrnehmen, als ob der Mensch ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte.  
  
Doch das entnervte ihn nur noch mehr.  
  
Wenige Schritte vor seinem Quartier schoss der Jugendliche zu seinem Schatten herum. "Was willst du?", zischte er.  
  
"Ich wollte dich nur zu deinem Quartier begleiten", antwortete Trunks wahrheitsgemäß, nachdem er einen kurzen Moment über die Frage nachgedacht hatte. Er wusste wirklich nicht, warum er sich so um das Wohlergehen des Botschafters kümmerte und eigentlich sollte der Bengel ihm doch herzlich egal sein! 'Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ich ihm ständig nachschleiche! Ich habe meinen Job erfüllt und sollte besser zurückgehen und mich um meinen eigenen Kram kümmern!'  
  
Goten knurrte nur genervt, bevor er sich zu seiner Tür herumdrehte und seine ID-Karte durch den Schlitz des Kartenlesers neben der Tür zog. "Nun, ich bin bei meinem Quartier - was lungerst du noch hier herum?"  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Die Kreatur lachte leise und zu der Zeit als er endlich wieder sehen konnte, hatte das Monster sich umgedreht und war wieder in eine Verteidigungsposition geglitten. Kakarott biss die Zähne zusammen, als er diese Geste sah - bedeutete sie doch nichts weiter, als dass Freezer ihn verarschen wollte. Er war so stark... Der Saiyajin war bis jetzt noch nie mit einer solchen Kraft und Gewalt konfrontiert worden. Und mit einer solch unverständlichen Lust zu zerstören und zu quälen. Nicht, dass er nicht auch schon getötet hatte - es mussten wohl Hunderte gewesen sein - aber niemals hatte er bei einem seines Volkes eine solche Grausamkeit und perverse Lust am Schmerz anderer gesehen.  
  
Freezer winkte nonchalant mit einer Hand. "Was ist, Soldat", fragte er verächtlich grinsend. "Schon aus der Puste?" Der Gestaltwandler richtete sich wieder auf und stemmte die Arme in die Seiten. "Jetzt bin ich aber enttäuscht. Und dabei hatte ich doch gehofft, dass ich nicht umsonst zu dieser kleinen Familienfeier erschienen bin."  
  
Kakarotts Blick wurde unwillkürlich von der knieenden Figur seines Koi angezogen: aus vielen kleinen Wunden blutend, hockte Vegeta im blauen Gras dieses gottverlassenen Planeten. Er stützte sich schwer auf seine rechte Hand, Kakarott konnte sehen, dass er unter der Anstrengung zitterte, sich aufrecht zu halten, während der König in der Armbeuge seines linken Armes ihren neugeborenen Sohn hielt. Kakarotts Blick glitt weiter zu den rauchenden Überresten ihres Raumgleiters und flüchtig dachte er daran, dass es eigentlich ein Wunder war, dass sie dem Wrack lebend, und in Gohans Fall sogar unverletzt, entkommen waren.  
  
'Nur, um jetzt von diesem Größenwahnsinnigen erledigt zu werden', fügte er bitter hinzu, als seine Unaufmerksamkeit mit einem schmerzhaften Tritt der Kreatur beantwortet wurde. 'Warum macht er nicht endlich Schluss?' Er hustete und sah wie sein Blut das Gras unter ihm rot färbte.  
  
"Was für eine Schande!" Der Kopf des Saiyajin ruckte herum zu der Stelle in seinem Rücken, von der er die Stimme Freezers hörte. "Ihr beide sollt wirklich das Beste sein, das das saiyanische Reich zu bieten hat?! Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich mich wirklich hierzu herabgelassen habe... Was für eine Zeitverschwendung!"  
  
Kakarott hörte, wie sich die Stimme des Despoten langsam entfernte und verwirrt folgten seine schwarzen Augen der davonschreitenden Gestalt. Sollten sie wirklich so leicht davonkommen...?  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"Ich habe auch keine Ahnung, warum ich meine Zeit noch mit dir vergeude! Ich hab echt besseres zu tun, als den Babysitter für rotznasige Möchtegern- Diplomaten zu mimen!" Trunks machte auf den Fersen kehrt und schritt, rannte beinahe, den Gang hinunter, kochend vor Wut aber gleichzeitig verwundert, warum er sich so gehen ließ. "Arschloch!", fluchte er leise, aber eigentlich wusste er, dass er es nicht so meinte.  
  
"Fick dich!", kam die Antwort über den Flur.  
  
Trunks schoss herum und sah, wie Goten gerade in seinem Quartier verschwand. "Sag mal, was stimmt nicht mit dir, häh?", schrie er die Rückseite des Jungen an, sich einem Scheißdreck darum kümmernd, dass ihre Konversation die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog und die Leute begannen, hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu tuscheln. "Ich hab dir, verdammt noch mal, nichts getan - oder ist das die normale Art deines Volkes, sich für irgendwas zu bedanken?!"  
  
Er wartete einige Sekunden, aber Goten blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig. Trunks verschränkte die Arme, versuchte sich mit dieser Geste von seiner steigenden Wut abzulenken - wenngleich fast ohne Erfolg - aber als auch nach weiteren zehn Sekunden kein Lebenszeichen aus der Schwärze hinter Gotens Tür kam, vergas er seine Wut auf den Jungen und fing an, sich Sorgen zu machen.  
  
"Goten? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er halblaut.  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
Er entfaltete seine Arme und trat an den Türrahmen heran. Das Licht war noch immer ausgeschaltet, und aus der Dunkelheit drangen heftige Atemzüge an seine Ohren.  
  
"Trunks...?" Gotens Stimme kam krächzend aus der Tiefe des Zimmers.  
  
Der Captain konnte gerade noch den Impuls unterdrücken, in das Zimmer zu stürzen und wie eine übervorsichtige Glucke nach ihrem Küken zu suchen. Aber Goten hatte so verunsichert geklungen, beinahe panisch, dass er stark gegen seinen Beschützerinstinkt kämpfen musste - obwohl er wusste, dass der Junge höchstwahrscheinlich sein gesamtes Squad, inklusive ihm, in wenigen Sekunden auseinandernehmen konnte.  
  
Vorsichtig trat er in das Zimmer ein, ließ seine Augen durch den dunklen Raum streifen, der nur schwach vom Licht erhellt wurde, dass aus dem Flur hineinsickerte, bis mit einem leisen Zischen die Tür hinter ihm zuglitt und ihn in völliger Dunkelheit zurückließ, bis sich seine Augen an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten und er jemanden erkennen konnte, der sich als noch schwärzerer Schatten vor dem Schwarz des Fensters abhob, vor dem er stand.  
  
"Licht." Einen kurzen Moment dachte Trunks irritiert über dieses Kommando nach, zu lange, denn die abrupte Helligkeit, die plötzlich das Zimmer flutete stach wie Dolche in seine Augen. Mit einem unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut bedeckte er sein Gesicht und wandte sich ab.  
  
Als er wieder sehen konnte und sich aufgerichtet hatte, stellte sich heraus, dass es Goten war, den er gesehen hatte, schwer aufgestützt auf seine Hände, die den Rand des Schreibtisches so fest umklammerten, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten und sich feine Sprünge über die Oberfläche des Tisches auszubreiten begannen.  
  
Trunks bemerkte abwesend, dass jemand in der Zwischenzeit ein Computerterminal installiert hatte, bevor er seinen Blick abwärts schweifen ließ und das suchte, was Gotens gesamtes Wesen an den Tisch zu fesseln schien. Schließlich sah er ein kleines Stück Fell, dass zwischen Gotens Händen auf dem Tisch lag.  
  
"Was...", hub er gerade an zu fragen, als ihn die Erleuchtung kam und er erkannte, dass da nicht ein Stück Fell lag, sondern ein Schwanz! Ein sauber abgetrennter, zusammengerollter Saiyajin-Schwanz.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Kakarott konnte seinen Augen noch immer nicht trauen, als er Freezers Gestalt nachblickte, wie sie sich Schritt für Schritt weiter von ihnen entfernte, den dicken, fleischigen Schwanz wie ein Pendel im Takt zu ihren Schritten schwenkend.  
  
Mühsam stand er auf und wankte hinüber zu Vegeta, der ebenfalls aufstand.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?", fragte er leise und hob eine Hand von seiner schmerzenden Hüfte, wo Freezers Tritt ihn getroffen hatte.  
  
Vegetas Blick schweifte kurz zu Freezers Rücken, bevor seine schwarzen Augen wieder in seine eigenen blickten und ein weiteres Mal fühlte Kakarott wie sich etwas in seinen Eingeweiden zu schaffen machte. Vegetas lichtlose Augen waren von Schmerz erfüllt, stellten die einzigen sichtbaren Beweise seiner inneren Verletzungen dar, aber vor allem anderen sah er in ihnen die Bestätigung für seine eigenen Zweifel.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht daran, dass der Bastard uns so einfach davonkommen lässt - es ist unlogisch!" Vegeta rümpfte seine Nase in Abscheu.  
  
"Aber ich bin ihm dankbar, dass wir diese Zeit haben, bevor wir sterben", Kakarott hatte so leise gesprochen, dass seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Wispern war, dass im ewigen Wind Nameks unterging. "Ich liebe dich."  
  
Die Augen des Königs erweichten für einen kurzen Moment und ein kleines Lächeln zupfte an seinem Mundwinkel. "Romantischer Trottel!"  
  
Der Wind um sie herum verstärkte sich zu einem Sturm, zerzauste ihre Haare und erschwerte das Atmen, bevor er, ebenso plötzlich wie er aufgekommen war, nachließ. Aber statt dessen erfüllte jetzt ein Grollen die Luft, drang fern und leise an ihre Ohren, bis es auch durch die Vibrationen im Boden zu ihnen geleitet wurde.  
  
Kakarott sah kurz hinunter auf das kleine Bündel, dass Vegeta im Arm hielt. Sein Sohn sah so kostbar aus, unendlich fragil und liebenswert, er wünschte sich, das Kind hätte eine Chance gehabt aufzuwachsen und eines Tages selbst Kinder zu haben.  
  
Das Grollen hatte an Intensität zugenommen, schüttelte den Planeten wie eine Kinderrassel und machte es schwierig, irgendetwas außer seiner Gewalt zu hören oder zu fühlen.  
  
Und es schien sich zu nähern.  
  
Er umfasste die Schultern Vegetas und drückte ihn ein wenig von sich weg, die Formen seines Lebensgefährten noch ein letztes Mal in sich aufnehmend, und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er ein weiteres Mal von einer Flut aus Sehnsucht und Liebe überschwemmt wurde. So, und nicht anders, wollte er die Erinnerung an seinen Liebsten mit in die andere Welt nehmen: stark und stolz, mutig und schön.  
  
Das Grollen hatte sie erreicht, schüttelte wütend den Boden unter ihren Füssen.  
  
Kakarott beugte sich langsam hinunter und presste seine Lippen in einem unschuldigen Kuss auf Vegetas Lippen, ein letztes Mal nur. Dann richtete er sich mit einem schiefen Grinsen wieder auf und wandte sich ab.  
  
Um sie herum explodierte die Welt...  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Entgegen jeder rationalen Erklärung schnappte Trunks Blick zu Gotens Hüfte und selbst als er gesehen hatte, dass der Schwanz des Jungen noch immer an seinem angestammten Platz war, konnte er sich noch nicht davon überzeugen, dass mit dem Saiyajin alles in Ordnung war. Goten zitterte immer noch leicht, obwohl er sich in der Zwischenzeit schon etwas beruhigt zu haben schien. Aber noch immer hielt er sich am Tisch fest, als ob dies das Einzige war, dass ihm noch Halt geben konnte.  
  
Dann allerdings wurde Trunks Zeuge eines merkwürdigen Schauspiels, als Goten sich plötzlich aufrichtete und einfach eine neutrale Mine aufsetzte. Obwohl er wenige Momente zuvor wie ein völlig verschüchtertes Kind gewirkt hatte, umgab ihn jetzt wieder die selbe gefasste, unterschwellig aggressive Aura, die Trunks schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gespürt hatte.  
  
Aber jetzt konnte sie ihn nicht mehr täuschen. "Ist alles in Ordnung, Goten?", fragte er und trat bis auf einen Schritt an den Botschafter heran.  
  
  
  
Ein scharfen Lachen antwortete ihm. "Sieht es etwa so aus, als sei alles in Ordnung?", fragte Goten sarkastisch. Der Cynismus in der Stimme des anderen traf Trunks unvorbereitet, aber er konnte trotz allem noch ein leichtes Zittern in der Stimme des anderen hören.  
  
Goten griff nach dem Schwanz und schoss damit zu Trunks herum. "Sieht DAS etwa so aus, als sei es in Ordnung?!" Der Captain konnte beginnende Panik und Furcht hören, kaum kaschiert von gespielter Wut. Das fellbesetzte Körperteil in Gotens Hand schwang sacht hin- und her, schien die letzten Bewegungen nachzuahmen, die es aufgrund des Willens eines anderen Wesens vor Jahren gemacht haben mochte. Eines Saiyajin, der höchstwahrscheinlich längst zu Staub zerfallen war oder in eisigem Vakuum erfroren.  
  
"Vielleicht... war es gar nicht so, wie..." Trunks brachte den Satz nicht zuende - zu sehr war er gefangen in den schwarzen Tiefen, die zu ihm aufschauten. Blitze zuckten durch die ewige Nacht jener Augen, als ihr Besitzer abfällig schnaubte.  
  
"Ja klar, und die Tatsache, dass er in meinem Zimmer, auf meinem Schreibtisch lag geht auf eine temporäre Raum-Zeit-Verschiebung zurück, nicht wahr?" Und bitter fügte er hinzu: "Es ist eine Drohung! Jeder Saiyajin würde lieber sterben, als seinen Schwanz zu verlieren."  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig riss Kakarott seinen Arm nach oben, um den nächsten Tritt seines Gegners abzuwehren. Schlag, Block, Ki-Blast, Schlag... schier endlos schien sich das Gefecht schon hinzuziehen und der Saiyajin fragte sich insgeheim, wann wohl seine Kräfte endgültig zu Ende sein würden. Bisher hatte er sich immer wieder aufraffen können, hatte er irgendwo tief in sich eine geheime Quelle der Kraft gefunden. Aber wie lange dies noch anhalten würde konnte niemand voraussehen - am wenigsten er selbst.  
  
Freezer sprang einen Schritt zurück, glitt zum hundersten Mal in eine Angriffsposition und grinste ihn trocken an, seine kleinen, makellosen Zähne entblößend. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dich noch zu solchen Leistungen aufschwingen könntest. Ich bin beeindruckt - schade, dass ich dich töten muss."  
  
Auch Kakarott entblößte seine Zähne, fletschte sie, während er gleichzeitig zischend Luft durch ihre Reihen einsog. Er war fertig, noch ein paar Angriffe wie die bisherigen und er würde keinen Muskel mehr rühren können! Und was er besonders hasste, war, dass Freezer noch nicht einmal außer Atem war.  
  
"Warum greifst du uns überhaupt an!?", fragte er schroff zwischen einzelnen Atemzügen, auf eine kleine Verschnaufpause hoffend, oder zumindest auf einige Antworten.  
  
Das Reptil sank tiefer bevor es sich mit einem Zischen von Boden abstieß und verschwand. Kakarott schoss alarmiert herum, gerade rechtzeitig, um die geballte Faust des Despoten ins Gesicht gerammt zu bekommen. Benommen stolperte er einige Schritte zurück, instinktiv seine Hände erhebend, um weiteren Schlägen vorzubeugen. Er hörte einen heiseren Schrei und es kostete ihn einige Sekunden, um zu bemerken, dass er es war, der geschrieen hatte.  
  
Er riss seine Hände hinunter und, mit neuentfachter Wut in seinem Herzen, schoss er auf die Bestie zu. Er riss seine Arme zur Seite, sammelte sein Ki und ließ es frei, kurz bevor er Freezer erreichte, der nach oben sprang, um den Geschossen zu entkommen. Er hatte diesen Zug vorausgesehen und wie erwartet nutzte Freezer seine bessere Angriffsposition, um seinerseits einen Ki-Blast auszuschicken. Aber Kakarott hielt mitten in seiner Bewegung inne und sprang zurück, damit rechnend, dass der Schuss vor ihm in die Erde einschlagen würde, und präparierte einen weiteren, wesentlich stärkeren Blast.  
  
Mit einem heiseren Schrei ließ er ihn los, schwelgte kurz im energetischen Ziehen, das die konzentrierte Lebensenergie in seinen Handflächen hervorrief und wusste, dass dieser Schlag tödlich war. Erleichtert sah er wie sich die Augen des Ungetüms vor Schrecken weiteten, in der Sekunde, die der Energieball benötigte, um es zu erreichen und es erkannte, dass es ihn gewaltig unterschätzt hatte.  
  
Freezer versuchte in Panik seinen eigenen Blast in die Flugbahn des anderen zu lenken, ihn dadurch zu pulverisieren oder zumindest abzulenken und zu schwächen. Kakarott sah, wie beide Energien aufeinander trafen und fühlte sich im selben Moment hochgehoben und herumgewirbelt, als ihn die Windböen erfassten, die dabei entstanden. Tränenschleier und schwarze Punkte störten seine Sicht, ließen ihn nur bruchstückhaft erkennen, wie blaues Gras verkohlte, bevor die nackte Erde aufgerissen wurde von Kräften, die den instabilen Planeten bis ins Mark erschütterten.  
  
Kakarott seufzte erleichtert, realisierte zum ersten Mal, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte, als sein Energie-Ball langsam, aber stetig die Oberhand gewann und Freezers rosafarbene Haut in ein unheimliches Licht tauchte, bevor die Gestalt der Echse gänzlich verschluckt wurde. Sekundenlang waren die schrillen Schreie des Monsters zu hören, als seine Haut von Fleisch und Knochen gefetzt wurde, bevor selbst diese Strukturen zu Staub zermalen und vom künstlichen Wind in alle Himmelsrichtungen zerstreut wurden.  
  
"Den Göttern sei Dank", seufzte er, bevor er sich zitternd erhob. Für einen kurzen Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er streckte instinktiv die Arme zu den Seiten aus, um die Balance zu wahren. 'Ich habe zuviel von meiner Energie in den letzten Angriff gesteckt', stellte er nüchtern, wenn auch ein wenig erschrocken, fest. 'Einige Unzen mehr und ich wäre jetzt genauso tot wie Freezer.'  
  
Er warf der Feuerwalze, die an dem Ort loderte, an dem Freezer gestanden hatte einen letzten Blick zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und langsam zu Vegeta wankte. 'Jetzt stellt sich nur noch die Frage, wie wir von hier wegkommen...'  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Goten sah für einige weitere Momente zornesfunkelnd zu ihm auf, bevor er sich mit einem leisen Seufzen abwandte und das amputierte Körperteil sorgfältig zurück auf den Schreibtisch legte. Kurz strich er gedankenvoll durch das Fell, zerzauste es, bevor er es mit einigen schnellen Handstreichen wieder glättete.  
  
"Weißt du, was hier los ist, Trunks?", fragte er schließlich so leise, dass der Mensch einige Sekunden brauchte, um den Sinn der Worte zu verstehen.  
  
Verwirrt über die Frage zog der Captain seine Augenbrauen zusammen. "Was meinst du?"  
  
"Warum bin ich hier? Was ist meine Aufgabe?" Mit zunehmender Verwirrung hörte Goten sich selbst die Fragen stellen, auf die er schon so lange eine Antwort suchte und deren Beantwortung ihm nach der Begegnung mit Freezer umso drängender denn je erschien. 'Warum haben sie mich zum Botschafter ernannt und mir trotzdem einen offiziellen Rang verweigert? Schlimmer noch, mir verboten irgendeinen wahrheitsgemäßen Bericht über Vegeta-sei und unsere Situation dort vorzulegen?' Und plötzlich stand die Antwort vor seinen Augen: "Kakarott!"  
  
"Wie bitte?!" Trunks war völlig überrascht vom Ausbruch des Saiyajins, der sich in den letzten Minuten immer mehr in sich selbst zurückgezogen hatte, tonlos vor sich hinmurmelnd und mit leerem Blick auf den Tisch vor sich starrend.  
  
"Es hat mit ihm zu tun, da bin ich mir sicher!" Goten schien Trunks nicht gehört zu haben, denn er reagierte nicht auf seine Frage, sondern starrte weiter vor sich hin. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, die Augen mit wirrem Glanz auf den Tisch fixiert und kaum verständliche Worte durch zusammengepresste Zähne zischend bot er einen Anblick, der Trunks kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
  
"Was hat mit wem zu tun?!" Der Mensch fühlte sich langsam panisch werden und schrie nun fast, um die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen zu erwecken. "Goten!"  
  
Mit einem Ruck fuhr der jüngere zu ihm herum. "Kakarott! ER ist der Grund, warum ich hier bin. Es muss so sein!" In Gotens Augen leuchtete ein fiebriger Glanz und Trunks wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Ohne zu bemerken, dass er wirres Zeug von sich gab, redete Goten weiter. "Er hat Freezer zu einem Kampf herausgefordert..." "Goten..." "...und dabei fast besiegt und das hat Freezers Stolz verletzt..." "Goten!" "...und jetzt will er sich rächen, oder so etwas. Ja genau, so muss es sein!" "GOTEN!" Schließlich hatte Trunks wirklich geschrieen und schüttelte den Saiyajin, um ihn aus seinem Zustand herauszuholen.  
  
"Was redest du da?", fragte er ihn fast aggressiv. "Wer soll sich für was rächen? Freezer etwa? Das ist absurd!" Goten hatte schon lange aufgehört zu reden und starrte Trunks nur unverständig an. "Warum sollte sich Freezer an dir für irgendetwas rächen wollen, dass sich schon vor dreißig Jahren erledigt hat?", fragte der Captain eindringlich und Goten bemerkte, wie sein innerer Widerstand mit jedem Argument des Menschen ein Stückchen mehr zerbrach.  
  
"Darüber hinaus wäre es doch höchst unlogisch, dich vom Planeten zu lassen, wenn deine Leute wüssten, was dir für eine Gefahr droht und außerdem..." Trunks holte tief Luft, um sein treffendstes Gegenargument einzusetzen. "Außerdem erklärt das noch lange nicht, wieso dieser Schwanz hier liegt."  
  
Von der Logik hinter Trunks Worten überwältigt konnte Goten nichts weiter tun, als sich geschlagen geben. Er hatte nicht den geringsten Beweis dafür, dass seine Vermutungen zutrafen. 'Aber es fühlt sich so richtig an!', beharrte ein Teil seiner Gedanken auf seiner abstrusen Theorie. Er konnte es fühlen, riechen, schmecken - mit jedem seiner Atemzüge sog er die Gewissheit ein, sich in tödlicher Gefahr zu befinden, aber er hatte keine Beweise...  
  
Er wimmerte unbewusst und schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn von seinen paranoiden Gedanken zu befreien. Es musste doch ein Sinn hinter dem Ganzen stecken, irgendetwas, was er bis jetzt übersehen hatte. "Es muss doch eine Antwort geben?", fragte er sich unsicher.  
  
Trunks gab einem unbewussten Impuls nach und zog Goten an seine Brust, umarmte den jungen Mann, der im Moment nichts mehr zu brauchen schien, als die Gewissheit, nicht allein zu sein. "Natürlich gibt es eine Antwort, Go- chan", sagte er in beruhigendem Ton, während er sich fragte, ob er nicht zu weit ging und seine Pflichten verletzte. "Aber ich wette, dass sie ebenso einfach wie ungefährlich sein wird." Er dachte an die allgemeine Stimmung dem Saiyajin gegenüber. "Na ja, zumindest nicht so schlimm, dass wir es nicht unter Kontrolle bringen könnten."  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
'Das kann nicht sein, das war zu einfach', sprachlos starrte Vegeta in das flammende Inferno, das die Stelle markierte, an der Freezer noch vor wenigen Minuten gestanden hatte. Die schrillen Schreie des Reptils hallten noch in seinen Ohren, noch immer schien er flüchtige Schemen in den Flammen zu sehen. Aber das konnte auch von seinen Verletzungen kommen, überlegte er. 'Trotzdem kann ich nicht glauben, dass es vorbei sein soll!'  
  
Er schreckte auf, als er Kakarott plötzlich vor sich bemerkte, zweifellos schon eine Weile auf ihn herniederblickend, denn ein leicht besorgter Blick hatte sich in die Augen des Kriegers geschlichen. "Geht es dir gut, Vegeta? Was machen deine Verletzungen?"  
  
'Nein, es geht mir nicht gut - wie denn auch, mit einer punktierten Lunge - und ja, sie sind noch da und schmerzen höllisch', flog es schnippisch durch seinen Geist, aber er hielt den Mund.  
  
Kakarott beugte sich herab und nahm Gohan vorsichtig aus seinen Armen, trug das Baby zurück zu ihrem Gleiter und versuchte, nachdem er das Kind sanft in einen Sessel gebettet hatte, die Kommunikationsanlage in Gang zu bringen. Vegeta beobachtete ihn stumm für einige Minuten wie er sich mit der verbogenen, teilweise geschmolzenen Technik abmühte, bevor er sich wieder zum Kampfplatz zurückdrehte. Unverwandt, mit völlig leerem Gesichtsausdruck sah er wieder auf den Scheiterhaufen und immer wieder, obwohl er sich vom Gegenteil überzeugen wollte, wiederholten sich in seinem Geiste Worte von der Unmöglichkeit der Situation. Wie konnte es sein, dass Freezer tot war? Das mächtigste Wesen, dass seit Jahrhunderten in der Galaxie bekannt gewesen war, der Herrscher über Tausende von Welten... tot? Verbrannt? Von einem Saiyajin??  
  
Kakarotts leises Fluchen und das Klingen von Metall drangen an sein Ohr, unterbrachen die gespenstische Stille, die sich über den Planeten gelegt hatte.  
  
Vegetas Schwanz glitt von seiner Hüfte, zuckte unwirsch hin und her. Ein Saiyajin hatte Freezer besiegt, ein SAIYAJIN!! Warum hatte nicht ER es sein können?! Warum Kakarott - der Einzige, den er deswegen nicht hassen konnte?  
  
"Es wäre mein Recht gewesen!", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. 'Mein Recht, ihn zu töten, ihn leiden zu lassen und zu büßen für das, was er mir angetan hat.' Noch immer plagten ihn Alpträume, suchten ihn sporadisch heim mit ihren dumpfen Visionen der Ausweglosigkeit und ewig anhaltendem Horror. Unbewusst hob sich seine Hand und legte sich sacht über sein Herz.  
  
Seit Generationen war es so gewesen, manche behaupteten seit Anfang der Zeit, dass der Thronfolger einige Jahre beim größten Verbündeten und Feind der Saiyajin zubrachte, als Pfand für die Loyalität des Kriegervolkes, der Preis für den fragilen Frieden, der sie mit dem Imperium des Monsters verband. Seit Jahrhunderten schon - und niemand hatte je Fragen darüber gestellt, was mit den Prinzen geschah...  
  
Vegetas Hand verkrampfte sich in den Stoff seiner Uniform. 'Ich sollte froh sein, dass er tot ist - bei Gott, ich BIN es!', dachte er vehement. 'Aber trotzdem wünschte ich, dass ICH ihn hätte besiegen können.' Kakarott hatte das Monster überrascht, nur so war es möglich gewesen, seine Verteidigung zu unterlaufen und seine Stärke nutzlos werden zu lassen. 'Ich hätte es doch auch schaffen müssen - damals, als ich noch gegen ihn gekämpft habe.'  
  
"Vegeta?" Kakarotts Stimme riss ihn ein weiteres Mal aus seinen Gedanken und er drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm herum. "Du musst mir helfen, das Relais neu zu justieren!" Die großgewachsene Gestalt des Kriegers hob sich dunkel von der hellen Außenhaut des Schiffes ab, auf die Hilfe des Königs wartend. Lautlos seufzend wandte sich Vegeta vollends um und ging zum Schiff. 'Na ja, sein Sieg spart uns einen langwierigen Krieg mit der Echse. Jetzt muss ich nur noch herausfinden, wie er von unseren Separations-Plänen erfahren konnte.'  
  
Er spürte es mehr als er es sah.  
  
Plötzlich schien die Luft von einer eisigen Kälte erfüllt zu sein, schien der gesamte Plantet, selbst die Zeit, still zu stehen. Vegeta spürte wie kleine elektrische Entladungen über seine Haut liefen und die Haare an seinem Schwanz dazu brachten, sich aufzustellen. Kakarott schien ebenfalls etwas zu spüren, denn er stieß sich von der Außenwand des Gleiters ab, wo er mit überkreuzten Armen gestanden hatte und blickte sich unsicher um.  
  
In diesem Moment loderten die Flammen in seinem Rücken auf, badeten ihn in heißer Glut, bevor Vegeta etwas weißes an sich vorbeirasen sah. Mitten in der Bewegung eingefroren, erzitterte er als ein unglaublich kalter, hasserfüllter Geist seine Gedanken streifte, bevor sengender Schmerz in ihm explodierte und er schreiend zu Boden ging. Von Ferne hörte er seinen Schrei erwidert, bevor jener andere plötzlich abbrach und Vegetas Herz stehenzubleiben drohte. Sein Kopf ruckte nach oben und was er sah, reichte aus, um ihn an die Grenzen des Wahnsinns zu treiben: Freezer.  
  
Aus vielen Wunden blutend, an einigen Stellen glitzernde Muskulatur unter vollständig verbrannter Haut. Nichts erinnerte mehr an das Wesen, dass er kennen und fürchten gelernt hatte. Wie von einem fauligen Gestank wurde die weißhäutige Gestalt von einer kalten Grausamkeit, die alles in den Schatten stellte, was Vegeta jemals gefühlt hatte. Es machte, dass ihm das Blut in den Adern gefror.  
  
Sein Blick schweifte zu Kakarott - Pein, alles versengende, verzehrende Pein! Wimmernd umklammerte er seinen Kopf - alles tat so weh! Sein Schwanz, sein Körper... sein HALS! Vegeta riss die Augen auf, als dieser Gedanke durch ihn schoss und fixierte seinen Koi, von dem die letzten Gedanken gekommen waren. Kakarott kniete vor Freezer, die Hände in den Unterarm des Monsters gekrallt, dessen Hand seinerseits die Kehle des Saiyajins zudrückte. Freezer löste langsam seine andere Hand von Kakarotts Schwanz, legte sie beinahe sanft auf die Schulter des anderen und, mit einem harten Ruck, riss die Hand zurück, die Kakarotts Kehle umklammert - nein, durchbohrt hatte!  
  
Mit einem gurgelnden Aufschrei fiel der Krieger zur Seite, die weit aufgerissenen Augen von ersten Vorboten tödlicher Gleichmütigkeit umflort, während durch den Schlitz in seinem Hals mit jedem Herzschlag Blut in kleinen Fontänen herausspritzte. Freezer sprang auf den Gefallenen zu und trat ihm zischend in die Seite, schlug und trat in wilder Manier auf den Regungslosen ein, der sich, das konnte Vegeta in grausamer Klarheit spüren, mit jeder verstreichender Sekunde weiter vom Leben entfernte.  
  
'Kakarott', flüsterten die Gedanken des Königs in wachsender Panik. 'Kakarott!'  
  
Eine flüchtige Präsenz huschte durch seine Gedanken, erfüllte ihn kurz mit fast vergessenen Erinnerungen, an glückliche Tage und Stunden: das Kerkuhn- Gebirge, wo sie sich das erste Mal trafen - der frische, aromatische Geruch des Frühlings, der sie umgeben hatte; die erste Nacht zusammen - trocknender Schweiß auf salziger Haut, nichtssagende Worte atemlos in sein Ohr gehaucht; der Moment als sie Gohan aus dem Inkubationstank holten - das Geräusch leise summender Maschinen übertönt vom leisen Weinen des Kindes, das Gefühl überwältigenden Glückes als das kleine Wesen sich gegen ihn drückte in der Suche nach Wärme und Geborgenheit... Und dazwischen immer wieder Bilder von ihm, unzählige.  
  
Vegetas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als er Zeuge wurde, wie Kakarotts sterbender Geist noch einmal die schönsten Momente vor dessen innerem Auge ablaufen ließ.  
  
'Nein, bitte nicht', flehte er die schwindende Präsenz an. 'Kakarott... onegai!' Aber er fühlte, wie sie sich entfernte... schwächer wurde... verschwand.  
  
"NEEEIIIINNNNN!" Der Anblick seines Gefährten, der regungslos einige Schritte entfernt lag und Freezer, der über ihm aufragte wie ein Rachedämon aus einem längst vergangenen Zeitalter waren das letzte, was er sah, bevor ihn die Dunkelheit umfing.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Noch immer hielt Trunks den Saiyajin in seinen Armen. Goten verhielt sich vollkommen still, erwiderte die Umarmung nicht, versuchte aber auch nicht zu entkommen. Sein Gesicht war in den Stoff von Trunks Uniform gepresst, er atmete gleichmäßig und ruhig.  
  
"Goten?" Trunks wusste nicht, ob der Junge ihn verstehen konnte.  
  
"Ja?", kam die gedämpfte Antwort.  
  
"Ich muss jetzt los, mein Job und das Training..." Er fühlte sich wie ein Streber, aber er musste sich an seine Pflichten erinnern, wollte er Captain bleiben.  
  
Ohne ein Wort löste sich Goten aus seinen Armen und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Mit verschränkten Armen trat er an das Fenster heran und sah hinaus auf die Station, das Gesicht gänzlich im Schatten verborgen.  
  
Trunks wartete einige Momente auf eine Reaktion, aber als nichts kam drehte er sich um und ging auf die Tür zu. Einen Schritt bevor der mattierte Stahl beiseite gleiten konnte hörte er wie Goten ihn rief. Erwartungsvoll drehte er sich zurück. Goten hatte sich vom Fenster abgewandt und musterte ihn ohne die leiseste Regung in seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Was du heute hier gesehen hast...", er unterbrach sich und verengte seine Augen, "...ist niemals geschehen."  
  
Der Captain rang einen Moment mit sich bevor er schließlich nickte und wortlos das Zimmer verließ. Draußen auf dem Flur fragte er sich, ob es nicht ein Fehler sein würde, niemandem von dem Vorfall zu erzählen - oder zumindest von der wortlosen Drohung, die man Goten geschickt hatte. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf - niemand sollte jemals davon erfahren.  
  
  
  
Nach diesem Vorfall herrschte für einige Tage gespannte Stille zwischen den beiden. Goten schien die Ereignisse komplett verdrängt zu haben und Trunks wagte nicht, sie zu erwähnen - zu sehr fürchtete er die Auswirkungen, die eine erneute Konfrontation damit auf den Saiyajin haben würde. Schließlich vergaß er, was an jenem zweiten Tag nach Gotens Ankunft geschehen war und Routine kehrte wieder ein.  
  
Und selbst Goten, der den Schwanz als Warnung behielt und noch lange über seine Bedeutung nachsann ließ sich letztendlich von der scheinbaren Sicherheit und Routine einlullen.  
  
Nach einem halben Jahr hatten sie es alle vergessen. Selbst Freezer. 


	5. Kapitel 4

Kapitel vier  
  
  
  
  
  
Zeit - obwohl alle Wesen des Universums, die es geschafft haben, sich aus dem Urschleim ihrer Animalität zu erheben irgendwann ein Gerät entwickelten, um genau jene und ihr Verstreichen exakt zu berechnen, so blieb Zeit jedoch als Entität eines der wirklich großen und ungelösten letzten Rätsel des Universums. Und obwohl jede Stunde physikalisch gesehen genauso lang war wie die vorherige, so kam es Goten wie ein weiteres Mirakel vor, als er in einem ruhigen Moment eines müßigen Nachmittages auf der Station plötzlich gewahr wurde, dass er schon seit fast einem Jahr Dienst als Abgesandter seines Volkes tat.  
  
Wo waren all die Monate geblieben, wenn doch jeder einzelne Tag am Anfang so lang erschienen war wie ein ganzes Jahr, fragte er sich verwundert, bevor seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Spielfeld gelenkt wurde, vor dem er im Schneidersitz saß. Flüchtig scannte er die Oberfläche des Brettes, erfasste die Veränderungen, die sein Gegner vorgenommen hatte und verschob schließlich zwei seiner eigenen Karten, instinktiv eine Falle setzend, die sein Gegenspieler unmöglich ignorieren konnte. Zufrieden lehnte er sich in die Sitzkissen zurück, die seinen Rücken nur dem Anschein nach stützten.  
  
Vor einem Jahr war es ihm unmöglich erschienen, mehr als einen Monat von seinem Onkel und seinem Halbbruder getrennt zu sein, war es gänzlich unvorstellbar gewesen, dass er, Goten, als Botschafter hinaus zu den Sternen gesandt werden könnte oder dass er, weniger als zwölf Monate später, auf dem Boden in Freezers Apartment sitzen und gegen einen Menschen "Battle'n Bout" spielen würde.  
  
Der Saiyajin konnte ein zufriedenes Grinsen nur schwer unterdrücken als er sah, wie Trunks verwirrt darüber nachdachte, ob sein vorheriger Zug eine geschickte Falle oder ein Versehen gewesen war. Die Brauen des Fliederfarbenen waren grübelnd über Augen zusammengezogen, die die Farben eines fremden Himmels zeigten.  
  
Goten mochte den Captain.  
  
Natürlich, zu Beginn hatte der Ältere ihn verwirrt: jemanden zu treffen, der in Alter und Verhalten seinem Bruder so sehr glich aber doch vollkommen verschieden war von jedem Saiyajin, den er kannte... Goten konnte sich erinnern, die erste Zeit ständig ein leichtes Kribbeln in der Anwesenheit des Captains gefühlt zu haben, das ihn zu höchster Wachsamkeit ermahnte, aber gleichzeitig so ablenkend war, dass der Mensch ihn mehrmals hatte erschrecken können, wenn er sich plötzlich umgedreht hatte oder hinter einer Wegbiegung verschwunden war.  
  
Nun, im Laufe der Zeit war dieses Gefühl abgeschwächt, vegetierte nunmehr als ein beharrliches Summen im Hintergrund seiner eigenen Gedanken, wenn er mit dem Captain zusammen war. Er mochte dieses Gefühl, fühlte es sich doch an wie eine Art mentales Schnurren: einfühlsam und beruhigend, Wärme und Geborgenheit versprechend.  
  
Die Freundschaft mit dem Menschen war eines der Dinge, die ihn vergessen ließen, dass er sich weit entfernt von allem befand, was er als Heimat bezeichnen würde; er schätzte Trunks sehr, was ihn allerdings nicht im Geringsten daran hindern würde, dem Captain seine vierunddreißigste haushohe Niederlage im "Battle" beizubringen: Ruckartig beugte Goten sich vor, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen, die erschrockene Mimik eines Menschen perfekt imitierend, auf seine Karten, so als hätte er gerade eben seinen Fehler bemerkt.  
  
Trunks blickte prüfend von den beiden Karten auf, die er in der Hand hielt und deren Wert er für seine nächste Aktion abschätzte, und ließ einen skeptischen Blick über Gotens Gesicht streifen, bevor er betont lässig eine Augenbraue hob und wieder in seine Hand starrte.  
  
Aber er konnte Goten nicht täuschen: der Saiyajin hatte an dem flüchtigen Lächeln, dass Trunks Mundwinkel hatte zucken lassen und an der mehr als bequemen Art, wie der Captain saß, gesehen, dass der Mensch nun genau das glaubte, was er ihn glauben lassen wollte.  
  
Aber Trunks ließ sich Zeit, drehte und wendete beide Karten in den Händen und setzte den Gesichtsausdruck auf, den man allgemein als "Pokerface" bezeichnete, während Goten seine Rolle perfekt zu Ende spielte, in dem er sich "enttäuscht" in die Kissen zurücksinken ließ und missmutig zu Freezer hinübersah, der auf einem Thron mitten Raum saß und Berichte signierte, die Zarbon ihm zur Unterschrift vorlegte.  
  
Nachdem der Adjutant das letzte Papier vorgelegt und unterschrieben zurückerlangt hatte, verbeugte er sich stumm und verließ das Zimmer, während Freezer sich ausgiebig streckte und schließlich aufstand und müßig zu ihrem Spiel herüberschlenderte.  
  
Im Laufe der Monate hatte es sich eingebürgert, dass die drei Männer jedes Mal ein paar Runden spielten, nachdem Goten und Trunks ihren wöchentlichen Bericht vorgelegt hatten. Goten konnte sich noch sehr gut an sein Erstaunen erinnern, als Freezer ihn das erste Mal, in einem offensichtlichen Anflug von Langeweile, eingeladen hatte, mit ihm "Battle" zu spielen. So wie es schien hatten vormalig Saiyajin, als sie noch in Freezers Armee kämpften, das Spiel auf der Station bekannt und beliebt gemacht, aber es war nach und nach in Vergessenheit geraten und nun kannten es nur noch wenige außerhalb von Vegeta-seis Sonnensystem. Der Sohn König Colds hatte sich bei ihren ersten Partien als ein fähiger Spieler herausgestellt, ebenso gut, wenn nicht noch besser als die Großmeister auf Vegeta-sei.  
  
Freezer hatte sie erreicht und ging aufmerksam schauend um das Spielfeld herum, warf einen Blick in ihre Karten und zwinkerte Goten schließlich amüsiert über Trunks Schulter hinweg zu, die Falle, die der Saiyajin gestellt hatte, sofort bemerkend. Der Gestaltwandler setzte sich hinter Trunks auf den Boden und beugte sich nach vorn, dem Captain etwas ins Ohr flüsternd. Goten spürte wie seine Augenbrauen in Verwirrung und einem Anflug von Ärger zusammenkrochen. Okay, die Falle war nicht so überragend geschickt gestellt worden, aber...  
  
Trunks drehte sich plötzlich zu Freezer um. "Ich bescheiße nicht", fuhr er Freezer ins Wort. "Ich spiele mit Goten und wenn ich gewinne oder verliere, dann ist das ganz allein mein Verdienst... Sir.", fügte er beschwichtigend hinzu als er sah, wie sich Freezers Gesichtszüge verdunkelten. Der Herrscher hatte sich ruckartig erhoben und stand, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, über ihnen und mit einem Mal war die Vertrautheit verschwunden und Goten wurde sich wieder bewusst, in wessen Zimmer er war, wer die Person war, die gerade wütend vor ihnen stand - Freezer, der die Galaxie beherrschte und den stärksten Krieger mit Leichtigkeit geschlagen hatte, den die Saiyajin jemals hervorgebracht hatten.  
  
Ohne zu zögern sprang Goten ebenfalls auf die Füße und, sich gedanklich auf einen Kampf vorbereitend, stellte er sich vor den geschockten Trunks, der wohl jetzt erst zu begreifen schien, welches Wesen er verärgert hatte. Unsicher stand der Mensch auf, die Hände in einer Geste der Hilflosigkeit und Verwirrung erhoben, und versuchte auf seinen Befehlshaber zuzugehen.  
  
Goten verfluchte ihn für seine Naivität und stellte sich ihm in den Weg, Fäuste und Gesicht Freezer zugewandt und bereit, Trunks gegen ihn zu verteidigen, falls der Herrscher beschließen sollte, seinen Untergebenen zu bestrafen.  
  
'Das ist sein gutes Recht!', schrie eine Stimme in Gotens Innerem. 'Er hat seinen Vorgesetzten beleidigt!' Goten empfahl der Stimme freundlichst, sich zum Teufel zu scheren und sank in eine Verteidigungsposition, als Freezer keine Anstalten machte, sich zu beruhigen. Er wusste, sollte der Gestaltwandler Ernst machen hätte er keine Chance - aber Trunks umso weniger, würde doch ein Handstreich des Herrschers ausreichen, um den Menschen zu töten.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Freezer kochte innerlich. Nicht so sehr, weil der Captain sein Hilfsangebot abgelehnt hatte - niemals würde er seinem Ritter lange böse sein können - sondern vielmehr über den Saiyajin, der sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hatte. Was glaubte der Kerl, wer er war?  
  
'Impertinent - die gesamte Rasse ist impertinent!'  
  
Er zog seine Lippen zurück, entblößte scharfe Zähne in einem Lächeln.  
  
"Gut so, meine Herren - das nenne ich Rückgrat!" Als er die Überraschung in ihren Gesichtern sah, musste er lachen. Er trat auf sie zu, die Arme freundschaftlich ausgebreitet bevor er sie um ihre Schultern legte. "Speichellecker habe ich jeden Tag um mich, da ist es erfrischend, endlich mal Leute zu treffen, die den Mut haben auch einmal 'nein' zu sagen."  
  
Vorsichtig entspannten sich die Gesichtszüge der anderen beiden, als sie erkannten, einen Test bestanden zu haben. Trunks lächelte unsicher. "Vielen Dank, Sir."  
  
Schnell wandte Freezer sich ab, als die Saphire seiner Augen das altbekannte Feuer in seinem kalten Herzen entzündeten, und fand sich Auge in Auge mit zwei onyxfarbenen. Goten musterte ihn nach wie vor wachsam, uneins mit sich selbst, ob er Freezers Worten oder seinem Instinkt trauen sollte.  
  
'Ich überlasse dir die Wahl, Saiyajin, ändert sie doch nichts am Ergebnis.'  
  
Sein Lächeln wuchs in die Breite und er drückte freundschaftlich die Schultern der beiden. "Spielen Sie weiter, meine Herren! Ich freue mich schon auf eine Runde gegen den Gewinner der Partie."  
  
Er ließ sie los und setzte sich in seinen Sessel, den er mit einem gedanklichen Befehl zu sich beordert hatte. Müßig ein Glas roten Weines in der Hand schwenkend beobachtete er, wie die Männer wieder Platz nahmen und das Spiel fortsetzten.  
  
'Und wer der Sieger sein wird, steht ja schon fest. Genieße die Zeit, die du noch hast, Goten von Vegeta-sei, denn noch amüsierst du mich.'  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"Hmm, wenn ich diesen Elitekrieger auf Ebene drei setze, müsste ich eigentlich in der Lage sein, deine Abwehr zu durchbrechen und meinen Fußtruppen den Durchbruch auf den Ebenen vier und sieben zu ermöglichen." Trunks hatte sich endlich für eine Karte entschieden und setzte sie ohne zu zögern auf den ihr zugewiesenen Platz.  
  
Goten sah auf und, ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken könnend, hob er langsam seine Hand, um die so sorgfältig vorbereitete Falle zuschnappen zu lassen. Mit diebischem Vergnügen bemerkte er, wie Trunks Lächeln erst verblasste und sich dann ein geschockter Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht legte, als er die Karte des Elitekriegers in seinen Kerker legte und drei seiner eigenen Karten vom Tisch entfernte.  
  
"Hey!", protestierte Trunks. "'Commons' können keinen Elitekrieger schlagen!"  
  
Goten verzog sein Gesicht und presste die Hände an seine Ohren als der Schrei ein Klingeln in seinem empfindlichen Gehör verursachte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Freezer sich interessiert vorbeugte und die Situation auf dem Spielbrett genauer unter die Lupe nahm. Gegen ihn würde Goten als nächstes spielen müssen und um ehrlich zu sein, freute er sich nicht gerade darauf, hinterlies der Gedanke doch ein ungutes Gefühl in seiner Magengrube. Zu seltsam hatte sich der Gestaltwandler zuvor benommen, zu abrupt war sein Sinnes- und Gemütswandel verlaufen. Goten konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass jemand so schnell seinen Ärger vergessen konnte - und immerhin war Freezer für seinen Jähzorn bekannt!  
  
Andererseits konnte er die Begründung des anderen nachvollziehen. Nachdem bekannt geworden war, dass er Kakarotts Sohn war, hatten sich die Leute nur so um ihn gescharrt, hatte er fast nirgends mehr Ruhe gehabt. Jetzt war er nicht nur ein Exot, weil er der einzige Saiyajin im ganzen Quadranten war, sondern auch noch berühmt, weil sein Vater Freezer herausgefordert und sogar eine Chance gegen ihn gehabt hatte.  
  
Es war ein weiterer Grund, warum er Trunks so gut leiden konnte: der Captain scherte sich einen Scheißdreck darum, wessen Sohn er war. Nachdem er einmal erfahren hatte, aus welcher Linie Goten stammte, hatte er den Fakt zu seinen Akten gelegt und ihn ganz normal behandelt, so wie jeden anderen auch.  
  
Das Klingeln in seinen Ohren hatte abgenommen und Goten nahm vorsichtig die Hände vom Kopf. Trunks mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick bedenkend erklärte er dem Captain die Ausnahmeregeln ein zweites Mal: "'Elites' sind stärker als 'Commons', sicher, aber das gilt nur für Einzelbegegnungen. Wenn mehrere 'Commons' auf einen 'Elite' treffen und das Verhältnis zumindest drei zu eins ist, so wie hier, dann ist der 'Elite' unterlegen, da ihn alle gleichzeitig angreifen und die 'Commons' mehr Kampferfahrung besitzen."  
  
"Und wissen Sie, was wirklich übel ist, Captain?", warf Freezer ein. "'Elites' kämpfen nur so lange in einem Squad wie sie darin erfolgreich sind. Selbst wenn es Ihnen gelänge, ihren Soldaten zu befreien, so hätten Sie ihn für ihre nächsten Kämpfe verloren..."  
  
"Und einen neuen 'Elite' findest du frühestens nach drei erfolgreichen Einsätzen", setzte Goten noch hinzu.  
  
Trunks einzige Reaktion auf diese Nachricht bestand in einem gequälten Stöhnen mit dem er sich rückwärts in die Sitzkissen fallen ließ. "Und ich hab's auch noch gesehen... Arrgh!" Er rappelte sich wieder auf und blickte missmutig hinunter auf das Desaster. "Wie soll ich da je wieder herauskommen?", fragte er niemanden im Besonderen.  
  
"Überhaupt nicht", antwortete Goten, der sich trotz allem angesprochen fühlte. Das Spielfeld genauer unter die Lupe nehmend, analysierte er: "Deine Truppen sind zu weit auseinandergefächert, um als eine Einheit zuschlagen zu können." Er zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern und biss sich auf die Zunge, um das gehässige Grinsen zu unterdrücken, das sich auf seine Lippen stehlen wollte. "Tja, dein Squad ist wohl tot..." 'Sieg Nummer vierunddreißig.' Goten machte gedanklich einen Strich auf seinem Punktekonto. Es gab zwar noch einige Möglichkeiten, sich aus Trunks Situation herauszuwinden, langwierig und kompliziert, aber durchaus mit Chancen auf ein Patt oder einen Sieg. Aber warum sollte er sie Trunks ausgerechnet auf die Nase binden? Es war doch seine eigene Schuld, wenn er so vertrauensselig war und so schnell aufgab.  
  
Mit einem ärgerlichen Schnauben warf sich Trunks auf den Bauch, Goten demonstrativ den Rücken zuwendend. Das Grinsen des jungen Saiyajins wuchs daraufhin noch in die Breite. 'Wenn du wüsstest, was diese Geste auf Vegeta- sei bedeutet, Trunks, würdest du es wohl nie mehr wagen, irgendjemandem den Rücken zuzuwenden.'  
  
Ärgerlich blätterte Trunks durch die Spielanleitung und Goten entrang sich ein genervtes Stöhnen - der Mensch war ein verdammt schlechter Verlierer und Goten hasste es, ihn wütend zu sehen. "Wenn du willst, können wir noch einmal deine letzten Spielzüge durchgehen", schlug er vor in dem Bestreben die Anspannung zwischen ihnen zu lindern.  
  
Trunks legte die Spielanleitung zur Seite und blickte sich prüfend nach Goten um, einen Moment schwankend, ob er das Angebot annehmen sollte, siegte schließlich doch sein Stolz und er schnaubte abfällig. "Damit du mir noch einmal in aller Ausführlichkeit zeigen kannst wie blöd ich bin?", fragte er zynisch. "Nein danke!"  
  
"Fein! Dann stirb als Dummkopf!", entgegnete Goten spitz, kniete sich hin und begann die Karten für ein neues Spiel zu ordnen. "Idiot."  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Freezer schaute nach Gotens letzten Worten auf und lächelte amüsiert. Die Freundschaft zwischen den beiden, wohl aufgrund ihrer kulturellen Hintergründe, nahm zeitweise groteske Züge an und das Gespräch zwischen ihnen bestätigte dies ein weiteres Mal, hatten sie doch wirklich nach einem alten Ehepaar geklungen, das sich um die richtige Zubereitung des Nachtmahles stritt. Er unterdrückte ein Kichern, als einige Bilder in seinem Geiste entstanden, seinen letzten Gedanken farbenfroh untermalend. Seine Amüsiertheit schwand allerdings rapide, als seine Gedanken eine Richtung einschlugen, die ihm weitaus weniger zusagte. Was war, wenn der Saiyajin und Trunks wirklich...?  
  
Freezers Augenbrauen krochen in Ärger zusammen als er sich nochmals den Zwischenfall zwischen ihm und den beiden ins Gedächtnis rief - war Goten aufgesprungen, um gegen ihn, Freezer, zu rebellieren, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte, oder hatte der Saiyajin Trunks beschützen wollen? Was, wenn es so gewesen war? Warum sollte der Saiyajin ein Interesse daran haben, Trunks beschützen zu wollen, wenn nicht mehr dahinter steckte? Feste Absichten wohlmöglich...  
  
Freezers Kopf ruckte herum und er beobachtete Goten, jede Bewegung und Änderung in der Mimik des Mannes registrierend, die ein Hinweis auf seine Absichten sein konnte. Die Bewegungen des Saiyajins waren ruckhaft, sein Gesicht verschlossen und der Gestaltwandler bemerkte, wie er immer wieder Blicke zu Trunks abgewandter Form warf, so als wartete er auf eine Reaktion des Menschen.  
  
Auch der Gestaltwandler beobachtete jetzt den Rücken des Captains, ein Gefühl in seiner Brust, das er bis jetzt nicht gekannt hatte. Was war, wenn Trunks eine Vorliebe für den Saiyajin entwickelte? Ihre Spezies waren nahe miteinander verwandt - vielleicht nah genug, dass sie ihren gegenseitigen Schönheitsidealen entsprachen?  
  
Freezer fühlte wie kalter Schweiß seine Handflächen klamm werden ließ - niemand hatte das Recht, seinen Ritter zu begehren, aber was, wenn er von selbst einen anderen wählte? Trunks war, wie der Saiyajin, selbst einst ein Botschafter und die Geisel seines Volkes gewesen, aber da die Menschen sehr schwach und untereinander verfeindet waren, hatten sie nie eine ernstzunehmende Bedrohung dargestellt und so hatte Freezer ihm erlaubt, in seine Armee einzutreten. Trunks war der Einzige gewesen, dem er jemals solche Freiheiten erlaubt hatte, der Einzige, dem er sich nicht aufgedrängt hatte. Er hatte warten wollen bis der Mensch freiwillig zu ihm gekommen wäre. Aber was, wenn Trunks dies nie tun würde - weil er ihn nicht attraktiv fand? Weil er einen anderen anziehender fand?  
  
Schon vor einem Jahr war Freezer etwas Merkwürdiges in Trunks Verhalten um den Saiyajin herum aufgefallen - er hatte es damals als Beschützerinstinkt abgetan - aber nun... Goten war nach saiyanischen Maßstäben hübsch, nicht überwältigend schön, aber ganz passabel, und nach menschlichen Maßstäben? Die beiden Spezies unterschied doch fast nichts, ausgenommen Stärke, Farben und Schwanz! Und Goten hatte sich weiterentwickelt: die schlaksigen, unsicheren Bewegungen eines eben Herangewachsenen, die er vor zwölf Monaten gezeigt hatte, waren gewichen, Muskeln füllten die Form aus, die damals nur im Ansatz zu erahnen gewesen war. Zusammen mit den schwarzen, intelligenten Augen, dem ebenso schwarzen Haar und dem widerspenstigen Schwanz, der sich immer wieder von seinem Halt an der schmalen Taille des Mannes befreite, bot Goten ein wirklich einschmeichelndes Bild.  
  
Gedankenverloren sah Freezer wie der Saiyajin sich zurücksetzte und begann, die Karten neu zu mischen. Wie in Trance folgte er den Bewegungen der Hände, ließ seine Augen nach oben, entlang der Oberarme und Schultern wandern, wo geschmeidige Bewegungen von Muskeln unter hell-oliver Haut immer neue faszinierende Schattenspiele hervorriefen, bevor sein Blick wieder tiefer glitt und auf der Rüstung zu ruhen kam, die die Brust des Jünglings verbarg.  
  
Ja, der Saiyajin war in den letzten Monaten zum Mann gereift auch wenn er vielleicht nach den Maßstäben seines Volkes noch jung war.  
  
Freezer spürte wie sein Mund trocken wurde, als sein Blick weiterhin auf Gotens Brustpanzer ruhte und er sich in Gedanken auszumalen begann, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn er den Panzer entfernen und die feste Haut darunter streicheln würde. Er konnte sich beinahe körperlich das Gefühl der Brustmuskulatur vorstellen, das bebende Atmen unter der heißen Haut, die sich unter seinen kühlen Händen ausbreitete.  
  
Der Gestaltwandler rutschte ein wenig näher zu Goten heran, folgte mit wachsender Erregung jeder seiner Bewegungen. Er sollte aufhören, solchen Gedanken nachzuhängen, bevor...  
  
Freezers Augenbrauen hoben sich, krochen dann aber in Ärger zusammen. Bevor was passieren würde? Am Anfang hatte er sich vorgenommen zu warten, bis diese Geisel seinen Ansprüchen gerecht sein würde; er hatte gewartet, sich mit den beiden Männern umgeben und, entgegen seinen anfänglichen Befürchtungen, hatten sie ihn amüsiert. Fast hatte er vergessen, weshalb der Saiyajin hier war. Fast - denn nun, so fand er, war die Zeit reif, den Botschafter seiner wahren Bestimmung zuzuführen.  
  
Sein Blick schweifte kurz zu Trunks, der in die Lektüre der Spielanleitung vertieft war und dann zurück zu Goten. Ja, auch damit würde es ein Ende haben, wenn der Saiyajin erst einmal sein gewesen wäre. Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit ein Gerücht gehört - über Saiyajin und einige ihrer Praktiken bei der Paarung - es wurde Zeit, sie auszuprobieren und zu sehen, ob die Gerüchte stimmten.  
  
Goten beugte sich noch einmal vor, um das Spielfeld für die neue Partie vorzubereiten und gewährte Freezer einen hervorragenden Blick auf das feste Fleisch seines Pos und die Muskeln seiner Oberschenkel. Diese neue Stimulans, dazugenommen zu Freezers vorhergehenden Gedanken, bewirkte, dass der Gestaltwandler nun endgültig erregt wurde, spürte wie sein Glied sich versteifte und unangenehm gegen seine Hose drückte. Er lächelte grimmig. Es wurde Zeit zu ernten...  
  
Ohne weiter nachzudenken streckte er eine Hand aus und ließ sie flüchtig über den Hintern des Saiyajins gleiten. 


	6. Kapitel 5

Kapitel fünf  
  
  
  
Goten hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, unsicher, ob die Berührung wirklich gewesen war oder nur eine Einbildung, drehte er den Kopf zu Freezer herum.  
  
Der Gestaltwandler schenkte ihm ein lüsternes Lächeln, bevor er langsam und für Goten deutlich sichtbar eine Hand ausstreckte und sie in der Spalte zwischen seinen Backen verschwinden ließ. Der junge Saiyajin schnappte geräuschlos nach Luft und für einen Moment fühlte er sich starr vor Schock. Niemals hätte er mit einer solchen Entwicklung gerechnet! Was hatte dies zu bedeuten?  
  
Freezers Hand verweilte kurz an der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels, begann dann aber tastend nach oben zu gleiten. Bevor sie jedoch seine privatesten Körperteile erreichen konnte, fühlte Goten wie seine anfängliche Konfusion in Ärger und Wut umschlug und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ließ er sich plötzlich nach hinten sacken.  
  
Freezer zog seine Hand gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück, bevor sie unter ihm eingeklemmt worden wäre und starrte einen Moment verblüfft in das Gesicht des Saiyajin, völlig überrascht vom Widerstand des anderen.  
  
Dann aber kroch ein mörderisches Lächeln über sein Gesicht. "So, du willst also kämpfen?", fragte er so leise, dass nur Goten ihn hören konnte. "Du solltest besser nicht vergessen, dass du hier in meiner Hand bist - und dass meine Drohungen effektiver sind."  
  
Die Tür des Apartments öffnete sich in diesem Augenblick mit einem leisen Zischen und Zarbon betrat nochmals den Raum. Der Adjutant sah sich kurz um und trat dann an die Spieler heran. "Captain... Hier sind die neuen Einsatzpläne für Ihr Squad."  
  
Trunks schreckte hoch und warf einen schuldbewussten Blick über die verstreuten Karten seines "Einsatzkommandos" bevor er sich erhob und den Datenkristall von Zarbon entgegennahm. Als er sich wieder setzen wollte, winkte jedoch Freezer ab und mit einem "Sie können dann gehen, Captain Briefs." entließ er Trunks. Dieser salutierte knapp vor seinem Herrn, und winkte Goten kurz zum Abschied zu, bevor er auf den Hacken kehrt machte und den Raum verließ.  
  
"Und nun zurück zu unserer Konversation, Botschafter." Der Gestaltwandler wandte sich Goten wieder zu, der den Abgang des Menschen wie erstarrt verfolgt hatte. Hatte Trunks nichts bemerkt? Oder... war es ihm am Ende gleichgültig?? Als Goten spürte wie Freezer sich ein weiteres Mal zu ihm neigte, schnappte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Mit einem Satz war er auf den Beinen und auf dem Weg zur Tür, als er sich plötzlich grob am Kragen zurückgerissen fühlte. Er hatte Zarbon vergessen...  
  
Freezers Adjutant warf ihn herum und starrte ihn drohend an, sich langsam nach vorn neigend und seine Reißzähne in einem falschen Lächeln entblößend, zischte er: "Flucht ist eines Saiyajin doch so unwürdig, oder Botschafter? Die anderen haben wenigstens versucht zu kämpfen." Gotens vor Schreck wie gelähmter Körper fing an zu zittern, als er über Zarbons Schulter hinweg Freezer sah, der sich in diesem Moment wohl nichts sehnlicher zu wünschen schien, als dass er sich mit allen Mitteln wehrte. Seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt als er sah, wie der Gestaltwandler seine Augen schloss und mit der Zunge genüsslich über seine schwarzen Lippen fuhr.  
  
"Ich allerdings würde Ihnen empfehlen, sich nicht allzu heftig zu wehren.", fuhr Zarbon unterdessen unbeeindruckt fort. "Es könnte sonst sein, dass Sie schon vor der eigentlichen Sache Schaden erleiden." Der Reptilienmann strich kurz über Gotens Wange. "Und es wäre doch schade um Ihre zerbrechliche Schönheit." Mit diesen Worten fühlte sich Goten ein weiteres Mal herumgeschleudert und weggestoßen. Stolpernd versuchte er sein Gleichgewicht wiederzuerlangen, aber versagte und fiel schließlich rückwärts in Freezers Arme, der sich erhoben hatte.  
  
Mit einer Bewegung, die zu schnell war, um erfasst zu werden hatte Freezer mit einer Hand Gotens Genick umfasst und hielt in der anderen seinen Schwanz, drückte genau so fest zu, dass ein schmerzvolles Stechen Gotens Rückgrad auf- und ablief, aber ihm noch volles Bewusstsein gewährt war. Instinktiv verfiel der Saiyajin in eine Starre und sah mit Horror, wie Zarbon sich verneigte und mit einem unterwürfigen "Viel Vergnügen, Meister." ebenfalls den Raum verließ. Er war allein mit Freezer!  
  
"Wie ich bereits sagte, mein Lieber, ich habe die schlagfertigeren Argumente." Goten fühlte Freezers kalten Atem über die nackte Haut an seinem Hals streichen, als der Gestaltwandler ihm wiederum seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und er konnte ein Wimmern nicht unterdrücken.  
  
"Aber, aber!", schnurrte der Despot scheinbar beruhigend in Gotens Ohr. "Es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund ängstlich zu sein. Wie bei deinen Vorgängern ist es deine Bestimmung, mir zu Diensten zu sein, um mich gnädigerweise von einer Zerstörung deiner Heimatwelt absehen zu lassen und ich glaube nicht, dass Vegeta es wagen würde, mir jemanden zu schicken, der dafür ungeeignet wäre." Goten zitterte nun vor Zorn über die offene Erpressung, die in Freezers Worten mitschwang, aber der Gestaltwandler interpretierte die Regung falsch. Er lachte leise. "Ich wage sogar zu behaupten, dass sie alle bis zu einem gewissen Punkt meine Zuneigungen genossen haben."  
  
Freezer nahm seine Hand aus Gotens Genick und drehte den jungen Mann zu sich herum, während er langsam den Druck der anderen Hand auf den empfindlichen Schwanz des Saiyajin verstärkte.  
  
Goten rang verzweifelt mit sich selbst - zum einen fühlte er eine Wut in sich, die alles überstieg, was er jemals gefühlt hatte und zum anderen konnte er spüren, wie sich tief in ihm ein Gefühl aufbaute, dass er vielleicht als Kind gekannt haben mochte, aber dann verloren hatte. Freezers Augen bohrten sich in seine, zerrissen sein Wesen in der gierigen Glut ihres blutroten Glanzes und Goten fühlte mehr und mehr, wie er sich in den aufschäumenden Wellen des unbekannten Gefühls verlor. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von denen des Despoten lösen, konnte sich überhaupt nicht mehr bewegen - sein gesamtes Wesen war gelähmt. Der Saiyajin war starr vor Angst.  
  
Gotens Bruchpunkt war erreicht und wie ein Fels, der unter dem ständigen Druck des Eises erst Risse und Sprünge bekommt, bevor er endgültig zerbricht und zu feinem Staub zermahlen wird, hatte diese Emotion, die er solange verloren glaubte, seine Selbstsicherheit erschüttert und bevor er die klägliche Reste seines Stolzes sammeln und sich daraus einen neuen Schild gegen Freezers Gewalt schmieden konnte, verstärkte der andere plötzlich den Druck seiner Hand und zerschmetterte gnadenlos die fragile Knochenstruktur im Schwanz des Saiyajin und mit ihr auch dessen Stolz.  
  
Mit einem gequälten Aufschrei brach Goten in die Knie, fühlte, wie ihm unter dem Gewicht des Aufpralls die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst und sein Schrei abgewürgt wurde, als er es nicht schaffte, seine Hände rechtzeitig unter seinen fallenden Körper zu bringen. Sengende Pein durchschoss ihn, machte es unmöglich, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Hilflos wand er sich auf dem Boden des Zimmers und versuchte sich wieder aufzustemmen, gegen den Schmerz und gegen Freezers Fuß, den er schmerzhaft zwischen seinen Schulterblättern fühlte. Der Druck, den das Körperteil verursachte, verstärkte sich, als Freezer sich nach unten beugte und seinen Mund nahe an das Ohr des Liegenden brachte.  
  
"Jetzt bist du genau dort, wo du hingehörst, Sohn von Kakarott." Feine Speicheltröpfchen besprühten Gotens Gesicht, der langsam wieder zu sich kam, als Freezer unbewusst den Griff um seinen Schwanz lockerte. "So lange ich lebe, wird es niemals wieder einen Saiyajin geben, der es wagen könnte, sich mir in den Weg zu stellen, aber ich weiß, Goten, genau dies ist ein Übel, dass in deiner Familie umgeht. Dein Vater hat gegen mich gekämpft, und der Vater deines Vaters." Das Gewicht war plötzlich von seinen Schultern genommen als Freezer sich vor ihm auf den Boden kniete. Grob bohrte er eine Hand in Gotens Haar und riss dessen Kopf nach oben, so dass der Jüngling gezwungen war in die Augen seines Peinigers zu blicken. Freezer war rasend vor Wut und steigerte sich immer mehr in seinen Zorn hinein.  
  
"Aber mit dir, Goten, endet diese Pest! Ich werde dich Schmerzen lehren, dass du dir wünscht in den Leib des Weibes zurückkriechen zu können, das dich geboren hat, und dort zu krepieren!", schrie er. "Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, gewähre ich dir sogar die Gnade des Todes. Doch zuvor wirst du mir noch Befriedigung verschaffen und ich weiß, du wirst es gern tun..."  
  
Freezer ließ seinen Schwanz los und Goten wäre vor Erleichterung fast in Ohnmacht gefallen, als die sengende Pein endlich nachließ, aber bevor er sich diesem Luxus hingeben konnte, schloss sich eine Faust um sein Kinn, riss es nach unten und zwang seinen Mund auseinander, da die andere Hand des Gestaltwandlers noch immer in seinem Haar vergraben war. Freezer beugte sich noch tiefer, presste seine Lippen auf die seines Opfers und zwängte seine Zunge in dessen Mund, wohl wissend, dass der andere es nicht wagen würde zuzubeißen.  
  
Goten rang ein Gefühl des Ekels nieder, dass in seiner Kehle aufstieg und einen ähnlich faulen Geschmack in seinem Mund hinterließ wie Freezers Zunge. Der Brechreiz kehrte jedoch zurück und verdoppelte sich, als der Gestaltwandler begann, gierig die Innenseiten seiner Wangen entlang zu lecken, bevor er tiefer in seinen Rachen vordrang und Goten effektiv die Luftzufuhr abschnitt.  
  
Freezers Zunge schien immer länger und länger zu werden, bestätigte die Reptiliennatur des Despoten als Goten flüchtig an einige der Kriechtiere auf Vegeta-sei erinnert wurde. Das biegsame Körperteil schob sich in seinen Rachen hinein, stieß grob hinunter in seine Speiseröhre und rieb mit ihrer trockenen, dornenbesetzten Oberfläche an der empfindlichen Schleimhaut bis sie blutete.  
  
Goten versuchte zu schreien als flüssiges Feuer seine Kehle hinabkroch und die Nervenenden in seinem Hals entzündete, als Freezers Zunge wieder und wieder in seinen Hals hinabstieß, bis der junge Saiyajin glaubte an seinem eigenen Blut zu ersticken. Seine Lunge fing an zu schmerzen und glühende Punkte tauchten hinter seinen Augen auf, blitzten funkelnd über die sich ausbreitende Schwärze bevor sie ihr Leben aushauchten.  
  
Luft! Sein ganzer Körper schrie nach der Kostbarkeit, aber er würde sich nicht die Blöße geben und um Gnade betteln! Niemals!  
  
Er presste die Lider seiner Augen zusammen, seine Finger zuckten in sinnlosem Verlangen, seinen Überwältiger wegzustoßen und der Saiyajin ballte sie wütend zur Faust, als Freezer sich über ihn beugte, seinen Kopf weiter in den Nacken schob und noch tiefer in ihn eindrang.  
  
Verzweifelt versuchte er den letzten Atem zurückzuhalten, kämpfte verbissen und mit allen Mitteln dagegen an, den letzten Rest Sauerstoff aus seiner Lunge entweichen zu lassen, doch konnte er zwar gegen Vieles kämpfen - gegen seinen Körper konnte er es nicht...  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"...hmpf." Darauf hatte er gewartet! Innerlich vor Zufriedenheit grinsend zog Freezer den starren Körper des Jünglings auf die Knie und presste ihn fest an sich. Während er seine Zunge weiterhin genießerisch über die wunde Haut in Gotens Innerem streichen ließ und im wunderbaren Geschmack dessen Blutes schwelgte, schmiegte er sich fester gegen ihn. Die Hand am Kinn des Jungen hatte längst ihren Platz verlassen und war auf dessen Rücken gewandert; überraschend sanft presste auch sie Goten fester gegen Freezer, tat ihr übriges, um die Lungen des Saiyajins am Ausbreiten zu hindern.  
  
Die Augen seines Opfers schossen auf und Freezer sah mit Frohlocken, wie ihre Klarheit von Panik überschattet wurde, als Goten realisierte, dass Freezer einem Plan folgte mit dem, was er tat.  
  
'Ja, Saiyajin, koste den Tod! Noch stirbst du nicht - aber bald.'  
  
Alle Vorsicht und Vernunft über Bord werfend, erwachte der Körper des Jüngeren zum Leben, presste und wand sich, um aus der tödlichen Umarmung freizukommen. Seine Hände hoben sich und versuchten, sich in den schmalen Zwischenraum zu schieben, der ihre Schultern voneinander trennte, ballten sich zu Fäusten und trommelten auf ihn ein, bevor sie sich wieder flach an ihn schmiegten und ihn wegzudrücken versuchten.  
  
Grob packte Freezer fester zu und lachte innerlich als die Bewegungen des Jungen hektischer und unkoordinierter wurden und seine Angst beinahe seinen Verstand zu übermannen drohte. Der Gestaltwandler konnte die Panik des Anderen förmlich riechen, wenn sie in Wellen über den Saiyajin hinweg lief. Doch nach und nach gingen die Energiereserven des Jungen zur Neige, eine gewisse Fahrigkeit kam hinzu als Goten sich dem Rande der Bewusstlosigkeit näherte und lies seine Handbewegungen zu einem Streicheln werden, das wilde Herumwerfen seines Körpers zum anschmiegenden Betteln - und Freezer spürte, wie seine Lust ein zweites Mal erwachte.  
  
Die Hand auf Gotens Rücken wanderte herab zu seinem Hintern, fuhr unter die festen Backen und schob den Kraftlosen in Freezers Schoß.  
  
Freezer stöhnte laut auf, als sein steifes Glied das erste Mal zwischen Gotens Schenkeln zur Ruhe kam, zusammen mit dem Geruch und der Hitze des Jungen, seiner weichen Hilflosigkeit führte es dazu, dass jetzt schon Funken hinter seinen Lidern tanzten und er den sich anbahnenden Orgasmus gerade noch unterdrücken konnte.  
  
Goten war Wollust in seinem Schoß, Nektar auf seinen Lippen - wie würde es erst sein, wenn er ihn nahm, ihn als sein, und sein allein, deklarierte und sich selbst immer weiter in die lockende Tiefe des Jungen stoßen würde? Gleich, in nur wenigen Augenblicken?  
  
'Gott, das ist Wahnsinn!', stöhnte Freezer und riss mit einem Ruck seinen Kopf zurück. Ebenso plötzlich verließ seine Zunge den Hals des Jungen, riss Gewebe und Stimmbänder ein zweites Mal auf, bevor Freezer diese Vereinigung ihrer Körper so beendete, wie er die zweite zu beginnen plante: in einem Schwall von Blut. Aber er erlaubte Goten die rettenden Atemzüge, schenkte ihm in seiner Großmut noch einmal das Leben, um ihm Gelegenheit zu geben, seinem Herrn und Meister zu dienen.  
  
Allerdings wurde Freezer enttäuscht, als Gotens geschwächter Körper den Kampf nach ein paar tiefen und verzweifelten Atemzügen aufgab und in die schwarze Ungewissheit der Bewusstlosigkeit glitt. Mit einem leisen Seufzen erschlaffte der Körper des Saiyajin, sein Kopf fiel zur Seite und gab den Weg frei für ein Rinnsal warmen Blutes, das sich zwischen den Lippen des Bewusstlosen hindurch einen Weg über dessen blasse Wangen bahnte.  
  
Freezer erschauderte als er dieses Bild vollkommener Schönheit sah. Bewundernd neigte er sich vor, bettete den Körper des Jungen auf den Boden und brachte seinen Mund tiefer um in langen, sanften Zügen den Lebenssaft von der Haut zu streichen.  
  
Wie lange konnte es dauern, bis Goten wieder zu sich kommen würde? Sicherlich nicht mehr als ein paar Minuten, aber mit Sicherheit länger, als er sich würde gedulden können, entschied er. Er hob seinen Kopf und ein schlaues Lächeln kreuzte seine Lippen. Er konnte ja schon beginnen - Goten würde gewiss nichts dagegen haben...  
  
Er richtete sich auf, rutschte noch ein kleines Stück näher an Goten heran und griff hinter sich an dessen Beine, um den Unterkörper des Jungen weiter in seinen Schoss zu ziehen. Seine Wärme sollte ihn so schnell nicht mehr verlassen. Aber die Ungeduld übermannte den Gestaltwandler und schnell brachte er seine Hände wieder nach vorn, löste die Verschlüsse von Gotens Harnisch, streifte die Schutzhülle, die so kläglich darin versagt hatte, ihren Träger vor Unheil zu bewahren, ab und wandte sich dem Shirt und den Handschuhen zu. Nichts sollte zwischen ihm und dieser betörend weißen und weichen Haut stehen, beschloss Freezer und machte sich daran, sich ebenfalls zu entkleiden.  
  
Schnell hatte er alles entfernt, bis auf ihre Beinkleider und nervös leckte er sich über plötzlich trockene Lippen; seine Hände verharrten zitternd über dem elastischen Bund von Gotens Hose, so als ob sie, angesichts der Aufgabe, die sie sogleich erledigen würden, alle Kraft verloren hatten. Nur wenige Sekunden allerdings, bevor die Gier des Mannes übermächtig wurde. Langsam sanken die schwarzbenagelten Finger herab, schoben sich fachkundig unter den nachgiebigen Stoff und zogen ihn langsam herab. Freezer machte ein Spiel daraus, testete sich selbst im Leichtsinn lang vergessener Jugend, als er probierte, wie langsam er ziehen, wie fest er in die warme Haut drücken konnte, bevor er die Beherrschung verlor. Es brauchte nicht viel dazu.  
  
Mit einem energischen letzten Ruck zerrte er die Uniformhose herab auf Gotens Schenkel, gab die intimsten Stellen des Saiyajin seinen gierigen Augen und der kalten Umwelt preis.  
  
Momentan übermannt von Neugier beugte sich Freezer tiefer, eine violette Zunge fahrig seine Lippen benetzend, als der betörende Duft des Jungen stärker wurde je näher er seinen Geschlechtsorganen kam. Der Gestaltwandler hob eine Hand, streckte einen Finger aus und fuhr sanft und vorsichtig tastend über die schlaffe Länge von Gotens Penis, ein quirliges Lachen entlassend, als das Gebilde sich unter seinen Berührungen als real herausstellte, seidig glatt und weich, jedoch schnell erhärtend als er ein zweites Mal fester darüberstrich.  
  
Minutenlang spielte er damit, brachte es dazu, sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufzurichten, bevor er die Liebkosungen unterbrach, ungeduldig darauf wartend, dass der stolze Schaft wieder in sich zusammensank, damit er nochmals das Schauspiel der wachsenden Erregung beobachten konnte, wenn er probierte, was den Saiyajin erregte und was nicht. Unbewusst nahm er wahr, wie sich Gotens Hände mehrmals zu Fäusten ballten und wieder entspannten, zarte Laute entwichen den gespaltenen Lippen des Jungen und verhallten ungehört in tauben Ohren, dessen Besitzer gerade mit spitzen Fingern den Kopf des Gliedes umkreiste. Die Geräusche steigerten sich in ihrer Intensität, gipfelten in kaum unterdrückten Schreien, als Freezer in kräftigen, langen Strichen den Schaft des Jungen auf- und abfuhr.  
  
Jetzt endlich riss der Despot seine Aufmerksamkeit von den intimen Körperteilen seines Opfers los und schaute beinahe verwundert in weit aufgerissene Augen, die ihn, schmerzhaft hin- und hergerissen zwischen Erregung und Entsetzen, musterten. Goten hatte sich halb aufgerichtet, sein Gewicht allein mit seinen Ellenbogen haltend, seine Hände hatten sich abermals zu Fäusten geballt und ein heftiges Zittern durchlief seinen Körper in Wellen, die ihn schüttelten und seine Zähne zum Klappern brachten.  
  
Freezer schenkte dem Jüngling das überlegene Grinsen eines Kindes, das endlich die Keksdose seiner Mutter gefunden und geplündert hatte. Er beugte sich vor und packte die Hand Gotens, der, seiner Vorwärtsbewegung folgend, versucht hatte, nach hinten auszuweichen. Sich auf eine Hand stützend und mit der anderen den Saiyajin näher zu sich ziehend, beugte sich Freezer vor, legte den Kopf auf die Schulter des Mannes und führte seine Lippen in einem flüchtigen Kuss an dessen Halsschlagader, die warm und heftig unter seinem Kinn, nur wenige Millimeter von seinen Zähnen entfernt pulsierte.  
  
"Du genießt dies, nicht wahr, Saiyajin?" Freezer gurgelte lachend als Goten mehr aus Trotz, denn aus Wahrheit heraus, zitternd den Kopf schüttelte. "Stell dir vor, Saiyajin, ich genieße dies auch..." Langsam und sanft anmutend, geschickt die Kraft verbergend, die wirklich hinter diesem Akt stand zog er die Hand des Jungen weiter vor, zwang Goten, sich weiter aufzurichten, bis der Jüngling förmlich in Freezers Schoss saß. Doch damit gab sich der Gestaltwandler nicht zufrieden. Gegen seinen Widerstand zog er weiter, bis die Hand des anderen zitternd, beinahe scheu, auf der Beule zu liegen kam, die sein eigenes steifes Glied in die Nachgiebigkeit seiner Hose zeichnete. Freezer presste das Körperteil fester gegen seine Erregung, stieß sich selbst in die Hand hinein und stöhnte kehlig in die Halsbeuge Gotens als eine Welle der Lust durch ihn raste.  
  
"Streichle mich dort!", befahl er heiser und presste sich fester gegen ihn, während er mit einer Hand hinauf ins Genick des anderen fuhr, wo sie sich spielerisch in schwarze Locken grub und kraulte.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Minuten- stundenlang schien es zu dauern, bis Goten endlich eine Regung von sich gab. Immer noch schockiert zitternd wandte er seine Augen abwärts zum Kopf Freezers, der in seiner Halsbeuge ruhte und als ob er erst einen unsichtbaren Widerstand überwinden musste folgte sein Kopf ruckartig der Bewegung seiner Augen. Goten wagte es nicht zu atmen, irgendeine Regung von sich zu geben, die das Monster unter ihm aus seiner selbstinduzierten Trance aufschrecken lassen könnte.  
  
Doch mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen kam Freezer plötzlich wieder zu sich und die Hand in Gotens Haar verkrampfte sich, bevor sie den Saiyajin grob herumschleuderte und wegstieß. Goten schlidderte ein paar Meter über den Fußboden, kam zu einem abrupten Halt als er an Freezers Fuß stieß, der ihn mit einem Tritt gegen die nächste Wand schleuderte.  
  
Sein Körper fiel zu Boden und Goten stemmte sich benommen auf Hände und Knie, als Freezer mit einem Ruck in seinen Rücken sprang und ihn zu Boden presste. Ein Stöhnen, das er mühsam zurückgehalten hatte, steigerte sich zu einem schmerzerfüllten Schrei, als sein Angreifer von ihm herunterstieg, aber dabei wie versehentlich auf seinen Schwanz trat.  
  
"Och, tut das weh, Saiyajin?", hörte er Freezer spöttisch fragen. "Oder das?" Der Gestaltwandler sprang mit voller Kraft auf die Bruchstelle, die er dem haarigen Körperteil zuvor beigebracht hatte, und Goten hörte sich so laut schreien, dass sich seine Stimme überschlug und seine ohnehin strapazierten Stimmbänder rissen. Halb wahnsinnig vor Schmerz krallte er seine Finger in den Boden und versuchte wegzukriechen, aber Freezer hatte sich wieder heruntergebeugt und hielt ihn fest.  
  
"Verarsch mich nicht, Goten!", zischte er ihm ins Ohr. "Du und dein verdammtes Volk, ihr habt mir lange genug auf der Nase herumgetanzt und bis jetzt hat mich nur Vegetas Tribut davon abgehalten, euch endgültig platt zu machen." Freezer schloss seine Zehen um den Schwanz und trieb deren Krallen durch die zarte Haut in das Fleisch und weiter hinein in die Knochenstruktur.  
  
Tränen schossen Goten in die Augen, er öffnete seinen Mund zu einem stummen Schrei, während er sich aufbäumte und die Pein so wenigstens ein bisschen zu lindern hoffte. Doch Freezer hielt ihn gnadenlos am Boden.  
  
"Was denn, was denn? So stumm, Goten? Und ich dachte, es würde wehtun..." Der Junge wimmerte unbewusst als er den triefenden Sarkasmus in Freezers Stimme vernahm, der nicht nur von Schmerz und Tod sprach - sondern auch ein Vorbote unmenschlicher Pein war. Er würde tagelang nicht sprechen können, geschweige denn gehen oder seinen Schwanz benutzen - vorausgesetzt natürlich, er überlebte diesen Tag...  
  
"Ich habe die Nase gestrichen voll von euch, Saiyajin! Diesmal ist es zu Ende - nichts und niemand wird dein Volk retten können." Freezers Stimme erklang drohend über ihm, hallte laut in seinem Geist wieder. "Du wirst sterben und mit dir alle Saiyajin - die Frage ist nur, wie und wann du das Zeitliche segnen wirst, Kleiner."  
  
Goten spürte wie sein Verstand sich ein- und ausblendete, als er Welle um Welle eine neue Bewusstlosigkeit herannahen fühlte. Durch verschwommene Augen sah er das Spielbrett mit den Kissen herum in der Mitte des Raumes stehen, plötzlich schien es Äonen her zu sein, dass er dort gesessen und mit Trunks gespielt hatte.  
  
Trunks... Würde er den Menschen jemals wiedersehen?  
  
Aus weiter Entfernung hörte er, wie eine Tür aufglitt und direkt danach eine Explosion, aber er war zu schwach, um sich aufzurichten und zu sehen, was passierte. Das Einzige, was er spürte war, dass Freezer von seinem Schwanz herunterstieg und ihm hart in die Seite trat. Schlaff überschlug Goten sich ein paar Mal, bevor er regungslos auf dem Rücken liegen blieb. Das Deckenlicht blendete ihn, bohrte sich schmerzhaft in seine Augen, aber nicht für lang, denn nach wenigen Sekunden schob sich ein bedrohlicher Schatten in sein Blickfeld und er konnte gerade noch Freezers Silhouette erkennen, bevor alles schwarz um ihn herum wurde.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Zarbon trat vorsichtig um die Reste des Unglücklichen herum, den er vorgeschickt hatte, um Meister Freezer von der dringlichen Botschaft zu berichten, die er ihm nun überbringen würde.  
  
Niemand durfte es wagen, Freezer zu stören, wenn er mit jemandem aus seinem persönlichen Harem beschäftigt war, das war auch dem armen Tropf bekannt gewesen, dessen schmierige Überbleibsel jetzt an Zarbons Stiefeln klebten. Ein wenig hatte der Soldat Zarbon ja leid getan, als er so um sein Leben bettelte, aber wenn sich die Frage stellte, wer Freezer stören sollte, so ging sein eigenes Leben entschieden vor.  
  
Er machte ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein, blieb dann respektvoll stehen und wartete, bis Freezer seine Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis nehmen würde.  
  
Der Gestaltwandler stand an der reglosen Figur des saiyanischen Botschafters, die Hände in die Seiten gestemmt hob er einen Fuß und grub ihn tief in die Seite des Mannes. Als keine Reaktion erfolgte wandte sich Freezer enttäuscht ab. "Wie bemitleidenswert!", murmelte er. "Vielleicht habe ich ihn ein wenig zu hart rangenommen."  
  
Zarbon lies seinen Blick über den Reglosen streichen, blieb schließlich an dem zerzausten Schwanz des Jungen hängen. Nach allem, was er wusste, war dies die absolute Schwachstelle eines jeden Saiyajin und er schauderte, als er sah, dass das außerordentlich fragile Körperteil mehrmals gebrochen war und Blut im dunklen Fell klebte. 'Armer Kerl, aber irgendwann musste es ja soweit kommen - wunderte mich schon, warum Freezer diesmal so lange gewartet hat.'  
  
Zarbons Aufmerksamkeit schnappte zurück zu seinem Meister als dieser plötzlich vor ihm stand. Er verbeugte sich tief und sprach mit weicher Stimme: "Vergebt mir, Meister, dass ich Euch störe, aber es sind Ereignisse aufgetreten, die Eure unmittelbare Präsenz erfordern."  
  
Freezers Augenbrauen zuckten interessiert in die Höhe. "Und was ist es, mein lieber Zarbon?", fragte er.  
  
"Die Otorojin habe mehrere Eurer Raumstationen angegriffen und den Sektor WYA 224 fast vollständig unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht."  
  
Die Augen des Herrschers weiteten sich noch mehr und er lachte amüsiert. Er trat an Zarbon vorbei auf die offene Tür zu, nicht mit einem Blick zurücksehend auf die Gestalt seines Opfers. "Das war aber sehr dumm von den Otorojin. Ich glaube, ich werde ihnen eine kleine Lektion erteilen müssen..."  
  
Zarbon folgte Freezer durch die Tür und verschloss sie hinter sich. Er würde sich später um den Saiyajin kümmern. 


	7. Kapitel 6

Kapitel sechs  
  
  
  
Trockene Winde fegten heulend um die Ecken des Palastes, untermalten die Szenerie, die sich vor den Mauern abspielte mit den passenden Tönen für ein Weltuntergangsszenario.  
  
Dieser Gedanke war auch gar nicht so abwegig, dachte die einsame Figur, die an einem glaslosen Fenster im Thronsaal des gewaltigen, aber verwaisten Schlosses stand und, düsteren Gedanken nachhängend, hinunter starrte auf das Volk, dass sich zu den Füssen der gigantischen Mauern versammelt hatte, um dort zu sterben.  
  
'Viertausend', dachte er und eine eisige Faust schien nach seinem Herzen zu greifen. 'Viertausend allein im letzten Monat - wenn das so weiter geht, wird es bald keine Saiyajin mehr geben... Wir sterben wie die Ratten!' Vegeta wandte sich brüsk vom Fenster ab und stapfte wütend durch den Saal. Am Ende des Raumes angekommen riss er eine in der Wandverkleidung versteckte Tür auf und betrat einen geheimen und fast vergessenen Gang dahinter.  
  
'Freezer hätte uns damals allesamt vernichten sollen, anstatt uns jetzt, in seiner angeblichen Großzügigkeit, dem Siechtum auszuliefern!', dachte er bitter. Der König blieb stehen und rammte seine geballte Faust in den Stein der Wand, momentan überwältigt von Hass und Verzweiflung.  
  
'Gräme dich nicht, Koi! Solange wir leben gibt es Hoffnung.', hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Inneren. Und obwohl er genau wusste, dass die Hoffnung, die im Anschluss an diese Worte mitgesendet wurde, genauso trügerisch war, wie die Illusionen von Wasser und Fruchtbarkeit, die die glühend heiße Luft manchmal in den Sand zeichnete, spürte er doch, wie seine Verzweiflung nachließ.  
  
Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, beschleunigte seine Schritte bis er ans Ende des Ganges kam und eine kleine Kammer betrat, die mühsam vom Licht einer einzelnen Kerze erleuchtet wurde. Seine Schritte stoppten abrupt, als er sich an das Dunkel im Zimmer gewöhnte und sich suchend nach der Gestalt seines Gefährten umsah, ihn wie immer auf einem Lehnsessel sitzend findend und leer auf geschlossene Fenster starrend.  
  
"Hoffe nur weiter, Koi, aber ich weiß, dass unser Volk einen weiteren Sommer wie diesen nicht überleben wird." Vegeta schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. "Wir sind nur noch so wenige - und selbst für die wenigen reicht die Nahrung nicht." Er ließ sich rückwärts gegen die Wand fallen, rutschte langsam an ihr entlang auf den Boden, den Kopf in die Hände stützend. "Die Vorratspeicher sind fast leer, es gibt kein Wild mehr, dass wir jagen könnten - ich wundere mich, dass wir nicht schon längst wie die Tiere übereinander hergefallen sind... Und es würde mich nicht schockieren, wenn es in manchen Gegenden schon so wäre", fügte er mit erstickter Stimme hinzu. "Die Götter haben uns verlassen."  
  
'Seit wann glaubst du an Götter?', fragte die Stimme in seinem Herzen.  
  
"Seit der Teufel persönlich uns krepieren lässt." Resignation schwang in der Stimme des Königs mit, aber er weigerte sich, sie wahrzunehmen. Er rappelte sich mühsam vom Boden auf und trat von hinten an die regungslose Figur des Anderen heran. Sacht strich er über stumpfes Haar, bevor er sich herabbeugte und den Mann umarmte. "Warum sitzt du hier im Dunkeln, Koi?"  
  
'Damit ich nicht sehen muss, was ich an Unheil über diesen Planeten gebracht habe und damit ich mir besser vorstellen kann, wie Vegeta-sei eines Tages wieder aussehen wird.' Ein tiefes Seufzen entrang sich der Brust des anderen, so als hätte ihn der Gedanke geschwächt.  
  
Was durchaus sein konnte, wie Vegeta erkannte, als er sah, dass das Essen und die Getränke, die er hergebracht hatte unangetastet dastanden. Langsam trat er um den Stuhl herum und sank vor dem Mann auf die Knie, kraftlose, gefaltete Hände sanft umfassend und traurig in das Gesicht seines Koi blickend. Die Augen des Mannes waren, wie fast immer, geschlossen, die Wangen geisterhaft blass und eingefallen lehnte der Kopf haltlos an der Rückenlehne.  
  
"Warum isst du nichts?", fragte er traurig, da er die Antwort schon kannte und hob die Hände an seine Lippen.  
  
'Ich will nicht mehr.'  
  
"Warum?"  
  
'Das weißt du doch, Vegeta.' Die Augen des Mannes hatten sich geöffnet und musterten ihn mit einem Ausdruck des Leidens, dass selbst Vegeta, der so viel Elend gesehen hatte, das Herz schmerzte. Tränen brandeten auf in den schwarzen Teichen über ihm, bevor sie wieder von Lidern verdeckt wurden und der Kopf sich abwandte. 'Ich bin schuld an Allem!', klagte der andere sich wieder an. 'Ich kann nicht mehr!'  
  
"Bleib am Leben!", flehte der König. "Wenigstens für mich."  
  
'Wir würden uns bald wiedersehen, wenn ich stürbe', antwortete der andere.  
  
Von einer Sekunde auf die andere durchflutete Angst Vegetas Seele, Angst, dass der andere seinen Kampf einfach aufgeben könnte und ihn allein zurücklassen würde. "Sei stark für mich, Kakarott", bat er inständig. "Sei stark für unseren Sohn!"  
  
'Was ist mit ihm? Gibt es noch immer keine Nachricht?'  
  
Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, seit nunmehr drei Tagen", antwortete er düster.  
  
'Meinst du, es hat begonnen?' Kakarotts Augen waren ihm zugewandt, flehten inständig ihm zu sagen, dass das, was er befürchtete nicht eingetreten war.  
  
"Ja", hauchte der König. "Ich denke schon."  
  
Kakarott zuckte bei diesen Worten zusammen, bevor er sich im Sessel herumwarf und auf die Füße sprang. Zitternd und keuchend blieb er stehen, schwer auf Vegeta gestützt. 'Nein', flehte er mit jeder Faser seines Herzens. 'NEIN! Sag, dass er nicht dasselbe durchleiden muss, wie du damals!'  
  
Vegeta erhob sich langsam, umfasste die Hände seines Geliebten, die auf seinen Schultern ruhten, als er Kakarott weiterhin Halt gab. Es war so lange her, seit der andere das letzte Mal aufgestanden war, dass Vegeta schon vergessen hatte, wie groß er war. Der König blickte lange in diese schwarzen Augen, die ihn flehentlich musterten, und wünschte inständig, dass er lügen könnte.  
  
"Er hasst dich", sagte er schließlich leise, als er eine Antwort nicht weiter hinausschieben konnte. "Mit jeder Faser seines Herzens hasst er dich - und Goten sieht aus wie du..." Er schickte Kakarott ein mentales Bild ihres Sohnes, den der andere nie hatte sehen können, so wie Goten ausgesehen hatte, als er Vegeta-sei verließ.  
  
Ohne Vorwarnung brach Kakarott zusammen, klammerte sich haltsuchend an Vegeta, als seine Kräfte erlahmten. 'Auch meine Schuld!'  
  
"Nein!" Vegeta hatte die Schultern des Anderen umfasst und schüttelte ihn. "Nein, es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass er aussieht wie du! Meine ist es, dass er jetzt bei Freezer ist und das mitmachen muss!", er hielt bedrückt inne und wandte sein Gesicht ab von dem Mann, der ihn verwirrt musterte, wie er spüren konnte.  
  
"Ich habe ihn zu Freezer geschickt, in der Hoffnung, dass Goten uns Zeit verschaffen würde..." Er blickte auf in erschrockene Augen. "Ich habe all unsere Krieger ausgeschickt, um in den umliegenden Sonnensystemen soviel Nahrung und Technologie zu sammeln, wie sie können - wenn wir wieder stark genug sind, werden wir Freezer angreifen und entweder siegen oder sterben!" Vegeta fühlte wie er von Enthusiasmus erfasst wurde. "Werde wieder stark, Kakarott! Dann wirst du Freezer ganz gewiss töten können!"  
  
Lange Zeit starrte der andere Mann ihn einfach nur an. 'Du hast ihm unseren Sohn gegeben, um die Bestie von uns abzulenken...' Kakarott schauderte. 'Du wusstest, was ihn erwarten würde und du hast ihn trotzdem weggegeben? Manchmal weiß ich nicht, vor wem ich mehr Angst haben soll - vor Freezer oder vor dir.'  
  
Vegeta senkte beschämt die Augen, als die alten Schuldgefühle wieder mit unverminderter Stärke über ihn hereinbrachen. "Er ist unser Sohn, Koi. Er ist stark." Die Götter wussten, wie sehr er betete, dass es so war.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Goten erwachte von einer Sekunde auf die nächste, als er etwas in seiner Nähe zu Boden fallen hörte. Von seinem Lager aufspringend, begab er sich sofort in eine Verteidigungspose, das Schlimmste erwartend, aber trotzdem gewillt, bis zum Letzten zu kämpfen.  
  
'So einfach bekommst du mich nicht, Freezer!', schwor er furios, sah sich dann aber verdutzt um, als er seine Umgebung als die seines Quartiers erkannte und bemerkte, das er anscheinend allein darin war. Langsam erhob er sich aus der gebückten Haltung und kletterte vorsichtig vom Bett herunter, auf das man ihn gelegt hatte. Ein kurzes Schwindelgefühl unterdrückend als seine Füße den Boden berührten, machte er ein paar Schritte in den Raum hinein, bis sein Fuß gegen etwas Weiches stieß. Vorsichtig ging er in die Knie, noch immer auf die Anwesenheit anderer horchend, und tastete blind nach dem, was vor ihm auf dem Boden lag: es fühlte sich weich und fließend an, wie Stoff, und darunter lag etwas Metallisches... Er musste es genauer wissen!  
  
"Licht!", befahl er dem Zimmercomputer entgegen besseren Wissens, aber als die Helligkeit durch den Raum flutete war er froh, endlich klare Details erkennen zu können. Flüchtig sah er sich um, bevor er sich wieder dem Haufen zu seinen Füssen zuwandte. Wieder ging er in die Hocke und inspizierte die Sachen genauestens: ein Cape, ein Lendenschurz, Sandalen und Armreifen aus Metall. Ihm schoss das Blut ins Gesicht, als er plötzlich realisierte, dass diese Kleidung für ihn bestimmt war und, als ob er etwas Ätzendes berührt hatte, ließ er die Sachen wieder fallen.  
  
"Niemals werde ich DAS anziehen!", schwor er sich.  
  
"Es ist egal, was du trägst, da er es dir sowieso vom Leib reißen wird, Saiyajin."  
  
Goten riss seine Augen auf als er die Stimme vernahm und schoss um seine eigene Achse, um den Eindringling zu sehen. "DU!", rief er entrüstet als er die lässige Gestalt Zarbons an der Tür zum Nachbarraum stehen sah.  
  
Der Mann hob sarkastisch eine Augenbraue, bevor er sich abstieß und mit verschränkten Armen auf Goten zutrat.  
  
"Ja, ich und die Frage, ob du etwas gegen meine Anwesenheit hast, erübrigt sich wohl." Gotens Gesichtsausdruck schien seine Frage wohl ausreichend zu beantworten, denn Zarbon fuhr fort. "Meister Freezer ist neulich unterbrochen worden und nur diesem Zufall hast du es zu verdanken, dass du noch lebst, Saiyajin." Er beugte sich vor und blickte Goten in die Augen und der Junge merkte verwirrt, wie er sich in deren goldenen Tiefen verlor. "Die Vorstellung, die du abgeliefert hast, kann so berauschend nicht gewesen sein, denn Freezer war ziemlich, nun ja, frustriert." Zarbon unterstrich die letzte Bemerkung mit einer bedeutungsvollen Geste und Goten merkte wie ihm das Blut noch einmal ins Gesicht schoss. Wie viele wussten eigentlich von diesem Vorfall?  
  
"Auf jeden Fall scheint sich der Meister mehr von dir zu versprechen, denn er erlaubte deine Heilung im Tank - du warst drei Tage darin. Und was diese Kleidung betrifft", Zarbon gestikulierte fahrig auf den Boden, "So wäre es angebracht, dass du dich mit dem Gedanken anfreunden würdest, dass deine Pflichten jetzt um eine Dimension erweitert worden sind."  
  
Nachdem Zarbon ausgesprochen hatte, drehte der Söldner sich um und ging auf die Apartmenttür zu, Goten wieder vollständig missachtend.  
  
"Ich bin nicht Freezers Hure!", schrie Goten. Er hatte einen Schritt auf Zarbons Rücken zugemacht, war dann aber stehengeblieben. In ihm kochte ein Zorn, wie er ihn noch nie erlebt hatte, schnürte ihn beinahe die Kehle zu und er bemerkte wie seine Fingernägel sich langsam und schmerzvoll in seine Handflächen bohrten. Gut, er begrüßte den Schmerz, lenkte er doch ab von der Panik und Raserei in seinem Inneren.  
  
Die Gestalt in der Tür war stehengeblieben und hatte sich halb zu ihm umgewandt. "Finde dich damit ab, Kind: du BIST eine Hure. Du verkaufst deinen Körper, nicht für Geld, das ist wahr, aber für dein jämmerliches Leben und für die Existenz deines Volkes."  
  
Goten war für einige Momente stumm, als er sich die Worte ins Gedächtnis zurückrief, die Freezer benutzt hatte: 'Du wirst sterben und mit dir alle Saiyajin - die Frage ist nur, wie und wann du das Zeitliche segnen wirst, Kleiner.'  
  
Seine Zähne ließen ein protestierendes Knirschen ertönen, als er sie hart aufeinander presste. "Du hast also alles mit angehört?", fragte er zischend. "Wer weiß noch darüber Bescheid?" Er musste es wissen! Er musste sicher sein, dass Trunks nichts davon wusste!  
  
Zarbon wandte sich vollständig um und musterte ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Niemand weiß davon, Saiyajin, außer denen, die es selbst erlebt haben." Die goldenen Augen seines Gegenübers verengten sich, als er von seinen eigenen Erinnerungen eingeholt wurde. "Freezer hat das gleiche einst zu mir gesagt - aber das ist lange her." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Zarbon wieder um und trat hinaus auf den Flur. "Bedenke, Saiyajin, das Wohl und Wehe deines Volkes hängt von deiner Kooperation ab." Die Tür schloss sich automatisch hinter Zarbon und schnitt seine letzten Worte und die Welt draußen, die so beängstigend normal gewirkt hatte, ab und ließ Goten allein in seinem Zimmer zurück.  
  
'Was nun?', fragte er sich ratlos und ließ sich langsam auf den Boden sinken. Seine Finger spielten abwesend mit dem Lendenschurz, zerknüllten den Stoff, bevor sie ihn wieder glätteten, um ihn anschließend wieder zwischen den Händen zu wringen. Er fragte sich verzweifelt, was er nun tun könnte, um die sich ankündigenden Ereignisse abzuwenden. Eine eisige Hand schien nach seinem Innersten zu greifen, ihm langsam die Luft abzuschnüren, als er sich der Ausweglosigkeit seiner Situation bewusst wurde.  
  
'Ich will das nicht!', dachte er verzweifelt. Sein Blick hob sich vom Boden und landete unwillkürlich auf dem Kabinenfenster, doch anstatt hinaus in die Leere des Alls zu starren, blickte er auf das Spiegelbild eines blassen, unscheinbaren Jungen, der verängstigt auf dem Boden seines Quartiers saß. Die Hände des Fremden hoben sich langsam und zitternd, legten sich an seine Wangen.  
  
'Was will Freezer von mir?', fragte er sich. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf verwirrten ihn, machten die Situation nur noch schlimmer, da sie ihm das erste Mal die Aussicht auf einen logischen Fluchtweg verweigerten. 'Warum will er... ausgerechnet mich? ... als seine Hure...? aber...' "Ich hab doch noch nie... Oh, Gott!"  
  
Seine Hände rutschten über seine Augen als er seinen Kopf hängen ließ. Ein Zittern überkam ihn, hatte seine Ursache kaum in der Kälte und der Tatsache, dass er noch immer nackt war, sondern in dem Schock, der noch immer seine Gedanken lähmte und mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde stärker wurde. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an all die Begebenheiten, in denen er Zeuge des rauen Soldatentratsches geworden war. Die Dinge, über die sie gesprochen hatten... sollte er etwa das... mit Freezer?!  
  
Er sprang plötzlich auf und rannte ins Bad, schaffte es gerade rechtzeitig zum Waschbecken, bevor er würgend das erbrach, was nach drei Tagen Hungers noch in seinem Magen war. Minutenlang stand er über das Keramikmöbel gebeugt, umklammerte den Rand, als ob nichts anderes ihm mehr Halt geben könnte, bevor der Brechreiz endlich nachließ und er erschöpft auf die kalten Fliesen sank.  
  
Ihm war kalt und mit jeder verstreichenden Minute wurde das Zittern stärker, als sein geschwächter, hungernder Körper langsam auskühlte, aber allein der Gedanke an etwas zu essen bewirkte nur, dass Gotens Magen sich noch mehr verkrampfte. Und so saß er eine Ewigkeit zusammengekauert unter dem Waschbecken, bewegte sich sowenig wie möglich und wünschte sich einfach nur aufzuwachen. Einfach nur die Augen aufzuschlagen und zu wissen, dass dies alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen war.  
  
Aber es war kein Traum, dies war die raue Wirklichkeit - das spürte er an seinem Elend. Er fror erbärmlich, fühlte sich dreckig und benutzt und er wusste, dass nichts in der Welt dieses Gefühl jemals wieder von ihm nehmen konnte. Er stank erbärmlich nach Angst und diesem organisch-chemischen Gemisch, das die Regenationsflüssigkeit darstellte. Um den Fakt zu unterstreichen zupfte er eine Locke aus seiner Stirn und hielt sie sich unter die Nase, verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als der Geruch einen neuerlichen Würgreiz hervorrief. Mit einem Seufzen ließ er die Haarsträhne los, die sofort wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Position zurücksprang und lehnte sich zurück an die kalten Fliesen. Ratlos versuchte er herauszufinden, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Ihm war kalt. Mit jeder Sekunde auf dem Boden merkte er wie kostbare Körperwärme verloren ging und ein Gefühl bei ihm hervorrief, das ihn nur allzu gut an die Minuten in Freezers eisigen Armen erinnerte. Aber andererseits wusste er mit Sicherheit, dass er nicht die Kraft aufbrachte, sich zu erheben. Der Schock des kürzlich Erlebten steckte noch zu tief in ihm, verkörperte sich durch die ständig wiederkehrende Frage nach dem "Warum" und wie er sich aus dieser Situation befreien konnte.  
  
Schließlich, nach einer weiteren Ewigkeit wie es ihm schien, kam ein rettender Mechanismus zwischen ihn und die wachsende Panik, die in ihm wütete und verdrängte das bohrende Gefühl in eine ferne Ecke seines Geistes, wo es entweder warten sollte, bis es eine neuerliche Gelegenheit gäbe, hervorzubrechen oder ganz langsam verschwinden: Der über Generationen hervorgezüchtete Pragmatismus seiner Linie drängte sich in den Vordergrund, ermöglichte es Goten, sich endlich vom Boden aufzuraffen und hinüber zur Wanne zu schlurfen, in die er sich kraftlos hineinsinken ließ und das Wasser aufdrehte. Schon mit dem ersten Strahl warmen Wassers, der ihn berührte merkte er, wie ein Teil seiner Anspannung verschwand. Dankbar für diesen Trost, drehte er das Wasser weiter auf, hielt seinen Kopf unter den Schwall von Hitze, der die Kälte aus seinen Gliedern trieb und mit einem beruhigenden Rauschen, das seine Sinne überlagerte, die Realität herabsetzte.  
  
Als die Wanne vollgelaufen war, lehnte er sich mit einem leisen Stöhnen zurück, genoss es einfach, sich treiben zu lassen und für einige kostbare Minuten dachte er an gar nichts. Schwaden heißen Dampfes trieben träge durch den Raum und wallten wie Nebel, die er zuletzt vor Jahren gesehen hatte. Er schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf zurück auf den Rand der Wanne, atmete tief ein und aus und spürte, wie er mit jedem Atemzug ruhiger wurde. Schließlich richtete er sich wieder auf, griff nach der Seife und begann, den Chemikaliengeruch aus Haut und Haaren herauszuwaschen, nicht sonderlich begeistert davon, dass die Seife unbedingt nach Blumen riechen musste.  
  
'Aber immerhin besser als ein Mineralien- und Aminosäurencocktail', dachte er sich. Die ganze Zeit über merkte er, wie sein Schwanz ihm, scheinbar plötzlich mit einem eigenen Willen ausgestattet, immer wieder durch die Finger schlüpfte, gleichzeitig aber beruhigend über Arme und Rücken streichelte. Er betrachtete das Körperteil mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, das nun zitternd in der Luft stand. Es hatte ihn schon immer gestört, dass es so leichtfertig über seine innersten Gefühle Auskunft gab, aber er hatte nie die notwenige Willenstärke und Disziplin aufgebracht, um ihm seinen Willen aufzuzwingen oder es gegen Gewalteinflüsse abzuhärten. Und jetzt hatte sich diese Nachlässigkeit bitter gerächt, hatte Freezer doch nur eine Berührung des Schwanzes gebraucht, um ihn gänzlich in seine Gewalt zu bekommen.  
  
Goten griff sich die Seife ein weiteres Mal, drehte sie solange zwischen seinen Händen, bis sie über und über mit Schaum bedeckt waren und begab sich dann auf die Jagd nach dem haarigen Anhängsel, dass ihm immer wieder spielerisch durch die Finger schlüpfte. Für kurze Zeit verlor er sich in diesem Spiel, drehte die Zeit zurück in sorglosere Tage, als er ein Kind gewesen war und im Haus seines Onkels großgezogen wurde - ein paar Minuten Vergessen und er lachte quecksilbrig, sein Schwanz kitzelte ihn an der Nase, brachte ihn zum Niesen, aber endlich konnte er das durchweichte Stück Fell ergreifen und erstarrte als mit einem Mal der ganze Horror wieder über ihn hereinbrach.  
  
Denn er fühlte nichts.  
  
Goten kniff die Augen zusammen und öffnete sie dann langsam wieder, sich hinunterbückend und betend, dass er irgendwie das Körperteil verfehlt hatte, als er danach gegriffen hatte, aber leider war auch dies kein Alptraum, denn nach wie vor waren seine Hände um den Schwanz geschlossen und hielten ihn sanft an den wenigen Stellen, von denen er wusste, dass sie weniger empfindlich waren.  
  
'Vielleicht liegt es daran', versuchte er sich einzureden und strich vorsichtig an der haarigen Länge entlang, hin zu sensibleren Stellen und atmete erleichtert auf, als er etwas spüren konnte. Nicht viel allerdings und dieses überschattet von einem dumpfen Kribbeln, wie Tausende Nadeln in seiner Haut, aber wenigstens war da etwas!  
  
Seine spielerische Stimmung völlig verloren, stand er auf, wischte sich grob das Wasser vom Körper, um keine unnötigen Tropfspuren zu hinterlassen als er aus der Wanne stieg. Er nahm ein Handtuch vom Halter an der Wand, rubbelte das plüschige Stück Stoff durch seine Haare und seinen Körper entlang bevor er es zur Seite legte und sich konzentrierte. Sein Schwanz hatte in der gesamten Zeit wild hinter ihm geschwungen, hatte in harten Zuckungen seine innere Unruhe wiedergespiegelt - nun versuchte Goten das Anhängsel an seinen gewohnten Platz an der Hüfte zurückschnappen zu lassen. Und versagte. Entgegen seinem Willen hob sich der Schwanz, wand sich in lasziven Wellen, bevor er sich schmeichelnd an seinen Beine rieb.  
  
Goten errötete und fing das Körperteil mit seiner Hand ein. Für einen kurzen Moment zuckte es noch rebellisch in seiner Hand, bevor es schließlich erschlaffte und scheinbar leblos in seinem Griff hing, aber zwei Dinge geschahen, die dem jungen Saiyajin wieder Hoffnung gaben: zum einen hatte er das Gefühl, dass das nervöse Kribbeln schwächer und dafür das normale Gefühl entlang des empfindlichen Nervenstranges wieder stärker wurde, so als ob sich sein Schwanz letztlich doch regenerieren würde. Und als er sich ein zweites Mal konzentrierte spürte er wie zuerst ein schwaches Zittern durch seinen Schwanz lief, bevor dieser schließlich aus seiner Hand heraus an seine Taille rutschte. Zugegebenermaßen, es steckte keine nennenswerte Kraft hinter dieser Bewegung, so dass das Körperteil letztendlich mehr auf seinen Hüften lag, als sich von allein oben zu halten, und es fehlte noch ein guter Teil der gewohnten Präzision, aber Goten war sich in diesem Moment sicher, dass dies sich im Laufe der Zeit von allein regeln würde.  
  
Gestärkt von dieser Hoffnung, und den Rest seiner Situation geflissentlich in die hintersten Ecken seines Bewusstseins verdrängend, warf Goten sich einen Bademantel über die Schultern und ging hinüber in den Wohnbereich seines Apartments. Aber schon nach wenigen Schritten stoppte er abrupt, als sich eine erschreckende Sicht vor ihm ausbreitete: jemand war in seiner Abwesenheit hier gewesen und hatte die Sachen, die er auf dem Boden hatte liegen lassen ordentlich gefaltet auf das Bett gelegt. Neben dem Cape lag ein Stück Papier, zweifellos ein Brief, wie es Goten durch den Kopf schoss. Sich innerlich sträubend streckte er langsam die Hand nach dem weißen Ding aus und wusste eigentlich schon ganz genau, was dort stehen würde, als der Geruch desjenigen, der die Nachricht geschrieben hatte plötzlich wie ein ätzender Gestank in seine Nase stach und er gerade noch einen weißen Schemen auf den Korridor hinaustreten sah, als er sich zu der Quelle dieses Geruches herumwarf.  
  
Empört darüber, dass das Biest es gewagt hatte, ihn während seiner Schwäche zu beobachten, wütend, dass niemand ihm seine Ruhe ließ und rasend über die Stimme des Dinges, die ihm ein gedankliches "Bis heute Abend, Süßer!" zuflüsterte rannte er hinter Freezer her, jagte über belebte Flure, bis er ihn an einer Wegbiegung einfach verlor.  
  
"Freezer!", donnerte er über den Korridor, bemerkte in seiner blinden Wut nicht, wie es schlagartig still wurde und alle sich ihm entsetzt zudrehten als sie den Ton hörten, den er ihrem Meister gegenüber angeschlagen hatte. "Wenn du glaubst, dass du mich einfach herumkommandieren kannst wie es dir gefällt, dann liegst du falsch!", schrie Goten mit sich überschlagender Stimme über die schweigende Menge hinweg. Die Soldaten um ihn herum wichen angsterfüllt zurück und machten eine Schneise frei, als am anderen Ende des Flures eine kleine Gestalt auftauchte. Plötzlich bemerkend, dass während des Laufens sein Bademantel sich geöffnet und bis auf seine Hüften gerutscht war, zog der Saiyajin das Kleidungsstück fester um seinen Körper, als die Kreatur einen gierigen Blick über ihn streifen ließ.  
  
Langsam drehte Freezer sich wieder um und stolzierte langsam davon, die Hand in einem hämischen Gruß schwenkend.  
  
Um Goten herum herrschte für einige Momente überraschte Stille, als sich der Saiyajin nicht in ein Häufchen Asche verwandelte, wie die Zeugen des Zusammenstoßes vermutet hatten, aber die jahrelange Routine und Abgebrühtheit ihrer Arbeit nutzend wandten sich die Söldner bald wieder ihren Aufgaben zu und ignorierten den erstarrten Mann, der mitten auf dem Flur stand und noch immer geradeaus auf die Stelle starrte, an der Freezer zuletzt gestanden hatte.  
  
Eine Gruppe von Technikern näherte sich Goten, das schwere Gerät, dass sie trugen vorsichtig um den Saiyajin herummanövrierend, bevor sie weiter unten im Gang begannen Abdeckungen von Energieleitern zu entfernen und diese zu untersuchen und auszutauschen. Der Lärm brachte den jungen Mann endlich zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um sich aus seiner Starre zu befreien, bevor er sich ruckartig umdrehte und zurück in sein Quartier stapfte.  
  
Dort angekommen nahm er eine neue Uniform aus dem Schrank, ließ den Bademantel achtlos auf dem Boden liegen während er sich ankleidete. Während der ganzen Zeit verzog er keine Miene, spiegelten seine Gesichtszüge die grimmige und kalte Entschlossenheit wieder, sich von niemandem beherrschen zu lassen.  
  
Als er fertig war, begab er sich auf dem Weg nach draußen, blieb jedoch in der Tür stehen, als diese bereitwillig vor ihm zur Seite glitt. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete lange die Gegenstände auf seinem Bett, die Kleidung und den Brief mit seinem unbekannten Inhalt, und er spürte wie zum zweiten Male an diesem Tag eine schier ohnmächtige Wut in ihm aufstieg. Niemand hatte das Recht, ihm zu befehlen, außer Vegeta, und niemand hatte das Recht seinen Körper nach Belieben zu benutzen.  
  
Goten hob seine rechte Hand, richtete die offene Handfläche auf das Bett und ließ einen Energieball daraus hervorschießen. Sofort schlugen die Feuermelder Alarm und die automatische Sprinkleranlage sprang an - allerdings nicht rechtzeitig genug, um das Bett vor dem endgültigen Verbrennen zu bewahren. Mit Genugtuung betrachtete der Saiyajin wie das hölzerne Gestell abbrannte und mit ihm die seidenen Vorhänge und all das, was sich auf den Decken befunden hatte und was als Bedeutung dahinter stand. Er drehte sich zufrieden lächelnd um und trat hinaus auf den Flur als die ersten Techniker herbeieilten, um den Schaden einzudämmen.  
  
"Niemals, Freezer!", zischte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hindurch. 


	8. Kapitel 7

Kapitel sieben  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ssir..? Wass tun Ssie da? Ssir!!" Das Ding hatte sich erdreistet, an Gotens Uniformärmel zu zupfen. Mit einem Schrei warf er sich herum und schlug mit der flachen Hand nach dem Techniker, schickte ihn an die nächste Wand, wo er einen Moment benommen liegen blieb. Goten sprang mit einem Satz hinterher und packte es am Kragen seines weiten Umhang. "Fass mich nicht an!", schrie er und schüttelte es wild. "Hast du verstanden? NIEMAND fasst mich an!"  
  
Das Ding kam wieder zu sich und öffnete seine gelben Augen, um ihn in sprachlosem Horror anzustarren. Ein ferner Teil von Gotens Seele genoss die Wellen der Angst, die plötzlich von dem Anderen ausgingen und den Raum mit einer aufregenden Mischung aus Entsetzen und Wut erfüllten, aber er unterdrückte den Wunsch, seine Fäuste in das Fleisch des Wesens zu rammen, um mit dem warm-süßlichen Gestank des Blutes seine eigene Verzweiflung zu übertönen.  
  
Der Saiyajin verzog sein Gesicht in Abscheu und ließ den Kragen los. Mit einem Fiepen fiel das Ding zu Boden und stieß einen erstickten Schrei aus, als es die Leiche des ersten Technikers entdeckte, der hier Dienst getan hatte. Oranges Blut bildete eine Lache unter dem Körper und bedeckte in zahllosen Flecken Wände und Decke des Raumes.  
  
Goten hatte sich unterdessen schon wieder dem Kontroll-Terminal zugewandt und versuchte, sich Zugang zum Navigationscomputer eines Pods zu beschaffen. Die Dinger waren verdammt schnell, das hatte er gesehen, und er musste hier weg!  
  
Er musste kurz innehalten, als ein Zittern sich seiner Hände bemächtigte - tief durchatmend und ein weiteres Mal in einer endlosen Reihe seine aufsteigende Panik niederkämpfend, schloss er kurz die Augen bis er sich sicher sein konnte, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben und tippte die Zahlenfolge noch einmal ein.  
  
Ein weiteres Mal wurde ihm der Zugriff verwehrt - offenbar hatte der Techniker im Angesicht des Todes noch den Geist besessen, ihm falsche Codes zu nennen. Eiskalte Entschlossenheit durchdrang ihn, als ein kleines Lächeln seine Züge kreuzte und er mental mit den Schultern zuckte: es war ja nicht so, dass er nicht jemand anderen fragen konnte. Er drehte sich zurück zu dem Wesen und trat an es heran. Das Vogelding schnappte geräuschlos nach Luft und erbleichte, soweit man das unter dem dichten kurzen Gefieder seines Gesichtes sehen konnte, und begann zu zittern - felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass es das nächste Opfer des offensichtlich wahnsinnigen Saiyajin werden würde. Goten beließ es in dem Glauben, lächelte weiterhin nur kalt und genoss die ungetrübte Panik in den Augen des Technikers.  
  
"Die Codes", zischte er schließlich.  
  
Das Wesen blinzelte unverstehend, bevor es seinen zitternden Schnabel auseinander zwang. "C..codes, Ssir?"  
  
"Ja, Baka!", schrie Goten ungeduldig. "Die Scheißcodes, die mich meine Scheißdaten aus diesem Scheißterminal abrufen lassen!" Er gestikulierte wild hinter sich, wo durch eine Klarstahlscheibe einer der zahllosen Hangars der Station zu sehen war.  
  
Zitternd und unzusammenhängendes Zeug brabbelnd war der Techniker reduziert worden zu einem Häufchen Elend. Aber nichtsdestotrotz wagte er, zu widersprechen. "D.. die Prioritätscodes dürfen von nie-", es wurde jäh abgewürgt, als Goten die Beherrschung verlor und es ein weiteres Mal an seinem Umhang nach oben riss. Der Saiyajin bleckte die Zähne und knurrte und mehr "Überredung" brauchte es für den Techniker nicht, der fast in Ohnmacht fiel, als sein Scouter ihm Ki-Werte anzeigte, die weit über das Zehnfache seiner eigenen Rasse hinausgingen.  
  
"Ja, JA! Ssie bekommen Ihre Codess!", schrie es flehentlich und umklammerte Gotens Hand. "Bitte, Ssir, lassen Ssie mich gehen!"  
  
Ein weiteres Mal ließ Goten es fallen und augenblicklich wieselte es hinüber zu dem Terminal und begann mit hektischen Bewegungen schier endlose Zahlen- und Buchstabenkombinationen einzugeben. Schnelle Bildabfolgen wanderten über den Bildschirm, wechselten sich ab mit Tabellen und Flugparametern.  
  
Etwas in dem Saiyajin, dass die ganze Zeit wie ein heißes Feuer gebrannt und ihn zur Eile angetrieben hatte beruhigte sich plötzlich. Das unbewusste Zittern, das seinen Körper erfasst hatte, der kalte Schweiß, der immer wieder aus seinen Poren gebrochen war, um ihm den widerlichen Gestank seiner eigenen Schwäche unter die Nase zu reiben, versiegte und das erste Mal, seit er vor zwei Stunden erwacht war, hegte der Jüngling Hoffnung, heil aus der ganzen Sache herauszukommen.  
  
"Wohin wollen Ssie, Ssir?"  
  
Goten wurde unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und blickte für einen Augenblick unverstehend auf den Bildschirm, der ihn in großen Lettern nach seinem gewünschten Zielort befragte. Für einen Moment lang war er versucht, mit "Nach Vegetasei, wohin sonst?" zu antworten, aber siedend heiß fiel ihm ein, dass er damit alle, die er kannte in akute Gefahr bringen würde. Verwirrt suchte er in seinen Erinnerungen einen Ort, wo er sicher sein würde, aber ihm fiel keiner ein.  
  
Zweifelnd, ob er den Techniker nach einer solchen Zuflucht fragen sollte, blickte er auf - genau im rechten Augenblick, um zu sehen, wie die Hände des Crewmitgliedes eine neue Tastenkombination drückten. Er wollte gerade fragen, was dies zu bedeuten habe, als plötzlich die Tür hinter ihm zur Seite schwang. Er sprang herum und machte sich auf einen Angriff gefasst, instinktiv sein eigenes Ki vorbereitend, aber noch während der Bewegung zerriss das Geheul eines Betäubungslasers die panik-induzierte Stille des Raumes.  
  
Goten wurde nach hinten gegen die Konsole geschleudert, als er von einem Energiestrahl in den Magen getroffen wurde. Er würgte trocken und kurzzeitig wurde alles schwarz um ihn herum. Er blickte auf, konnte durch den dunklen Schleier, der sich über seine Sicht gelegt hatte, drei Männer des Sicherheitsdienstes in den Kontrollraum stürmen sehen. Sie blieben unmittelbar in der Tür stehen, die Lasergewehre im Anschlag, und Goten war sich nicht sicher, ob sie nur auf Betäubung oder Desintegration gestellt waren.  
  
Einer der Männer, wohl der Befehlshabende, sah sich um und erbleichte, als er die zerfetzte Leiche des Technikers sah. Goten konnte sehen, wie er die Zähne zusammenbiss und als der Soldat sich ihm zuwandte waren seine Augen klar und kalt wie Eis.  
  
"Sie haben Ki in einem dafür strengstens untersagten Stationsbereich benutzt, jemanden getötet und eine andere Person als Geisel genommen." Die Augen der beiden anderen Männer starrten ins Leere, als ihr Anführer die Anklage formulierte. Goten schätzte ihre Kampfkraft auf etwas über 500. "Sie stellen ein Sicherheitsrisiko dar, und ich fordere Sie auf, sich zu ergeben und uns in ihr Quartier zu folgen, wo sie festgehalten werden, bis Meister Freezer ihre Verhandlung aufnehmen wird." Funken tanzten plötzlich in den schwarzen Augen des Kommandanten, verzerrten seine Züge zu einer hasserfüllten Fratze, bevor seine Professionalität zurückkehrte. "Sollten Sie allerdings die Kooperation verweigern..." Der Mann sprach nicht zu Ende, aber auch so wusste der Saiyajin, was passieren würde, sollte er Widerstand leisten. Andererseits, was machte es aus? Es erwartete ihn sowieso schon eine öffentliche Hinrichtung...  
  
Mit betont langsamen Bewegungen stand er auf, übertönte seine plötzliche Nervosität indem er imaginären Staub von seiner Hose wischte. Er war noch nicht bereit, zu sterben - viel zu jung, eigentlich - aber er würde sich nicht die Blöße geben und seinen Onkel entehren, der ihn erzogen hatte!  
  
Der Gedanke an Raditz und an seinen Halbbruder beruhigten ihn und er sah gelassen in sein unvermeidliches Schicksal. Die beiden sollten stolz auf ihn sein können und niemand sollte sagen, dass er wie ein Feigling gestorben war... Für die Soldaten so unvorhersehbar wie ein Blitzschlag, und auch genau so schnell, kam Bewegung in seinen erstarrten Körper als er nach vorn sprang und mit einem heiseren Schrei alles Ki sammelte, das er in wenigen Sekunden zusammenrufen konnte. Er schickte es auf die drei Soldaten, deren Pupillen sich überrascht weiteten, bevor sie sich von ihrem Schock erholten und, alle drei gleichzeitig, auf die Auslöser ihrer Waffen drückten.  
  
Die vereinte Kraft aller drei Gewehre traf ihn noch während er vorwärts stürzte. Er fühlte sich wie von einer riesigen Faust getroffen und zurückgeschleudert und noch bevor sein Körper schlaff auf den Boden aufschlug, sah er nichts mehr als Schwärze, die seinen Geist in die ewige Nacht geleitete.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Leise zischend glitt die Tür vor ihm zur Seite und Trunks trat durch sie hindurch in das Mannschaftsquartier seines Squads. Nacht herrschte in der Station, synchron mit den Tageszeiten auf Freezer IV und der Captain konnte die Schemen seiner Soldaten sehen, die sich unordentlich unter den Decken abzeichneten. Die leisen, gleichmäßigen Atemzüge waren die einzigen Geräusche in dem dunklen Zimmer, und die Dunkelheit wurde sporadisch durchbrochen vom Blinken naher Navigations- und Begrenzungslichter.  
  
Der Mann trat tiefer in den Raum hinein und ließ sich am runden Tisch nieder, der in der Mitte des großen Zimmers stand. Er schloss kurz die Augen und legte seinen Kopf auf seine gefalteten Arme, badete in der Ruhe und Geborgenheit, die hier herrschte, und nach wenigen Sekunden merkte er wie er sich spürbar beruhigte.  
  
"Konntest du nicht schlafen, Captain?" Glen hatte sich aufgesetzt und stützte sich mit einem Arm an der Matratze ab. Ihr langes rotes Haar fiel ihr in Wellen über ihre nackten und Arme und die Brüste, während sie sich mit der anderen Hand über die Augen wischte. Die Söldnerin blickte einmal kurz in die Runde und ein kleines schadenfrohes Grinsen huschte über ihre Züge. "Die würden selbst eine Bombenexplosion verschlafen..."  
  
Trunks grinste ebenso und stimmte ihr insgeheim zu - wenn er ein Meuchelmörder gewesen wäre, hätte jetzt die letzte Stunde für sie alle geschlagen.  
  
"Bild dir nur nichts ein", war die Stimme von Mason aus dem anderen Doppelstockbett zu hören. "Nur weil wir anderen höflich sind und dem Boss seine Privatsphäre lassen, brauchst du noch lange nicht über uns herzuziehen."  
  
"Pah!" Glen schnaubte leise und ließ ihre Beine über den Rand des Bettes baumeln, bevor sie sich abstieß und geräuschlos auf dem Boden landete. "Du und wie viele andere?" Tatsächlich drang aus dem anderen belegten Bett weiterhin das Geräusch friedlichen Schlummers.  
  
"Gebt es zu, ihr konntet nur nicht schlafen, weil Rough mal wieder einen Urwald zusammensägt." Bevor die Neckerei der beiden Kämpfer in einen handfesten Streit ausufern konnte, hatte Trunks beschlossen einzugreifen.  
  
"Hn", war die einzige Antwort, die er von beiden bekam. Glen trat mit überkreuzten Armen an den Tisch heran und blieb neben Trunks stehen, hinausstarrend und einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Schließlich setzte sie sich und stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf die polierte Oberfläche des Tisches.  
  
"Irgendwas, das dir Sorgen bereitet, Boss?" Sie hatte eine Hand vom Kinn genommen und zog gedankenverloren Karten von einem Stapel, der auf dem Tisch lag. Piek-Ass, Karo-sieben, Herz-Dame...  
  
"Ja, Chef, irgendwas mit der Mission?" Mason hatte sich ebenfalls aufgesetzt, im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett hockend und die Bettdecke um die Schultern gezogen wirkte er plötzlich um Jahre jünger - vielleicht das erste Mal, seit sie sich kannten, genau so alt, wie er in Wirklichkeit war.  
  
Trunks schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es ist nichts - eben nur so eine philosophische Anwandlung." Entgegen seiner Befürchtungen lachten die beiden ihn nicht aus, sondern Verständnis spiegelte sich in ihren Gesichtern.  
  
"Übel, wenn man so was genau vor einer Mission bekommt..." Masons Stimme klang dunkel und gepresst.  
  
"Ja", stimmte die Rothaarige ihm zu. "Lenkt einen nur ab." Sie hob ihre Augen vom Kartenstapel. "Lust, drüber zu reden?"  
  
Trunks dachte kurz über das Angebot nach, aber was hätte er schon erzählen sollen? Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. "Weiß eigentlich gar nicht, worüber ich reden sollte... ist eben nur so ein... Gefühl...dass irgendwas nicht stimmt und es keine so gute Idee ist, von hier wegzugehen." Er dachte an die Blicke zurück, die Goten ihm vor drei Tagen zugeworfen hatte, als er ihn das letzte Mal sah: die nackte Panik hatte im Gesicht des Botschafters gestanden, so schmerzend und deutlich wie an jenem zweiten Tag in Gotens Quartier. Und seitdem hatte er den jungen Mann nirgends mehr gesehen - weder in seinem Quartier noch im Trainingsraum oder irgendwo sonst. Es war in seinem Rang unmöglich, eine stationsweite Suche einzuleiten - abgesehen davon, dass nicht einmal sicher war, ob Goten noch auf der Station war und einen Scouter trug, den der Computer orten konnte - aber mehr als einmal war er kurz davor gewesen, einfach die Kommandozentrale zu stürmen und die Suche nach dem jungen Saiyajin mit Waffengewalt zu fordern.  
  
Trunks schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Was machte er sich Sorgen? Himmelnocheins, Goten war erwachsen, konnte auf sich selbst aufpassen und wohlmöglich so ziemlich jeden hier auf der Station ohne große Probleme vermöbeln!  
  
"Habt ihr noch Fragen über die Mission?", fragte er in die stille Runde. Glen legte das Blatt auf den Tisch, mit dem sie gerade gegen sich selbst gepokert hatte - manchmal konnte es von Vorteil sein, wenn man über mehr als eine Persönlichkeit verfügte - und überlegte.  
  
"Wie ist das Wetter dort?", kam es leise von Masons Bett.  
  
Glen prustete los und konnte gerade noch die Hände vor den Mund pressen, um sich von Laut-Auflachen zu bewahren. "Wie kommst'n du auf DIE Idee?!", fragte sie hysterisch lachend. "Willst du da Urlaub machen?"  
  
Trunks blickte auf und sah wie eine feine Röte Masons Wangen überzog, bevor der Mann zur Seite blickte. "Hätte ja sein können, dass sie dort Regen haben...", murmelte er sehnsüchtig.  
  
Traurigkeit überfiel den Captain als er durch die Worte daran erinnert wurde, wie er Mason gefunden hatte: grau-grüne, unschuldige Augen, gleichzeitig jung und uralt, hatten erstaunt auf ihn geblickt, als sie, vielleicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben einen anderen Menschen gesehen hatten. Als einziger Überlebender in einer der aufgelassenen Uran-Minen auf dem Mars, von Robotern erzogen und unterrichtet, hatte Mason bis dahin nur Videoaufzeichnungen von der Erde und seinen Artgenossen gesehen - Regen, Wind, Berührungen, Emotionen, selbst das Gefühl frischer Luft in den Lungen war ihm völlig unbekannt gewesen und Trunks glaubte, dass es so bis ans Ende seines Lebens so gewesen wäre, hätte er mit den wenigen Rekruten für Freezers Armee nicht aus Neugier und Treibstoffmangel auf einer der verlassen geglaubten Marskolonien haltgemacht.  
  
Der Junge war ohne Zögern mit ihnen gegangen, doch das, was er sich am meisten wünschte, wonach er sich innerlich verzehrte, hatte Trunks ihm noch nicht geben können - ein Zuhause, unter seinesgleichen... auf der Erde.  
  
Er wurde durch ein leises Summen aus seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken gerissen und perplex schielte er auf die Linse seines Scouters, der ihm einen Anruf anzeigte. 'Wer, zum Teufel, will um diese Tageszeit mit mir sprechen?' Verwirrt erhob er sich und machte sich daran zu gehen. "Also, bis morgen, Leute. Seht zu, dass ihr noch ein bisschen Schlaf bekommt." Er wartete noch ihr zustimmendes Nicken ab, bevor er durch die Tür trat und die wenigen Schritte bis zu seinem Quartier rannte.  
  
Im Mannschaftsquartier zog Mason seine Decke enger um die Schultern und seufzte leise, als seine Augen der entschwindenden Gestalt seines Captains folgen. 'Oh, Captain, mein Captain...' Ein scharfer Schmerz an der Nasenwurzel ließ ihn zu Glen herumfahren und er sah, dass sie schon mit einer weiteren Karte auf sein Gesicht zielte.  
  
"Hey, was soll das?", zischte er entrüstet und rieb sich über die schmerzende Stelle.  
  
Glen streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, bevor sie ihn in einer Mischung aus Häme und Mitleid angrinste. "Der ist nichts für dich, Kleiner, glaub mir." Sie kicherte leise, als Mason errötete.  
  
"Du kommst auf die verrücktesten Ideen...", wehrte der junge Mann schwach ab, bevor er sich auf seine Matratze fallen ließ und ihr den Rücken zudrehte, fest entschlossen, die Rothaarige zu ignorieren. Gottseidank schien Glen für heute Nacht auch damit durch zu sein, über ihn zu lästern.  
  
Er kuschelte sich fester in seine Decke, driftete langsam in den Schlaf und hoffte auf angenehme Träume. Vielleicht von der Erde mit ihrem strahlendblauen Himmel, oder vielleicht von himmelblauen Augen?  
  
Als Glen schließlich leise die kurze Leiter zu seinem Bett emporkletterte fand sie den jüngsten ihres Teams fest schlafend vor und für einen Moment empfand sie beinahe mütterliche Gefühle für den kleinen Streuner, der sich zu einem kleinen Ball zusammengerollt hatte und sein Kissen umklammerte. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie ihm einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss geben sollte, verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder und griff statt dessen nach der Karte, die sie nach ihm geschnippt hatte, bevor sie von der Leiter sprang und ein weiteres Spiel gegen sich selbst begann.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Bulma tappte unbewusst mit ihrem Fuß auf den gekachelten Boden in ihrem Labor. Nach einer Weile bemerkte sie die nervende Tätigkeit und unterbrach sie abrupt, nur um sie wenige Augenblicke später mit dem anderen Fuß fortzusetzen.  
  
'Verdammt noch mal, wo steckt der Kerl?!', fragte sie sich leise und ignorierte das Quäntchen Hysterie und Besorgnis, das sich in ihre Gedanken geschlichen hatte. Sie nahm einen tiefen Zug von ihrer Zigarette, bevor sie die Asche vom Stängel schnippte. 'Okay, noch dreimal - dann leg ich auf!', nahm sie sich vor und diesmal war sie fest entschlossen, es auch durchzuziehen - sollte er doch sehen, wo er blieb!  
  
Ein Klingelton zog sich mit trällernder Eintönigkeit durch die Muschel des Hörers, ein zweiter... Bulma schnaubte entnervt und wollte gerade zu einer Hasstirade ansetzen, als der dritte Klingelton jäh unterbrochen und durch die beherrschte Stimme ihres Sohnes ersetzt wurde. "Briefs."  
  
Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Freudensprung als sie ihn hörte - er schien gesund und bei Kräften zu sein. Aber beinahe sofort kehrte ihr Ärger zurück: wenn er gesund war, warum meldete er sich nicht?!  
  
"Briefs hier. Wer ist da?" Konnte sie eine Spur Gereiztheit aus seiner Stimme hören? 'Nun, mein Kleiner, schätze, du wirst gleich noch viel angenervter sein...'  
  
"Hier auch", antwortete sie und bevor Trunks etwas erwidern - oder einfach auflegen konnte - fuhr sie fort. "Könntest du bitte deine Videoübertragung aktivieren? Ich habe ein neues System entwickelt und möchte sehen, ob es kompatibel ist." Kein Wort davon, dass sie einfach nur begierig war, sein Gesicht nach zwei Jahren wiederzusehen - aber das musste er ja nicht wissen. Einen kurzen Moment lang herrschte Stille auf der anderen Seite der Leitung und Bulma befürchtete fast, dass ihr Sohn trotz allem einfach auflegen würde. Schließlich aber kratzte es verräterisch in der Leitung und unmittelbar darauf schälten sich Trunks Konturen aus dem Schnee, der auf dem Bildschirm vor ihr herrschte.  
  
"Zufrieden?" Eine kaum zu überhörende Gereiztheit schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als er sich in seinem Sessel zurücklehnte und die Arme verschränkte. "Kann ich jetzt wieder schlafen, Mutter?"  
  
Gegen ihren Willen flammte ein kurzes Gefühl von Reue in ihr auf, aber dann kämpfte sie es in genau der sturen Art und Weise nieder, die ihr nicht minder dickköpfiger Sohn von ihr und ihrem Mann geerbt hatte. "Du schläfst also neuerdings in deiner Uniform?", fragte sie spöttisch, aber ihr Hohn war vergeudet, da Trunks nur nichtssagend mit den Schultern zuckte.  
  
"Was willst du, Mutter?", seine Stimme klang nun tonlos, gelangweilt, und zeigte ihr an, dass alles, was sie eventuell noch sagen würde, ihn soviel interessierte wie die Ziegenzucht in Ghana und höchstwahrscheinlich noch weniger.  
  
Bulma verzog kurz das Gesicht - sah nicht so aus, als ob sie heute noch ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit ihm würde führen können. Aber deswegen hatte sie ja auch nicht angerufen... "Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich sage, dass ich anrufe, um dir von meiner Schwangerschaft zu erzählen?", scherzte sie gezwungen. Eine Spur Verwirrung huschte über seine Stirn, aber beinahe sofort hatte er seine Mimik wieder unter Kontrolle. 'Verdammt noch mal, Trunks, du machst mir fast Angst mit dieser Beherrschtheit! Du warst doch früher nicht so.'  
  
"Natürlich Mutter", Trunks hatte geantwortet und sie musste einen Moment überlegen worauf. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, dass du es geschafft hast, deine von der Strahlung zerstörten Eierstöcke wieder zu regenerieren. Oder hast du einen guten Genetiker gefunden?" Diesmal bemerkte sie den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme und sie musste hart kämpfen, um ihr Temperament zu beherrschen.  
  
"Okay, okay - ich werde nie mehr Kinder haben können. Schön, dass es dich freut!", presste Bulma zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor und verfluchte ihre Sentimentalität, die ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb aufgrund der Tochter, die sie nie würde haben können und des Sohnes, an dessen Liebe und Zuneigung ihr so verdammt viel lag. Dieses Mal hatte er wenigstens so viel Anstand betroffen auszusehen und so atmete sie ein paar Mal tief durch bis sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.  
  
"Eigentlich wollte ich nur mal fragen, wie es dir so geht", sagte sie schließlich kleinlaut.  
  
"Wie sollte es mir gehen?" Er hatte seine Fassung schnell wiedererlangt, arrogant und ungerührt wie seit jenem Tag, an dem er den Fuß das erste Mal auf diese verdammte Station gesetzt hatte. "Es ist jetzt mitten in der Nacht, ich habe morgen eine wichtige Mission..." Bulmas Magen zog sich zusammen, als sie dies hörte. Sie hatte ihn nicht jahrelang vor der Willkür der Red Ribbon Armee bewahrt, um ihn selbst zum Mörder werden zu sehen. "...und wenn ich nicht ausgeruht und fit bin, kann es sein, dass nicht nur ich draufgehe, sondern meine gesamte Mannschaft." Er lächelte kalt und in diesem Moment erkannte sie, dass das nicht mehr wirklich Trunks war, mit dem sie dort sprach.  
  
'Was haben sie nur mit dir gemacht, Tru-chan?' Ein weiteres Mal drohten Tränen in ihren Augen aufzusteigen, aber sie kämpfte sie nieder wie beim ersten Mal. Sie war eine starke Frau, sie würde nicht weinen. 'Außerdem gibt es noch eine Chance.' Dachte sie resolut.  
  
Bulma blickte auf das vertraute und doch so fremde Gesicht ihres erwachsenen Sohnes, fuhr die Linien ab, die sie früher mit den Fingern liebkost hatte. 'Okay...' Sie holte einmal tief Luft: "Nun gut, dann will ich dich nicht weiter stören", begann sie, unsicher, ob sie ungezwungen genug geklungen hatte. Es hing so vieles davon ab! "Schlaf gut, viel Erfolg bei deiner..Arbeit und vergiss uns nicht, Trunks."  
  
Gut. Sie hatte es gesagt und laut den Angaben des Hypnotiseurs müsste jetzt eigentlich... nichts passieren?  
  
Bulmas Augenbrauen krochen in Verwirrung zusammen, als sie sah, wie Trunks ihr beherrscht einen wortlosen Abschied zunickte und dann die Verbindung unterbrach. Noch minutenlang nachdem der Bildschirm vor ihr schwarz geworden war saß sie regungslos davor und starrte ins Leere. Das war eindeutig nicht so gelaufen wie es sollte, stellte der Teil ihres Hirns fest, der noch logisch und rational denken konnte.  
  
Was war passiert? Eigentlich hätte sich der Teil von Trunks Persönlichkeit, den sie per Tiefenhypnose für die Spionage geschaffen hatten, auflösen sollen und Platz machen für den ursprünglichen Trunks, für ihren Jungen, der niemals als ein Söldner arbeiten würde. Aber es war nicht geschehen... Es... es schien beinahe, als ob jener fremde Teil zu Trunks geworden war. Das winzige Stückchen Sadismus und Kampfeslust, das sie in ihm gefunden und zum beherrschenden Teil seiner Persönlichkeit hatten werden lassen, hatte endgültig die Kontrolle übernommen.  
  
Langsam sackte Bulma nach vorn und stützte ihren Kopf schwer in die Hände. Ihre Tränen tropften auf die offenen Leitungen der Com-Station und verursachten kleine Entladungen, aber sie achtete nicht länger auf solche Kleinigkeiten als sich eine bittere Erkenntnis in ihren Geist stahl und sich ihre Eingeweide verkrampften. Sie hatte ihr einziges Kind an den Feind verloren, schlimmer noch - sie hatte es sich zum Feind gemacht.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Die kleine Figur auf dem Bildschirm hatte sich seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr bewegt, genauer gesagt, seit sie den Kontakt zu ihrer Mutter unterbrochen hatte, und ehrlich gesagt fing Freezer langsam an, sich Sorgen zu machen. Und das war etwas, das er überhaupt nicht mochte.  
  
Endlich stand der Captain langsam von seinem Schreibtisch auf, streckte sich und ging ins Bad, um sich für seine kurze Nachtruhe vorzubereiten. Dem stillen Beobachter fiel ein Stein von seinem Herzen, als alles an seinem Schatz so normal und wunderbar wie immer zu sein schien und so konnte er sich fragend umdrehen, als er hörte wie die Tür zu seinem eigenen Schlafgemach aufglitt und Zarbon, denn niemand sonst hatte hier Zutritt, etwas schweres und schlaffes auf sein Bett warf.  
  
Zu seinem Erstaunen erkannte er in dem unförmigen Haufen zwischen den Kissen den kleinen Saiyajin - allerdings bewusstlos und in einem erbärmlichen Zustand.  
  
"Er hat versucht zu fliehen, auf seinem Weg einen Techniker getötet und wurde in einem Kampf mit mehreren Wachen verletzt, bis sie ihn schließlich betäuben konnten", erklärte Zarbon ruhig. Der smaragdhaarige Krieger verneigte sich und wollte gehen, als ihn eine Hand seines Gebieters zum Innehalten aufforderte. Freezer nickte mit dem Kopf hinüber zu der Geisel. "Entkleide und wasche ihn, Zarbon. Ich will seine Wunden genauer sehen."  
  
"Milord."  
  
Während sich Zarbon an dem jungen Saiyajin zu schaffen machte, wandte sich Freezer ein letztes Mal jenem Bildschirm zu, der ihm die friedlich schlafende Gestalt seines einzigen Interesses zeigte. "Fühl dich nicht verraten, Liebster", flüsterte er und fuhr mit einem Finger die Figur des Menschen entlang. "Aber irgendwo muss ich die Spannungen ja abbauen, oder?"  
  
Der Despot drehte sich zu seinem Spielzeug herum und so übersah er wie Trunks begann, sich wild im Schlaf hin und her zu wälzen. 


	9. Kapitel 8

Kapitel acht  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mom...?" Ein schwaches, zitterndes Fragen flog durch die Welt, erlosch wenige Schritte von seinem Mund entfernt und wurde von der samtschwarzen Nacht absorbiert, als ob es niemals existiert hätte. Wo waren Licht und Wärme? Irgendwo mussten sie sein - das wusste er - aber wo?  
  
Aus jeder Richtung empfing er die gleichen Signale.. verwirrend, leer.. keine wirklichen Empfindungen, nur vage Erinnerung und dunkle Ahnung. Die Schwärze um ihn herum schien sich zu verdicken und drückte auf seine Lungen, bereitete dumpfe Schmerzen, wenn er trotz allem versuchte zu atmen.  
  
"Mommy!" Seine eigene Stimme klang fremd in seinen Ohren - oder war die, an die er sich erinnerte falsch? Trunks begann zu laufen. Tief in ihm schrieen seine Instinkte und ließen ihn nach den uralten Mustern des Überlebens reagieren, obwohl sein Verstand ihm sagte, dass es falsch war, ohne Plan loszulaufen, dass er nicht SEHEN konnte, wohin er lief!  
  
Er stolperte und fiel, sein spitzer Schrei verklang ungehört und ebenso das leise Schluchzen, das ihm folgte. Wo waren seine Mom und sein Dad? Eben waren sie doch noch da gewesen...! Der Junge ließ sich nach hinten fallen und setzte sich hart auf den Boden, als er seine schmerzenden und blutenden Knie umfasste und lauter zu schluchzen begann.  
  
"Mama...", wimmerte er leise.  
  
Mit einem Schlag wurde es hell um ihn herum und geblendet kniff er die Augen zusammen. Ebenso plötzlich wie das Licht griffen raue Hände nach seinem Shirt und rissen seinen Körper grob nach oben. "Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede, Bastard!"  
  
Trunks riss seine Augen auf und ein zweites, ängstliches Wimmern entfuhr ihm. Da war sie wieder - die blonde Frau, die ihn aus dem Kindergarten abgeholt hatte und die ihn jetzt in einem dunklen Haus gefangen hielt. Er wollte hier nicht sein, er wollte zurück nach Hause, zu seiner Mutter und seinem Vater und seinem Großvater mit all den Tieren, die sie immer gemeinsam fütterten. Seine Sicht verschwamm als Tränen in seine Augen stiegen und er an die vielen kleinen Welpen denken musste, die jetzt nichts zu essen bekommen würden... Es war seine Schuld. Er war mit der fremden Frau mitgegangen und jetzt hielt sie ihn in diesem alten, muffigen Haus gefangen.  
  
Er konnte ein aufkommendes Schluchzen nicht mehr länger unterdrücken. Er wollte nach Hause! Er hatte Hunger und der Kopf tat ihm weh!  
  
"Aah!" Die Hand an seinem Hals schloss sich fester und die Frau schüttelte ihn wild. "Wenn du jetzt anfängst zu flennen, dreh ich dir den Hals um!", schrie sie und rauchiger Atem und kleine Spucketröpfchen sprühten in sein Gesicht. Es wurde Nacht um ihn...  
  
Und plötzlich wieder Dunkelheit und Stille - die Kraft, die ihn nach oben gezerrte hatte, war verschwunden und Trunks stürzte zu Boden, schrie auf, als seine zerschundenen Knie noch mehr belastet wurden. Mühsam rappelte er sich wieder auf, putzte nicht sichtbaren Staub von einer ebenso unsichtbaren Hose und blickte auf. Licht... Da war Licht in der Ferne. Er begann wieder zu laufen und hatte seinen Blick fest auf den schwachen Schimmer Substanz geheftet, den es hier zu geben schien.. stolperte unsicher über nicht sichtbare Unebenheiten im Boden.. schabte sich die Schultern blutig, als sich schwarze Wände um ihn zu schließen begannen.  
  
Sein Keuchen als einziges Geräusch in den Ohren, seine Schmerzen als einzige Evidenz der Realität um ihn herum, fiel er schließlich aus dem dunklen Tunnel und sah vor sich den nur schwachen Lichtschimmer, wie er enttäuscht feststellte, der ihm den Weg hierher geleuchtet hatte. Und in dem Lichtkegel saß jemand.. ein Kind, ganz und gar von Blut bedeckt.  
  
Gleichzeitig fasziniert und abgestoßen sah Trunks zu wie sich der Junge verträumt lächelnd hin und her wiegte, offensichtlich völlig selbstvergessen, und seine Finger langsam durch die Innereien der Person streifen ließ, deren Blut ihn bedeckte wie die Überbleibsel eines obszönen Bades. Er unterdrückte ein Schaudern.  
  
"Wer bist du?"  
  
Trunks riss seine Augen von der gruseligen Szene vor ihm los, um dem Blick des Kleinen zu begegnen. Erschreckend blaue Augen blickten ihn fragend und neugierig an, aber tief in ihren eisblauen Tiefen gab es etwas, dass das Schaudern in seinen Körper zurückfahren ließ, etwas, das schrecklicher und grausamer war, als die blutigen Fleischreste vor ihm.  
  
"Trunks Briefs", antwortete er knapp. Das Gefühl in ihm wuchs, dass er dieser Ort, dass dieses Kind, gefährlich war.  
  
Der Kleine legte den Kopf schief und lachte ein leises, perlendes Lachen. Richtig niedlich. "Nein, du kannst nicht Trunks Briefs sein - denn ich bin Trunks Briefs."  
  
Der Captain riss überrascht die Augen auf, aber bevor er etwas entgegnen konnte wurden eilige Schritte laut und zwei Gestalten tauchten aus dem Dunkel auf. Er schnappte geräuschlos nach Luft als er seine Eltern erkannte, die, ohne ihn zu sehen, an ihm vorbei zu dem Kind stürzten. Mit wachsendem Horror sah er wie sein Vater die Arme nach dem Kind ausstreckte und es hochhob, es beschützend an sich drückte, bevor er sich zu Bulma umwandte, damit sie kurz das kleine, blutverschmierte Gesicht küssen konnte.  
  
"...solche Sorgen gemacht, Trunks...", plapperten beide erleichtert los. "Niemand hätte gedacht... ein Kind zu kidnappen! ...Red Ribbon Armee zu weit gegangen! Gottseidank... Krillin..." Die drei wandten sich zum Gehen, und der Captain konnte noch immer nichts sagen. Die Kehle wurde ihm zugeschnürt, als er sah wie sich der Junge fester an Yamchu schmiegte und seine Arme um seinen Hals schlang. Er rang mit sich, kämpfte verzweifelt gegen die innere Sperre an, die ihn daran hinderte, seinen Vater zu warnen! Diese Hände! Der Junge war gefährlich! Mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde wurde ihm immer mehr bewusst, dass nicht Krillins Ki-Blast seine Entführerin getötet hatte, sondern das Kind.  
  
Stöhnend sank er zu Boden, als die Ereignisse von damals wieder in sein Gedächtnis zurückkehrten. Seine Angst und Verzweiflung... die Wut auf die Frau und ihre Kumpanen... das Gefühl ihres, für seine Kinderhände, viel zu dicken Halses ... und die prickelnde Hitze, eingeschlafenen Gliedmaßen nicht unähnlich, als er das erste Mal in seinem Leben Ki benutzte...  
  
Die Gestalten seiner Eltern entfernten sich, verließen den Lichtstrahl in dessen Mitte er saß, einsam.. verloren. Der Blick auf ihre Rücken verschwamm, als Tränen in seine Augen stiegen und verzweifelte Trauer sein gesamtes Wesen vereinnahmte. Aber er fand nicht die Kraft, zu schreien, sich gegen das unabwendbare Schicksal aufzulehnen, sondern sank statt dessen auf den Boden, umklammerte sich selbst, als er weinend der Familie hinterher sah, der er nie wieder angehören würde. Er fühlte sich so allein.  
  
Er spürte mehr, als er es sah, wie sich Trunks Finger reflexartig um den Hals seines Vaters krampften, bevor das Kind seinen Kopf lächelnd in Yamchus Halsbeuge schmiegte. Über den muskulösen Hals des Mannes hinweg blickte es in seine Augen und lächelte ein wenig, bevor sich das helle Oval seines Gesichtes in der Dunkelheit auflöste...  
  
  
  
Danach geschah lange nichts. Der namenlose Mann saß, vielmehr kniete, in der kalten, stickigen Nacht, Körper und Geist gleichermaßen umflort von Dunkelheit und blickte starr geradeaus. Ein grauer Schleier hatte sich über das einst schillernde Blau gelegt und machte Augen stumpf und farblos, die das Blinzeln vergessen zu haben schienen.  
  
In der Ferne wurden erneut Schritte laut und als schließlich eine weitere Gestalt aus dem Dunkel auftauchte, schien das erste Mal seit Ewigkeiten wieder Leben in den Namenlosen zurückzukehren. Er erschauderte. Dann hob er zögernd seinen Kopf um den Neuankömmling anzusehen, der einen Meter vor ihm zum Stillstand gekommen war und emotionslos auf ihn nieder blickte.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht stark genug war", flüsterte er, denn irgendetwas in seinem Inneren sagte ihm, dass er es dem schwarzhaarigen Jüngling schuldete, stark zu sein.  
  
"Das macht nichts." Der Junge ließ sich nieder und kreuzte die Beine. Fasziniert sah der Namenlose wie sich ein brauner Schwanz von der Hüfte des anderen löste und in weichen Wellen durch die Luft glitt. "Es ist nur wichtig, dass du weißt, wer du bist. Denn dann kannst du auch gegen das kämpfen, das nicht du bist..." Der Fremde blickte ihn tief aus seinen tuschefarbenen Augen an und lächelte ein wenig.  
  
Der Namenlose sprang förmlich auf die Füße, als er neue Hoffnung fasste bei diesen Worten. "Kannst du mir sagen, wer ich bin?", fragte er atemlos.  
  
Aber der Junge schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. "Nein. Du musst selbst herausfinden, wer du bist."  
  
Ein tiefes Seufzen entrang sich seiner Brust und er blickte auf den Boden, der wieder sauber und unbefleckt war, so als hätte der Junge ihn mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit von allem Übel gereinigt. "Und wer bist du?", fragte der Fliederfarbene.  
  
Die Lider des Jungen sanken kurz herab und sein Lächeln schien für einen Moment bitter zu werden. Mit einem Ruck wandte er sich ab, stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. "Ich bin die zweite Chance", sagte er, als seine Schritte ihn langsam ins Dunkel trugen. "Auch deine, Trunks Briefs..."  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Der Captain verschränkte nervös seine Arme und lenkte sich für einen Moment ab, indem er auf dem Gang auf- und abmarschierte. Nebenbei beobachtete er die Tür des Botschafters, aber wie er innerlich schon befürchtet hatte, gab die metallene Tür kein Anzeichen dafür ab, ob hinter ihr Goten lebte und atmete oder ob die Suite verlassen war.  
  
Kein Zeichen von dem jungen Saiyajin seit Tagen! Trunks fragte sich langsam, ob der Junge überhaupt noch auf der Station weilte. Er seufzte frustriert und, bevor er es sich noch einmal anders überlegen konnte, trat er vor und betätigte den Summer.  
  
Nichts.  
  
Er drückte ihn ein zweites Mal, ein drittes - noch immer verharrte die Stille hinter der geschlossenen Barriere.  
  
"Verdammt!", fluchte der Captain. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf sein Chronometer - nur noch zehn Minuten, bevor sein Squad aufbrechen sollte - und begann unschlüssig auf seiner Unterlippe herumzukauen. Wenn er noch rechtzeitig sein wollte, musste er jetzt los und er hatte sich schon halb abgewandt, als ihn seine innere Stimme noch einmal zum Innehalten aufforderte.  
  
Hastig fing er an, in den versteckten Taschen seiner Uniform zu kramen, bis er schließlich einen schwarzen Filzstift fand und, nach kurzer Überlegung, schnell eine Nachricht an den Türrahmen neben Gotens Tür kritzelte.  
  
Viele der an diesem Tag vorbeieilenden Personen übersahen die wenigen, in der sauberen Handschrift des Captains geschriebenen Worte, aber einigen fiel sie auf. Sie blieben stehen, lasen sie sich durch und eilten dann kopfschüttelnd weiter, die Frage stellend, warum einer so etwas schreiben sollte.  
  
Die Reinigungsdrohnen, die in dieser Nacht wie immer die Station durchkämmten bemerkten die Schrift ebenfalls. Eine Nanosekunde kalkulierend, ob das merkwürdige Muster zu den für die Station vorgeschriebenen gehörte, kamen sie zu dem Schluss, dass es sich offensichtlich um Schmutz handelte und besprühten es Sekunden später mit dem ätzenden Reinigungsschaum, der für solche Gelegenheiten vorgesehen war. Langsam verrannen die Buchstaben, wurden unsichtbar, als der Schaum die Pigmente der Tinte absorbierte und bald erinnerte nichts mehr daran, dass hier vor kurzem einer der wenigen Beweise für Freundschaft und Sorge gestanden hatte, den es in Freezers Imperium gab:  
  
"Melde dich, Goten. Mache mir Sorgen um dich! T."  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Zwei erbarmungslose rote Sonnen schienen von einem ebenso roten Himmel herab, beleuchteten eine Szenerie, die wie die billige Kulisse eines drittklassigen B-Movies bewirkt hätte, wenn auf dem Planeten, wo sie stattfand, ein solcher Begriff überhaupt eine Bedeutung gehabt hätte. So jedoch, in ihrer gnadenlosen Wirklichkeit, war sie überzeugender und furchterregender als jedes Drehbuch jemals hätte sein können.  
  
Durch schroffe und spärlich bewachsene Hänge eines Sandsteingebirges bahnte sich eine einsame Gestalt ihren Weg. Der Wind zerrte heftig an ihrem Mantel und knielangem Haar, ließ beides sich mal wie ein Segel aufblähen und dann wieder eng an den Körper des Wanderers pressen. Die Figur hatte sich einen fast leeren Rucksack über die Schulter geworfen und hielt in der einen Hand einen faustdicken, stabilen Holzstab, auf den sie sich beim eintönigen Gehen und bei schwierigen Passagen stützte.  
  
Raditz blieb kurz stehen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, sah dann nach oben und schätzte am Stand der Sonne den Weg, den er heute zurückgelegt hatte. Ein leises Fluchen entfuhr ihm, als er feststellen musste, dass er weit hinter seinem Zeitplan zurücklag und unwirsch wandte er seinen Blick vom Himmel wieder auf den Boden und ging weiter. Irgendwann innerhalb der nächsten Stunde musste er auf eine Siedlung treffen, die zwar, wie alles andere hier in diesen Teilen des Gebirges, bar jeden Lebens war, aber über eine gute Quelle verfügte, die ihm das lebenswichtige Nass für seine weitere Reise spenden würde.  
  
Schließlich, weniger als eine halbe Stunde später, schälten sich vor ihm die Umrisse von Häusern und Mauern aus dem bräunlichen Dunst des Staubes. Ohne zu zögern betrat er den einst so florierenden und lebensfrohen Ort, der sich jetzt wie eine Geisterstadt vor ihm erstreckte, machte sich daran, ihn so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu lassen und noch ein gutes Stück Weges zu schaffen, bevor er sein Nachtlager aufschlagen würde.  
  
Die Straße führte in engen Windungen zwischen den Häusern hindurch, lenkte ihn geradewegs in das Zentrum des Ortes und dort zum Brunnen, der die einzige Quelle im Umkreis einer halben Tagesreise darstellte, die noch Wasser führte, das nicht von einer der zahlreichen Seuchen verunreinigt war. Schnell füllte er seine Wasserflasche, wusch sich Schweiß und Staub von Händen und Gesicht und machte sich daran, seinen Weg ohne Umschweife fortzusetzen. Aber ein Laut wie ein leises Schluchzen ließ ihn auf seinem Weg innehalten und die Ruinen der längst verlassenen und aufgegebenen Siedlung um ihn herum genauer in Augenschein nehmen.  
  
Er horchte aufmerksam in den stetig blasenden Wind, schob seine Mähne hinter seine Ohren, um jedem noch so kleinen Geräusch unbedingten Zugang zu seinen empfindlichen Ohren zu gewähren, aber für lange Minuten hörte er nichts außer dem Wind und seinen eigenen flachen Atemzügen, wandte sich wieder der staubigen Straßenmitte zu, die ihn auf seinem langen und beschwerlichen Weg ins Tal geleitete, als er keine Anzeichen irgendwelchen Lebens feststellen konnte.  
  
Eine plötzliche Welle von Übelkeit schlug über ihm zusammen und ließ ihn sich schwer auf seinen Wanderstab stützen. Er warf noch einmal einen Blick über die zerfallenen Häuser und Straßen, bevor er sich entschloss, sich für einen kurzen Moment an den zerbrochenen Beckenrand des Brunnens zu setzen und seinem Körper eine kurze Rast zu gönnen.  
  
Drei Wochen lang war er in den Bergen herumgewandert, hatte den Kontakt zu den hier lebenden Saiyajin wieder hergestellt und die alten Verträge erneuert - so wie es jedes Jahr der Brauch war. Und nun befand er sich auf den Rückweg in sein eigenes, kleines Dorf, zu den Leuten seines Clans, die er anführte und beschützte. Doch wie lange würde er es noch können?  
  
Es war eine leere Einöde gewesen, die er dieses Jahr auf seiner Wanderung zu den Bergen gefunden hatte, denn der letzte Winter war hart gewesen und hatte selbst in den größten und wohlhabendsten Stämmen nicht wiedergutzumachendes Unheil angerichtet: Gähnende Leere hatte ihn an den üblichen Treffpunkten erwartet und stille Verzweiflung und Verbissenheit hatten in den Augen der letzten Angehörigen der einst so mächtigen, sagenumwobenen Bergstämme gestanden und er hatte es einfach nicht übers Herz gebracht, den vertraglich festgelegten Teil der Beute für seinen Stamm zu fordern und war unverrichteter Dinge wieder abgezogen. Nicht einmal Wegzehrung hatten sie für ihn entbehren können und so war er gezwungen gewesen, selbst auf die Jagd zu gehen - seine letzte Malzeit lag bereits zwei Tage zurück.  
  
Innere Verzweiflung begleitete seine Gedanken, als der Krieger sich, vielleicht das erste Mal seit der König Goten bei ihm abgegeben hatte, um den Jungen zu erziehen, den Luxus gönnte, seiner Trostlosigkeit freien Lauf zu lassen. Seine Finger gruben sich in die ellenlangen Tressen ebenholzschwarzen Haars, als er seinen Kopf in seine Hände stützte und einfach nur still das Schicksal seines Volkes betrauerte.  
  
So vieles war schief gelaufen. Raditz seufzte tief und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Hatten sie irgendetwas getan, was den Zorn der Götter herausgefordert hatte?  
  
Bitterer Zynismus begleitete diesen Gedanken - wandte er sich nun schon an Götter, um für eine Verbesserung der Situation zu bitten? 'Früher hätte ich einen jeden, der so etwas auch nur angedeutet hätte ausgelacht. Ein Saiyajin, der sich zu übernatürlichen Wesenheiten flüchtet, statt für seine Sache zu kämpfen? Lächerlich!' Er kniff seine Augen zusammen, um die brennende Feuchtigkeit, die in ihnen aufstieg zurückzudrängen.  
  
"Aber wie ist es sonst möglich, dass wir Saiyajin ein solch schmähliches Ende nehmen sollen? Wer, wenn nicht die Götter könnten unseren Untergang herbeiführen" Seine Stimme hörte sich heiser an von Tagen stillen Umherwanderns in kalter, trockener Bergluft. So vieles hatte sich geändert, nachdem sein jüngerer Bruder gestorben und der König einsam und verbittert von einer Schlacht gegen einen bis dahin unentdeckten Feind zurückgekehrt war -  
  
Raditz' Kopf zuckte aufwärts und herum, als er plötzlich wieder ein Greinen vernahm. Seinen Kopf schiefgelegt und intensiv lauschend, stand er langsam auf und bewegte sich zuerst zögernd, dann aber mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit auf die Quelle des Geräusches zu. Als er schließlich stehen blieb erblickte er vor sich die relativ gut erhaltene Ruine eines zweistöckigen Gebäudes, dass vielleicht einmal Verwaltungszentrale und Versammlungsplatz des Clans gewesen sein mochte, der hier noch vor zehn Jahren einen gut florierenden Handel mit Heil- und Gewürzkräutern und Mineralien aus den umliegenden Bergen betrieben hatte.  
  
Jetzt stand der großgewachsene Krieger vor einer Türöffnung, die notdürftig mit einer in den Rahmen gestellten Tür verschlossen worden war. Und das war der Knackpunkt: "verschlossen worden war"!  
  
Raditz fluchte verhalten und sein Adrenalinspiegel schoss in die Höhe und lieferte seinem erschöpften Körper die Energie, seinen eventuellen Feind entweder zum Kampf zu stellen oder zu fliehen. Aber der Krieger zwang sich zur Ruhe, zwang sich zu logischem Nachdenken, denn es hatte keinen Sinn, seine letzten Energiereserven in einem unnützen Kampf zu verschwenden. Niemand hatte ihn angegriffen, als er auf dem Brunnen gesessen hatte und es schien, als wollten sie, wer sie auch immer waren, lediglich ihre Ruhe.  
  
'So sei es', dachte er und zuckte mit den Schultern, wandte sich zum Gehen, als ein weiteres Geräusch die Stille durchbrach - und diesmal erkannte der Krieger es als das verzweifelte Wimmern und Heulen eines Kindes. Beinahe im selben Moment drehte der Wind und trug ihm den Geruch von Todesangst und geronnenem Blut zu und so war der Mann nicht überrascht, als er in das Haus trat und in der ehemaligen Empfangshalle die Leiche einer Frau auf einem provisorischen Lager fand.  
  
Vorsichtig, da er noch nicht wusste, woran sie gestorben war, trat er an den Leichnam heran, der über und über mit Blut bedeckt war. Er ging neben ihr in die Hocke, registrierte entfernt, dass sie eine sehr schöne Frau gewesen sein musste und jung genug, um nie anderes als Notzeiten gekannt zu haben. Dann fand er in ihren Armen die offenbare Ursache ihres Todes - ein Neugeborenes, eben so kalt und steif wie seine Mutter. Aber wer hatte dann die Geräusche verursacht?  
  
Raditz erhob sich wieder, vermied es tunlichst den Körper der Frau zu berühren, und drehte sich einmal langsam um seine Achse, bis er in einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes Augen fand, die ihm entgegenleuchteten. Die Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, bevor aus der Dunkelheit unter ihnen ein erschrockenes Einatmen und das Scharren von Füssen zu hören war, als sein junger Beobachter versuchte, sich tiefer in den Schatten zu verstecken. Langsam und vorsichtig trat er einige Schritte auf die Stelle zu, hatte die Hände deutlich sichtbar zu beiden Seiten seines Körpers ausgestreckt und blieb schließlich wieder stehen und wartete.  
  
Er musste sich nicht lange gedulden, bis wieder Bewegung in die erstarrte Form in der Ecke kam. Vorsichtige Schritte wurden laut und endlich hatte sein Gegenüber genug Vertrauen gefasst, und trat langsam in die Sonne, deren Strahlen durch eines der Fenster ins Innere des Hauses fielen.  
  
'Ein Kind', dachte Raditz bestürzt. Seine Sinne hatten ihm dies zwar schon lange mitgeteilt, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Junge, der unsicher vor ihm stand und dessen Schwanz nervös zuckte, so jung war. 'Er kann kaum älter als sechs Jahre sein.'  
  
Eine erwartungsschwere und unsichere Stille folgte, als er die hagere Gestalt des Jungen näher in Augenschein nahm. Er war zwar mager für einen Saiyajin seines Alters, aber er schien gesund und wohlgeformt zu sein - seine Mutter schien ihn also immer gut versorgt zu haben und umso mehr schmerzte es Raditz, dass sie gestorben war. Frauen waren selten, jetzt noch mehr als sie es jemals gewesen waren, und solche, die sich und ein Kind allein durchbringen konnten waren eine wahre Rarität.  
  
Ein unterdrücktes Wimmern riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken und zwang ihn, sich mit der unmittelbaren Realität auseinander zu setzen, die gegenwärtig aus einem zitternden Bündel Kind bestand, dessen Augen immer wieder angsterfüllt zwischen ihm und der Toten hin- und herzuckten. Raditz konnte förmlich riechen, wie der Kleine zerrissen wurde zwischen seinen Instinkten, die ihm rieten, keinem Fremden zu trauen und seinem Hunger und der Einsamkeit, die nach Nähe und Geborgenheit verlangten.  
  
Der langhaarige Krieger seufzte lautlos und breitete seine Arme in einer Geste des Willkommens aus. Er schämte sich dafür, den Kleinen so zu täuschen, aber wenigstens würde es so leichter sein... Er hatte diesen Gedanken kaum abgeschlossen, als dünne Ärmchen seinen Hals umschlossen und der Junge sich fest an seine breite Brust schmiegte, das Gesicht im Kragen seines Umhangs verborgen.  
  
Raditz legte behutsam die Arme um den Kleinen und verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, als er die Knochen des Jungen förmlich durch dessen Haut stechen spürte. Er streichelte beruhigend über den Rücken der unterdrückt schluchzenden Figur während die andere Hand hinauf in seine staubigen Haare glitt. Kurz und schmerzlos - das war das Einzige, was er für den Jungen tun konnte, denn es stand außer Frage, ihn hier allein zurückzulassen und in seinem Dorf konnten sie unmöglichen einen weiteren Esser gebrauchen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie erst einmal in sein Dorf gelangen müssten.  
  
Nein. Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Nichts konnte am unmittelbaren Schicksal des Jungen geändert werden. Die Hand im Haar des Kindes verkrampfte sich, war bereit, das fragile Genick mit einer schnellen Drehung des Handgelenks zu brechen, als plötzlich -  
  
"Papa?"  
  
Raditz gefror als die leise Frage aus den Tiefen seines Umhangs empor drang. Bilder von Gohan schossen durch seinen Geist, als der Junge gerade sprechen gelernt hatte und zum ersten Mal nach der Person fragen konnte, von der ihm sein kindliches Gedächtnis immer wieder berichtete, die aber nicht da gewesen war. Die fragenden Sterne im Gesicht des Kindes hatten ihm damals fast das Herz gebrochen.  
  
"Papa..." Jetzt schniefte das Kind, und, die kleinen Fäuste so fest in den Stoff seines Umhanges gekrallt, als ob er nie wieder loslassen wollte, rieb sein tränennasses Gesicht an seiner Brust trocken.  
  
'Scheiße!' Raditz fluchte und heulte innerlich auf. Die Hand im Haar des Jungen erzitterte kurz bevor er sie fallen ließ. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben verfluchte er sich dafür, Angehöriger einer Rasse zu sein, die ihre Instinkte bis aufs Äußerste gereizt und verfeinert hatte. Saiyajin hielten zusammen - immer. Der Krieger beäugte die schniefende Figur noch einmal, schätzte die Stärke des Kleinen. 'Höchstwahrscheinlich gehen wir sowieso drauf...'  
  
Dann legte er die Hände auf die Schultern des Kindes, drückte es von sich weg und blickte der rotzverschmierten Gestalt fest in die ebenholzfarbenen Augen. "Erstens bin ich nicht dein Vater. Mein Name ist Raditz und du wirst mich gefälligst so nennen", knurrte er nicht unfreundlich. "Zweitens habe ich nicht vor, dich zu tragen - du wirst alleine laufen und zusehen, dass du mich nicht verlierst, denn ich habe keine Zeit den Babysitter für ein dahergelaufenes Balg zu mimen. Hast du mich verstanden?"  
  
Seine Augen ruhten fragend auf der kleinen Gestalt, die vor ihm stand und mit großen Augen zu ihm aufsah. Dann zwinkerte der Kleine ein paar Mal, als er die Bedeutung der Worte begriff und ein dankbares Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus als er enthusiastisch nickte. Ein Stich fuhr in Raditz' Herz. Warum mussten ihn alle Kinder nur immer an seine Neffen erinnern?!  
  
Schroff nickte er dem Jungen zu, ihm zu folgen und ging durch die Türöffnung hinaus ins Freie, wo ein flüchtiger Blick zum Himmel ihm zeigte, dass es nur noch für wenige Stunden Tageslicht geben würde. Er senkte seinen Blick zurück auf den Boden und erstarrte, als er in der Ferne eine Gestalt stehen sah. Schnell bedeutete er dem Kind, sich hinter ihm zu halten, als er sah, dass sich der Mann ein paar Schritte auf sie zu bewegte. Sein Schwanz fing an hin und her zu peitschen, die Haare an seinen Armen stellten sich auf, als er sich instinktiv auf einen Kampf vorbereitete. Aber plötzlich verschwand der Mann wie vom Erdboden.  
  
Verwirrt starrte Raditz für einige Sekunden auf die Stelle, an der eben noch der Fremde gestanden hatte, bevor er sich zu dem Kind umwandte, es sich über die Schulter schlang und sich schleunigst auf den Weg zurück in sein Tal machte. Dieser Platz war nicht mehr sicher - egal, ob der andere ein Artgenosse oder ein Geist gewesen war.  
  
  
  
Stunden später saß der langhaarige Krieger grübelnd vor einem kleinen Feuer, dass er für die Nacht entfacht hatte und stocherte nachdenklich in der Glut. Neben ihm lag Asparo - der Junge - hatte sich in seinen Umhang gewickelt und schlief fest, während Raditz einer langen Nachtwache entgegensah.  
  
Das leise Klicken von Steinen ließ ihn auffahren und sich in Kampfbereitschaft bringen, als er die Dunkelheit außerhalb ihres Lagerplatzes nach Lebenszeichen absuchte. Einen Moment lang konnte er nichts ausmachen, aber dann drangen leise Schritte an sein Ohr.  
  
"Wer da!", knurrte er warnend. Die Schritte verharrten kurz, bevor sich der Verursacher jener Geräusche langsam in den Lichtkreis des Feuers schob und dem anderen seine Identität preisgab.  
  
Raditz Augen weiteten sich, als er den anderen erkannte. "Kakarott?", fragte er ungläubig.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"So, Leute..." Trunks unterbrach sich und warf einen ersten Blick in die Runde. "Okay... Hier scheint schon recht gut aufgeräumt worden zu sein. Sollte also ein Kinderspiel werden." Er drehte sich noch einmal um seine Achse und nahm die umliegenden Gebäude in Augenschein. Nicht, dass da noch viele Gebäude waren...  
  
"Sir." Rough war an ihn herangetreten.  
  
Trunks fuhr erschrocken herum und stöhnte leise auf, als ein protestierender Schmerz durch seinen Kopf schoss. Die Landung war dieses Mal besonders hart gewesen - sein Kopf brummte wie nach einer mehrtägigen Sauftour. "Was ist?", krächzte er leise.  
  
"Die Scouter haben kein Leben im Umkreis von 10 SE (Standard-Einheiten) feststellen können. Sollen wir mit der Suche beginnen?"  
  
Der Captain nickte als Antwort. "Und denkt daran: nur intakte Technologie einsammeln. Wir brauchen keinen Schrott."  
  
Der bullige Krieger nickte knapp und machte sich auf den Weg, die erste Halle zu untersuchen, als ihn ein leiser Schrei Masons innehalten ließ. Der junge Mann hatte sich versteift, die Augen geschlossen und intensiv lauschend hob er warnend eine Hand. "Die Stille atmet - wir sind nicht allein..." 


	10. Kapitel 9

Kapitel neun  
  
  
  
  
  
Salzig-warmer Wohlgeschmack rollte auf seiner Zunge, drang durch die Verbindung seiner Atemwege hinauf in die Nase und vermischte sich dort mit dem Geruch seines Spielzeuges in delikater Art und Weise zu einem Teppich der reinen Dekadenz. Goten war purer Luxus!  
  
Freezer setzte sich ein Stück zurück und fuhr den gerade abgegangenen Pfad auf der zarten Haut des Jünglings aufs Neue entlang, verlor sich noch einmal im Geruch des Saiyajin unter ihm, in der feuchten und erregten Wärme, die zu ihm hinaufdrang und ihn in zärtlicher Art umfing. Seine Zunge schnellte hervor und verwöhnte gezielt kleine Stellen, von denen er wusste, dass es den Jüngeren erregen würde.  
  
Er hob seinen Kopf mit den kindlichen Gesichtszügen und betrachtete den Saiyajin. Der Junge hatte den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und atmete schwer durch zusammengepresste Zähne, ein feiner Schweißfilm glänzte auf seiner Haut, ließ seine Muskeln und die Formen seines Körpers im schwachen Dämmerlicht auf die entzückendste Art und Weise hervortreten.  
  
Freezer lehnte sich wieder vor und streckte seine linke Hand nach dem Saiyajin aus, während er sich mit der anderen abstützte. Behutsam legte er die Handfläche auf die Wange des Jünglings, dessen Blick kurz ängstlich zu ihm heraufschnellte, bevor er begann, die Umrisse des Gesichts und dann des Körpers, mit festen Strichen abzufahren. Und als er seine Finger in die Ansatzstelle des Schwanzes grub, wurde er mit einem zischenden Einatmen belohnt und ein leises Rasseln durchbrach die bleierne Stille des Raumes, als Goten instinktiv gegen die Fesseln ankämpfte, die ihn hielten. Aber Freezer konnte nicht zulassen, dass er sich wie die letzten Abende die Arme blutig biss im Versuch, das Spiel doch nicht zu verlieren.  
  
Goten bäumte sich auf, als die süsse Qual der Erregung zu stark wurde, um noch länger schweigend ertragen zu werden, und Freezer sah, wie sein Blick zu der leuchtend grünen Computeranzeige glitt und wie er die Zahl, die sie zeigte, mit beinahe mörderischer Verzweiflung anstierte: 63.  
  
Der Despot schmunzelte, als er daran dachte, dass am Beginn ihrer Spielchen dort noch eine dreistellige Zahl gestanden hatte, aber er verwarf die Erinnerung daran schnell, als er langsam an Gotens Körper entlang nach unten rutschte und eine Spur aus nass- und blutiggeküsster Haut hinterließ.  
  
Beim Schritt des Jungen angekommen, umfasste er die Fußgelenke des Saiyajin und spreizte seine Beine weit. Er brachte sich in Position und warf selbst noch einmal einen Blick auf die grimmigen Zahlen an der Wand. Goten würde heute Nacht noch schreien - und dann hätte das Volk der Saiyajin nur noch 62 Jahre zu leben. Er grinste.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Raditz atmete erleichtert auf, als er endlich die Dächer seines Clans im Licht der untergehenden Sonne ausmachen konnte.  
  
'Endlich!', dachte er und rückte Asparos Gewicht auf seinem Rücken zurecht. 'Ich dachte schon, wir kommen nie an...' Aber als sich die ersten Häuser aus den langen Schatten der nahegelegenen Berge schälten, verwandelte sich seine Erleichterung in Verwirrung und ihn beschlich das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte: Nirgends waren seine Leute zu sehen, die sonst die frühen Nachtstunden dazu nutzten, auf die Jagd zu gehen oder sonstige Arbeiten zu verrichten, für die es in den Tagesstunden zu heiss war.  
  
Der grosse Mann beschleunigte seine Schritte und rannte schließlich beinahe, als er die ersten Häuser erreichte, die die staubige Straße säumten. Aber verwirrt hielt er inne.  
  
Asparo bewegte sich auf seinem Rücken, schien langsam aufzuwachen, und Raditz setzte ihn abwesend auf den Boden, hielt aber sicherheitshalber weiterhin die Hand des Jungen und sah sich um. In den Häusern brannte Licht, er konnte Stimmen hören, die durch die laue Abendluft auf die einsame Straße wehten. Und.. er konnte Essen riechen. Er schloss die Augen für einen Moment und atmete tief ein und merkte, wie ihm der Geruch von gebratenem Sakhmé und anderen Köstlichkeiten augenblicklich das Wasser im Munde zusammen laufen ließ. Aber gleichzeitig beunruhigte ihn das noch mehr. Sonst hatten sie immer Feste veranstaltet, wenn ihnen ein oder vielleicht sogar mehrere der grossen, bergbewohnenden Tiere in die Falle gegangen waren, aber so wanderte Raditz durch die leeren Straßen seiner Stadt, die erfüllt waren von fast vergessenen Gerüchen und geisterhaften Stimmen.  
  
Als er an einem grösseren, einstöckigen Gebäude vorbeikam, hielt er die Neugier nicht länger aus und trat von der Strasse hinunter in den schattigen Eingang des Hauses und klopfte. Die Stimmen im Inneren des Hauses verstummten mit einem Schlag und eilige Schritte wurden laut, als einer der Bewohner zur Tür hastete. Raditz schaute auf, in den kleinen Schlitz in der Tür, durch den kurz Licht auf seine Gesichtszüge fiel, bevor der Schlitz wieder zugeschoben und die Tür mit einem energischen Ruck geöffnet wurde.  
  
"Raditz!", rief die kurzmähnige Frau überrascht, als sie ihn mit einem Schritt zur Seite in ihr Haus ließ. "Warum kommst du erst jetzt? Und warum hast du ein Kind bei dir?", fragte sie, während sie geschäftig einem anderen Saiyajin, einem mittelgroßen, stattlichen Mann winkte, der im Durchgang zu den Familiengemächern stehengeblieben war. Raditz nickte dem Mann zu, der seinen Gruss mit steinerner Mine erwiderte und sich dann abwandte, um für ihren Gast eine Erfrischung zu holen.  
  
"Was ist hier los, Colí? Warum ist niemand auf den Straßen? Nicht einmal die Wachposten sind aufgestellt!", erwiderte Raditz und scherte sich nicht darum, dass auf dem Gesicht seiner Stellvertreterin eine Spur Irritation zu sehen war, als er ihre Fragen einfach überging. Ihr Blick strich noch einmal über Asparo, der schlaftrunken an Raditz' Oberschenkel lehnte, bevor sie ihm wieder in die Augen sah, offensichtlich die falschen Schlüsse ziehend.  
  
"Es wurde eine Ausgangssperre verhängt. I-", sie wurde unterbrochen als ihr Mann zurückkehrte und Raditz eine Schale mit gewürztem Wasser reichte, die der hochgewachsene Krieger, dem Brauch folgend, in einem Zug lehrte. Als nächstes bekam Asparo die Schale gereicht, von der er ein paar Schlucke nahm, bevor er sich wieder in die Falten neben sich schmiegte und an Raditz lehnend wieder in Schlaf versank.  
  
"Was soll das heissen, "Ausgangssperre"?", fragte der Clanführer verärgert, als er sich des Jungen schließlich erbarmte und ihn auf seine Hüfte setzte, wo er ihn mit einem Arm aufrecht hielt.  
  
Colí kämpfte einen kurzen Anfall heisser Wut zurück, als sie die ungerechtfertigte Anschuldigung in seinen Worten hörte. "Ich bin nicht dafür verantwortlich, sondern die Garde!", rechtfertigte sie sich erhitzt.  
  
"Die Garde?! Was macht die Garde hier?" Raditz konnte sich die Antwort zwar schon denken, aber er wollte sie aus dem Munde der anderen Frau hören.  
  
"Irgendein Mitglied der königlichen Familie ist hier, Raditz - schon seit dem Tag nach deiner Abreise", sagte sie und bestätigte damit seine Vermutungen. Aber was wollte Gohan hier? Er kam doch nie in offizieller Begleitung... "Ich weiss auch nichts genaueres, nur, dass er in deinem Haus ist und dass wi-", wieder wurde sie unterbrochen, als Raditz sich umdrehte und mit einem kurzen "Ist gut." in der Nacht verschwand.  
  
Colí verschränkte die Arme und starrte verärgert hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Der Nachtwind frischte auf, zerzauste ihre Mähne als sich ihr Mann vorbeugte und ihr über ihre Schulter hinweg etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, das ihre Augen in einem zornigen Glanz funkeln ließ, bevor sie sich brüsk abwandte und in den Tiefen des Gebäudekomplexes verschwand.  
  
  
  
'Was kann Gohan nur um diese Jahreszeit hier wollen?' Raditz hastete ratlos an den Häusern und vereinzelten Gehöften vorbei, die den Weg zu seinem Haus säumten. Schon von weitem sah er die schweren Gefährte stehen, die die Garde normalerweise benutzte, wenn sie einen hochrangigen Saiyajin beförderte. Wie bedrohliche Schatten hockten die beiden Fahrzeuge auf ihren breiten Ketten, die sie Hunderte von Meilen durch ödes, ausgedorrtes Land getragen hatten, und im Vorbeigehen sah Raditz die Schatten der Soldaten, die sich zusammengerollt hatten und schliefen, so sie nicht leise um sein Haus patrouillierten. Es war nahezu unmöglich, unbemerkt näher als 200 Schritte an das Haus heranzukommen, und so machte sich Raditz auch nicht die Mühe der Wache aus dem Weg zu gehen, die auf ihn zuhielt als er von der Strasse in die Auffahrt des Hauses einbog.  
  
"Wer bist du?", fragte der Soldat verschlafen und versuchte trotz allem einen bedrohlichen Eindruck zu erwecken.  
  
Raditz schnaubte nur verächtlich und verschränkte die Arme, wartete bis der Soldat endlich seinen Scouter hinter seinem Ohr befestigt und die Identifizierungsroutine ablaufen ließ. Einige kurze Piepser ertönten, bevor das Gerät ein lautes Rauschen ausstieß, das selbst den Clanführer den Mund schmerzhaft verziehen ließ. Der Soldat hingegen schrie erschrocken auf und warf das offensichtlich defekte Gerät in den Sand.  
  
"Raditz", stellte sich ebenjener einsilbig vor und streckte seinen Arm aus, auf dem ein kurzer, aber prägnanter Identifikationscode eintätowiert worden war. Der Soldat beugte sich näher heran und nahm die schwarzen Symbole genauer in Augenschein, während Raditz hart mit seinen Instinkten focht, die ihm befahlen, diesen Eindringling in seine Privatsphäre nicht zu dulden.  
  
Endlich richtete sich der Mann wieder auf und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Kann nichts genaues erkennen - nur die Klassenzugehörigkeit. Aber wenn du nich der sein solltest, für den du dich ausgibst, isses nich meine Sache, wenn die dir da drinnen das Fell über die Ohren ziehen." Damit drehte er sich um und winkte seinen Kameraden, die den Eingang bewachten.  
  
Unwirsch wartete der Riesenhafte, dass die Garde endlich seine Haustüre für ihn aufschloss und ohne einen zweiten Blick stürmte er ins Innere seines Domizils. Für einen kurzen Moment blieb er im Flur stehen, genoss das Gefühl wieder zu Hause zu sein und atmete tief die vertrauten Gerüche ein, die ihn sanft begrüssten. Wie einem Wunder gleich fühlte er Erschöpfung und Hunger von ihm abfallen, und zum ersten Mal seit er seinen Heimweg von den Stämmen angetreten hatte, lächelte Raditz.  
  
Ein kleines Knurren nahe seines Halses erinnerte ihn an das kleine Bündel Saiyajin, das er noch immer auf seiner Hüfte trug. Er entschied, das Kind erst ins Bett zu bringen und dann zu sehen, wie es Gohan ging - und was ihn hierher getrieben hatte. Mit Asparo an der Hand durchquerte er den dunklen, staubigen Flur und hatte gerade einen Fuß auf die unterste Schwelle der Treppe gesetzt, als er dumpfes Poltern und Scharren aus seinem Wohnzimmer vernahm und kurz darauf eine leise Stimme, die sehr eindringlich aber in kurzen, prägnanten Sätzen sprach - nein, befehligte. Seine Augenbrauen krochen in Ärger zusammen. Niemand hatte in seinem Haus das Recht, Befehle zu erteilen - nicht einmal Gohan, der eines Tages immerhin König sein würde!  
  
Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, ließ Asparo einfach im dunklen Flur stehen und stapfte in die Richtung des diffusen Lichtscheines, der unter der Tür zu seinem Wohnzimmer hervordrang. Ohne innezuhalten riß er die Tür beiseite, die mühelos in ihren Schienen aufglitt und rauschte in das hell erleuchtete Zimmer. "Niemand gibt Befehle in meinem Haus, Go-" Er unterbrach sich abrupt als er verwirrt feststellen musste, dass sich niemand im Zimmer befand. Verwirrt ließ er seinen Blick umherschweifen, registrierte das begonnene Mahl, das auf einem der niedrigen Tische stand, eine Kanne und zwei Gläser, aus denen es dampfte. Er trat unsicher näher. Zwei Gläser.. aber er hatte nur eine Stimme gehört. "Was zum..."  
  
"Dein Haus? Ich dachte, dies hier ist mein Planet und deshalb gehört alles, was darauf ist auch mir... Ich muss wohl die Ausrufung der Demokratie verpasst haben."  
  
Raditz gefror das Blut in den Adern und er schoß herum. Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils lag er auf seinen Knien und hatte den Kopf gesenkt. "Ou- Sama! Vergebt mir, dass-"  
  
"Lass es, Raditz", unterbrach in Vegeta schroff, aber nicht verärgert. Raditz hob seinen Kopf und sah seinem Potentaten das erste Mal seit über achtzehn Jahren, seit er in einer dunklen Nacht Goten bei ihm abgegeben hatte, ins leibhaftige Antlitz und er erschrak über das, was er sah.  
  
Vegeta wirkte so... Ihm fehlten die Worte, um den Ausdruck der Kraftlosigkeit in den hoheitlichen Gesichtszügen zu beschreiben. Augen, die einst vor Angrifflust und Wagemut geglitzert hatten, waren einfach nur stumpf und grau und Raditz musste an die alte Sage denken, nach der der König das Land war. Vegeta war alt und schwach geworden - natürlich nicht körperlich, aber Raditz konnte förmlich die Aura der Niederlage um den König herum sehen. 'So schlecht steht es also um uns', dachte er traurig.  
  
Die drückende Stille wurde durch Vegetas gedämpfte Schritte unterbrochen, als der König zu einem der Sessel hinüberging und sich schwer in das mit Leder bezogene Möbel fallen ließ. Endlose Minuten lang ignorierte er den immer noch knienden Raditz und starrte nichtssehend hinaus in die Dunkelheit, bevor er sich sichtlich straffte und sich mit einem Ruck vom Fenster abwandte.  
  
"Goten ist verschwunden", sagte er leise, aber fest und vermied es dem anderen Saiyajin in die Augen zu sehen, als er eine Tasse vom Tisch nahm und an der abkühlenden Flüssigkeit nippte.  
  
Raditz hingegen war fassungslos. Sein Neffe, verschwunden! Das Einzige was ihm, Gohan und dem König noch von Kakarot geblieben war, war verschwunden und Vegeta saß hier und sprach darüber wie über das Wetter. Entrüstet sprang er auf seine Füsse und trat einen Schritt auf den Sitzenden zu.  
  
"Wo ist er?!", verlangte er zu wissen. "Was ist-"  
  
"Höchstwahrscheinlich bei Freezer." Vegeta saß immer noch unbeeindruckt da, starrte wieder nach draussen.  
  
Raditz schnaubte abwertend. "Natürlich ist er auf Freezers Station, dafür hast du mich ihn ja ausbil-" Er unterbrach sich als ihm ein neuerlicher Gedanken kam. "Oh, nein!", hauchte er und fühlte wie ihn eisige Vorahnung überfiel, als er an die Gerüchte dachte, die über den kaltblütigen Despoten kursierten. 'Lass das nicht wahr sein!', flehte er zu einer unsichtbaren Entität, die vielleicht Mitleid mit seinem Neffen haben könnte. Aber der Blick, den Vegeta ihm zuwarf, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
  
"Ich hatte es gehofft", sprach der König leise, fast wie im Selbstgespräch. "Jetzt haben wir Ruhe vor ihm.. zumindest ein bisschen. Und dann..." Vegetas Stimme verklang und eine drückende, bleischwere Stille breitete sich wie ein Totentuch über den Raum, als Raditz versuchte, die Ungeheuerlichkeit hinter des Königs Worten zu verstehen.  
  
"Du...Du hast..." Der hochgewachsene Mann war nicht in der Lage, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Zu tief saß der Schock.  
  
"Raditz. Ich möchte, dass du etwas für mich tust." Vegeta hatte die Hände in seinem Schoß gefaltet und sah ruhig zu dem Krieger auf, den die gleichgültige Miene, die der König zur Schau stellte, nur noch mehr in Rage versetzte.  
  
"Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dir einen Gefallen erweise?!", donnerte er und ließ seinen Schwanz durch die Luft peitschen. "Du kommst einfach hierher und erzählst mir seelenruhig, dass mein Neffe, den ich aufgezogen habe wie meinen eigenen Sohn, irgendwo in Freezers Bordellen verschwunden ist und dass du von Anfang an davon gewusst hast, es sogar plantest?! Und ich soll dir helfen?"  
  
Ein leises Wimmern von der Durchgangstür ließ beide Männer herumwirbeln, und bevor Raditz sich versah, hatte Asparo den kurzen Weg zu ihm zurückgelegt und wieder einmal Hände und Gesicht in den Falten seines Umhangs verborgen. Das Kind zitterte am ganzen Körper, ließ aber trotzdem ein hohes, verwirrtes Schnurren erklingen, das wohl mehr den Sinn hatte sich selbst zu beruhigen, als den Mann, den es in den letzten Tagen als seinen Vater anzuerkennen gelernt hatte. Beruhigend legte der Mann eine Hand auf den Kopf des Jungen, der daraufhin nur noch mehr in seinen Mantelfalten zu verschwinden scheinen wollte und richtete einen verärgerten Blick auf Vegeta.  
  
"Nein", sagte er fest. "Du kannst in meinem Haus bleiben solange du willst, Vegeta no Ou, aber ich werde dir keinen Gefallen erweisen." Er wandte seine Augen zur Seite, unfähig, seinem König in die Augen zu sehen, dem er einst bedingungslose Loyalität geschworen hatte. Aber er war zu wütend auf ihn. Er konnte ihm nicht einfach verzeihen!  
  
Erstaunlich ruhig richtete Vegeta seine schwarzen Augen auf ihn und ließ sie dann hinunter auf Asparo streifen. "Deiner?", fragte er leise.  
  
Ein warnendes Knurren wollte sich Raditz Kehle entringen, aber er konnte es zurückhalten. Vegeta hatte den Jungen nicht bedroht. Noch nicht.  
  
"Nein. Hab ihn unterwegs aufgelesen", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor, als er sah, wie Vegeta sich hinhockte und die Hand nach dem Jungen ausstreckte, der ihn neugierig, wenn auch ein wenig verschüchtert, zwischen seinen Strähnen hindurch musterte.  
  
"Seltsam... Er sieht dir ähnlich." Der König hatte zwar mit Raditz gesprochen, aber seine Augen hatten keine einzige Sekunde lang das Gesicht Asparos verlassen, der, wie Raditz in einer Mischung aus Furcht und Raserei feststellte, seinen Umhang losgelassen hatte und nun einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf Vegeta zu machte.  
  
Der kleinere Mann streckte seine Hand noch ein wenig weiter aus und war nun in der Lage, über die Wange des Kindes zu streichen. Eine Berührung, die unglaublich sanft und väterlich wirkte, aber die Asparo verwirrte, weil sie vollkommen jeder Familiarität entbehrte, die er sonst durch die spärlichen Berührungen mit Raditz gewohnt war. Seine Schwanzspitze vibrierte nervös, als seine Instinkte endlich entschieden, in Erscheinung zu treten. Aber seltsamerweise konnte er den Blick nicht von den seltsam traurig- alten Augen des Mannes lösen, und das machte ihm noch mehr Angst.  
  
"Papa..?", schaffte er es schließlich hervorzukrächzen, als der Mann begann, ihm mehr und mehr Angst einzujagen.  
  
"Vegeta!", bellte Raditz und die Augen des Königs flogen sofort zu ihm hinauf.  
  
Langsam richtete er sich auf, legte aber wie zufällig eine Hand auf Asparos Schulter. "Ja?"  
  
Raditz schluckte nervös. Er hasste es, seine einmal getroffene Entscheidung wieder zurücknehmen zu müssen, aber die Bedrohung für das Kind war einfach zu gross, als dass er sich auf Vegetas Mitleid verlassen würde. "Warum bist du überhaupt hier?", fragte er schließlich und wandte sich ein wenig ab, konnte nicht das erleichterte Lächeln sehen, das kurz die Züge des Potentaten kreuzte, als er Asparo losließ und zu seinem Adoptivvater zurücklaufen ließ.  
  
"Ich möchte, dass du dich auf eine neuerliche Reise begibst.. und ich möchte, dass dich jemand dabei begleitet."  
  
"Und wer sollte das sein?" So sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte den Sarkasmus aus seiner Stimme nicht verbannen. Ohne auf eine Antwort des Königs zu warten, drehte er sich um, wusste, dass er sein Leben riskierte mit diesem Affront. Aber der Respekt, den er einst für Vegeta empfunden hatte, war verschwunden.  
  
Er beugte sich nieder und blickte Asparo, den er mit sich gezogen hatte, fest in die Augen. "Du gehst die Treppe nach oben und dort in das Zimmer zu deiner linken. Dort wartest du auf mich, verstanden?" Raditz wartete noch, bis der Junge zögernd genickt und sich auf den Weg nach oben gemacht hatte, bevor er zu Vegeta zurückkehrte und die Tür hinter sich schloß.  
  
Einen Moment blieb er noch an der Tür stehen, atmete tief durch und versuchte, der Wut Herr zu werden, die in ihm tobte. Grimmig biss er die Zähne aufeinander, um sich von Reaktionen abzulenken, die sicherlich tödlich für ihn enden würden - wenn er nicht schon längst sein Todesurteil unterschrieben hatte... Aber Vegeta war so anders als der dynamische und kraftvolle König, den er damals gekannt hatte, dass der grossgewachsene Krieger überhaupt nicht mehr wusste, wie er sich verhalten und was er erwarten sollte.  
  
Schließlich drehte Raditz sich zu der schweigenden Figur um, die geduldig auf ihn gewartet und wieder in einem Sessel platzgenommen hatte. Ein kurzer Anflug von Beinahe-Abscheu durchlief ihn als er Vegeta gegenüber in einem anderen Sitz Platz nahm. Er verstand noch immer nicht, warum der andere so.. unbeteiligt wirken konnte! Raditz hingegen hätte alles gegeben, um zu wissen, wie es seinem Neffen ging und was man tun konnte, um ihn zu retten.  
  
Eine flüchtige Bewegung in seinem Augenwinkel ließ ihn seinen Kopf herumreissen. Aber er blickte auf leere Wände. Verdammt! Was war nur los mit ihm?! Der Marsch durch die Berge konnte ihn doch nicht so erschöpft haben...  
  
Eine schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn aufspringen und sich zurückdrehen und sein erschrockener Blick fiel auf Vegeta, der plötzlich, wie aus dem Boden gewachsen, neben ihm stand, der formals gleichgültige Gesichtsausdruck vertauscht gegen ein wütendes Funkeln. Raditz schluckte nervös, als er realisierte, dass er eventuell seine Grenzen überschritten hatte.  
  
"Mach das nicht noch einmal, Raditz", schnarrte der kleinere Mann gefährlich leise. "Ich wandere auf einem schmalen Grat und diejenigen, die sich mir in den Weg stellen, können nur untergehen." Vegeta bekräftigte seine Worte, indem er seine Finger in Raditz' Schulter krallte und den grösseren Mann näher zu sich heranzog. "Und denke nie wieder, dass es mir nichts ausmacht, wenn auch nur einer meines Volkes leidet während das Biest noch atmet."  
  
Mit einem Ruck stieß Vegeta Raditz von sich, der nach hinten stolperte und schwer im Sessel landete. Der kleinere Mann indessen wandte sich ab und trat an den Tisch heran, goss sich ein weiteres Glas des belebenden Tees ein. "Deine Reise wird dich zu den entlegeneren Stämmen führen. Du wirst Wasser und Proviant für die gesamte Zeit zur Verfügung gestellt bekommen. Bei den Stämmen und Clans wirst du Ausschau halten nach potentiellen Kriegern, danach, wer noch in der Lage ist zu kämpfen und welche Ressourcen die einzelnen Familien retten konnten. Waffen, Technologie.. alles, was dir von Nutzen erscheint, wirst du notieren und mir, und nur mir allein, vorlegen, wenn du zurückkehrst." Vegeta setzte das Glas an seine Lippen und stürzte das Getränk hinunter. Dann drehte er sich zu der Stelle herum, an der er seinen Mantel abgelegt hatte und warf ihn sich um die Schultern. Er deutete auf einen Beutel, der unter dem blutroten Stoff gelegen hatte. "Dort drin findest du deine Reiseroute, eine Vollmacht, bei der ich dir allerdings raten würde, sie nicht allzu häufig anzuwenden und zwei gefälschte ID-cards. Komm her."  
  
Raditz blinzelte verwirrt, als er den letzten Befehl hörte. 'Zwei falsche Namen?', überlegte er als er gehorsam zu Vegeta trat.  
  
"Dein Reisebegleiter ist kein Unbekannter, aber er hat Order, sich von allzu belebten Plätzen fernzuhalten."  
  
"Wer ist es?"  
  
"Du wirst ihn erkennen, und jetzt gib mir deinen rechten Arm." Vegeta hatte sich derweil reisefertig gemacht und streckte fordernd seine Hand aus. Er ergriff Raditz Hand als dieser sie ausstreckte und hielt sie in eisernem Griff, als er seine andere Hand auf die Stelle des Indentifikations-Tattoos setzte und sein Ki losließ.  
  
"AAAhhhhh....!" Raditz schrie als sengendes Feuer seine Haut und das Muskelgewebe darunter verbrannte und jeglichen Beweis seiner Identität auslöschte. Funken tanzten vor seinen Augen und sein Magen hob sich bedenklich, als er kaum in der Lage war, mit diesem unerwartetem Schmerz umzugehen. Vegeta ließ seine Hand los und Raditz sank stöhnend zu Boden, umklammerte sein verletztes Körperteil, von dem er Blut zu Boden tropfen hörte. Von Ferne vernahm er, wie die Schritte seines Königs auf dem Parkett verhallten, als er den Raum und dann sein Haus verließ und draussen anfing, Befehle zu erteilen. Seine Sinne fingen an, sich willkürlich ein- und auszuschalten und er hoffte, dass Vegeta keine wirklich lebenswichtigen Teile seiner Anatomie verletzt hatte.  
  
Plözlich fühlte er, wie er sanft aufgehoben und gegen einen breiten Brustkorb gepresst wurde, konnte spüren wie die Person sich durch das Fenster in die Lüfte schwang. Der kühle Nachtwind belebte seine Sinne noch einmal und er konnte einen langgezogenen Klagelaut hören, der ihnen wie ein Bote hinterherflog. 'Scheisse.. Asparo', dachte er mehr verwirrt als besorgt. Irgend jemand im Dorf würde sich schon um den Jungen kümmen, aber was der Kleine jetzt wohl dachte...  
  
Der Flug endete kurze Zeit später auf einem Plateau. Raditz fühlte, wie der Fremde ihn vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten ließ und irgendein weiches Material um seinen Arm wickelte. Die Pein sank zu einem dumpfen, unangenehmen Brennen herab und sein Hirn umwölkte sich schon wieder, aber stur öffnete er die Augen, um wenigstens einen Blick auf denjenigen zu erhaschen, dem er seine "Rettung" und die Pflege zu verdanken hatte.  
  
Zuerst tanzten undeutliche Lichter und Schemen vor seinen Augen, bis er erkannte, dass der Mann ein kleines Feuer entfacht hatte. Die im Schatten liegenden Gesichtszüge kamen langsam näher, als der andere realisierte, dass Raditz noch bei Bewusstsein war und die schwarzen Augen waren das Erste, was der Clanführer sehen konnte. Irgendwie brachten sie eine Saite tief in ihm zum Klingen - der Blick, der aus den feuchten, nachtschwarzen Tiefen sprach kam ihm so vertraut vor.  
  
Dann schob sich die Gestalt weiter in den Lichtschein und ein kleines Lachen entfuhr Raditz, eine Mischung aus Zynismus und Hysterie als er den anderen endlich erkannte.  
  
"Nicht schon wieder du... Kakarott." 


	11. Kapitel 10

Kapitel zehn

Langsam erstarb Raditz' Gelächter. Ein letztes Kichern, ein tiefer Atemzug und er hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle, obwohl weiterhin ein Rest der Heiterkeit in ihm verblieb und sich ein ferner Teil seines Bewusstseins fragte, ob er nicht vielleicht langsam überschnappte. Was war bitte noch mal so komisch??

Alles beiseite schiebend, was nichts mit der unmittelbaren Situation zu tun hatte, stützte er sich auf seinen gesunden Arm und richtete sich mühsam auf. Er schloß kurz die Augen als seine Sicht ob des Blutverlustes verschwamm, und als er sie wieder öffnete fiel sein Blick direkt in die ruhigen, schwarzen Augen Kakarotts, der, entgegen seiner Befürchtungen? Wünsche?, noch immer auf Armeslänge von ihm entfernt saß.

"Also bist du real", stellte der Clanführer neutral fest. Er wusste noch nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Ein Teil von ihm freute sich unbändig, seinen jüngeren Bruder lebendig zu sehen, so gesund und wohlgeformt wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Ein anderer Teil wunderte sich hingegen, wie es sein konnte, dass Kakarott den Kampf gegen Freezer überlebt hatte (wenn er überhaupt stattgefunden hatte) und warum er erst jetzt, fast dreißig Jahre nach seinem Verschwinden, auftauchte.

Kakarott legte seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und sein Blick wurde unfokussiert, als er über eine Antwort auf Raditz' Bemerkung nachzudenken schien. Schließlich blickte er wieder auf und sein Blick verband sich mit dem seines älteren Bruders als er langsam und ernsthaft nickte.

Irgendwie schaffte es diese einfache Bewegung, Raditz' Ruhe hinweg zu fegen. "Aber wie-?", begann er verwirrt, unterbrach sich aber, als er einfach nicht die richtigen Worte fand. "Warum?!", brach es schließlich aus ihm heraus und in dem einen Wort schwammen Sorge, Angst und Vorwurf gleichermaßen mit.

Die Augen seines Gegenübers weiteten sich für einen kurzen Moment, schienen in Schmerz und Trauer zu erzittern, bevor der jüngere sich scheinbar beschämt abwandte und nach einer weiteren Überlegung aufstand und ans Feuer trat. Dort kramte er einen kurzen Moment in seiner Umhänge-tasche, bevor er schließlich mit einem Packen sterilen Verbandmaterials zu Raditz zurückkehrte und begann, dessen Wunde zu verbinden.

Raditz beobachtete desinteressiert, wie Kakarotts Hände über verletzte und gesunde Haut fuhren, den zerfransten Stoff seines provisorischen Verbandes entfernten, bevor sie Wundränder zusammenlegten und zuerst eine Schicht Antiseptikum darübersprühten und dann feines Gazé. 

Aber mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde, die Kakarott schwieg, spürte Raditz wie er wütender wurde, spürte er, wie sich die Trauer der letzten Jahrzehnte in Wut verwandelte. Sie hatten gelitten, gehungert und gefroren. Waren zu Tausenden an Seuchen eingegangen. Wo war er gewesen?!

Raditz presste seine Augen zu, ballte seine Hände unbewusst zu Fäusten als sie begannen, vor kaum unterdrücktem Zorn zu zittern. Kakarott wirkte so ruhig - als ob ihn das Schicksal seines Volkes und seiner Familie überhaupt nicht interessierte! Und vielleicht tat es das auch nicht... Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als er merkte wie ein Knurren tief in seiner Kehle entstand und der Wunsch, seine Fäuste in das Fleisch seines Gegenübers zu rammen wurde mit jeder schweigend verbrachten Minute größer und größer. Er wollte Kakarott schreien hören, diese verdammte Stille durchbrechen, die sich über sie gelegt hatte und die all das, was seit seinem Verschwinden geschehen war. zu Nichts degradierte. 

"Gohan hat dich vermisst" 'Verräter...', bemerkte der große Krieger kalt, als Kakarott fertig war und sich zurückgesetzt hatte. "Wo warst du als seine Frau und seine Söhne gestorben sind?" er wartete auf keine Antwort. Er wollte dem anderen nur wehtun, ihn kosten lassen von dem Schmerz, den er verspürte. Immer noch.

Mit Befriedigung sah er wie Kakarott erbleichte, aber er gab ihm nicht einmal die Chance, sich zu verteidigen, sondern hieb weiter auf ihn ein. 

"Wo warst du als Goten geboren wurde?" Er redete sich langsam in Rage. „Als der Junge sich fragte, ob er überhaupt ein eigenes Wesen ist oder nur eine billige Kopie?", schrie er. 

Tränen standen nun in den Augen seines jüngeren Bruders, aber Raditz sah nichts. 

"Wo warst du als Vater auf eigene Faust ausgezogen ist, um dich zu rächen?" Raditz war so von seiner Wut mitgerissen, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass seine Stimme längst zu einem durchbrochenen Schluchzen verkümmert war und Tränen über sein verzerrtes Gesicht strömten.

"Wo warst du, als Lif' gestorben ist?!", schrie er schließlich gequält.

Ein ebenso verzweifelter Schrei antwortete ihm, als Kakarott seine Hand ergriff und sie an seine Stirn presste. 'Raditz! Hör mir zu!', tobte Kakarotts Geist in seinen Gedanken. 'Schließ mich nicht länger aus und hör mir zu, Bruder!'

"Warum sollte ich!?", brüllte er unter Tränen und riss seine Hand aus Kakarotts Griff. Aber der andere sprang nur auf und griff nach seinem Gesicht, stellte den telepatischen Kontakt wieder her und zwang Raditz, in Augen zu blicken, die mit ungeweinten Tränen brannten.

'Es tut mir so unendlich leid! Glaube mir doch!', flehte er inständig. 'Ich hätte alles getan, um es zu verhindern...' Zitternd lehnte sich Kakarott vor und presste seine Stirn gegen die seines Bruders. 'Bitte, Raditz. Es tut mir so leid.'

Für einen Moment war Raditz starr, als er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Gefühle zu zeigen war ihm schon immer ein Graus gewesen, aber der Schmerz und die wiederholten Enttäuschungen der letzten Jahre, die Angst und Sorge um die Seinen hatten seine Selbstbeherrschung Stück für Stück zerbröckeln lassen... Er fühlte sich so leer und ausgelaugt, hatte beinahe keine Kraft mehr, jeden Morgen aufzustehen und seinen Pflichten nachzukommen und er hatte es schon lange aufgegeben, sich zu fragen, was es denn überhaupt brachte. 

In seinem Geist bat Kakarott wieder und wieder um Vergebung für all die Toten, aber Raditz erkannte, dass es für ihn nicht wirklich etwas bedeutete. Nach einer Weile langte er nach oben und nahm sanft, aber bestimmt, Kakarotts Hände von seinem Gesicht.

'Es ist gut', "sprach" er ruhig zu seinem Bruder, der fragend zu ihm aufsah. 'Sie sind schon lange tot.'

Die Augen des Jüngeren wurden noch einmal feucht, als er sich in Raditz' Seelenschmerz hinein versetzte. Was hätte er getan, wenn Vegeta... Er wollte diesen Gedanken nicht einmal zuende denken!

'Beantworte mir eines, Kakarott... warum erst jetzt?' Jetzt, da Raditz sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, war es ein leichtes für die Männer, telepathisch miteinander zu reden.

'Ich war nicht ich selbst. Ich wollte nicht sehen, was ich angerichtet habe...' Kakarott unterbrach sich, als er wieder von einer Welle aus Schuldgefühlen überrannt zu werden drohte.

"Feigling." Die Beleidigung kam tonlos, ohne jede Anklage oder Emotion über seine Lippen. Was spielte es denn für eine Rolle, ob er seinem Bruder verzieh oder nicht? Würde es etwas ändern? Irgendwie erschien ihm alles um ihn herum irreal, wie ein merkwürdiger Traum. Er würde aufwachen und alles würde wie vorher sein.

Kakarott senkte den Kopf und starrte auf den Boden zwischen seinen Füssen. ‚Es tut mir leid.' Dann, als ob er von einem neuen Willen beseelt worden war, schaute er auf und zwang, Raditz in seine Augen zu sehen, die mit einem kalten, drängenden Feuer brannten. ‚Hilf mir, wieder kämpfen zu lernen, Raditz. Ich will Rache!!'

Der Großgewachsene schnaubte kurz. „Wieso kommst du darauf, dass du jetzt eine Chance hättest, zu siegen, wenn du es damals schon nicht geschafft hast?"

Kakarott schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln und ignorierte den sarkastischen Unterton in seiner Stimme. ‚Ich bin fast gestorben, Raditz. Du weißt, was passiert, wenn wir von einer solchen Verletzung genesen... Meine Kraft ist größer als sie es damals gewesen war - mit hartem Training sollte ich es schaffen, wieder so gut, und noch besser, als damals zu werden.'

„Und warum nicht früher?" Raditz klang unbeeindruckt, beinahe gelangweilt, aber Kakarott wusste es besser. Er spürte den Zorn, der noch immer im Herzen seines Bruders brannte und in seinem Innersten konnte er es nachvollziehen. Er hatte sich die Frage auch schon oft gestellt.

‚Ich weiß es nicht...'

Wie er erwartet hatte, schnaubte Raditz abfällig bei diesen Worten, aber Kakarott nahm es hin. Er wusste keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Vielleicht hatte sie keine „große" Antwort, sondern viele kleine. Vielleicht war der matte Ausdruck in Vegetas Augen der Auslöser gewesen, oder die Nachricht vom Tod seines Enkels. Er konnte es wirklich nicht sagen, nur, dass sich dieses „Gefühl" seit Jahren in ihm aufgebaut hatte, gewachsen war, bis sein Todeswunsch sich ihm nicht mehr länger hatte entgegenstellen können und sein gesamtes Wesen wieder danach geschrieen hatte zu leben! Zu leben, um das Biest zu töten.

„Ich werd's mir überlegen", sagte Raditz und Kakarott nickte. Er kannte seinen Bruder gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er ihn trainieren würde - und dass er ihm noch lange nicht vergeben hatte. Aber er stand dankbar lächelnd auf und wankte hinüber auf seinen Schlafplatz. Das Fliegen hatte ihn ermüdet - auch wenn er seit ihrer Ankunft hier täglich trainiert hatte - und innerhalb weniger Minuten war er eingeschlafen.

Sein Bruder indessen nahm sich den zweiten Mantel, den sie hatten und schlang ihn um seine Schultern, freiwillig die erste Wache übernehmend. Stumpft blickte Raditz in die Flammen und dachte zurück an die Zeit als er noch glücklich gewesen war. Damals, als er und Lif' noch nicht wussten, was Leid war und gemeinsam von einer Familie träumten...

Kakarott begann, sich unruhig im Schlaf hin und her zu wälzen und sein Bruder blickte auf, sich entfernt fragend, welche Alpträume den Jüngeren wohl quälten. Mit einer letzten Bewegung drehte er sich vom Feuer weg und Raditz ließ seinen Blick prüfend über die Muskulatur streifen, die sich, vom Mantel unbedeckt, unter der engen Oberfläche von Kakarotts Anzug abzeichnete. Der Ansatz war da, aber es würde wohl noch einige Monate dauern, bis Kakarott wieder in alter Form sein würde.

Der Blick des Clanführers wanderte tiefer und instinktiv zogen sich seine Eingeweide schmerzlich zusammen, und er spürte wie sich die Haare seines Schwanzes in stummen Horror aufstellten als er den Ort erreichte, an dem der Schwanz seines Bruders sein sollte... nur war dort nichts.

'Kein Wunder, dass du dich versteckt hast - du bist ja kaum noch als Saiyajin zu bezeichnen.' Er wandte sich wieder dem Feuer zu, puhlte mit einem dürren Ast nachdenklich in der Glut und wartete, dass der Mitternachtsvogel aufstieg und seine nächtliche Jagd begann - das Zeichen, dass die Toten Stunden der Nacht erreicht waren und er sich schlafen legen durfte.

******

"Was soll das heißen 'Wir sind nicht allein'?", Trunks beäugte Mason skeptisch, der errötete und nervös zu Boden sah, bevor der Captain langsam seine Hand hob und den kleinen Sensor hinter seinem linken Ohr berührte. Augenblicklich formte sich ein kleines Energiefeld vor seinem linken Auge, das innerhalb weniger Zehntelsekunden eine Hologrammversion der alten Scouter nachbildete. Trunks drehte seinen Kopf in alle Richtungen, aber auf dem Bildschirm blieb alles leer.

"Der Scouter kann nichts erkennen", stellte er nach einigen Justierungen fest und schaltete das Gerät auf Stand-by. Mit einem leises Knistern verschwand das Hologramm, bereit jederzeit zurückzukehren, wenn es eine fremde Ki-Signatur orten würde. Mason schien noch eine Spur mehr zu erröten und setzte dazu an, etwas zu sagen, hielt letztendlich aber den Mund. 

"Okay.. Verteilt euch, aber bleibt in Hörweite. Niemand betritt ein Gebäude allein und schaltet eure Laser auf maximale Stufe", befahl Trunks mit sicherer Stimme und machte sich bereit, seinen Handgelenk-Laser zu justieren. Die Dinger waren zwar schwächer als die Gewehre, die die anderen zur Verfügung hatten - aber Trunks wahre Waffen waren seine Arme und Beine. Beides tödlich in ihrer Präzision.

"Aber, Chef, ich denke, der Scouter zeigt nichts an?", fragte Rough verwirrt.

"Ja.. und die in den Pods sagen auch, dass hier nichts mehr lebt", stimmte Glen ihm zu und zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.

Der Captain musterte sie mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und leichter Überheblichkeit. "Und seit wann vertraut ihr den Instrumenten mehr als euren Instinkten?"

Das brachte sie zum Schweigen und betreten änderten sie die Justierungen auf ihren Waffen, bevor sie die Gewehre wieder schulterten. Mit ein paar knappen Gesten bedeutete ihnen ihr Kommandant, nach Westen zu gehen und sich einen Komplex vorzunehmen, der andeutungsweise ein Industriegebiet gewesen sein konnte, bevor er sich abwandte und mit Mason in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davonschritt.

"Was hältst du von der ganzen Sache?", fragte Rough leise seine Partnerin.

"Kein Ahnung..", antwortetet sie mit einem Schulterzucken und starrte blicklos den beiden Figuren hinterher, bis sie im Nebel verschwunden waren. Mason war nicht der Einzige, dem dieser Ort nicht geheuer vorkam - aber sie würde den Teufel tun, _das_ zuzugeben. "Und wenn schon", sagte sie leichtfertig, als sie sich umwandte und sich auf den Weg machte. "Mein Baby hier macht jeden kalt, der blöd genug ist, mir in den Weg zu kommen."

Roughs Antwort bestand aus einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, die sie aber nicht mehr sah, und schließlich setzte sich der massige Krieger in Bewegung und trottete ihr hinterher.

Sein Herz flatterte. Jeder Schritt schmerzte und sein Atem ging in kurzen, flachen Zügen, als er mehr und mehr Energie darauf verwenden musste, nicht einfach tot niederzufallen. Aber er konnte, er durfte sich diesen Luxus nicht erlauben! Unwirsch schüttelte er seine schweiß- und blutverklebten Haare aus dem Gesicht und wunderte sich kurz, warum sich seine Sicht trotzdem nicht klärte. Dann allerdings erinnerte er sich an den harten Schlag, dem ihm sein vorgesetzter Priester auf den Hinterkopf gegeben hatte - wohlplaziert, um ihn für einige Minuten leblos daliegen zu lassen. Jetzt waren alle aus seinem Konvent tot und er war der Einzige von ihnen, der noch übrig war.

Aber irgendwo mussten noch andere sein! Das wusste er! Ganz sicher hatten sie sich erfolgreich vor den Feinden verstecken können - auch wenn deren Angriffe brutal und erbarmungslos gewesen waren. Niemals hatten sie den Planeten in eine unbewohnte Einöde verwandeln können! 

Müde wankte er um eine Mauer herum und brach mit einem leisen Schmerzensschrei in die Knie, als er über etwas Schweres stolperte. Ein scharfer Schmerz schoß in seine Arme als er sich mit den Händen abfing und so einen kompletten Sturz verhinderte.

Es war so still hier. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals ein solche absolute Stille erlebt zu haben - selbst nicht an den Nokturalien, wenn sie dem Schlund opferten, um die Dämonen in ihren Gefängnissen aus Raum und Zeit zu halten und an denen es bei Todesstrafe verboten war, zu sprechen. Er hatte eher den Eindruck, taub geworden zu sein.

Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen fand er endlich die Stärke, sich langsam aufzurichten. Unsicher schwankte er auf kraftlosen Beinen hin und her, wischte sich ungeschickt die aufgeschürften Hände an seiner rauhen, verdreckten Robe ab, obwohl er wusste, dass er die oberflächlichen Wunden so nur noch mehr verschmutzte. 

Schließlich hob er den Kopf, kämpfte ein neuerliches Schwindelgefühl nieder - und eine Welle von Übelkeit - und stieg vorsichtig über einen schweren Eisenpfeiler. Es blieb ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit, die anderen zu finden, bevor ihn seine Kräfte endgültig verlassen würden und so stolperte er weiter durch die mit Schutt und Leichen übersäten Straßen seiner Heimatstadt.

Trunks brütete still vor sich hin, als er hinter Mason hertrottete und dem jungen Söldner die Führung ihrer kleinen Expedition überließ. Er fühlte sich nicht besonders gut, ein wenig nervös vielleicht, aber hauptsächlich spürte er ein nagendes Bohren in seinem Hinterkopf, dass es ihm unmöglich machte, sich auf die Mission oder auf seine Umgebung zu konzentrieren. Und das brachte ihn nur noch mehr aus der Fassung!

Abrupt blieb er stehen und atmete entnervt durch, bevor er die Arme verschränkte und sinnend auf den mit Steinfliesen belegten Boden des Gebäudes sah, in dem sie gerade waren.

"Sir?" Trunks blickte auf, als er Masons vorsichtige Frage hörte und schüttelte entschuldigend lächelnd den Kopf. Er bedeutete dem jüngeren weiterzugehen und setzte sich ebenfalls wieder in Bewegung, schob seine beunruhigenden Gedanken für den Moment beiseite.

Er lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Architektur des Gebäudes um sie herum. Düster, beinahe sakral wirkte es, mit seinen dicken Mauern aus einem steinähnlichem Material und den wenigen Fenstern, die eher kleine Mauerdurchbrüche für Luftzirkulation waren, als dass sie Licht ins Innere der langgestreckten Gänge und hohen Räume ließen.

"Irgendeine Energiequelle?"

Mason blickte hinunter auf das Gerät, das er in der rechten Hand trug und schüttelte den Kopf. "In einem Radius von zwanzig Metern kann ich keinen Energieausstoß registrieren."

Trunks Brauen krochen mehr verärgert als verwirrt zusammen. Kein messbarer Energieausstoß konnte entweder bedeuten, dass die Bewohner des Planeten eine Art gefunden hatten, Energie zu erzeugen, die nicht messbar war oder dass das vorhergehende Einsatzkommando sich nicht an seine Instruktionen gehalten hatte. Ohne voreingenommen sein zu wollen, hielt er allerdings die zweite Option für die wahrscheinlichere - in beiden Fällen würde sich ihre Arbeit schwerer gestalten, als sie angenommen hatten, denn wie sollten sie sonst die Technologie ausfindig machen, wenn sie keine grossen Energieansammlungen orten konnten? 

Wieder einmal verfluchte Trunks die Ingenieure der Scouter, die diese Funktion zu Gunsten geringeren Gewichts aus dem Generatorchip entfernt hatten. Aber es brachte nichts darüber nachzusinnen, sagte er sich und schritt auf einen Durchgang zu, der sich wenige Meter entfernt zu ihrer Rechten öffnete.

"Laaaangweeiilig!"

Rough verdrehte die Augen und ignorierte Glen.

"Hey! Hörst du mir zu? Ich sagte, mir ist langweilig!", rief sie empört, als er nicht reagierte.

Er unterdrückte ein genervtes Aufstöhnen. "Ich versuche mich auf meine Arbeit zu konzentrieren - da hab ich keine Zeit für dein pubertäres Rumgezicke."

"Dann nimm mir die Fesseln ab!", verlangte sie und hob ihre Hände, die mit ein paar Handschellen aus statischer Energie zusammengehalten wurden - ebenso wie ihre Beine.

Rough unterdrückte nur schwer das Verlangen, seine Faust (oder besser: seinen Kopf) in die nächste Wand zu schlagen. Warum hatte er sich noch einmal bereit erklärt, seine Mission mit Glen als Partnerin zu führen? Ach ja, damit der Kleine ungestört den Boss anhimmeln konnte und weil Glen normalerweise (er schnaubte diesmal wirklich - was war an der Frau normal?!) eine der fähigsten von ihnen allen war. Grausam, kaltblütig, immer einen Witz auf den Lippen, wenn sie grinsend durch Reihen bald toter Feinde schritt. Das hieß, wenn nicht irgendeine ihrer zahlreichen Personae dazwischenfunkte, was in letzter Zeit viel zu häufig für Roughs Geschmack geschah.

Er hob einen Haufen Elektronik näher an sein Auge und versuchte, durch den verschmorten äusseren Mantel zu sehen, ob sich noch brauchbare Teile im Inneren befanden. Als er nichts fand, ließ er ihn achtlos fallen und wandte sich der nächsten Leiche zu, die lose in der Gegend verstreut herumlagen. Dieses Zimmer schien einmal so etwas ähnliches wie eine Zuchtkolonie oder eine Kinderstation gewesen zu sein, obwohl sich da niemand sicher sein konnte. Jedenfalls lagen hier auch viele kleine, unausgereifte Körper zwischen den Kriegern, die hier besonders heftig gekämpft hatten, wie die unzähligen Brandspuren an den Wän-

"Hallohooo!! Ich rede mit dir!"

Rough verspürte das beinahe unüberwindliche Bedürfnis, jemanden zu erwürgen, aber reuevoll kämpfte er es nieder und durchwühlte statt dessen den Inhalt eines Faches, dass sich von der Hitze, die nach dem Kampf hier geherrscht hatte, geöffnet hatte und nun seinen, relativ unbeschadeten, Inhalt feindlichen Augen präsentierte. Der breitgebaute Krieger pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne, als er ohne Mühe mehrere sehr große und gefährliche Lasergewehre fand - nicht unähnlich denen, die sie selbst bei sich trugen. Er drehte die Waffen vor seinen Augen hin und her, bemerkte einige Unterschiede, aber kam zu dem Schluß, dass die Unterschiede nicht allzu groß waren - was allerdings zu einer anderen Frage führte.

"Warum haben die nicht diese Dinger benutzt, um Widerstand zu leisten, sondern nur die schwachen Sonnenlicht-Phaser?!"

"Vielleicht sind sie selbst nicht rangekommen - schließlich waren die Dinger ja verschlossen." Glen tauchte plötzlich an seiner Seite auf und setzte sich rittlings auf die Oberfläche eines Tisches auf dem er den Laser deponiert hatte, um ihn besser in Augenschein nehmen zu können. Rough grinste. "Na? Zurück aus'm Urlaub?"

Sie schnaubte amüsiert und reichte ihm die energetischen Fesseln. "War ne gute Idee, die Dinger anzufertigen. Wer war's denn diesmal?"

"Becky (;p na, Sith?)", Rough verdrehte die Augen. "Zickig und voll-pubertär wie immer."

"Oh, Scheisse..." Glen lachte. "Du Ärmster!"

"Na wenigstens hat sie die Affinität für ältere Männer verloren, glaub ich zumindest."

Glen prustete erneut los als sie sich an eine sehr peinliche Begebenheit in ihrem Mannschaftsquartier erinnerte und nach einer Weile stimmte auch Rough mit ein, wenn auch ein wenig zurückhaltender. Wenige Sekunden später verklang es aber abrupt, als sie eine Explosion in der Ferne vernahmen und der Raum, in dem sie sich befanden erbebte.

Eilig sammelten sie ihre Habseligkeiten und ihr Zeug zusammen, während Rough auf seinem Scouter die ungefähre Lage der Explosion auszumachen versuchte. Er fluchte, als er die Richtungsanweisung bekam und ohne ein weiteres Wort rasten sie beide so schnell sie konnten zu dem Ort, an dem sie ihre Kameraden vermuteten.

Er presste die Zähne aufeinander als der Schmerz in seiner Seite größer wurde. Vorsichtig betastete er die Wunde, die er sich zugezogen hatte als er, vorrübergehend vor Erschöpfung geschwächt, blindlings in einen rostigen Zaunpfahl gestolpert war. Lauwarme Flüssigkeit rann noch immer über seine prüfenden Finger und kalte Schauer durch seinen Körper. Mehr als eines seiner lebenswichtigen Systeme war verletzt worden und er fühlte es mehr als er es wusste, dass er noch heute sterben würde.

Er ließ seinen Blick teilnahmslos über die zerstörte Ebene um sich herum streifen, sah die wenigen, skeletthaften Ruinen am Horizont, die einst das Herz der Tempelanlage um den Schlund gebildet hatten - jetzt waren sie die einzigen Zeugen, dass hier überhaupt einmal intelligentes Leben existiert hatte. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass er sterben würde. Schon seit langem wusste er, dass dies sein Schicksal war, aber er hatte gehofft, es würde als Opfer für die Dämonen des Abgrunds sein - als Hommage an das Leben schlechthin. Doch angesichts der Zerstörung um ihn herum, erschien ihm dieser Wunsch nun wie die dumme kleine Träumerei eines Kindes.

Seine Sicht verschwamm erneut und er stolperte müde zur Seite um sich abzustützen und den Schwächeanfall abzuwarten. Noch hatte er keine anderen Überlebenden gefunden, aber sie mussten irgendwo sein - das wusste er.

Seine Sicht klärte sich auf und er atmete erleichtert durch - was er gleich bereute, als er ein leises Gurgeln in seiner Lunge vernahm. Er schloss kurz die Augen und ein schmerzliches Lächeln kreuzte seine Lippen, als er seine Lebenserwartung um noch ein paar Stunden zurückschraubte. Es war einfach so unfair!

Sein Blick wanderte nach oben und lastete einen Augenblick auf der gleißend orangenen Sonne. Die grünen Lichter in ihrer Korona, sichtliches Zeichen ihres Zornes, erzählten ihm, dass es sich nur noch um Stunden handeln konnte, bis es zu einem ihrer Ausbrüche kommen würde: glasende Hitze, radioaktive Gase und Partikel so schnell und so klein, dass sie alles und jeden durchdringen und töten konnten.

Wie viele Jahre sein Volk gebraucht hatte, um sich an diese neue, tobende Sonne zu gewöhnen, die es in seiner naiven Ungeduld selbst geschaffen hatte, wusste er nicht zu sagen und das stimmte ihn auf merkwürdige Weise noch trauriger als er ohnehin schon war. Irgendwie erschien es ihm wie Verrat, vergessen zu haben wie viele Millionen gestorben waren, bevor sie die Möglichkeit biomechanischer Manipulation und androider Lebensweise erkannt hatten.

Und dann hatten sie auch noch den Schlund mit seinen Dämonen gefunden...

Er liebte das Leben über alles - jeder tat an es an diesem Ort, wo "Leben" an und für sich schon ein Wunder war. Deshalb war er Priester geworden, deshalb hatte er die Existenz seines Geistes, seines lebendigen Körpers an den Generator gebunden, um den Schlund verschlossen zu halten und den Rest des Univ-

Erschrocken hielt er inne als die Totenstille durch eine gewaltige Explosion durchbrochen wurde und die Surrealität der Situation in wirres Durcheinander auflöste, als beinahe augenblicklich danach ein zuerst schwaches, dann aber immer stärker werdendes Beben den Grund erschütterte, auf dem er stand. Mit wachsender Verwirrung, die sich aber in Entsetzen umwandelte spürte er, wie hinter der Druckwelle eine neue, fremde Energie zu wachsen begann. Nicht überwältigend stark, aber fremd und viel stärker als alles, was im heiligen Bezirk erlaubt war. 

Eiskalter Schweiß brach aus seinen Poren, sein Herz verkrampfte, als er ein "Ziehen" in seinem Geist spürte. 'Der Generator..'

Hastig begann er vorwärts zu taumeln. Irrig in der Hoffnung, die bevorstehende Katastrophe noch aufhalten zu können, aber im Innersten wissend, dass, wenn er dort überhaupt ankommen würde, es viel zu spät sein würde, die Explosion des Generators und damit die Freilassung der Dämonen zu verhindern.

'Oh, heiliger Ark, lass ihn nicht noch mehr aus der Balance geraten', flehte er inständig. Aber kaum hatte er den Gedanken zuende gedacht, als das Ziehen zunahm, im Takt zu den Energiestößen der Lasergewehre der heiligen Garde, die er aus dem Tempel hören konnte. Er wimmerte und versuchte, seine Schritte zu beschleunigen, die längst zu einem verwirrten Taumeln herabgesunken waren.

Eine weitere Detonation ließ ihn zusammenbrechen und der Länge nach hinfallen. Die Luft wurde ihm aus den Lungen gepresst und einen Moment lang war er blind. Trotzdem versuchte er, sich aufzurichten und musste erstaunt feststellen, dass seine Glieder still blieben. 'NEIN!', heulte er in wilder Ohnmacht auf, als er spürte wie er schwächer und schwächer wurde. Jetzt, wo man ihn so sehr wie niemals sonst brauchte konnte er nicht da sein, wo er sein sollte.

"Gott! Nein.. bitte, nicht!" Er rammte seine Finger in den Boden, zog sich mit unmenschlicher Anstrengung Zentimeter für Zentimeter vorwärts, aber eine weitere Erschütterung warf ihn herum wie einen Spielball und er konnte spüren wie nacheinander die mechanischen, geistigen und seelischen Riegel des Generators brachen - jedes davon ein sengender Schmerz in seinem Bewusstein, dass nun langsam in die triste Eintönigkeit des Todes glitt.

Seine Augen richteten sich auf die Sonne, sahen den tobenden Stern zum ersten Mal in kosmischen Dimensionen und er fand ihn atemlos schön. Seine letzte Hoffnung auf den Fortbestand des Lebens - eine Nova Stellaris.

Wie von weiter Ferne konnte er gleichmäßiges Stampfen hören, eine Stampede, die sich ihm näherte, aber er wusste, dass sie ihn nie mehr erreichen würde. Nichtsdestotrotz bat er die unbekannte Macht, die sich zum Generator bewegte und nicht von ihm weg, das sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun würde, um das zu vollbringen, wofür er zu schwach gewesen war. Ein Schatten fiel über sein Gesicht... der Tod. "...rette sie..."

Rough schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, der ist auch schon tot - wohl grade eben gestorben." 

Glen warf den blutigen, zerzausten Wesen einen letzten Blick zu, nahm instinktiv an, dass "er" nach den Maßstäben seines Volkes wohl noch jung gewesen sein musste, da der dunkelblaue Flaum, der seinen Kopf deckte erst teilweise mit den langen Prachtfedern der ausgewachsenen Exemplare durchsetzt war. "Aber ich hab ihn was sagen hören..", beharrte sie.

"Na und? Selbst wenn - wir haben keine Zeit!", drängte Rough. "Der Captain braucht uns." Und wie als ob seine Worte ein stummes Kommando gewesen waren erhob sich von den dunklen Ruinen, in denen sie den Captain und Mason vermuteten, ein beinahe ohrenbetäubendes Schmerz- und Triumpfgeheul.


	12. Kapitel 11

-_- Ja ich weiss – es ist eine Ewigkeit her, seit ich hier irgendwas gepostet hab und es tut mir auch ehrlich leid, aber dafür hab ich ja jetzt endlich das elfte Kapitel fertig und bin schon dabei am nächsten zu schreiben (was allerdings nicht heisst, dass es auch bald rauskommt… *rahahahaha*).

Es wird wohl auch mal wieder Zeit, die üblichen Disclaimer und so loszuwerden (also wer das schon kennt kann bis zum nächsten Absatz vorscrollen).

Discl.: DragonBall Z und die Charaktere daraus sind Eigentum von Akira Toriyama und einigen anderen Leuten, dich ich nicht kenne. Ich versuche nicht, Geld mit dieser Story zu machen (noch mal die Frage: _Wer_ wäre so dämlich mir hierfür Geld zu geben?!?)

Warnings: nichts wirklich schlimmes in diesem Kapitel – wir haben den Tod eines Komparsen (tja.. er geht das Schicksal aller Rotberockten in Star Trek Classic. O_o Kennt das überhaupt noch jemand??), ein bisschen Gewalt, viel Langeweile und etwas, das man entfernt (sehr sehr entfernt) als lime bezeichnen könnte.

Greetings and Thanx! gehen an meine Mieze für ihre Unterstützung bei diesem *hust* Projekt und an (natürlich) PepperAnn! *hugs* Danke, Peppy, dass du mich immer wieder mit deinen Reviews und mails aufbaust und mich am Schreiben hälst. Thank ya!!

So.. jetzt aber man los!

Kapitel elf

Leises Klopfen und Klingeln durchbrach die Stille, die sie umgab. Zusammen mit dem leisen Scharren ihrer Stiefel, das von den steinernen Wänden widerhallte, erzeugte es eine Atmosphäre des stillen Grauens, die Mason immer wieder dazu veranlasste, sich nach allen Seiten umzusehen. Aber da war natürlich nichts.

Der Planet war gesäubert worden, sagte er sich immer wieder. Vier andere Teams hatten ihn, schon Tage zuvor, mit Blut und Verderben überzogen - hier konnte einfach nichts mehr leben. Doch trotzdem konnte er das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden nicht abschütteln.

Er kannte die absolute Stille der Leblosigkeit. Er, und niemand sonst, hatte gelernt in der Lautlosigkeit Zeichen und Signale zu spüren: Leises Atmen kräuselte die unsichtbaren Schlieren der Welt, eine Bewegung ließ sie sich ausdehnen und zusammenziehen; Angst schrie sich selbst hinaus...

Mason war sich sicher, dass es mehr Dinge auf diesem Planeten gab als die anderen Teams gefunden hatten; als sie selbst vielleicht finden wollten.

Er schaute von seinem Scanner auf und schaltete das Gerät ab, überzeugt, dass es nichts von Bedeutung aufzeigen würde.

Der Gang, den sie vor einiger Zeit betreten hatten wand sich stetig abwärts, sowohl Krümmung als auch Neigung des glatten Steinbodens waren kaum spürbar, aber wenn er zurücksah, konnte er hinter der Figur seines Captains nur einige dutzend Meter zurücksehen und der Horizont befand sich fast auf seiner Augenhöhe. In regelmäßigen Abständen zweigten Gänge nach links und rechts ab, kurze Strecken, die zu Schlaf- und Arbeitsräumen führten - Wirbel im sich setzenden Gefüge des Gebäudes.

Mason spürte wie sich etwas in seinem Magen zusammenzog, als sie wieder einmal eine der dunklen, klaffenden Mäuler in der Wand passierten. Blicke, scharf wie Dolche, bohrten sich in seinen Rücken, aber er weigerte sich, sich umzudrehen. „Es" würde sowieso schon weg sein.

Hinter ihm stöhnte Trunks genervt auf und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Schon fast eine halbe Stunde gingen sie nun schon diese eintönige Strecke und wenn er daran dachte, dass er den ganzen Weg auch wieder zurücklaufen musste, wollte er schreien! Ärger wuchs in ihm, dass eines der anderen Teams die Industrie und Energie erzeugenden Anlagen zerstört hatte, obwohl es _seine_ Aufgabe war, diese ausfindig zu machen und wenn möglich nützliches Wissen dabei zu sammeln. Es konnte keine andere Erklärung dafür geben, dass sie bisher noch nicht eine einzige Energie produzierende Maschine gefunden hatten. Verdammt, auf diesem gesamten Planeten gab es nicht einmal Batterien!

Er hatte schon öfter erlebt, dass einige ihm und seinen Leuten Steine in den Weg legen wollten, aber bisher hatte noch niemand es gewagt, sich ihm offen in den Weg zu stellen - zu berühmt und berüchtigt war das Team von der Erde, zu viele tote und verstümmelte Feinde hatte es auf seinem schnellen Weg zur Spitze hinter sich gelassen.

Von allen Seiten anfangs belächelt - die Menschen galten als eine der schwächsten Rassen in der Galaxie - war der Respekt und die Angst vor ihnen langsam gewachsen, bis schließlich überall die Meinung vorherrschte, dass es gut war, dass es vor Freezer keine Raumfahrt auf Chikyuu gegeben hatte und dass zwei Rassen wie Saiyajin und Menschen wohl selbst für den Herrscher der tausend Welten zu viel gewesen wären. Aber Letzteres wurde natürlich nicht laut gesagt.

Masons plötzlicher Halt ließ seine düsteren Gedanken in Rauch aufgehen, als er beinahe in den Rücken des Jüngeren gelaufen wäre. Verwundert blickte er zuerst auf die schmalere Form des Söldners, bevor sein Blick weiterglitt und den Grund für den plötzlichen Halt erspähte.

„Scheint so, als wären wir endlich unten", bemerkte der Captain trocken, aber nicht ohne Befriedigung. Jetzt konnten sie endlich ihren Job tun und sich dann wieder verziehen.

Trunks trat an Mason vorbei und begann, sich in dem großen, perfekt runden Raum umzusehen. Entgegen allem, was er erwartet hatte, war der Raum schlicht, wenn nicht sogar als leer zu bezeichnen. Wenn hier jemals Möbel gestanden hatten, so waren sie entweder entfernt oder zerstört worden und so bot sich der Raum bar aller Ablenkung dar. Eine Ebene glatten Steines, die von einer parallelen über ihnen gespiegelt wurde.

„_Das_ ist alles!?", fragte er laut und drehte sich noch einmal um seine Achse. Die Wände absolut kahl und ohne Fenster, war das einzig interessante ein Gewirr von Linien, die sich in merkwürdig verschlungenen Mustern über den Boden zogen. Weder Stein, noch Farbe, wie der Captain mit mildem Interesse feststellte, als er sich hinhockte und mit einem Finger über die graublauen Linien fuhr.

Er richtete sich wieder auf und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten, warf einen Blick in die Runde. Nichts. Hier unten war absolut nichts, was den Aufenthalt lohnte. Er hatte zwar schon mit einem solchen Ergebnis gerechnet - die ersten Kammern, die sie durchsucht hatten, waren ebenso leer und kahl gewesen - aber der größte Teil seines Verstandes hatte sich immer wieder gesagt, dass es sinnlos war, einen solch massiven und großen Bau (das Gebäude hatte selbst jetzt, in halb zerstörtem Zustand, noch etliche Meter über das Meer aus Steinen und Stahl hinausgeragt, das die Überreste der Stadt bildete) für nichts und wieder nichts zu errichten. 

Der Strahl seiner Lampe durchstach die Dunkelheit wie eine Lanze als er in alle Ecken und Winkel leuchtete, aber nichts Neues bot sich seinem Blick dar außer tanzendem Staub vor grob behauenen Steinen. Er machte frustriert ein paar Schritte auf den Ausgang zu und bedeutete Mason, ihm zu folgen, hielt aber inne, als er registrierte, dass sich der Söldner seit sie hier angekommen waren, noch keinen Millimeter von der Stelle gerührt hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mason?", fragte er ohne wirklich anzunehmen, dass dem nicht so war, aber der andere schien ihn nicht gehört zu haben. „Mason!", schnappte er. „Hier unten ist nichts. Also zurück an die Oberfläche."

Mason zuckte schwach zusammen und schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf, bevor er sich aus seiner Erstarrung befreite und sich im Stillen einen Narren schalt: Der Captain hatte Recht - hier waren nur nackte Wände. Er tat zwei kleine Schritte in den Raum hinein und sah sich ebenfalls um, bemerkte die Linien ebenso wie sein Captain, aber ihm fiel noch etwas auf: Sie waren an den Rand der gegenüberliegenden Wand ausgezogen, und als er den Blick hob, konnte er in dem schwachen, unsteten Licht ihrer Lampen auf der Decke des Saales eine ähnliche Struktur wie auf dem Boden erkennen - nur war diese mattglänzend und kupferrot.

'Merkwürdig...', dachte er und vergaß für einen Moment das überwältigende Unbehagen, dass ihn beim Anblick des Raumes befallen und seinen Körper gelähmt hatte. Das Gewirr der Linien zog ihn in seinen Bann und für einige Minuten folgte er stumm seinen Windungen. Oftmals sah er Bewegungen und Gestalten in ihnen, aber jedes Mal, wenn er seinen Blick darauf konzentrierte verschwand alles in den unzähligen Knoten des Metalls, das beinahe wie von allein zu schimmern und leuchten schien. Wie dieser ganze Bau, nein, wie der ganze Planet, seine Bewohner und deren Zivilisation schien es nur aus sich selbst heraus zu existieren und alles mit einem unheiligen, weil unseligen Leben zu erfüllen.

Genervt über seine eigenen Gedanken schüttelte Mason noch 

einmal den Kopf. Dieser Ort konnte einen wirklich in den Wahnsinn treiben! Das da oben waren nur ein paar Striche - vermutlich nichts mehr als Graffiti - und wenn sie in irgendeinem Licht funkelten dann in dem ihrer Taschenlampen!

Er ließ seinen Blick zur Erde zurückfallen und für einen kurzen Moment dachte er, seine Augen spielten ihm einen Streich: Dort, wo die Linien in der Wand verschwanden... war keine Wand mehr! Ein überraschter Laut entfuhr ihm als er sah, wie aus dem Dunkel hinter dem Loch ein halbes Dutzend Bewaffnete trat und sich vor dem wie gelähmt erscheinenden Söldner verteilte.

Schnell schüttelte Mason die Starre von sich ab und sprang einen Schritt zurück in den Raum hinein und brachte augenblicklich sein Gewehr in Anschlag. Er lächelte nur zynisch, als er Trunks' überraschtem Ausruf nur Sekundenbruchteile später hörte. Seine Ahnungen hatten sich zwar bewahrheitet - aber was nutzte es ihm, wenn er diese Erkenntnis mit dem Leben bezahlen musste.

Der schwarzhaarige Söldner drehte sich herum und registrierte ohne die geringste Überraschung, dass ihnen auch der Rückweg verstellt worden war. Wortlos sanken er und Trunks in eine Verteidigungspose, taxierten ihre Gegner und kamen beide zu demselben Schluss: dass sie hoffnungslos unterlegen waren.

Die Waffen ihrer Feinde wirkten grob, waren auf keinen Fall zu vergleichen mit den Überresten der Solarlaser, die sie oben vereinzelt gefunden hatten oder gar ihren eigenen Waffen. Aber was ihren Feinden an technischer Raffinesse fehlte, machten ihren muskelschwellenden Gliedmaßen wieder wett. Jeder einzelne von ihnen wirkte als ob er mindestens zehn Stunden am Tag trainierte - die Haut über ihren Muskeln straffte und spannte sich mit jedem Atemzug, die breite Brust schien kaum genug Platz für die kraftstrotzenden Körper zu bieten und Mason schluckte nervös, als er einsah, dass höchstwahrscheinlich schon ein harmloser Schlag dieser Wesen die Knochen eines normalen Menschen brechen konnte.

Ohne ein Wort oder selbst das kleinste Geräusch von sich gegeben zu haben, setzten sich die Hünen plötzlich in Bewegung und begannen, sie zu umkreisen und die verwirrten Söldner langsam, aber sicher, immer weiter in die Mitte des Raumes zu treiben. Flüchtig fragte sich Mason, warum sie sie nicht einfach erschossen, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde zu sehr gefangen genommen durch den steten Wechsel der Gesichter, die an ihm vorbeizogen. Instinktiv rückten er und Trunks näher zusammen, standen Rücken an Rücken, aber wie sollten sie sich auf einen einzelnen Gegner konzentrieren, wenn sie gute zwei Dutzend umkreisten? 

Rundherum, immer wieder um sie herum, schlichen die Gestalten, hatten die Köpfe mit den langen Schnäbeln und ihre Waffen in die Mitte des Kreises gerichtet. Ab und zu erzitterte einer der stummen Schar und schien Schreie auszustoßen, die keiner der beiden Menschen hören konnte, stolperte ein paar Schritte in den Kreis hinein und hieb mit seiner Waffe nach einem der beiden Menschen, die jedes Mal erschrocken aber ohne Mühe ausweichen konnten.

Ein unheimlicher Glanz legte sich über die gesamte Szene und als Mason aus den Augenwinkeln nach oben blickte, sah er, dass das Metall an der Decke begonnen hatte in einem dunklen Blau zu Glühen, dass sich eher in Wellen an den Linien entlang zu bewegen schien, als dass es stetig brannte.

„Was soll das?", hörte er Trunks leise flüstern. Und dann ein leises „Scheiße!", als der Captain seinem Frust Luft lassen musste.

„Haben Sie das Licht auch bemerkt?", flüsterte Mason zurück. Warum konnte er auch nicht sagen, aber er fühlte sich von der Tatsache, dass das Licht über ihnen geisterhaft leuchtete wesentlich mehr beunruhigt als von der gesamten Schar ihrer Feinde.

Der junge Söldner schluckte und schloss kurz die Augen...sog Luft tief in seine Lungen und spürte wie sich sein Kopf aufklarte und ihm das Denken leichter fiel. 

„Das wird mir jetzt zu bunt!", hörte er Trunks leise in seinem Rücken fluchen und ihm schoss derselbe Gedanke durch den Kopf: Wenn sie hier schon sterben mussten, dann wollten sie es wenigstens im Kampf tun, und nicht wie die Hühner warten, bis ihre Gegner ihre Freakshow beendet hatten. Zehn Sekunden zählte Mason in seinen Gedanken rückwärts bis null, dann...

„...rrrrRRRRAAAAHHHH!!!" Mit ohrenbetäubenden Gebrüll sprangen die beiden Krieger auf ihre Gegner los, die einen Moment verdutzt innehielten und ins Stolpern gerieten, aber ehe Mason und der Captain mehr als drei von ihnen hatten erschießen können, kam wieder Ordnung in ihren Haufen und sie stürzten sich mit blitzenden Augen auf ihre Gefangenen.

Ehe er sich versah war Mason von Trunks getrennt und hatte sich gleich gegen vier Gegner zu behaupten. Unkoordiniert hieben sie auf ihn ein, ließen ihm keine Chance als wild auszuweichen. Frustriert warf er sein Gewehr einem Angreifer ins Gesicht, sprang ihm hinterher und rammte die Knöchel seiner Hand in dessen Kehle, hörte mit Befriedigung das Knirschen seiner Knorpel, als sein Stimmapparat zerbarst und sich die Stücke in Luft- und Speiseröhre bohrten.

Ein Schlag traf ihn an der Schulter, ein Tritt am Knöchel drohte, ihn das Gleichgewicht verlieren zu lassen, aber mit einem Sprung nach hinten konnte er sich aus der Gefahrenzone begeben. Er kam mit seinen Händen auf, stieß sich sofort wieder ab und noch ehe sein nächster Gegner sich auf die neue Situation hatte einstellen können, traf ihn Masons Ferse aus einem Rundum-Tritt heraus an der Schläfe und ließ den Riesen ein paar Schritte zurücktaumeln. 

Selbst als sich schon die nächsten beiden auf ihn stürzten verschaffte es Mason noch immer Genugtuung, dass auch diese Testosteronschleudern anscheinend Schwachpunkte hatten. Ein kleiner, agiler Gegner konnte durchaus ihre Verteidigung unterlaufen - und genau diese Person war der junge Söldner... Mit einem Spaß, den er schon lange nicht mehr bei einem Gefecht empfunden hatte, stürzte er sich grinsend in die Fäuste seiner Feinde, unterlief sie und schlug immer wieder zu, wenn ihre schwerfälligen Körper sich nicht rechtzeitig auf die neue Situation einstellen konnten.

Vielleicht hatten sie ja doch noch eine Chance, hier lebend raus zu kommen, wagte er zu hoffen.

Hohes Sirren fing seine Aufmerksamkeit ein und er nutzte eine kurze Atempause, um sich zu orientieren: Er hatte seinen Platz in der Mitte des Raumes behaupten können - über und unter ihm glühten die Steine vom irisierenden Licht der Röhren, blendeten ihn beinahe und ließen alle Details im Saal hervorstechen. Das erste Mal konnte er das Funkeln in den Augen der Angreifer sehen, ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die trotzdem so kalt und befremdlich wirkten. Etwas in ihnen schien ihn in ihrem Bann zu halten.

Ein Aufprall in seinem Rücken ließ Mason einen Schritt nach vorn taumeln und verwundert nach unten blicken... Etwa eine Elle lang ragte ein Ding aus ihm heraus, von Blut bedeckt und matt metallen glänzend. Mit zitternder Hand fasste er danach, schreckte aber wieder zurück als es sich als real herausstellte, fest und massiv. Mason sprang herum, erblickte sofort den Schützen, der seinen Bogen noch im Anschlag hielt, bereits einen neuen Pfeil auf der Sehne. Seine Augen weiteten sich unmerklich und er wich einen Schritt zurück. Erst jetzt spürte er die ersten Wellen von Schmerz, die von seinem Bauch ausgingen und er erzitterte.

Hilflos richtete er seinen Blick auf seine Feinde, die ihn umstanden, sah ihre mitleidigen Augen auf ihm ruhen, die in einem inneren Feuer zu brennen schienen - vollkommener Gegensatz zur Kälte, die sich in seinen Gliedern auszubreiten begann. Er brach in die Knie, sah ungläubig das heiße Blut über seine Hände laufen, seine Haut und Kleider dunkelrot färben und schließlich auf den Boden tropfen. Dunkelheit kroch in Wellen auf ihn zu, verschlang Welt und Töne.

Er sah wie sich die einzelnen Krieger von ihm abwandten und sich in die Dunkelheit jenseits seiner engeren Sicht zurückzogen. Er sah wie sich ein Vorhang aus weißer Energie formte, die ihn in einem Gefängnis aus Licht einschloss, wie es kupferne Reflexe auf den Federn des letzten Kriegers erweckte, der noch immer vor ihm stand.

Und er sah seinen Captain, wie er noch immer für ihre Freiheit und Leben kämpfte - beides so vergebens.

'Trunks...' 

Dunkelheit übermannte seinen Geist vollständig und Mason kippte unhaltbar nach vorn. Schlaff schlug sein Körper auf dem Boden auf, trieb den Pfeil wieder zurück in seine Wunde, aus der noch einmal ein schwacher Schwall Blut drang, bevor der junge Mensch seinen letzten Atem aushauchte.

******

Unfokussierte Geräusche und Gerüche streichelten seine Sinne, kitzelten seinen Geist an den Rand des Bewusstseins, aber etwas in ihm weigerte sich hartnäckig aufzuwachen. Wach zu sein war nicht gut - es bedeutete Schmerzen und Demütigung.

Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite, versuchte die Welt um sich herum aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen und wieder in die angenehme Schwere der Bewusstlosigkeit zu versinken. Er hatte sie zu schätzen gelernt: Seine einzige Möglichkeit, den Qualen und Grausamkeiten der Realität zu entfliehen. 

Er vergrub seine Nase tiefer in den weichen Polstern auf denen er lag, presste die Augenlider fester aufeinander, aber er konnte spüren wie er graduell hellhöriger auf seine Umgebung reagierte. Aber noch war er nicht wach, noch konnte er vielleicht wieder in die Dunkelheit zurücksinken und sein Leben ignorieren.

„Feigling..."

Er wimmerte unbewusst und drehte sein Gesicht in die Kissen unter ihm, so als ob er sich vor der Stimme seines Onkels verstecken wollte, die doch nur in seinen Gedanken existierte. Raditz wusste doch nicht, was er durchmachen musste. Jeden Tag aufs Neue.

„Habe ich dich großgezogen, damit du vor deinen Problemen davonrennst?"

Weißt du, was er mit mir tut? Weißt du, was er mich zwingt zu ertragen?? Wie soll ich mich gegen jemanden wehren, der soviel stärker ist als ich?

„Seit wann geben Saiyajin die Hoffnung auf? Wenn dir keine Möglichkeit bleibt, deinen Peiniger zu töten, dann warte bis sich eine bietet!"

Er zitterte, schlang die Arme um sich in unbewusstem Verlangen, seinen auskühlenden Körper zu wärmen. 

Ich kann nicht mehr! Wer weiß, was er sich heute ausdenken wird? 

Er weinte nun. Leise Schluchzer schüttelten seine schlanke Form, die selbst nach den Kämpfen der letzten zwei Monate, kaum an Muskelmasse zugelegt hatte - wie auch, wenn er kaum genug Nahrung bekam, um selbst die lebenswichtigsten Prozesse am Laufen zu halten.

„Feigling." Die Stimme klang jetzt sanfter, ruhiger... verächtlich.

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei schaffte er es endlich, seinen Alpträumen zu entkommen - nur um in goldgelbe Augen zu blicken. Verwirrt blinzelte er und versuchte die Farbe zuzuordnen, schließlich addierten sich blassblaue Haut und moosgrünes Haar hinzu und er erkannte denjenigen, dessen amüsierte Augen ihn musterten.

„Du redest im Schlaf", sagte Zarbon so beiläufig als verlese er den Wetterbericht. „Wer ist Raditz?" Er lächelte verschmitzt und kletterte vom Bett herunter auf dem er mit einem Bein gekniet hatte und erlaubte Goten das erste Mal einen Blick in den Raum, in dem sie sich befanden.

Überrascht riss dieser die Augen auf. „M..Mein Quartier!" 

Mit einem Satz war er vom Bett herunter und stand mitten im Zimmer, den Schwanz aufgeregt von einer Seite zur anderen schlagend. 

Zarbon beobachtete, wie der junge Mann argwöhnisch von einer Seite zur anderen schaute und schließlich noch die Türen  zum Badezimmer und angrenzenden Arbeitszimmer öffnete und das Grinsen, mit dem Goten sich wieder zurückdrehte versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz, aber er lächelte weiter.

„Niemand hier", hauchte Goten erleichtert und Zarbon glaubte, dass nicht viel fehlte und der Jüngling würde einen Freudentanz veranstalten.

Plötzlich jedoch schlang der junge Saiyajin seine Arme um den fröstelnden Körper, drehte sich herum, blickte für einen kurzen Moment direkt in die versteckte Linse der Kamera, die installiert worden war, noch bevor der Saiyajin das erste Mal die Station betreten hatte und Zarbon hielt seinen Atem an, hoffend und betend, dass der Junge die Illusion von Frieden wenigstens noch ein paar Sekunden länger genießen können würde. Er war sich sicher, dass Freezer hinter einem Bildschirm sitzend sein kleines Selbstinszeniertes Schauspiel betrachten würde, amüsiert seine Sklaven gegeneinander antreten lassend wie Figuren in einem Spiel.

„Was willst du noch hier?", fragte Goten mit eisiger Stimme und riss Zarbon aus seinen Gedanken.

Der machte sich keine Mühe, sein zynisches Auflachen zu unterdrücken. „Was denkst du denn?" Er trat auf den anderen zu und begann ihn zu umrunden. „Glaubst du ehrlich, dass alles vorbei ist, nur weil du in deinem Quartier bist?"

Er kam wieder vor ihm zu stehen und beugte sich vor, bis sein Mund wenige Zentimeter vom Ohr Gotens entfernt war. „Nur ein böser Traum?"

Er zog sich wieder zurück und sah mit kalter Miene auf den Jüngling vor sich, der bei seinen Worten zusammengezuckt war und auf dessen Gesicht sich in schneller Abfolge Hass, Enttäuschung, ohnmächtige Wut und schließlich Hoffnungslosigkeit spiegelten. Flüchtig fragte er sich, wann er selbst so ausgesehen hatte, wann für ihn der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, in dem er begriffen hatte, dass es aus Freezers Fängen kein Entrinnen gab.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein.

Sich innerlich stählend trat er wieder an den Saiyajin heran und griff nach seinem Kinn, drehte den Kopf des anderen so, dass er ihm in die onyx-farbenen Augen blicken konnte. „Es ist erst vorbei, wenn du stirbst." Und die stumme Qual in den Augen des Saiyajins ignorierend, beugte er sich hinunter und presste seine Lippen gegen den vollen und weichen Mund des Jüngeren.


	13. Kapitel 12

_Kapitel zwölf_

Ein grelles Leuchten, dass den Saal wie ein Blitz durchzog und dann alles in hellweißes Licht tauchte, ließ Trunks herumschnellen. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil konnten seine an das trübe Dämmerlicht gewöhnten Augen nichts wahrnehmen, und einer seiner Gegner nutzte die Gelegenheit und rammte ihm eine Dampfwalze ins Genick - jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an - und ließ den Menschen einige wirre Schritte nach vorn stolpern.

Was er dann allerdings sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und einen leisen Schrei ausstoßen, als er gerade noch Zeuge wurde, wie Mason blutend in die Knie brach, gefangen hinter einer Wand aus Energie, und sich die Augen des jungen Söldners schlossen. Ohne es überprüfen zu müssen wusste Trunks, dass Mason starb, dass er vielleicht gerade in diesem Moment seinen letzten Atem aushauchte und ihn allein zurückließ mit einer erdrückenden Überzahl an Feinden.

„Mason!", brüllte er, während er versuchte, sich ihre Feinde so gut es ging vom Leib zu halten und sich gleichzeitig zu seinem Untergebenen vorzuarbeiten. Bildete er es sich nur ein, oder waren diese Monster stärker geworden?

Eine Faust zischte nur knapp an seinem Gesicht vorbei, einer zweiten entging er nur durch puren Instinkt. Der Captain duckte sich, sprang in die Luft und versuchte, sich mit einem Rundum-Tritt Freiraum zu verschaffen - vergeblich. Sein Schienbein kam am ausgestreckten Arm einer der Kampfmaschinen zum Stehen und eine Salve von Faustschlägen hagelte auf Brust und Rücken des Menschen nieder.

Er stolperte zurück, zog Kopf und Schultern ein, bemerkte ein oder zwei gebrochene Rippen, aber sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr wie gewohnt, sondern verlief in den ausgetretenen Bahnen des Adrenalinrausches. Wie in Trance wich Trunks den klobigen, gewaltigen Massen aus, die ihre Schläge um ihn herum explodieren ließen, aber unweigerlich wurde er schwächer, stolperte er immer öfter in den Angriff eines Widersachers hinein, statt von ihm weg und in ihm regte sich Verzweiflung.

Wie sollte er sich retten, wie Mason aus seinem Gefängnis befreien?

Er taumelte vorwärts, hielt sich an der Tunika eines der Krieger fest als seine Knie nachzugeben drohten. Seine gesunde Faust verkrampfte sich in dem samtartigen Stoff, riss den Krieger herum, als dieser verwirrt erstarrte, ließ ihn in den Angriff eines seiner Kumpanen stolpern. Trunks hörte von Ferne wie Knochen brachen und schrilles Schreien, aber er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich umzudrehen. Sein Sichtfeld verdunkelte sich langsam und sein eigener Atem rang seltsam laut in seinen Ohren...

Ein Hieb traf Trunks an der Schulter, ließ ihn herumwirbeln, genau in die Flugbahn einer Faust hinein, die ihn am Auge traf und kurzzeitig Sterne sehen ließ. Warmes Rieseln erzählte von einer Platzwunde über der Augenbraue. Er war sich jetzt sicher, dass ihre Gegner von Anfang an ein bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen gehabt und ihre Kraft in Grenzen gehalten hatten, aber diese Erkenntnis kam zu spät für Trunks, um einen Vorteil daraus zu schlagen - und definitiv zu spät für Mason, der regungslos auf dem Boden lag und dessen Blut noch immer zwischen den rotglühenden Linien unter ihm versickerte.

Aus den armdicken Energiebahnen, die Masons Gefängnis bildeten, schoben sich winzige Fäden hervor, tanzten über Boden, Decke und den Reglosen und aus der abgrundtiefen Schwärze hinter ihm Drangen die Geräusche gemarterter Seelen...

Trunks biss die Zähne zusammen und schrie seinen Frust Nächststehenden stürzte: Einer seiner Leute, die ihm Ergebenheit bis in den Tod geschworen hatten, lag da und brauchte ihn! Sein kraftloser Körper wurde herumgerissen und noch bevor er sich an diese Bewegung gewöhnt hatte, wurde ihm eine neue Richtung aufgezwungen, als ein anderer Krieger seine Kraft an ihm ausprobierte. Er konnte einfach nicht zu ihnen durchdringen! Weder zu seinen Feinden, noch zu seinen Freunden und die Erkenntnis ihres sinnlosen Sterbens trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen, wo sie sich mit Blut mischten.

'Gott! Lass es vorbei sein..' Er hörte den nächsten Schlag mehr als er ihn sah, fühlte den Luftzug, als sich die zusammengepresste Luft explosionsartig entfaltete und ihn gleichzeitig mit der Faust eines der Krieger traf. Trunks schrie gellend auf, als heißer, sengender Schmerz durch seine Schulter und weiter durch seinen Körper fuhr. Reflexartig griff er seine Peiniger wild an, schrie, schlug und trat um sich, bis er sich aus ihrem Ring befreit hatte und für einen kurzen Moment aufatmen konnte.

Die leise knisternde Energie hinter und einen Halbkreis seiner Feinde vor sich, sah der Captain keine Chance mehr, dem Tod ein Schnippchen zu schlagen. Er schwankte auf seinen Beinen, die ihm jeden Moment den Dienst versagen konnten, Schweiß und Blut bildeten Sturzbäche auf seinem Körper und metallischer Geschmack legte sich mit jedem Atemzug auf seine Zunge. Er war fertig. Es tat ihm so leid, alles tat ihm so sehr leid: Dass er Mason nicht helfen, und die anderen nicht warnen konnte, dass er seinen Eltern soviel Schmerz bereitet hatte, dass er Goten-- Bewegung kam in den Kreis der Soldaten, als sich zwei nach vorn schoben und ihre Gewehre in Anschlag brachten. Dies sollte wohl eine Hinrichtung werden.

„Du bist der Glücklichere von euch beiden, Mensch", zischte es ihm Vordergrund der Schreie und Pfiffe aus dem Abgrund, aber Trunks verstand die Worte nicht. Endlich brach er in die Knie, senkte wie ergeben den Kopf, der zu schwer war, um sich auf dem schlanken Hals zu halten. „Wir sind nicht nachtragend, Mensch, wir machen es für dich kurz und schmerzlos."

'...Wie für einen tollwütigen Hund...' Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf drehten sich mit übelkeiterregender Geschwindigkeit. 'Erschossen wie ein Tier...' Trunks versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen, seinen Gedanken und Gliedern eine feste Richtung zu geben. Alles vergebens, denn alles, worauf er sich konzentrieren konnte, war sein unmittelbarer Tod und das Klingeln in seinem Kopf, das mit jedem Herzschlag lauter und dröhnender wurde.

Er wollte noch nicht sterben. Müde hob er seinen Kopf, schaute zu Mason und dann weiter zu seinen Henkern, hoffte, ihnen Mitgefühl entlocken zu können, aber er sah nur harte, klare Augen und er hatte keine Kraft zu sprechen.

Das Summen sich ladender Generatoren durchsirrte die scheinbare Stille des Raumes und ein selbstgerechtes Grinsen erschien auf den Gesichtern der vogelartigen Männer.

'NEIN!' Mit schier unmenschlicher Kraft schaffte er es, sich vom Boden zu stemmen und Bewegung in seinen Körper zu bekommen. Er stolperte einige Schritte auf die Soldaten zu, die ihn erschrocken anvisierten - 'Zu langsam!' - stolperte, als ein roter Schleier sich über die Szene legte und Kribbeln durch seine Arme fuhr.

Energie sammelte sich an den Spitzen der Gewehre.

„NEIN!!", schrie der Mensch aus vollen Lungen, als Hitze durch seinen Körper strömte und schließlich mit Urgewalt aus ihm herausbrach. Er konnte noch die sich weitenden Augen und Münder seiner Feinde sehen, bevor sich der Schleier um seine Sinne zuzog und er sich an nichts mehr erinnern konnte.

******

Zarbon war gegangen, sobald er fertig gewesen war.

Noch immer lag Goten so, wie der Gestaltwandler ihn liegengelassen hatte und starrte an die durchsichtigen Stoffbahnen, die den Himmel seines Bettes bildeten. Er schmerzte überall.

Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf, blickte auf die gekrümmten Finger seiner rechten Hand, die neben ihm auf dem Kissen lag, nun entspannt wie die kleine Faust eines schwachen Kindes. Blaue Ringe formten sich schon bereits dort, wo sie gewaltsam in die Polster gepresst worden war, und die gequetschten Knochen pulsierten im Gleichtakt zum langsamen Schlagen seines Herzens.

Warum wollte es nicht stehen bleiben? Warum bestand es darauf, noch immer Nahrung zu seinen Muskeln zu bringen, die doch niemals stark genug sein würden, um ihn vor Schaden zu bewahren? Warum pumpte sein Herz Blut durch einen Körper, der nicht mehr seinem eigenen Willen unterlag?

Oder vielleicht war es genau das? Gehörte schon nicht einmal mehr sein Herz ihm?

Mit einem leisen Seufzen wandte Goten seinen Kopf ab und schloss seine Augen. Es war müßig, solchen Gedanken nachzuhängen, müßig, nach einem Ausweg zu suchen. Zarbon hatte vollkommen Recht - sein Martyrium würde erst vorbei sein, wenn er tot war.

Hoffentlich musste er nicht mehr zu lange warten...

Und trotzdem erhob sich der Jüngling schon wenige Minuten später, warf sich einen Morgenmantel über und wankte in das angrenzende Badezimmer. Irgendetwas in ihm bestand darauf, dass er aufstand, sich bewegte und lebte, so weit es ihm möglich war. Er verstand es nicht, suchte aber nicht nach Antworten für jene Gefühle, aus Angst, dass sie sich verflüchtigen würden wie ein Traum, an den man sich zu erinnern suchte.

Mit mechanischen Bewegungen ließ er die schwere Seide von seinen Schultern gleiten und stieg in die warmen Wasser, die er in seine Wanne hatte einlaufen lassen. Er genoss das Gefühl, als die Nässe über seine Haut glitt, sie geschmeidig machte, wo sie trocken und spröde von getrocknetem Schweiß und Sperma war. Er griff nach dem flachen Oval der Seife, hielt sie an sein Gesicht und roch Lavendel, der ihn immer an Trunks erinnerte, obwohl der Captain eigentlich mehr nach schweren Hölzern roch als nach Blüten.

Nur leises Schwappen hallte in der gefliesten Kammer, als der junge Saiyajin sich wusch und versuchte, seine umherschweifenden Gedanken zu ordnen. Für wenige Momente kehrte Ruhe ein in seinen gepeinigten Geist, aber schon Sekundenbruchteile später entfuhr ihm ein leises Seufzen, als er schon wieder zu der einen Person zurückkehrte, die er schmerzlich vermisste: Wo Trunks wohl sein mochte, war eine Frage, die Goten mehrmals in den letzten Monaten gequält hatte, und die ob, es ihm gut ging. Freezer enthielt ihm bewusst alle Nachrichten vor - hielt ihn in einem Vakuum, das ihm nicht einmal die Information erlaubte, welcher Wochentag gerade war. Vielleicht war der Mensch in der Zwischenzeit schon Dutzende Male auf der Station gewesen? Hatte vielleicht sogar vor seiner Tür gestanden und sich gefragt, was mit seinem Freund geschehen sein mochte. Der Gedanke daran ließ ihn schreien wollen.

Frustriert hieb er mit der Faust auf die Wasseroberfläche ein, spritzte Schaum und Tropfen in alle Richtungen des Zimmers, erstarrte in Panik als ein kaltes Lachen von der Tür erklang und durch die Stille perlte.

Goten warf sich herum, betete, flehte, aber zu spät: In der Tür stand Freezer, Arme und Beine gekreuzt als hätte er schon eine ganze Weile dort verharrt und dem Badenden zugesehen.

Der Ice-jin stieß sich ab und schlenderte zu seinem Spielzeug hinüber, das regungslos im Wasser saß, Terror und nackte Angst in den schwarzen Augen, die weit aufgerissen am lächelnden Gesicht seines Peinigers klebten. Eigentlich sollte man annehmen können, dass eine Gefangenschaft von mehreren Monaten dazu geführt hatte, das Opfer abzustumpfen und an die Quälereien und Spielchen seines Meisters zu gewöhnen, aber Freezer schmeichelte sich selbst mit dem Gedanken, dass er bei Goten besonders gute Arbeit geleistet hatte, sein Auftauchen, seine Intentionen und Absichten zu verbergen und so zufällig wie möglich erscheinen zu lassen.

Allerdings - und das musste der Despot seinem langjährigen Feind zugute halten, als er neben dem Rand der Wanne zum Stehen gekommen war und seine Klauen in die dichten Haare des Jünglings vergrub - hatte Vegeta hervorragende Arbeit darin geleistet, ihm eine Geisel zu senden, die der üblichen stoischen Ruhe der Saiyajin noch völlig entbehrte und die sich bei den älteren Exemplaren dieser Spezies leider so schnell in Fatalismus umwandelte, dass Freezer ihrer bald müde und überdrüssig wurde.

Die Hand des Despoten wanderte durch die schwarzen Locken Gotens und kam auf der erhitzten, warmen Wange des Saiyajin zu liegen, dessen Augen noch immer furchtgeweitet zu ihm aufsahen. Er fühlte einen Stich Unzufriedenheit, dass sich der Junge so zu gar keiner Reaktion hinreißen ließ; kein Zittern oder Seufzen, nicht einmal die Augen konnte der Junge schließen, so erstarrt wie er war. Freezers Hand strich sanft über die Wange des anderen, über seinen Hals, hinunter an die schlanke Kehle, drückte zu und gleichzeitig nach hinten und stieß den Jüngling unter die Wasseroberfläche.

Erst jetzt kam hektische Bewegung in Goten, der bei der Ankunft Freezers in Lähmung verfallen war; innerlich schreiend, äußerlich gefangen im kalten, tödlichen Blick des Reptils. Er wünschte sich mit jeder Faser seines Seins, dass dies nur ein Traum sein möge, dass seit dem letzten Mal, als er Trunks gesehen und mit ihm Battle'n'Bout gespielt hatte, keine Zeit vergangen war und er doch endlich aus dieser schrecklichen Welt aufwachen möge.

Aber natürlich war dem nicht so.

In dem Moment als er nach hinten fiel, schnappte er erschrocken nach Luft, bekam statt dessen Wasser in Mund und Lungen. Er kämpfte mit aller Kraft, sein Körper verfiel in Krämpfe als er versuchte zu husten und zurück an die Oberfläche zu gelangen, um zu atmen, aber Freezers Hand hielt ihn unnachgiebig fest. Seine Hände und Füße rutschten über die glatte Emaille der Wanne und der rationale Teil seines Hirns, der nicht von beginnender Todesangst verschlungen wurde, notierte trocken, dass es besser wäre, das nächste Mal die Dusche zu benutzen.

Falls es ein nächstes Mal geben würde.

Gotens Arme wurden schwer wie Blei, sein Körper aus Stein und wieder einmal tanzten schwarze Punkte vor seinen Augen, erzählten vom letzten Aufbäumen seines Körpers am Leben zu bleiben, als er plötzlich wieder nach oben gerissen wurde und kostbare Luft in seine Lungen strömte wie flüssiges Eis. Er hustete, spuckte Wasser und schnappte noch immer nach Luft, als sich Freezers Visage in sein sich aufklärendes Gesichtsfeld schob.

„Ich erwarte ein bisschen mehr Enthusiasmus von dir, Goten", säuselte Freezer und beugte sich über die Wanne. Er hob den Saiyajin aus dem Wasser, schien sich nicht daran zu stören, dass er triefend nass war. „Weißt du", erzählte der Gestaltwandler so beiläufig, als spräche er über das Wetter, „Ich brauche niemanden, der mich ignoriert - oder es versucht." Mit diesen Worten war er am Bett angekommen und ließ Goten unzeremoniös in die weißen Kissen fallen.

Goten schnappte nach Luft, als ihm diese durch den Aufprall aus den Lungen getrieben wurde. Er verstand nicht den Sinn hinter Freezers Worten, er wusste nur, was ihn erwartete und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er zu zittern begann, als sich der Despot neben ihn aufs Bett kniete und ihm eine eisige Hand auf die Brust legte.

Der Gestaltwandler wusste, dass er die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Jünglings hatte, dessen schwarze, so endlos schwarze, Augen an seinem Mund klebten. Lichter brachen sich in den Pupillen, funkelten in den glasigen Tiefen wie Sterne, über bleiche Wangen rannen Wassertropfen hinunter zu roten Lippen, die einladend bebten. „Ich will ein Spielzeug, das mich amüsiert, Goten", Freezer ließ seinen Zeigefinger um eine Brustwarze des Saiyajin kreisen, der leicht zusammenzuckte als eine schwarze Kralle über den empfindlichen, sich versteifenden Knopf kratzte. Freezer lehnte sich vor bis seine Lippen neben Gotens linkem Ohr waren. „Ich brauche jemanden, der auf mich _reagiert_!", flüsterte er mit Nachdruck in der Stimme. „Verstehst du das?"

Goten schwieg. Angst und Verzweiflung schnürten ihm die Kehle zu und ließen ihn paralysiert zurück. Noch nie hatte Freezer so zu ihm gesprochen, und er wusste sich keinen Reim darauf zu machen. Der Ice-jin war wie verwandelt, seine Stimme bar jedes Kommandotons, leise und durchdringend. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf Freezers Hand gelenkt, die sich langsam einen Weg hinunter an seinen Unterleib bahnte und Goten spürte wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Seine Arme, die die ganze Zeit über seinen Oberkörper aufrecht gehalten hatten, begannen zu zittern und er ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen, als Freezer nach seiner rechten Hand griff und sie sich an die Wange hielt. Er scheute vor der Berührung der glatten, kalten, wie ledrigen Haut zurück, die sich über den Wangenknochen des Ice-jin spannte. Freezer fühlte sich wie tot an.

Die Augenbrauen Freezers zogen sich in Ungnade zusammen, als er den Unwillen des Saiyajins spürte. Oder vielleicht war ihm die ungewöhnliche Stille aufgefallen, denn nach dem Kampf mit Zarbon war Goten einfach noch zu erschöpft, um sich zu wehren. Er entblößte die Zähne mit einem Zischen und presste seine Finger fester zusammen, die noch immer Gotens Hand an sein Gesicht hielten. „Du sollst mich nicht ignorieren!" 

Kleine Speicheltröpfchen trafen Goten im Gesicht, als Freezer sich vorbeugte, seinen Mund dicht neben Gotens Ohr brachte und dem Saiyajin seine Forderungen zuknurrte. „Du lebst von meinen Gnaden - so wie dein verdammtes Volk! Ich könnte dich mit einem Wimpernschlag ausradieren!! Also befolge besser meine BEFEHLE!" Mit kaltem Hass stieß der Gestaltwandler seine Faust in die weichen Kissen neben Gotens Kopf, der aufschrie, als die Knochen seiner Hand zerquetscht wurden. Seine Sicht war verdunkelt und so sah er nicht das befriedigte Grinsen auf Freezers Gesicht.

„So ist es gut...", schnurrte der Despot und entließ Gotens Hand, die schlaff aufs Bett fiel, legte seine eigene erneut auf die Brust des Jünglings - wie um einen Schoßhund zu tätscheln. „Du hast mich also verstanden, Goten", flüsterte er nahe dem Ohr des anderen, dem kalte Schauer über den Rücken rannen, und ließ spielerisch seine Zungenspitze über seine Ohrmuschel schnellen. „Ein neues Spiel, das du recht bald gelernt haben wirst, Saiyajin: du schreist, wimmerst und stöhnst, wenn ich in dir bin und du wirst kommen, wenn ich es sage. Und du wirst jede Minute davon genießen!"

Goten stieß bitter auf, als sich sein Magen hob. Ihm war schlecht. Allein die Vorstellung, sich zu Freezers Takten bewegen zu müssen, zu tun, als ob ihm _gefiele_, was  mit ihm geschah, stärkte den Drang in ihm, sich zu übergeben. Freezers Geruch stieg ihm kalt und trocken wie Sand in die Nase, als sich der Gestaltwandler nach unten beugte und ihm seine Lippen in den Nacken presste. Kalte Schauer durchrieselten ihn, gleichsam wie Eistropfen, im Gleichtakt, wenn Freezer leicht in seine empfindliche Haut an den Jochbeinen biss, aber gehorsam drehte Goten den Kopf zur Seite, um dem anderen besseren Zugang zu gewähren, obwohl er sich eher zusammenrollen und sterben wollte.

Rhythmische Bewegungen an seinem Unterleib zogen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, bis er erkannte, dass Freezer in langsamen und festen Strichen sein Glied zu voller Größe aufrichtete, wohl kaum noch erwarten könnend, bis er ihn würde erneut benutzen können. Und doch wusste Goten, dass Freezer in Wahrheit jemand anderen wollte und dieser Fakt ließ endlich die heiße Wut in ihm aufwellen, die bisher seine einzige Waffe gegen die Eiseskälte seiner Misshandlungen war: Warum musste _er_ Qualen erleiden, wenn es Freezer nach dem Menschen gelüstete?!

Aber vielleicht war es besser - räsonierte er und seufzte leise, als Freezer in seine rechte Brustwarze biss - wenn er dies durchlitt. Saiyajin sollten stärker werden, wenn man sie verletzte... Wie stark würde er wohl werden können, wenn er sich aus der Asche seiner Seele wieder erhob wie jener mythische Vogel, von dem Trunks ihm einst erzählt hatte?

Goten war so froh, dass der Mensch nicht wusste, was in seiner Abwesenheit geschehen war. Er sehnte sich nach ihm und seiner hellen Präsenz, die so vieles hatte in einem anderen Licht erscheinen lassen, aber er würde es vorziehen zu sterben, sollte Trunks jemals erfahren, was hier geschehen war.

Er stöhnte leise als sich eine Hand unter seinen Hintern schob, seinen Schwanzansatz massierte und warme Schauer über seinen Rücken jagte. Willig hob er seinen Körper an und schmiegte sich weiter in die Berührung hinein, bog ihn aber sofort wieder durch, als spitze Zähne über seine Brustwarzen kratzten und ihn nach Luft schnappen ließen. Zitternd atmete er durch halb geöffnete Lippen, immer nahe an leisen Schreien und Seufzern, die dann und wann entkamen, als sich die Liebkosungen steigerten und sich schließlich langerwartete Finger um seine Männlichkeit legten.

Goten schrie heiser, als die kühle Berührung auf seinem heißen Fleisch brannte. Er spannte seinen Körper an, presste sein Becken nach oben und gierig die Länge seines Gliedes an der rauen Oberfläche der Finger entlang, die sich locker um ihn gelegt hatten. Seine gesunde Hand hielt inne, wahllos über das kühle Satin des Bettes zu streifen, verkrampfte sich, als die Hand, Trunks Hand, sich fester um ihn schloss, fest, gleichmäßig, beinahe schmerzend langsam auf ihm auf- und abglitt.

Schweres Keuchen und das leise Quietschen des Bettes waren für lange Zeit die einzigen Geräusche, die in dem Zimmer zu hören waren. Stille bis auf leises Stöhnen und Keuchen, das aus zwei Kehlen drang.

Goten war sich ungenau des Körpers über ihm bewusste, der sich langsam zum Rhythmus der Hände auf ihm bewegte, er hörte und spürte den keuchenden Atem, die kurzen Unterbrechungen, wenn der andere fahrig trockene Lippen befeuchtete. Plötzlich fühlte Goten wie seine Beine mit einem harten Ruck empor gerissen und gespreizt wurden, der Andere senkte sich auf ihn, ergriff Besitz von seinem Mund und während sich die Zunge des Menschen tief in ihm versenkte, stieß er seine Rute in Goten hinein. Grober, heißer Schmerz sengte durch den Saiyajin hindurch, ließ ihn atemlos und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zurück, vor denen weiße Funken tanzten.

Freezer verharrte einen Augenblick, genoss die Hitze des Saiyajin um sich herum, bevor er sein Glied mit einem zufriedenen Grunzen wieder aus Goten herauszog und sofort wieder in den schlanken Körper zurückstieß. Er stöhnte wollüstig, als sich die engen, trockenen Wände Gotens um seinen Schaft legten, die Haut an seiner Eichel mit jedem Stoß gespannt und gestreckt wurde und seinen gesamten Körper prickeln ließ.

Er spürte wie der junge Saiyajin unter ihm zitterte, wie er immer kurz davor stand zu schreien - ob aus Schmerz oder Lust heraus kümmerte ihn wenig - und Freezer immer weiter in den Wahnsinn trieb mit seiner Stimme, seinem Körper, seinem Geruch! Er wusste, dass dies dem Himmel am nächsten kam, wie er jemals würde steigen können und er kostete jede Minute, jede Bewegung aus, als ob es für ihn kein Morgen gäbe. Er verengte seine Augen, bis das Gesicht Gotens vor ihm zu einem schemenhaften Oval verschwamm und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es sein würde, wenn dort violettes, statt schwarzem Haar auf dem Kissen ausgebreitet wäre, wenn der Warmblüter unter ihm genau wie Goten wäre, nur schöner, wenn er wie er riechen würde, nur lieblicher, wenn er kein Saiyajin wäre, sondern Mensch. Und mit einem innigen Seufzen schloss Freezer die Distanz zwischen sich und seinem Bettgenossen, zwischen Realität und Traum und küsste Trunks.

******

Die Welt bestand aus rosa und grünen Schemen, die langsam vor offenen Augen waberten. In genau getakteten Abständen stiegen Luftblasen aus der Atemmaske, die über Mund und Nase des Menschen lag, beatmeten einen Körper, der in künstlichem Koma lag.

Es hatte einen großen Aufruhr gegeben, als die Kapseln des Briefs-Teams zurückgekehrt waren - eine weniger als starteten und zwei nur noch gefüllt mit den verkohlten Resten ihrer Insassen und der Captain so schwer verletzt, dass es in Frage stand, ob er noch einmal zu Bewusstsein kommen würde und tagelang hatte die Station gesummt wie ein aufgeschreckter Bienenschwarm. Was hatte das zweitbeste Squad Freezers auslöschen können? Was war auf jenem Planeten geschehen, an dessen Stelle jetzt nur noch Reste einer Supernova glühten?

Ein Medtechniker trat an den Regenerationstank heran und überprüfte die Werte, die auf einem kleinen Bildschirm angezeigt wurden. Eigentlich war die Tankzeit des Menschen schon lange vorüber, sein Körper vollständig geheilt, aber der Captain wachte einfach nicht auf. Sie wandte sich ab, betrachtete das Gesicht ihres Patienten und schauderte erneut als sie die leeren Augen hinter dem Glas sah, die sich partout nicht schlossen.

In den ersten Tagen seines künstlichen Schlafes hatten sie ihm ständig Beruhigungsmittel geben müssen, um die ungewöhnlich hohe Gehirnaktivität während der ersten Stunden im Tank einzudämmen. Das EEG wies darauf hin, dass etwas den Menschen so erschüttert hatte, dass sein Unterbewusstes in absoluter Panik versuchte, die Erinnerungen daran auszulöschen. Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Instrumente und wandte sich ab. Nein, sie wollte nicht wissen, was auf der Mission geschehen war und sie war auch nicht scharf darauf, es zu erfahren.

Sie war am anderen Ende des Saales, als vom Tank des Captains plötzlich Warnsignale das Aufwachen des Patienten anzeigten. Sie wirbelte herum, sah wie er sich in der Flüssigkeit hin- und herwarf, die gerade in diesem Moment abgepumpt wurde. Auf dem Weg zurück griff sie sich ein Handtuch, kam rechtzeitig an, um dem Durchnässten aus seinem medizinischen Gefängnis zu helfen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen", fragte sie mit jahrelang eingeübter Routine.

Der Captain sah sich verwirrt um, konnte den Gedanken nicht abschütteln, dass in dem hell erleuchteten Saal um ihn herum eigentlich dunkle, flackernde Finsternis war und er schüttelte den Kopf, wie um sich von einem Alptraum zu befreien. „Danke. Es geht mir gut", antwortete er abwesend und griff nach dem offerierten Handtuch. Wie kam er hierher?

„Entschuldigen Sie", sprach er die Technikerin an, bevor sie verschwinden konnte. „Können Sie mir sagen, wo die anderen meines Teams sind?" Er sah nicht, wie die Technikerin erbleichte, wartete auch keine Antwort ab, sondern ging zu einem Tisch, auf dem Wechseluniformen für die Patienten bereit lagen und zog sich an. Als er sich wieder zurückdrehte, sah er, dass der Platz auf dem sie gestanden hatte, verwaist war. Er hob eine Augenbraue und zuckte mit den Schultern. Medizinisches Personal war manchmal schwer zu verstehen.

_Der Geruch von Ozon schwängerte die Luft, Rauchschwaden glitten an seinem unsehenden Auge vorbei, als er entkräftet auf die Knie sank. Die Stille um ihn herum war absolut._

_„Oh mein...!"_

_Sicherlich. Sie war absolut tot._

„Haah..!!" Was war das?! Trunks schwankte gegen die Wand des Korridors und hatte halb die Hände zu seinem rasenden Herz erhoben. Unsicher sah er sich um. Hallten da nicht Schreie durch die leeren Flure?

_„TRUUUUUUUNNNNNKSSSSS!!!"_

_„AAAAHHHHH!!!" Sein Schrei brach mit Gewalt aus ihm hervor, setzte Kräfte frei, die er nie wieder gespürt hatte, seit er ein kleiner Junge war, machten ihn blind und taub für alles um ihn herum._

_Als der Staub sich verzogen hatte... Stille. Tod. Verderben._

_Und Schreie, die von den blutbespritzten Wänden widerhallten._

„Sir? Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?" Eine kleine bepelzte Pfote legte sich vorsichtig auf seine Schulter, presste die schweißdurchtränkte Uniform fester an sein zitterndes Fleisch. Mit einem heiseren Schrei sprang er auf und wand sich aus der Berührung, keuchend, sich gehetzt nach allen Seiten umsehend.

_„Captain!" Trunks fuhr herum, als er die Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Glen! Und dahinter Rough. Und dahinter... Sein Blick schnellte zu der Söldnerin zurück, die mit bleichem Gesicht einen Schritt zurückgewichen war. „Geht es Ihnen gut?"_

_Endlich verstand er die Frage. Sein Körper schmerzte, seine Gedanken drehten sich und sein Herz wollte und wollte nicht aufhören, in Panik gegen seinen Brustkorb zu hämmern. Ja. nickte er - zu heiser zum Sprechen. Er taumelte auf die Füße, „Nehmt Mason mit.", und wankte zwei Schritte auf den Ausgang zu._

_Rough beugte sich zur Seite und kotzte in den Gang._

_„Mason ist tot, Sir. Wir sollten ihn hier lassen." Glen sprach sterbensruhig. „Nicht, dass da noch viel wäre, dass man mitnehmen könnte..."_

_Trunks drehte sich um und schrie leise auf: Der Raum hinter ihm -troff- von Blut und Innereien, die wahllos über Boden, Decke und Wände verteilt waren, wie der Innbegriff eines expressionistischen Gemäldes. Wo Mason gelegen hatte - ein Teich aus Rostrot, Gelb und Weiß, geschmolzenes Metall darin wie Schlieren aus Öl und Masons Kopf. Nur sein Kopf..._

Trunks wich entsetzt vor der jungen Frau mit Masons Gesicht zurück. Seine toten, offenen Augen!

Nein! Mason war tot. Er warf sich herum und wankte den Flur entlang, von einer Wand zur nächsten torkelnd wie ein Betrunkener. Er musste zu Glen und Rough. Er musste wissen, dass dies ein Alptraum war - dass es ein Entkommen gab.

_Ihr Atem geisterte durch die Stille, Blut rauschte in den Ohren und tropfte leise in bräunliche, stehende Pfützen._

_„W..Was ist das?"_

_Heulen und Gekreisch aus der Tiefe jenseits des Tores, das fehlende Summen statischer Energie. Jetzt, wo die geheimnisvolle Technik der Lichtbarriere verloschen war, schien das gesamte Gebäude von einer bangen Erwartung erfüllt - als ob das Massaker nicht das Ende, sondern der Anfang von etwas gewesen war._

Dünn und distanziert plätscherte die Außenwelt um ihn herum dahin, berührte den Captain nicht, der sich durch das Gewebe seiner Alpträume kämpfte und sich langsam, unaufhörlich der einen Destination näherte, bei der er Zuflucht zu finden hoffte.

'Was ist passiert? Was ist passiert...?!' Er schauderte mit der Vorahnung von etwas Ungeheuerlichem, das zweifellos den höllentiefen Absturz bedeuten würde. Er ahnte, dass er mit dem Ende seiner Halluzinationen ein anderer Mensch sein würde, und er sehnte und fürchtete es herbei.

_Luft. Luft!! Trunks schnappte nach dem dünnen Gas, das die Atmosphäre des Planeten bildete. Der Staub ihres letzten Kreuzzuges hatte sich noch nicht gelegt, die Körper ihrer Feinde waren noch nicht erkaltet und die Leichen schienen ihnen mit ihren mittelalterlich aussehenden Fratzen entgegenzugrinsen._

_Der Jäger wurde zum Gejagten und konnte mit der Situation nicht umgehen, floh in wilder Panik vor dem Schrecken, den er hervorgerufen hatte._

Grau und eben begrüßte ihn die Tür zum Quartier seiner Zuflucht. Trunks hätte beinahe erleichtert aufgelacht, als der Computer neben der Tür anzeigte, dass sich zwei Personen in dem Zimmer aufhielten. Er öffnete die Tür, sich nicht daran störend zuerst den Summer zu betätigen, und trat in den Raum dahinter.

_Entsetzlichste Dämonen preschten mit Geheul und Jaulen aus den Eingeweiden des Gebäudes hervor, jagten die unglücklichen Seelen, der kürzlich Verstorbenen vor sich her. Ihrer Verdammnis entronnen, befreit aus der schrecklichen Maschinerie des Generators lechzten sie nur nach Rache._

Zwei Männer lagen zusammen im Bett, einer oben, der andere unter ihm und bewegten sich in schneller Gleichförmigkeit. Die Ebenholzaugen des Jüngeren waren zusammengekniffen, seine Haare wie Seide über das Kissen zerstreut und sein Mund verzogen in der schmerzhaften Ekstase ihrer Kopulation.

_Riesige Mäuler warfen sich auf die letzten drei Lebenden des Planeten, Unholde groß wie Häuser trieben sie vor sich her, grölend vor Freude, ihre Energie verschwenden zu können in sinnloser Jagd. Die Zeit ihrer Sklaverei war vorbei! Nie wieder würden sie dulden, dass sich ihrer bedient wurde!_

Die Augen des Eindringlings klebten an dem Paar, dessen Bewegungen schneller und ruckartiger wurden. Sein Mund hing offen, sein Körper war schwer gegen die Wand hinter ihm gefallen, als er von Visionen und Realität gleichermaßen heimgesucht wurde. Sein eigener Körper wurde schmerzhaft erregt, als sein Blick den Körper des schwarzhaarigen in sich aufsog, die Schweißtropfen auf seiner Brust, seine Schenkel, die den anderen umklammerten, seine Hand, die sich im Stoff des Laken verkrallt hatte.

_Zu Tode erschrocken erreichten sie ihre Pods, schwangen sich mit Panik in den Augen in die kleinen Maschinen und hämmerten die Abflugcodes in Windeseile ein. Hinter ihnen bebte die Erde, als Armeen heranstürmten, denen sie nichts entgegensetzen konnten._

_„Wir müssen an Höhe gewinnen!" „Schneller, Rough!!" „Oh mein Gott..."_

Eine weiße Hand legte sich um die harte Rute in Gotens Schoß, strich über Haut, Adern und Eichel, grub ihre Fingernägel in das empfindsame Fleisch, als er seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf, als er mit aller Kraft schrie, als sein Samen aus ihm herausschoss und er von Ferne Kälte in ihm explodierte und er den Zwilling seines eigenen Schreis hörte: „TRUUUNNNKSSSS!!"

_Die kranke Sonne blähte sich auf, flackerte wie ein Windlicht, bevor sie mit einem Schlag Jahrmillionen ihres Lebens in einer Sekunde aushauchte und explodierte. Die Maschinen wurden von der höllischen Glut erfasst, ihre Insassen in den glühenden Schlund des Todes geschleudert..._

Stille. In der nachfolgenden Ruhe, als die Welt ihren Atem anhielt, konnte man nur das leise Seufzen einer Tür hören, Schluchzen und Schleifen eines Körpers, der an der gegenüberliegenden Wand auf dem Korridor zu Boden glitt.

Trunks war paralysiert. Er war leer, ausgebrannt und entsetzt.

„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte er leise und verstand seine Welt nicht mehr.

_~*~ Buch eins: Ende ~*~_


	14. interlude two: Facetten

So, nach Ewigkeiten des Wartens kommt hier mein zweites Interlude zu „Wild Roses" und damit der offizielle Abschluss des ersten Buches. Ich entschuldige mich besser erst gar nicht, dass es so lange gedauert hat, weil ich dieses Teil in nur drei Tagen geschrieben hab, aber durch Uni und Job einfach keine _Zeit_ und Muße habe und sich an der Situation auch in Zukunft nichts ändern wird.

Aber ich möchte an dieser Stelle allen Leuten danken, die „WR" bis hierher gelesen haben und mir mit ihren freundlichen und aufbauenden Worten immer wieder aufgeholfen haben. Danke!!! *alle an ihre Brust drückt und knuddelt* Wie ich das zweite Buch aufziehen werde, weiß ich noch nicht *erstmal nen Plan aufstellen muss*, denn mir ist klar geworden, dass das so mit dem „einfach Losschreiben" nicht funktioniert, wenn man eine lange Story schreibt und an sich selbst auch qualitative Maßstäbe stellt. Also seid mir nicht böse, wenn die Updates weiterhin so lange dauern, aber dafür kann ich euch versprechen, dass „WR" höchstwahrscheinlich ausgereifter und besser weitergehen wird, als das bis jetzt der Fall war.

*bows deeply* Arigato, Minna-san!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

zweites Interlude: „Facetten"

Die Grillen im Garten vor ihrem Fenster wollten und wollten keine Ruhe geben, trugen nur noch mehr dazu bei, dass der Schlaf Bulma floh. Sie war mehr als erschöpft und ihr Körper schrie nach Ruhe, nachdem sie in den letzten Tagen durch die Hölle gegangen war. Von überall auf dem Globus hatte sie ihre alten Kampfgefährten zusammengerufen, Treffen mit Botschaftern anderer Sternensysteme mussten vereinbart und neue Kommunikationstechniken geprüft werden, wo keine Möglichkeit für einen direkten Kontakt bestand.

Ständig hatten sie Anfragen und Botschaften erreicht und in den wenigen Ruhestunden, zu denen Yamchu sie gezwungen hatte, konnte sie ihren Geist nicht von den bohrenden Fragen befreien, die sie seit Monaten quälten. Was hatte sie falsch gemacht? Machten sie einen nicht wieder gutzumachenden Fehler und, noch wichtiger, was war mit Trunks geschehen?

Das letzte Gespräch mit ihrem Sohn hatte Bulma die Augen geöffnet und ihr Geist wurde es nicht müde, sich immer neue Szenarien und technische Spielereien auszudenken, die sie in den nachfolgenden Jahren würden gebrauchen können. Wenn es noch Jahre waren, die sie zur Verfügung hatten... Freezer schien gefährlicher zu sein, als sie gedacht hatte und wenn er Trunks einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen hatte, wusste er nun um die Pläne der Erdenbewohner.

Wie immer in solchen Momenten schoss Angst durch ihre Glieder und drohte, sie zu ersticken. Bulma schloss kurz die Augen, die an eine unsichtbare Decke gestarrt hatten und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, aber die Angst ließ sie nicht los. Was war, wenn Freezer wusste, dass sie ihm von Anfang an nicht getraut hatten? Was, wenn er schon heimlich zu einem Präventivschlag ausholte? Sie holte zitternd Luft, als sie an die unschuldigen Leben dachte, die sie aufs Spiel setzte. Menschen, die ihr vertrauten und solche, die überhaupt keine Ahnung hatten, unter welcher Bedrohung sie standen, die ihr Leben lebten - mit all den alltäglichen Höhen und Tiefen. Hatte sie überhaupt ein Recht, sie einer solchen Gefahr auszusetzen und einfach zu bestimmen, welchem Schicksal die Erde entgegensah?

Mit der Erkenntnis, dass sie diese Nacht (wieder einmal) nicht würde schlafen können, setzte sich die Wissenschaftlerin auf und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. „Wer sagt mir, dass ich richtig handle?", fragte sie sich flüsternd.

„Können wir es uns leisten zu warten?", fragte eine Stimme aus dem Dunkel zurück und ließ Bulma zusammenzucken. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie Yamchus gleichmäßige Atemzüge Stille gewichen waren, als der Kämpfer erwacht war. „Bei Red und seinen Schergen lag es klar auf der Hand - eine Bande von Terroristen und Para-Militärs, die versuchten, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen", er lachte bitter, „Aber bei Freezer können wir nicht warten, bis er mit seiner Flotte an unsere Haustür klopft und nett anfragt, ob wir unseren Planeten mal eben für ihn räumen würden." Yamchus Stimme hatte einen bissigen Ton angenommen.

Bulma rollte entnervt mit den Augen - ein Geste, die an die Dunkelheit verschwendet war - denn diese Diskussion führten sie nicht zum ersten Mal. „Aber was für _Beweise_ haben wir, dass er so etwas im Schilde führt?" Sie gestikulierte zum Raum. „Sicher, es hat einige Systeme geben, bei denen er so gehandelt hat, aber bisher hat nichts angezeigt, dass er auch nur das leiseste Interesse an der Erde haben könnte."

Licht durchflutete plötzlich durch den Raum und blendete sie. „Lass uns mal aufzählen", redete Yamchu sich langsam in Rage: „Freezer scheint kein besonderes Interesse an Verbündeten zu haben - wie man an den K't'to und Zhulp gesehen hat. Auch scheinen ihm Verdienste seiner Gefolgsleute egal zu sein - Ínnuar hatte seit seinem Beitritt die Wissenschaft im Imperium um Jahrhunderte voran gebracht - freilich nur bis zu dem Tag, als die kümmerlichen Reste des gesamten Sonnensystem als Schlacke im All trieben. Bulma! Wir haben keine Wahl und das weißt du genau so gut wie ich!", rief er am Schluss und umfasste die Schultern der Frau, die ihre Arme schützend um sich geschlungen hatte.

„Ich hätte kein Problem damit, wenn es nur dich und mich beträfe", sagte sie schließlich leise zitternd und krümmte sich noch weiter zusammen. „Aber die Verantwortung für Millionen von Menschen zu übernehmen... Das ist zu hoch für mich."

Yamchu überlegte sich seine nächsten Worte sehr gut. Er konnte ihre Zweifel verstehen, hatte er sie doch selbst, aber sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass es falscheste Weg sein würde, nichts zu tun. „Wir leben in einer gefährlichen Welt, Liebste, deshalb bleibt uns nichts weiter übrig als selbst gefährlich zu werden", flüsterte er schließlich heiser in ihr Ohr.

******

Leise Tropfen auf Sand und Grün schufen eine Atmosphäre von Leben, die es auf diesem Gebilde aus kaltem Stahl in Eis nicht geben konnte, aber die Einzigen, die dieses künstlichen Wunders gewahr wurden, waren zu sehr in ihre eigenen Welten zurückgezogen, um es zu würdigen.

Der eine mit dem Gesicht zum All, der andere zusammengekauert unter einem Baum, schienen sie auch den jeweils anderen nicht wahrzunehmen - aber dieser Eindruck täuschte: Zumindest Goten konnte die Präsenz des Menschen wie ein glühendes Eisen in seinem Rücken fühlen.

Zwei Tage waren seit _dem_ Moment vergangen - furchtbare Tage für Goten, der sich von Selbstvorwürfen bis hin zur Raserei in alles hineingesteigert hatte. Aber alles konnte ihn nicht davon abbringen, sich in den Augen des Menschen schmutzig zu fühlen. Er hatte nie gewollt, dass Trunks etwas erfuhr - jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, schien das Trunks Unwissenheit der einzige Trost zu sein, den er in Freezers Armen gefunden hatte, doch nun...?

„Seid ihr ein Paar?"

Der Saiyajin war so überrascht, Trunks zu hören, dass er im ersten Moment nicht auf die Worte achtete. „Was?"

„Ich habe gefragt, ob ihr ein Liebespaar seid - du und Freezer", antwortete Trunks ein wenig lauter, aber bevor der entsetzte und angeekelte Goten auch nur die Möglichkeit hatte, die Dinge klar zu stellen, sprach der Mensch abwesend weiter. „Ach nein. Ihr habt ja..." Er brachte es nicht über sich, die beiden Schreie zu erwähnen - es war einfach zu enervierend.

Goten beobachtete, wie sich die verschiedensten Gesichtsausdrücke in Trunks Gesicht spiegelten, bevor die allgegenwärtige Ratlosigkeit wieder ihren Platz einnahm. „Eine freundschaftliche, geschweige denn eine private Beziehung mit Freezer einzugehen, ist etwas, dass sich kein Saiyajin auch nur in seinen wildesten Alpträumen vorstellen kann", sagte er schließlich steif, als die Stille zwischen ihnen zu erdrückend wurde. Er fühlte, dass etwas in Trunks anders war seitdem er von seiner Mission zurückgekehrt war, aber durch die lange Trennung hatte er das Gespür für den Menschen verloren. Eines allerdings wusste er: Dass er ihm, wenn er sich von diesem Schlag erholte, nicht völlig fremd sein wollte.

„Aber was seid ihr dann?!" Unverständnis und Ärger schwangen in Trunks Stimme mit, aber Goten ließ sich davon nicht anstecken.

„Ist das denn nicht offensichtlich?", fragte er rau und mit der selben stoischen Ruhe, die ein Gefangener vor seiner Hinrichtung empfinden musste.

******

„Ich glaube, das reicht für heute." Schnaufend ließ sich Raditz zurück in das hohe Gras fallen, das hier oben in den Bergen einen der zahlreichen abgelegenen Hänge bedeckte und schloss genüsslich seufzend die Augen, als ein frischer Wind aufkam und seinen schweißbedeckten Körper kühlte. Neben ihm hörte er Kakarott zu Boden fallen und obwohl der andere keine Möglichkeit hatte, sich mitzuteilen, fühlte der langhaarige die Fröhlichkeit seines Bruders in seinen Gedanken.

Die zwei Monate, die sie nun in den Bergen mit Training verbracht hatten, waren nicht spurlos an den beiden Männern vorüber gegangen. Anfangs noch ungeübt und unausgeglichen hatten sie sich mehr als einmal in den Haaren gelegen, bis sie sich schließlich fast gegenseitig getötet hatten und nur ihre eigene Ungeübtheit nicht-wiedergutzumachendes verhindert hatte. Raditz erinnerte sich ungern daran, obwohl er einen heimlichen Stolz verspürte, als er daran dachte, wie gut sich Kakarott damals schon geschlagen hatte. Aber nichtsdestotrotz wäre es eine Verschwendung gewesen.

Mit einem Schnaufen setzte er sich wieder auf und griff blindlinks nach seinem Hemd. Es wurde Zeit zu ihrem Lager zurückzukehren und zu packen - morgen früh würden sie das windige Hochplateau verlassen und sich wieder hinab in die Steppe begeben, um Kakarotts Ausdauer und Zähigkeit zu trainieren. Er wühlte sich gerade durch den Stoff seines Hemdes, als er hörte, wie sich Kakarott ruckartig aufrichtete.

Eine plötzliche Spannung breitete sich in Sekundenbruchteilen zwischen ihnen aus und Raditz beeilte sich, seinen Kopf durch die Kleidung zu bekommen, um zu sehen, was Kakarott beunruhigt hatte. Aber noch bevor er etwas ausmachen konnte, kündigte ein unterschwelliges Brummen den Neuankömmling an, der sich ihrem Aufenthaltsort mit einem Niedriggleiter näherte. Die plumpe, vogelähnliche Stahlkonstruktion schwebte kurze Zeit über ihren Köpfen - lange genug für die beiden Männer, das königliche Emblem auf dem Rumpf zu bemerken - bevor es in unmittelbarer Nähe ihres Lagers niederging.

Beide Männer stürzten den Hang hinab, brennend darauf zu erfahren, was geschehen war, denn bisher hatte Vegeta sie auf ihrem einsamen Zug nicht behelligt. Wenige Meter nach Kakarott erreichte Raditz das Lager und sah sich einem Vegeta gegenüber, der in der innigen Umarmung Kakarotts beinahe versank.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er den König atemlos und sein Bruder schien Vegeta etwas ähnliches zu fragen, denn die schwarzen Augen ihres Herrschers ruhten zuerst auf seinem Geliebten und drehten sich erst dann zu Raditz, dem es eiskalt den Rücker herunterlief, als er die unterdrückte Panik im Gesichtsausdruck des Älteren sah.

„Es scheint, dass Goten und eine andere Geisel vor zwei Tagen aus Freezers 'Gewahrsam' geflohen sind", berichtete Vegeta leise. „Freezer gab mir in seiner Nachricht zu verstehen, dass wir zwanzig Tage Zeit haben, die beiden unversehrt zu ihm zurück zu schicken, bevor er sich selbst der Sache annimmt..." Beeindruckenderweise schwankte die Stimme des Königs nicht, obgleich diese Nachricht das Todesurteil für ihr Volk bedeutete.

******

Von außen gesehen wirkte Goten beinahe desinteressiert als er zusah wie Trunks mit sich rang. Draußen rotierte langsam Freezer IV an den Stationsfenstern vorbei, als der Captain versuchte, die Informationen, die er erhalten hatte, zu einem schlüssigen Ergebnis zu verarbeiten. Schließlich schüttelte er frustriert den Kopf.

„Ich kapier's nicht!", sagte er beinahe aggressiv. „Ich raff nicht, warum ihr miteinander schlaft, wenn ihr beide auf jemand anderen steht?!"

Der junge Saiyajin konnte sich das ironische Lächeln nur schwer verkneifen, dass an seinen Mundwinkeln zuckte. Irgendwie hatte er schon damit gerechnet, dass Trunks' Verstand sich schlicht und einfach weigern würde, das Offensichtliche zu akzeptieren.

„Ist das denn so schwer zu verstehen?", fragte er leise. „Freezer begehrt dich - mehr noch, er ist, so absurd es auch klingt, in dich verliebt, aber da er dich nicht haben kann, tut er, was er schon immer getan hat: Er sucht sich einen Ersatz." Goten sprach ungerührt weiter, obwohl er Trunks ansah, dass der Mensch lieber nicht mehr erfahren wollte. „Sieh mal, für Freezer ist ein Warmblüter so wie der andere, und solange er nur ein Säugetier unter sich hat, ist für ihn die Illusion perfekt..."

Trunks' Hand schnellte nach oben und unterbrach Gotens Redefluss. Der Mensch konnte nicht verstehen, noch _wollte_ er es, wie der junge Botschafter so ruhig und gelassen darüber reden konnte, dass er nur benutzt wurde, um eine Illusion zu erzeugen. Hatte er sich die ganze Zeit über in Goten getäuscht? War der Saiyajin kälter und abgebrühter, als er sich normalerweise gab?

„Aber wie passt du in das Bild?", fragte der Captain, als er einen Fehler in Gotens Geschichte gefunden zu haben glaubte. „Ich verstehe Freezers.. Ausruf, aber warum du auch?" Die Vorstellung, dass beide Männer auf dem Höhepunkt ihres Liebesspiels _seinen_ Namen geschrieen hatten, ließ Trunks nicht los, verwirrte ihn zusätzlich zu den schweren Schlägen, die er in den letzten Tagen erfahren hatte.

Bestürzung huschte kurz über Gotens Gesicht und er füllte Hitze in seine Wangen steigen. Jetzt war es also soweit, dass sein Innerstes offenbart und seine Seele bloßgelegt werden würde.

„Ich...", begann er zögerlich, doch verstummte erstaunt wieder, als ihm gewahr wurde, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Nicht, dass er keine Worte fand - er konnte jedoch keine Wahrheit, keine endgültigen Gefühle in sich finden. Bestürzt senkte er den Blick zu Boden, als seine einzige Sicherheit in dem Gewühl aus Halbwahrheiten und Selbsttäuschung verschwand, aus dem sie geboren worden war.

„Goten?" Trunks war näher herangetreten. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Goten schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu Trunks auf, die offensichtliche Bestürzung war aus seinem Blick verschwunden und durch eine Kühle ersetzt worden, die es dem Captain kalt den Rücken hinunterlaufen ließ. Sein Leben war eine Lüge - eine einzige große Lüge - machte da eine Unwahrheit mehr etwas aus?

„Es ist angenehmer, mir dich vorzustellen, als auch noch in meiner Phantasie mit dem Biest zu schlafen." Er nahm Trunks' ersticktes Keuchen nur peripher wahr, ebenso war die schmerzhafte Miene des Menschen schnell wieder aus seiner bewussten Wahrnehmung verschwunden, aber ein Rest von Unbehagen sollte ihn noch lange begleiten.

„Aber warum ich?! Warum nicht irgendwer anders??", Trunks hatte die Worte fast geschrieen - seine zugeschnürte Kehle erlaubte nur das oder Verstummen. Tränen kratzten am Rand seiner Augen, als gekränkter Stolz und etwas anderes, für das er keinen Namen hatte, seine Ratio hinwegzuspülen drohten und nur schwerlich konnte er seine Enttäuschung verbergen. Warum er so reagierte, konnte er nicht sagen, wollte er nicht wissen. Warum den Geist mit Fragen beschäftigen, die nicht länger relevant waren..?

Enttäuscht wandte er sich zum Gehen, gleichgültig, ob Goten ihm noch etwas zu sagen hatte oder nicht, aber ein unterdrücktes Keuchen ließ ihn den Blick heben und in das erschrockene Antlitz des Saiyajin blicken, der starr auf die Gestalt Zarbons sah, der eben das Arboretum betreten hatte.

******

Der Herrscher über tausend Welten parlierte in seinem Thronsaal aus Glas entlang, gefiel sich darin, die einzelnen, spiegelnden Facetten seines Reiches zu betrachten, denn jedes Paneel der kristallenen Pracht war zugleich ein Bildschirm, der ihm Bilder seiner Vasallen und Kolonien zeigte

Er wandelte über Bilder von unglaublicher Farbenpracht, die sich mit dem Anblick öder, mondbeschienener Wüsten ablösten; er beobachtete die unterschiedlichsten Lebewesen, wie sie ihren täglichen Beschäftigungen nachgingen und empfand besonderes Vergnügen wenn er ihnen beim Liebesspiel zusah. Alle Lebewesen, so empfand er, waren sich gerade auf diesem primitiven Level so ähnlich: Jeder nur darauf bedacht seine Gene (oder was auch immer Träger der Erbinformation war) weiterzugeben und der nächsten Generation auf den Weg zu helfen. Parthenogenese hingegen fand er reichlich langweilig, obwohl auch diese Art der Fortpflanzung durchaus interessante, philosophische Fragen aufwarf, wie er feststellte, als er sich schwer in seinen Thron sinken ließ und nach einem Glas Blutwein griff. Als er zusah, wie die ölige Flüssigkeit in dem Glas kreiste und Schlieren über den Kristall zog, fiel ihm ein, dass es gerade das Clonen von Individuen war, dem er seine momentane Befriedigung verdankte und er grinste still in sich hinein.

Mit einem leisen „Pling" setzte er das Glas wieder ab, ohne einen Schluck getrunken zu haben und setzte sich auf. Den Blick auf den Boden des Saales gerichtet, drückte er einige Knöpfe an der Lehne seines Thrones und beobachtete, wie die Vielzahl der Bilder in Dunkelheit verging und wenige Sekunden später durch ein Bild aus dem Arboretum ersetzt wurde.

Freezer legten den Kopf schief und betrachtete einige Sekunden lang interessiert die sich ausbreitende Szene. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was die beiden miteinander sprachen, da sie außerhalb der akustischen Scanner waren, aber an ihren Gesichtsausdrücken konnte der Gestaltwandler gut absehen, dass es kein erfreulicher Gesprächsstoff war - was ihn nur umso mehr verärgerte. Er konnte nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass Goten aus dem „Nähkästchen plauderte" wie es die Erdbewohner so nett ausdrückten und wenn er es recht besah, war jetzt genauso gut Gelegenheit, es dem Saiyajin in aller Deutlichkeit zu sagen. Und wenn er schon mal da war... Freezers Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und ein erregtes Zischen bahnte sich seinen Weg durch seine schwarzen Lippen.

„Zarbon!", befahl er seinem immerwährenden Schatten. „Bring mir meinen Saiyajin."

******

Trunks sah wie Zarbon auf den Kiesweg einbog, der zu ihnen führte und obwohl sich der junge Captain fragte, was Freezers Adjutant von ihnen wollen könnte, interessierte ihn mehr die Reaktion Gotens, der sich zwar wieder gesammelt hatte, aber Zarbon nichtsdestotrotz mit der Miene eines zum Tode Verurteilten entgegensah.

Ohne Umschweife trat Freezers rechte Hand zu Goten und sprach kühl: „Lord Freezer wünscht dich zu sehen!", bevor er auf den Hacken kehrt machte und seinen sofortigen Rückzug antrat, so als sei es ihm unangenehm, nicht in der unmittelbaren Umgebung seines Meisters zu sein. So hörte er auch Gotens gemurmelten Fluch nicht - Trunks aber sehr wohl und diese wenigen Worte erzählten ihm mehr über die Beziehung zwischen den beiden, als das gesamte Gespräch, dass sie bis jetzt geführt hatten.

„Was habe ich auch anderes erwartet?!", murmelte Goten bitter und schien die Anwesenheit des Menschen völlig aus seiner Wahrnehmung verdrängt zu haben. Der junge Saiyajin schlang kurz die Arme um seine Schultern, so als sei ihm kalt, und setzte sich dann in Bewegung. Seine ganze Gestalt drückte Niedergeschlagenheit aus und Trunks sah bestürzt wie Gotens Schwanz - sein lebendigstes und redefreudigstes Körperteil - leblos an ihm hing wie tot. Und ehe er es sich versah, war Goten durch die Tür getreten, die sich lautlos hinter ihm schloss und Trunks allein im nächtlichen Arboretum zurückließ.

Mit einem Ruck kam der Captain endlich zu sich und stürzte zum Ausgang. Auf dem Gang, wenige Schritte vor dem nächsten Lift holte er Goten ein, und packte ihn fest an der Schulter. „Geh nicht!", keuchte er außer Atem. „Er kann dich nicht zwingen, wenn du nicht willst", räsonierte er weiter, hielt aber inne, als Goten ihn mit einem bitteren Lachen unterbrach.

„Wie kommst du nur darauf, Trunks?", fragte der Saiyajin spöttisch, nur um den Menschen im nächsten Moment beinahe zu Tode zu erschrecken, als ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen. „Er kann mich zwingen und er hat es auch getan.. Und eigentlich hoffte ich, dass du das niemals erfahren würdest." Die klaren Tropfen rannen an den Wangen des jungen Mannes herunter, während er sprach. „Aber zu spät...", hauchte er tränenerstickt. „Nichts wird sich ändern."

Trunks war einer Panik nahe, als er Goten so sah! Wie konnte es sein, dass sich der junge Mann in den letzten Wochen so sehr verändert hatte?! Welches Unrecht war hier geschehen?? „Nein, Goten!", presste er hitzig hervor. „Du darfst nicht gehen."

„Und wer sagt das?" Resignation und Sarkasmus lagen schwer auf Gotens Stimme.

„Ich", sagte Trunks und fühlte sich unglaublich naiv. Wer war er schon, dass er Goten helfen, geschweige denn ihm in dieser Situation Hoffnung geben konnte? „Ich möchte dir helfen." Und als der andere mit großen, tränenfeuchten Augen zu ihm aufsah, streckte Trunks vorsichtig seine Hand aus, ließ seine Fingerspitzen sacht über die feuchtschimmernde Haut gleiten, bevor er den Jüngeren vorsichtig in seine Arme zog.

Goten lehnte sich schwer an die breite Brust des Captains und wünschte sich, mit dem warmen Duft des Menschen verschmelzen zu können. „Bring mich nach Hause, Trunks", flüsterte er leise in die Dunkelheit.


End file.
